


Milkovich

by orangemma



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Demonic Possession, Domestic Violence, Exorcisms, Fights, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Past Child Abuse, Physical Disability, Psychic Abilities, References to Drugs, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strangulation, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tags May Change, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 88,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemma/pseuds/orangemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ignorance est un don, d'après la plupart des gens. Que se passe-t-il quand votre don est de voir ce que personne d'autres ne peut voir ? Etre le témoin de la guerre entre les anges et les démons n'est pas une mince affaire et pourtant il va falloir y prendre part. L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal ne tient plus qu'à un fil et les hommes sont ceux qui vont en payer le prix fort. - Univers alternatif basé sur le film Constantine ( de Francis Lawrence ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

«  In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus sancti. Amen. »

Les mots résonnent en boucle dans la pièce. Chacun essaye de maintenir du mieux qu'il le peut cette enfant qui se contorsionne sous leurs mains, enfant dont le visage n'a plus rien d'humain. Le mal s'est emparé d'elle, l'esprit malin essaye de profiter de l'innocence de cette fillette pour infiltrer notre monde.

« Garo vicci narreti. Ton créateur n'est qu'une marionnette petit garçon, tu viendras bientôt pourrir avec nous en enfer et ce n'est pas lui qui pourra faire quoique ce soit contre ca ! »

Le message est clairement destiné au jeune homme qui lui fait face et qui sermonne en boucle depuis plusieurs minutes, sa médaille de Saint Benoît appuyée contre le front du démon. Les yeux de l'exorciste se durcissent : les démons ne sont jamais fair-play et tendent toujours à titiller vos faiblesses. Il le sait très bien et ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'un d'entre eux essaye de le déstabiliser de cette façon. Ça n'a jamais marché, et Dieu lui est témoin que ça ne marchera jamais, à moins que leur but soit de vouloir retourner en enfer plus vite. Dans ces cas, oui, cela marche à merveille !

L'enfant continu à se tordre dans tous les sens, ses membres prenant des angles tellement inhumains que certains des autres hommes présents doivent fermer les yeux pour supporter l'horreur de la situation. L'entendre étant déjà suffisant pas besoin que la monstruosité soit également gravée dans leurs rétines, ils n'ont pas besoin de supporter ce poids qu'ils n'ont pas demandé. Pour lui c'est différent, il baigne dans l'immondicité au quotidien alors plus rien ne peut l'atteindre sur ce plan. Il a choisi ce chemin, par la force des choses certes mais ce fut son choix au final.

Un hurlement retenti, emplissant la pièce et étrangement il ne vient pas de l'être qui se débat sous lui. Continuant son exorcisme, il relève la tête pour voir la mère de la jeune fille sur le pas de porte, le visage en pleurs et emprunt d'une terreur qu'il n'a vu que de trop nombreuses fois. Plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ou qu'il n'aurait dû, il s'écrit :

« Sortez la de là, putain ! J'ai dis de fermer cette putain de porte, c'est pas compliqué ! »

Une des personnes de l'autre pièce attrape le bras de la pauvre mère et la sort de là, refermant la porte derrière elles. Ceci dura quelques secondes. Quelques secondes à peine qui détournèrent l'attention du jeune homme et permirent au démon de reprendre des forces. Sa rage augmenta, des membres craquèrent lui permettant de se libérer à moitié et de projeter l'exorciste au sol.

« - Bordel, tenez la ! 

\- On essaye, répondit dans un murmure un des hommes autour de lui.

\- Alors essayez mieux, merde ! » répliqua-t-il en reprenant position sur la fillette du mieux qu'il pu.

Un rire démoniaque éclata de la gorge de l'enfant : cette pourriture se moquait de lui et même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme vertueux, son ego avait toujours été trop grand pour qu'il le contienne convenablement. Cette fois le démon avait tiré la bonne ficelle pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Furieux il renforça sa poigne sur l'enfant et enfonça de nouveau sa médaille sur son front, avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Plus rien ne le perturba de reprendre son exorcisme, ni les mouvements saccadé sous son propre corps, ni les cris qui l'entouraient : il continua jusqu'à obtenir la réaction qu'il recherchait. Soudain le corps de l'enfant s'immobilisa, sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Le jeune homme stoppa son sermon et scruta les yeux qui lui faisait face. La lueur démoniaque diminuait peu à peu et il en profita pour murmurait à l'oreille du démon juste avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse complètement.

« Dis à ton patron qu'il peut encore attendre avant de m'avoir. Mickey Milkovich n'est pas encore prêt à venir pourrir en enfer ».

 

 


	2. Un sur Six

Avec trois frères et deux sœurs, Ian n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être unique, spécial. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était sa famille : leurs bien être, leurs opinions. Ce qui le concernait venait toujours au second plan, toujours. Depuis son enfance, Ian a toujours eu cette capacité à écouter, être là pour les autres et à s'oublier, toujours. Sans que sa fratrie ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il était le cœur et le ciment de cette famille qui n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie. Six enfants laissés à eux-même par un père alcoolique notoire et une mère mentalement malade enfermée en hôpital psychiatrique, voilà ce qui les forçait à se serrer les coudes et surtout qui poussait Ian a toujours être présent pour les autres, à être l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer ou l'oreille tendue pour les écouter. Chacun avait son rôle dans la maison et Ian avait pris sur lui d'être celui sur qui toujours compter. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais anticipé en se choisissant ce rôle, c'est que le jour venu où il aurait lui même besoin d'aide sa famille ne serait pas forcément au rendez vous. Malgré leurs promesses.

Pourtant quand ceci arriva rien était différent par rapport à d'habitude : Fiona était au travail, Lip donnait un cours à domicile et Debbie jouait dehors avec Carl et Liam tandis qu'Ian était à l'étage, dans sa chambre à étudier des notions d’artillerie pour ses cours de préparation militaire. Le maniement d'arme était ce que le jeune homme préférait lire car tout était limpide, contrairement à toutes ces notions de géométries. Tenir une arme, la préparer, la nettoyer et même l'utiliser était comme une évidence pour lui, presque un moyen de se détendre. Le calme de milieu d'après midi de la maison était d'ailleurs son moment préféré pour ce genre de lecture : en silence il pouvait feuilleter ses manuels, laisser ses pensées divaguer sans se préoccuper de rien ni de personne. Ces moments étaient pour lui ses pauses dans son rôle de frère, ces rares moments étaient pour lui ou du moins où il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les autres. Cette fois là n'échappait pas à la règle. Allongé sur son lit ses yeux parcouraient les pages de son livre, s'égarant en direction de la fenêtre où le mouvement des nuages dans le ciel détournait son attention.

Ian fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par le fort bruit d'une porte qui claque à l'étage. Détournant la tête de la fenêtre pour la porte, il cria s'en prendre la peine de se lever :

« Carl ! Arrêtes de claquer les portes ! Fiona va encore gueuler si on doit en réparer une ! »

Sans attendre de réponse il replongea le nez dans son livre, pour le relever quelques secondes lorsqu’une deuxième porte claqua, cette fois-ci au rez-de-chaussé. Soupirant, il laissa tomber son livre sur son lit et se leva. Carl avait toujours été turbulent mais en général il écoutait quand on lui disait quelque chose. Apparemment cette généralité ne s'appliquait pas aujourd'hui au grand regret du jeune homme. Tandis qu'il descendait les quelques marches séparant les étages, il maugréa à son frère :

« Sérieux Carl ! Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Fiona va criser si... »

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase quand il arriva en bas des escaliers et constata que la cuisine était vide. Un coup d’œil rapide au salon lui indiqua que tout le bas de la maison était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la maison et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à ses plus jeunes frères et sœur jouant dans le jardin. Voyant Ian sur le pas de la porte, ceux-ci s’arrêtèrent dans leur jeu. Debbie lui offrit son habituel sourire avant de lui demander :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les portes. C'est encore toi qui les claque ? Questionna Ian en regardant son jeune frère.

\- Non, j'ai pas bougé de là ! »

Ian regarda Debbie qui hocha la tête pour valider les dires de Carl. Ian fronça de nouveau les sourcils : les claquements aurait pu être expliqué par de simples courant d'air... si seulement il y avait le moindre brin d'air. Or cela faisait plusieurs jours que Chicago croulait sous la canicule. Ian était prêt à capituler et à se dire qu'il avait peut être simplement rêvé avoir entendu des bruits quand il entendit de nouveau un claquement au moment où il allait rentrer dans la maison. Il se stoppa dans son mouvement, tendant l'oreille à l’affût mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut le rire de sa sœur qui avait repris son jeu avec Carl.

« Chut ! Ne faîtes pas de bruit et restez là quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'ils obéissaient, quand il s'agissait de se faire protéger les uns les autres les Gallagher se faisaient une confiance presque aveugle. Il rentra complètement dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible. Toujours aux aguets, il lança un coup d’œil circulaire dans la pièce à la recherche de ses différentes options en matière d'armes défensives. Leur batte devait être rangée à sa place mais par chance leur cuisine ne manquait pas de couteaux et Ian n'hésita pas à attraper un des couteaux à viande rangé dans son support sur le comptoir. Le manche ancré dans sa paume et la lame le long de son bras, typiquement une position défensive qu'il utilisait constamment lors de ses entraînements de combats à l'arme blanche, il avança à pas lent tout en cherchant à identifier une présence ou tout du moins un nouveau son inhabituel. Cette fois encore il ne trouva personne en bas et décida de jeter prudemment un œil à l'étage, juste au cas où. Tout aussi méthodiquement il grimpa les marches.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il posa son pied sur le sol du premier étage qu'un nouvel événement se produit : de nouveau une porte claqua. Juste en face de lui, il vit la porte de sa propre chambre se refermer d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir davantage il se précipita vers la pièce, ses muscles tendus, prêt à se battre au besoin. Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul geste tout en levant son bras qui tenait la lame devant lui mais à sa grande surprise cette pièce aussi était vide. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêver, il avait bel et bien vu de ses yeux cette porte bouger. Il n'était pas... non il n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas Monica, il n'inventait pas ce genre de chose. Tout en rabaissant le couteau il vérifia si rien avait changé dans la pièce, après tout il y avait bien quelque chose qui trahirait le fait que quelqu'un était passé par là. D'accord il était rassuré qu'aucun rôdeur ne se soit introduit dans sa maison et ne risque de s'en prendre à sa famille mais il était à deux doigts de préférer cette option que de croire qu'il commençait à perdre la tête.

Pourtant tout était à sa place et Ian soupira, résigné. Il allait redescendre ranger son arme de fortune et prévenir ses jeunes frères et sœur que tout était en ordre quand un courant d'air glacé le traversa soudainement, le figeant littéralement sur place. Comme si ses muscles étaient glacés, jusqu'à l'os. En dépit de toute volonté il ne parvient pas à émettre le moindre geste. A la place un rire éclata derrière lui, un rire qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait pu entendre de toute sa vie. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux rires de Debbie quand il la chatouillait ou même à celui de Carl ou Lip quand ils riaient à une plaisanterie, non ce rire n'avait même pas l'air... humain. Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme : pour la première fois de sa vie il sentait la panique l’envahir. Il était pétrifié, n'avait aucun moyen de défendre. Pour se défendre contre quoi de toute façon ?

Peu à peu la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui, ses mains tremblèrent de façon incontrôlable. Alors qu'il se débattait mentalement pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps tout ce qui en résultat fut l'accélération de sa respiration et la sensation que son environnement s’obscurcissait. Ce n'était pas une impression, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux refusaient de fonctionner normalement, sa tête commença à marteler. La pièce tourna de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête soudainement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol, restant là un long moment avant que sa famille ne le retrouva dans cet état.

 

§

 

Ian ne put jamais expliquer ce qui c'était passer ce jour là. Principalement parce qu'il ne le savais pas vraiment lui même mais également parce qu'il sentait le regard incrédule de sa famille sur lui quand il tentait en vain de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ils ne comprenaient, n'essayer même pas de comprendre et mettait ça sur un manque d'hydratation ou de sucre ou de n'importe quelle excuse qu'ils avaient invoqué mais qu'Ian n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter car eux même n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écouter lui.

Le fait est que depuis cela, d'autres choses se produisirent. D'autres événements qu'Ian garda pour lui cette fois-ci. Des portes qui claquaient de nouveau sans raison, des frissons qui le parcouraient alors qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, cette sensation d'être épier dans des moments où il était seul ou même ses murmures qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre. Il commençait à croire qu'il perdait la tête, que le soleil l'avait trop fort quand même ses rêves furent investit par des éléments étranges. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves, il pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'il voyait tout la peine et la douleur que son imaginaire produisait, son corps les subissait quitte à ce que ses muscles soient toujours douloureux au réveil. Ces nuits étaient agités, il voyait de plus en plus d'horreur, de membres inhumains, de cris qui semblaient venir d'outre tombe au point que plusieurs fois son entourage du venir le tirer de cette horreur en pleine nuit car il hurlait dans son sommeil et était trempé de sueur. Dans les moments où ces terreurs le laissaient en paix, des rêves en apparence anodins venaient prendre place. Si dans un premier temps cela soulageait Ian et lui permettait de retrouver un tant soit peu de sommeil, ceci prit rapidement une autre tournure quand il se rendit compte que chacun de ces rêves se produisait dans la réalité et ce, quelques temps à peine après qu'il l'ait rêvé.

Dès lors, il en était persuadé : il perdait totalement la tête. Il était bel et bien le fils à sa mère, il était bel et bien aussi foutu que Monica. Cette pensée seule le rongeait. Il était habitué à la maladie mentale de sa mère, depuis son enfance ça avait toujours été comme ça : une suite de hauts et de bas encore et encore. Ça n'avait jamais été facile a supporté mais avec le temps toute la famille était passé outre, laissant presque leur mère se débrouiller seule jusqu'au jour où elle n'en avait plus était capable. Les Gallagher ont toujours eu comme principe de ne compter que sur eux même, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, de se faire suivre ou quoique ce soit pourtant retrouver leur mère au milieu de la cuisine, les veines entaillées presque jusqu'à l'os avait chamboulé tous leurs principes et les avait mené à la faire interner. Pas que dans le passé elle ait été une mère exemplaire de toute façon. Jamais présente au sens figuré, son absence au sens propre n'allait pas faire de différence dans leurs vies.

En dehors des quelques questions occasionnelles de Carl, ce fut la dernière fois que le sujet de leur mère fut mis sur le tapis. Personne n'en parlait jamais, personne ne voulait ou peut être n'osait le faire. Dans cette situation, Ian s'imaginait mal parlait de son mal être de ressembler à sa mère à Lip ou Fiona. Ils le regardaient avec déjà assez d'inquiétudes à chaque fois qu'ils le réveillaient de ses cauchemars, pas la peine de leur avouer que ceci n'était que la partie immergé de l'iceberg qui venait de chambouler sa vie.

Toutes ses pensées commençait pourtant à le ronger et pour la première fois de sa vie Ian ressenti le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'être écouter et conseiller. Après avoir à maintes reprises tenter de se convaincre de parler à Lip ou Fiona, il se retrouvait en cet après midi caniculaire devant la porte de l'église Sainte Hedwige. Pas que la religion soit quelque chose à laquelle il ait jamais accordé de l'attention mais il avait toujours entendu parler de la capacité d'écoute des prêtres. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait vu dans les films parce que sa réalité ressemblait plus au pervers prêtre Peter de l'église Saint Timothée à côté de chez lui mais il était prêt à donner une deuxième chance aux hommes d’Église vu sa situation. Puis il n'avait plus l'âge d'être enfant de chœur alors qu'est ce qu'il risquait à mettre les pieds dans cette église ?

En dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire pour se rassurer, Ian n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Les grands murs de pierres ornée de vitraux, les longues rangées de banc en bois brut, tout était austère et froid et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il avisa vers le fond de la bâtisse une sorte de petite cabine avec des rideaux de chaque coté et présuma qu'il s'agissait du confessionnal. L'un des rideaux était ouvert tandis que l'autre était fermé, une paires de pieds dépassant de celui-ci, indiquant que l'espace était déjà occupé. Ian alla de l'autre coté et tira le rideau derrière lui. Ce qui semblait être le siège à ses pieds avait une étrange forme, sûrement pour inviter les fidèles à se mettre à genoux mais Ian ne put se résoudre à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et s'assit du mieux qu'il put sur l'objet pour attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas bien. Sûrement que la petite fenêtre grillagé face à lui s'ouvre. Alors il attendit, ce qui lui parut une éternité avec que finalement un panneau de bois coulisse et laisse entrevoir un visage de l'autre côté.

« - Bonjour mon enfant et bienvenue dans cette Église. C'est la première fois que je te vois parmi nous, je me trompe ?

\- Bonjour mon père. En effet j'habite plus près de Saint Timothée, mon père.

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Pardonnez moi, parce que j'ai péché... ? Répondit Ian d'une voix qui trahissait son incertitude quant à la marche à suivre.

\- C'est la première fois ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Dans le sens où j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de faire comme dans les films, on peut dire ça mais ce n'est pas l'important Dieu aime tous ces enfants peu importe leurs erreurs du moment qu'ils les reconnaissent. Alors qu'est ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi peut vouloir confesser ?

\- Il les aime tous, hein ? Même ceux qui doivent brûler en enfer selon la Bible ? Répliqua le jeune Gallagher plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Corriges moi si je me trompes : gay, n'est ce pas ?

\- Vous allez me dire que je peux racheter mon âme si je prie assez ? Demanda Ian sarcastique

\- Tu peux prier autant que tu veux mon enfant, je te l'ai dis Dieu nous aime tous mais au moins je comprends mieux tes réactions face à la religion, au fait que ce soit la première fois que tu mettes les pieds dans une église dans un acte de foi. On ne va pas là où on ne se sent pas la bien venu.

\- Les prêtres peuvent être gay ?

\- Si on se fit au fait que la plupart des gens imaginent Dieu comme un homme et que je lui dédie ma vie... on peut voir ça comme ça. Peu importe qui on aime, on aime une personne et le reste n'est qu'une question d'accessoire. C'est ma façon de voir la religion.

\- Ok, alors je change ma question : vous êtes vraiment prêtre ? »

Face à l'incrédulité de sa question, un léger rire échappa de l'homme d'église.

«  - Soyons sérieux, tu n'es pas venu me parler du droit des gay chez les catholiques ? Si malgré ton aversion envers l'ordre religieux tu es ici, c'est que tu dois nous voir comme ta dernière option pour soulager ton âme. Alors je t'écoutes.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop, commença Ian, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de parler même si je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Depuis quand as tu ce besoin de parler sans trouver personne vers qui te tourner.

\- Depuis, Ian déglutit à la pensée de ce souvenir, l'autre jour où un truc étrange c'est passé. Enfin ça m'a paru étrange mais peut être que ma famille a raison et qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Peut être que je me monte juste la tête, ou que je la perds comme Monica...

\- Monica ?

\- Ma mère...

\- Bien que je pense qu'il faudrait approfondir ce sujet, parles moi plutôt de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- C'est ça le soucis, soupira Ian, je... je suis pas trop sur de savoir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu et d'avoir entendu des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment là. Ce frisson qui m'a parcourut, ça m'a littéralement glacé, figé sur place puis trou noir, j'ai perdu connaissance. Depuis ça, j'ai l'impression que ça continue, qu'on m'observe, que j'entends des chuchotements même quand je suis seul. Je perds la tête, hein ?

\- Dis moi, commença le prêtre et Ian pouvait voir à travers la grille qu'il fronçait les sourcils soucieux, ta mère – Monica ? - tu dis que tu perds la tête comme elle mais es tu sûr qu'elle soit folle ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurait – on placé dans un asi... un centre spécialisé sinon ?

\- Mais avec ce qu'il t’arrive aujourd'hui, en es-tu sûr ?

\- Que... quel est le rapport ?

\- Disons que je suis un homme de foi à l'esprit très ouvert. Pas uniquement dans le fait que selon il ne faut pas suivre ce qui est dit dans la Bible à la lettre mais aussi dans le fait que, ce qu'on peut y lire, peut aussi être vrai. La ligne est mince je sais, mais je pense que certaines choses nous échappe et que les personnes qu'on pense folles, ont elles accès à ces choses, cette dimension ou je ne sais pas comment appeler ça.

\- Comme... une sorte de médium ou genre ?

\- En quelques sorte, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres il continua, c'est à moi de passer pour le fou maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ian le fixa sans répondre, malgré la grille entre eux, leurs yeux rentrèrent en contact et sans savoir pourquoi ce qu'il venait d'entendre faisait écho en lui, comme si cela donnait un certain sens à ses ressentis des derniers jours. Le prêtre repris :

«  - Tu es venu ici parce que tu n'as trouvé personne dans ta famille pour t'écouter mais peut être que tu n'avais pas bien fait le tour. Il y a peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait t'écouter, te comprendre ou que toi tu pourrais écouter et voir différemment. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Au final c'est ton choix.

\- Je vais y penser. » murmura Ian, plus pensif qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

 

§

 

Après sa visite à Sainte Hedwige, Ian passa plusieurs jours à tourner et retourner la conversation qu'il avait pu avoir avec le prêtre et à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir et pas uniquement à cause de ses cauchemars. Jusqu'alors il avait toujours vu la situation comme lui devenant aussi fou allié que sa mère, mais maintenant il commençait à envisager que peut être – **peut être** – il y avait des choses sur sa mère qu'il ignorait. Des choses qu'il devait éclaircir pour peut être mieux comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

C'est ainsi qu'après cinq jours de grande et intense réflexion, il prit la décision d'aller voir sa mère. Décision qu'il prit sans prévenir aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Il prit même le parti de mentir sur ses activités : pour sa famille, il travaillait au Kash'n'Grab tandis qu'il avait prévu d’exceptionnellement poser un jour de congé que Linda, sa patronne, lui avait accordé. Alibi mis en place, il était maintenant dans le L en route pour la clinique Alton. Il jouait nerveusement avec les petites peaux autour de son ongle du pouce, ses cuisses sautillant frénétiquement, quand il entendit le nom de son arrêt résonnait dans les hauts parleur du métro. Sursautant presque, il se leva d'un bond et descendit sur le quai prenant la direction de la clinique.

Dans son souvenir, le chemin a parcouru été plus long pourtant au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il était devant un énorme portail forgé. Il le fixa intensément, prêt à faire demi tour au dernier moment mais finit par la pousser et par pénétrer dans l'établissement. Le plus long fut de mettre la main sur quelqu'un à l'accueil, de lui expliquer qui il était et qui il venait voir. Après avoir prouver à un nombre improbable de personnes en blouse blanche qu'il était bien Ian Gallagher, il était finalement assis sur une chaise, à une des quelques tables installées dans la pièce commune.

Plus le temps passé, plus Ian commençait à douter que venir voir Monica soit réellement une bonne idée. Il avait toujours eu une relation compliqué avec sa mère et il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Il était assez vieux pour lui en vouloir plus que Debbie ou Carl mais un lien particulier, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait identifier le pousser à vouloir l'avoir dans sa vie plus que Fiona ou Lip ne l'aurait voulut. Rien n'était blanc ou noir dans la vie et sa relation avec Monica était un exemple concret.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Ian se leva d'un bond et se tourna pour faire face à l'infirmier qui venait de rentrer, une femme blonde sur ses talons : Monica. Elle était plus petite que dans son souvenir ou alors c'était seulement lui qui avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le seule chose qui frappa réellement Ian fut les yeux de sa mère qui se mirent à briller quand elle posa son regard sur son fils, un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres. Si l'espace d'une seconde le jeune homme pouvait tout mettre de coté et être honnête, alors il reconnaîtrait que, oui, sa mère était une belle femme. Quand elle ne devenait pas une épave, évidement.

Monica s’avança timidement tandis qu'Ian essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur son jean. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur leur chaise et l'infirmier s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« - Salut, dit timidement Ian ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Qu'est ce que tu as changé... tu es si beau ! S'exclama Monica en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de son fils. Comment tu vas ?

\- C'est toi qui demanda ça ? Répliqua Ian laissant échapper un léger rire nerveux. C'est plutôt ironique...

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. Je le savais que c'était toi quand on m'a dit que j'avais une visite. Ça ne pouvait être que toi... Je le savais. Je sais quand mon bébé ne vas pas bien... »

La prise de sa main fut plus ferme sur celle du jeune homme et lorsqu'elle chercha son regard, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le regard triste et blessé de son fils. Ian n'avait pas eu le courage de cacher sa détresse, a quoi bon vu qu'elle avait raison : d'une manière ou d'une autre elle savait toujours quand il allait mal, que quelque chose n'allait pas comme si... Ian secoua la tête et libéra sa main de celle de sa mère : d'accord il était là pour avoir des réponses mais cette idée était tout simplement surréaliste. Totalement folle.

«  - Dis moi chéri... supplia Monica

\- Comment... commença Ian mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge, incapable de formuler sa question. Il respira un bon coup avant de reprendre : Comment tu pouvais le savoir ? C'est complètement fou !

\- Ça a commencé ? Je l'ai senti. C'est froid... continua Monica, le regard ailleurs. Ça donne des frissons mais ça ira, tu es fort. Tellement fort mon chéri.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Ian cherchant une réponse rationnelle à sa mère qui commençait à délirer.

\- C'est les voix ! Il te le faut pour te protéger ! S'exclama Monica perdant tout sens logique. Elle agrippa soudainement les mains d'Ian avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas : Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça tu sais, alors ils vont venir chercher celui qui est comme moi mais tu peux éviter ça... C'est une petite souris qui me l'a dit. Une toute petite souris... Non ! Un rat ! Un vilain rat et ils ne l'aiment pas ! Ils veulent la petite souris, il veulent jouer avec. Elle est toute petite... elle leur file entre les doigts ! Pas content, non ils lui en veulent, il la déteste ! Ils veulent le rat... le.. la.. la souris... Mi... Mi.. Mimi.. C'est une souris tu sais ? Comme quand t'étais petit, tu te souviens de la souris? Elle tourne et elle fait coucou sur son char ? Tin tin.. tin tin tin..., commença a chantonner une musique qu'Ian savait avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

\- C'est.. tu parles de Disney ? De Mickey... Mouse ?

\- C'est lui.. c'est lui la souris ! Tu dois le trouver... sinon ils vont te trouver mon chéri. Il n 'y en a qu'un sur six comme toi. Tu dois te cacher mon bébé... Laissez moi !!! Cria soudain Monica en lâchant Ian et en retournant soudainement la table entre eux : Ne le touchez pas ! »

Ian recula sur sa chaise, surpris tandis qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'infirmier pour venir s'occuper de Monica. Celle-ci commença à se débattre, hurlant encore et encore à des personnes qui ne semblait pas présentes et occasionnellement à son fils « d'aller le trouver, de se cacher ». D'autres membres du personnel pénétrèrent dans la pièce afin de maîtriser Monica. Une infirmière s'approcha d'Ian, totalement perdu, et le prit gentiment par le bras, l'invitant à quitter la pièce. Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier.

Rapidement il reprit la direction de la maison, encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était à l'arrivée. Il avait voulu des réponses, savoir si des choses aussi étranges existaient, qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation et qu'on pouvait l'écouter sans le prendre pour un fou. La vérité était autre:sa mère était cinglé malgré des choses troublantes qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Sa folie voulait que des personnes soient après lui, qu'il doive trouver Mickey Mouse pour se cacher et rester en sécurité. Ses troubles mentaux avaient définitivement touché le fond mais le fait qu'elle sache pour les voix, les frissons et surtout que depuis son enfance elle sente toujours sa douleur le perturbait au plus au point.

Ian tourna et retourna dans son esprit sur tout le trajet du retour. Une fois chez lui il ne parvient pas à mettre cette histoire de côté et passa la soirée à écouter distraitement ses frères et sœurs, se déplaçant plus par habitude qu'autres chose, son esprit emplit par sa visite à Monica. Même une fois couché, il lui fallut se tourner de nombreuses fois dans son lit avant de finalement céder à l'appel de Morphée, enfin fatigué d'avoir surmené son intellect.

 

§

 

Un long couloir sombre, a peine éclairé par les lumières de la nuit qui filtraient par les fenêtres. Malgré l'obscurité, Ian reconnaissait ce long corridor d'un blanc immaculé : c'était celui d'Alton mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé là. Il avançait à pas feutrés cherchant une raison de sa présence quand il entendit soudain sa voix s'élever à une dizaine de mètres de là où il se trouvait :

« - Vous pensiez que j'allais vous aider peut être. Vous faîtes erreur et ne comptez pas sur lui non plus, il est trop malin pour se faire avoir ! »

Monica. La voix de sa mère était la seule chose qu'il percevait, comme si tout le bâtiment avait été déserté par tout le monde excepté eux. Instinctivement les pas d'Ian le guidèrent en direction de là où provenait la voix. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir, le sentiment urgent de la rejoindre lui fit presser le pas. Il courait presque quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de sa mère.

« - Je préfère encore être perdue que de vous laisser m'avoir. Je ne peux pas vous arrêter mais je peux vous ralentir. Il vous arrêtera lui ! Il le protégera et vous renverra là où est votre place abominations ! »

Un rire inhumain s'éleva peu de temps après. Un rire comme Ian n'en avait entendu que dans ses pires cauchemars et généralement cela ne présageait rien qui vaille. Un grand fracas retentit soudain, accentué par le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Ian accéléra alors, courant maintenant à en perdre haleine et pourtant la porte ne semblait pas se rapprocher, comme si quelque chose l’empêchait d'avancer. Ses poumons étaient en feux, les muscles de ses cuisses étaient douloureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été malgré toutes ses heures d'entraînement mais Ian tenu bon, serrant la mâchoire pour supporter la douleur.

La porte était enfin à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il lutta de toutes ses forces et finit par atteindre la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva face à une image qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à voir. Face à lui se trouver le corps inerte de sa mère, pendue par un drap au plafond et sa robe de nuit en lambeaux comme si un animal venait de l'attaquer. Il eut a peine le temps de voir deux « M » sanglant gravés dans l'avant bras de sa mère avant que l'obscurité le gagne soudainement.

Ian se releva d'un bon, totalement désorienté et scruta autour de lui pour se repérer : un coup d’œil rapide lui permis d'identifier sa chambre et qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. La présence de Fiona à ses côtés lui confirma qu'il avait encore cauchemardé et qu'elle avait sûrement dû se lever pour venir le réveiller et le calmer. Il s'en voulait de faire subir ça à sa famille, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer à ce rêve là et il ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont il avait pu rêver jusque là.

« - Désolé, marmonna Ian à Fiona, je voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda sa sœur soucieuse, tu ne m'as pas réveillée. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

\- Je.. j'ai pas crier ou quoi ? Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- C'est moi qui venait te réveiller mais si ça va pas, je pense que ça peut attendre demain matin... ça fera pas une grande différence.

\- Quoi ?! Non, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S’inquiéta Ian cherchant instinctivement la présence de ses jeunes frères dans la chambre.

\- Monica... » murmura Fiona détournant légèrement le regard.

Ian se raidit au nom de sa mère et ce, notamment à cause du cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'entendre la suite. De peur d'entendre ce qu’inconsciemment il savait déjà mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il brisa le silence :

« - Quoi 'Monica' ? Dit-il lentement pour empêcher sa voix de trembler

\- Ils viennent de la retrouver. Elle... elle s'est suicidée. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le (vrai) premier chapitre. Je me suis surprise moi même à le faire centrer sur Ian alors que la fic porte le nom de Mickey... Bref. Mis en place en douceur, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !  
> Xo. Orangemma.


	3. M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H

Sept heure du matin, le soleil commençait à se lever sur Chicago. Du moins c'est ce qu'Ian pensait car aucune lumière naturelle n'arrivait à parvenir jusqu'au sous sol de l'hôpital. Il était assis sur un banc depuis bientôt une demi heure à fixer la porte face à lui où le mot « Morgue » s'étalait en grosses lettres dorées. Peu importe la douleur de ses muscles endoloris à force d'être immobile sur son siège, peu importe les aller-retours des employés qui le regardaient avec une lueur de pitié dans le regard, peu importe qu'il perde son temps : il était décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce que le médecin l'autorise à rentrer. De toute façon il préférait encore rester là, seul et à pouvoir réfléchir en paix, que de rentrer à la maison et de faire face à la pagaille qu'avait provoqué les événements de cette nuit.

 

§

 

_« - Ils viennent de la retrouver. Elle... elle s'est suicidée. »_

_Ian n'avait pas su quoi répondre à la nouvelle de sa sœur. La seule réaction qu'il avait eut, avait été d'attraper son bras et de la fixer intensément. Il devait rêver encore, c'était la seule chose possible. Son esprit ne pouvait pas être aussi tordu. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains se mettre à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il détestait cette sensation. Fiona baissa les yeux sur la main de son frère avant de les relever et de croiser leurs regards._

_« - Hé ! Ça va allait ?! Demanda-t-elle inquiète_

_\- Comment..., commença Ian mais le reste des mots resta bloqué dans sa gorge, comme si prononcé à voix haute le mot rendait la situation plus réel._

_\- On parlera de ça plus tard, d'accord ? Tu es en état de choc, je savais que j'aurais dû attendre demain..._

_\- Non ! S'exclama Ian un peu trop fort et les deux se figèrent écoutant si l'un de leurs jeunes frères avait été réveillé. Face aux ronflements de Carl, Ian reprit plus doucement cette fois ci : Non tu as bien fait... mais dis moi comment..._

_\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Fiona. Devant le regard suppliant d'Ian elle soupira : D'accord, mais on va parler de ça en bas. J'ai prévenu Lip : il doit être en bas. Viens on va le rejoindre. » dit elle en prenant gentiment la main de son petit frère._

_Ian se leva et la suivit sans résistance. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut en être incapable à cause de ses jambes plus molles que du coton mais à son grand étonnement ses muscles réagirent comme à leur habitude. Comme s'il était sur pilote automatique, il laissa sa sœur le guider hors de la chambre et l’entraîner dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, la tête complètement vide de toute pensée._

_Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche, il vit que le salon était vide. Machinalement, il imita Fiona et tourna sa tête en direction de la cuisine où il aperçu son frère aîné assis au comptoir, une bouteille de bière à la main. Tout en le rejoignant, Fiona lâcha sa main et faisant un signe de tête en direction de la bouteille, s'adressa à Lip :_

_« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?_

_\- Il est bien 17 heures quelques part, répondit Lip d'un ton las, et puis si maintenant c'est pas le moment, je vois pas quand ça peut l'être. »_

_Fiona soupira mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire sur le sujet. Ian, quant à lui, laissa ses pieds le diriger jusqu'au siège à côté de son frère et se laissa tomber dessus, toujours incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente comme s'il était prisonnier d'un brouillard dont il était le seul à sentir la présence. Fiona s'accouda sur le comptoir, face à eux et le regarda avec inquiétude :_

_« - Vous allez tenir le coup ? Je sais que j'aurai dû attendre demain mais..._

_\- C'est pas comme si Monica en avait vraiment eu affaire de nous de toute façon, la coupa Lip, je vois même pas en quoi ça nous concerne._

_\- Et bien..., soupira Fiona, il faut que quelqu'un aille reconnaître le corps »_

_Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Lip tandis qu'Ian se sentit de nouveau connecté à la réalité, comme si son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner normalement. Il attrapa la bouteille de Lip et but une rasade d'alcool goulûment. Son frère n'émit aucune résistance et le laissa faire, préférant rapporter son attention sur ce que venait de leur apprendre leur sœur aînée._

_« - Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Pourquoi faire de toute façon, ils savaient bien que c'est elle s'ils t'ont appelé ?_

_\- C'est plus compliqué Lip. Comme c'est une institution, ils ont besoin d'une validation de la famille pour son identité. Histoire de vérifier qu'ils ce soient pas trompés de patient ou une connerie comme ça._

_\- Super, maugréa Lip en récupérant sa bouteille des mains d'Ian. T'as qu'à envoyer Franck faire ça, qu'il serve à quelque chose pour une fois._

_\- Franck ? Il irait même pas reconnaître sa propre mère si on lui demandait. Non on va devoir s'y coller. C'est pour ça que je vous ai réveillé. Il va falloir s'organiser avec les petits. Je suis censée bosser demain matin à l'heure où je dois aller à la morgue mais je pense qu'ils peuvent comprendre au boulot que je m’absente une heure. A moins qu'un de vous aie le temps de me couvrir ? A savoir qu'il faut aussi s'occuper de préparer Liam et d'emmener Debbie et Carl à l'école..._

_\- Quelle merde, râla Lip._

_\- J'irai à ta place » déclara soudainement Ian._

_C'était les premiers mots qu'il disait depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit à l'étage et ça n'avait pas échappé à Lip et Fiona qui avaient tous les deux tournés la tête, surpris de sa soudaine contribution à la conversation. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa sœur et ça lui suffit pour savoir qu'il avait fait le bon choix. D'accord il avait parlé de façon impulsif, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer mais voir qu'il était de nouveau utile à sa famille lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il avait repris sa place dans la famille. Que tout était de nouveau normal, dans un sens._

_« -C'est gentil Ian, répondit Fiona. Demain je dois faire les chambre du motel Arizona avec Vee, on a prévu de partir à..._

_\- Je parlais de Monica, coupa sèchement Ian. A quelle heure je dois aller à la morgue ?_

_\- Non, tu n'as pas à y aller toi. Je m'en occupe._

_\- Quelle heure ? » répéta simplement Ian._

_Fiona fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ian insistait pour aller à la morgue. Honnêtement Ian n'aurait pas su l'expliquer non plus mais il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre. Enfin, peut être le fait qu'il ait rêvé de sa mort en soit la raison, à moins que ce soit le fait qu'il soit allé la voir la veille qu'elle se donne la mort. Dans un sens il se sentait responsable, c'était idiot et il le savait mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose._

_Ce fut finalement Lip qui brisa le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer, ainsi que le court des pensées d'Ian :_

_« - Pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ? C'est pas comme si Monica avait déjà eu la moindre attention pour nous !_

_\- Tu peux pas comprendre._

_\- Essayes pour voir, répliqua Lip_

_\- Lip, sermonna Fiona_

_\- Non qu'il me dise ce que cette folle alliée a pu faire pour mériter qu'on la traite avec le respect qu'on accorde à une mère. Ce qu'elle a jamais été soit dit en passant._

_\- Si tu te regardais moins le nombril, siffla Ian_

_\- Et bien quoi ? Je verrais qu'elle est formidable ? Qu'elle a nous a chié des arc en ciel durant toute notre enfance ?_

_\- Les garçons, ça suffit, tenta de tempérer Fiona sentant la discussion s'envenimer._

_\- Bouh, pauvre Philip qui n'a pas eu sa maman ! S'exclama Ian en se levant de sa chaise. C'est sur que tout tourne autour de ça et pas du fait que peut être pour une fois il s'agit de moi et de ce que je veux. Du fait qu'elle ait été la seule à m'écouter et à faire attention à moi, au fait que j'ai l'impression de devenir comme elle, complètement fou. Ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit, non ?_

_\- Ian... commença Fiona doucement, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis? Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler, tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi._

_\- Et tu m'as demandé comment j'allais récemment? Depuis l'autre jour où j'ai perdu connaissance vous éviter tous le sujet, vous m'entendez hurler dans mon sommeil mais ça vous pose pas plus de problème ?Je te jure Fi, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête et que tout le monde s'en tape !_

_\- Ian tu..._

_\- ''Tu'' quoi ? Manque de sommeil ? De magnésium ? Quelle connerie tu veux me sortir ? J'entends des voix Fi ! Des putains de voix ! Comme Monica et je vois des choses, des choses qui ne sont pas là. Et si tu cherche encore une raison logique... alors dis moi que Monica n'est pas morte en se pendant avec un drap au milieu de sa chambre. Parce que ça m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit le cas._

_\- Comment..., dit Fiona en ouvrant de grand yeux surpris, tu le sais comment ? Je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure._

_\- C'est ce que je te dis Fiona, je vois des choses ou j'en rêve pour ce coup ci mais tout le monde s'en tape. Tu sais quoi, continua Ian s'en prendre la peine d'attendre la réponse de sa sœur et attrapant sa veste sur le porte manteau près de la porte arrière, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air là, j'irais direct à la morgue pas besoin de t'embêter avec ça »_

_Et sans attendre de réponse il enfila sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était déjà au coin de la rue quand il entendit Fiona hurler son prénom mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et préféra accélérer le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa famille. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce, plus que jamais._

 

§

 

C'est comme ça qu'il avait fait trois fois le tour du quartier avant de prendre la direction de l’hôpital. Il était arrivé vers six heure, avait serpenté dans les couloirs un moment à la recherche de la morgue. Il avait fini par demander son chemin à une infirmière, fatigué de tourner en rond. Après avoir traversé encore quelques couloirs et descendu une paires de marches, il avait enfin trouvé l'accueil de la morgue et parlé à la secrétaire qui lui avait indiqué le banc où il se trouvait maintenant, précisant que le médecin viendrait le chercher le moment venu.

Alors il était là : assis et réfléchissant, à défaut que son tour au grand air lui est vidé l'esprit. Il allait profitait de ce moment seul pour poser les choses, les événements des derniers jours même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre, il allait au moins essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il posa calmement les mains sur ses cuisses, ferma les yeux, et pris de grandes inspirations afin de se détendre le plus possible. Toujours les paupières closes, il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours : les voix qu'il pouvait entendre, la sensation qu'il avait quelques fois de ne pas être seul et ses rêves plus ou moins perturbant en fonction des moments. S'il décidait de partir de l'hypothèse que sa mère n'était pas vraiment folle, il devait concéder le fait qu'elle parlait à des personnes qui ne semblait pas là. Comme si elle aussi entendait des voix. De plus, il fallait qu'il commence à s'avouer que le fait que ses rêves se réalisent ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Pas quand cela se produisait à chaque fois. Qu'avait dit le prêtre à ce sujet ? Que des choses pouvait échapper à la plupart des gens mais que d'autres y étaient sensibles ? Qu'il ne fallait pas suivre la Bible à la lettre mais que certaines choses étaient possibles ? De quoi parlait il ? Tout ce dont Ian pouvait se souvenir de ses notions que catéchisme était que la Bible parlait de Dieu, de Bien, de Mal, d'anges et de démons mais même si certains de ces cauchemars semblaient diaboliques, tout cela semblait irréel au jeune homme. Il fallait trouver autre chose, quelqu'un d'autres pour l'aider à mettre encore un peu d'ordre là dedans.

Ian avait pris la décision de retourner à Sainte Hedwige quand la porte face à lui s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme en blouse blanche et un calepin dans une main. Jetant un œil sur ses notes , il rapporta son attention sur Ian : 

« - Bonjour, vous devez être là pour Madame Gallagher ? Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous étiez son fils ?

\- Oui, répondit Ian en se levant et en lui tendant sa main, Ian Gallagher.

\- Enchanté, dit le médecin en lui serrant la main, et désolé de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances. Je vous laisse me suivre. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il tourna les talons et retourna dans la pièce d'où il venait, Ian le suivit en traînant les pieds. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il savait qu'il allait devoir voir le corps de sa mère nue et inerte sur une table médicale et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'idée que tout cela restait irréel. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il se sentait face à tout cela.

Le médecin s'arrêta devant un mur comprenant différentes petites portes, comme Ian en avait vu dans les films. Comme dans les fictions, il savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses portes et un frisson le parcourut. Sans faire attention à lui, le médecin regarda de nouveau son calepin avant de la jeter sur la table la plus proche et d'ouvrir l'une des portes face à lui. Il attrapa une poignée et fit glisser un panneau métallique en dehors de ce qu'on pourrait assimiler à un congélateur pour corps humain. L'analogie fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme, comparer un être humain -même mort- à un morceau de viande le dérangait au plus au point et pourtant c'est ce qui semblait le plus juste.

Une fois le panneau entièrement sorti, Ian pu distinguer une forme sous un drap. Le médecin releva son attention vers lui, un léger sourire de compassion sur les lèvres.

« - Prenez votre temps, dit il gentiment, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile en général. Je vais vous laisser lever le drap pour l'identifier quand vous vous sentirez prêt, d'accord ? »

Ian hocha la tête en guise d'accord, la gorge trop serrée pour arriver à émettre le moindre son. L'homme se recula pour lui laisser de la place et il s’avança pour se poster face à ce qui devait être la tête de sa mère. Ian prit un grande inspiration et décida de lever directement le drap, sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Il découvrit le visage de sa mère, les yeux fermés comme si elle ne faisait que dormir malgré son teint beaucoup plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Ses traits n'étaient pas tirer, elle paraissait sereine comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'attendre désormais. La voir comme ça le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser : il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle et ce, en dépit des larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler et menaçaient de couler à tout moment. D'une voix roque il affirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Monica avant de relâcher le drap et d'essuyer d'une main légèrement tremblante le coin de ses yeux.

Le médecin le remercia, lui indiquant qu'il avait quelques papiers à lui faire remplir. Il allait ranger le corps quand Ian le stoppa d'un geste.

« - Excusez moi, vous..., commença Ian hésitant, vous n'auriez pas vu une marque sur son bras ?

\- Euh... il me semble bien qu'il y avait des marques d'exsanguination au niveau des poignets. Vous voulez que je vérifie ? S'enquit le médecin.

\- "D'exsanguination" ? Vous parlez de ces marques quand on se taille les veines ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors oui elle en a mais c'est euh... si vous aviez vu autre chose ? Plus... plus au niveau de son avant bras, précisa Ian en indiquant son propre bras.

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, non.

\- Je peux regarder si ça ne vous gène pas ?

\- Euh oui, répondit le médecin surpris, si... si vous voulez mais je l'aurais marqué dans le dossier si j'avais vu quelque chose »

Sans accorder la moindre attention à répondre, Ian s'approcha de nouveau du corps et se plaça du côté gauche selon son souvenir. Il leva à peine le drap, juste de quoi révéler l'avant bras de sa mère complètement vide de la moindre marque.

« - Ça devrait être là. Ils étaient juste là » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour autre chose tout en touchant du bout des doigts la peau glacée qui, dans son rêve, avait été mutilé. Il allait retirer sa main, quand tout à coup la main de sa mère l'agrippa. Surpris il essaya de reculer mais la prise s'affirma autour de son poignet. Paniqué il releva la tête et vit sa mère : les yeux grand ouvert et vitreux, la tête inclinée en sa direction et une voix ne ressemblant en rien à la sienne s'échapper de ses lèvres pour formuler un seul et unique mot : « Milkovich. » Ian était prêt à hurler quand une pression, tel un étau, au niveau de ses épaules le ramena à la réalité et il réalisa que le médecin le tenait, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait la lâcher. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'en effet, c'est lui qui tenait sa mère et qu'il enfonçait même ses ongles dans la chair froide. Surpris de sa propre action, il relâcha vivement le bras comme si celui était soudain brûlant et laissa l'homme l'éloigner un peu. Il resta planter sur place, complètement immobile pendant que le médecin referma rapidement le réfrigérateur et revint vers lui.

« - Hé ! Ça va petit ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?

\- Je... je..., bredouilla Ian, je sais pas. Je suis désolé.

\- Ok, répondit l'autre homme peu convaincu. Est ce que tu veux prendre l'air avant de faire la paperasse?

\- Si ça vous dérange pas.

\- Je préviens Becky. Elle prépara tout et y mettra de côté en attendant. Je m'en occupe, vas prendre l'air. »

Ian le remercia rapidement et fila sans demander son reste, trop presser de s'éloigner de tout cela. Quoique qu'il fasse, les choses avaient définitivement changer et qu'il le veuille ou non elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller en s'améliorant.

 

§

 

Il avait fumé deux cigarettes et était en train de boire un chocolat chaud dans l'espoir de se calmer les nerfs quand un vacarme à l’accueil attira son attention. Il releva la tête de son gobelet en plastique pour voir au poste des infirmières une jeune femme brune, guère plus petite que Fiona, hausser le ton et agripper le comptoir, sûrement pour contenir sa colère. Distraitement, il se permit d'écouter la conversation :

« - Je veux savoir comment va mon frère !

\- Mademoiselle, je vous ai déjà dis...

\- Que vous ne saviez pas, oui je suis au courant ! Mais vous avez un putain d'ordinateur devant vous alors tapez son nom et rassurez moi en me disant qu'il est en vie au moins, merde ! Faut que je vous épelle son nom peut être ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H. Vous tapez, oui ?! »

Assemblant les lettres, Ian déconnecta de la conversation : « Milkovich ». Il avait du se tromper, mal entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ian fixa la jeune femme depuis son siège : ça ne pouvait surtout pas être une coïncidence alors quand la jeune femme quittait l'accueil en direction de la sortie à la manière d'une tornade, il se leva de son siège pour la suivre. C'était étrange de sa part de le faire, il ne pouvait pas se donner de raison mais son corps se mit en mouvement et alla vers l'extérieur également.

Une fois fois dehors, il la chercha du regard. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être un de ces malades qui suivent les filles dans la rue et les harcèlent. Ce n'était pas son attention mais la sensation le dérangeait. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était son attention : lui parler ? Lui dire que sa mère morte vient de lui donner son nom ? Et puis quoi, se rendre directement dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital ? Tout cela était stupide et pourtant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il était à côté d'elle à lui tendre son briquet pour qu'elle allume sa cigarette avec, au lieu de se battre avec son propre briquet usagé. Elle leva un sourcil sceptique en sa direction avant d'accepter. Elle alluma finalement sa cigarette et lui rendit son briquet, le remerciant tout en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

« - Vous en voulez une ? Proposa-t-elle en tendant son paquet, vous avez l'air d'en avoir autant besoin que moi.

\- C'est gentil, remercia Ian en prenant l'une des cigarettes et en l'allumant. Vous êtes venu voir quelqu'un ? Ajouta-t-il innocemment.

\- J'essaye mais ces connasses d'infirmière sont trop coincées du cul pour en avoir rien à foutre...

\- On serait déjà venu vous voir s'il était mort vous savez...

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante. Vous êtes qui et vous voulez quoi au juste ?

\- Je euh, soupira Ian en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, je crois que je suis quelqu'un qui a les oreilles qui traînent un peu trop pour son bien.

\- Je vous le fait pas dire. Merci pour le briquet, vous avez peut être quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir, ajouta t elle en indiquant l'hôpital d'un signe de tête afin de l'inviter à partir.

\- Euh, oui. Faut que je retourne voir ma mère. A la morgue. Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. »

Sa réponse était gauche, avait jeté un froid mais surtout elle avait eu la réponse de pitié escomptée. Et tandis qu'il jetait sa cigarette et l'écrasait d'un geste rapide du pied, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme le regardait intensément, une lueur de peine dans le regard.

« - Je suis désolé. Je suis une vraie plaie. Vous êtes sympa avec moi sans raison et je fais ma conne, c'est pas cool.

\- Vous vous faîtes du soucis, c'est normal. Je comprends.

\- Non. Enfin, si. C'est que... c'est que je suis pas comme ça normalement. C'est mon frère et ça me fou en l'air de rien savoir.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, répéta Ian. De toute façon il fallait que j'y aille.

\- Ok. Ben merci en tout cas. » répondit-elle en levant sa cigarette.

Ian lui sourit et retourna à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la morgue finir les papiers de décès de Monica. Il allait appeler l'ascenseur quand il suspendit son geste, son doigt juste à quelques millimètres du bouton. Il baissa la main et tourna la tête en direction de l'accueil. Il se remit à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre en regardant alternativement le poste des infirmières et l'ascenseur. Soupirant il tourna les talons et alla continuer de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

 

§

 

Les bipes des différents appareils résonnaient dans la chambre presque vide. L'odeur de désinfectant et de médicaments était partout, emplissant ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Mickey détestait les hôpitaux. Il les avait toujours détesté et les détesterai sûrement tout le reste de sa vie mais ce qui l'insupportait encore plus était d'être coincé dans le lit de l'un d'eux. Il n'était déjà pas le meilleur malade du monde et ceci depuis son enfance. A l'époque, Mandy se moquait souvent de lui quand leur mère le forcait à rester dans son lit et à manger sa soupe. Pas qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit malade mais elle trouvait toujours drôle la force avec laquelle il se débattait pour essayer de fuir sa convalescence. Une dizaine d'année n'avait rien changer à ça et le jeune homme prenait son mal en patience en attendant que quelqu'un daigne passer le pas de la porte et le sortir de là.

Il commençait à perdre patience et avait pris la décision de se mettre à hurler pour rameuter du personnel quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Certes ce n'était pas un médecin mais il avait échapper à la visite d'une stupide infirmière : à la place sa petite sœur passait le pas de la porte, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire sur son visage. Mickey était tellement soulagé de la voir qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas venu seule : sur ses talons un jeune homme qui devait avoir son age, rouquin et qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce gars et se demandait bien pourquoi sa sœur l'avait ramené, surtout que le malaise se lisait sur son visage.

Son attention fut rapidement rapportée sur sa sœur lorsque celle-ci s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se releva et son sourire s’effaça soudainement, suivit pas sa main qui vint taper l'arrière de son crâne.

«  - Hé ! Je suis à l'hôpital je te rappelle ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie espèce d'abruti ! Rétorqua Mandy. En plus ces connasses à l'accueil voulaient rien me dire, j'étais à deux doigts de leur refaire le portrait !

\- Je te reconnais bien là mais t'inquiète ça va. Enfin ça ira mieux quand j'aurais pu chopper un médecin pour qu'il me libère. Bref. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil en direction du jeune homme présent derrière sa sœur.

Mandy tourna la tête pour suivre la direction du regard de son frère et se rappela de la présence d'Ian derrière elle. Son visage s'éclaira de nouveau quand elle refit face à son frère.

«  - Pardon j'ai zappé les présentations. Mickey, voici Ian. Ian, comme tu peux t'en douter voilà mon frère. Ian est mon sauveur, enfin celui des infirmières qui ont encore leur tête. On s'est rencontré dehors en fumant une cigarette et il a été assez gentil pour – je ne sais toujours pas comment – réussir à convaincre ces débiles de me donner des infos ! »

Tandis que Mandy continuait d'expliquer la situation, Ian hocha la tête en guise de bonjour à Mickey. Celui-ci occulta sa sœur pour prêter plus d'attention à son visiteur. Ce garçon n'avait rien de spécial à première vu, si on mettait de côté sa taille et ses cheveux roux tirant presque sur le rouge. Non, décidément, Mickey ne voyait rien qui mérite que sa sœur traîne cet inconnu dans sa chambre d'hôpital, rien jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche celui de l'autre homme. A cet instant précis l'un et l'autre ressentirent un frisson parcourir l'intégralité de leur corps à travers leur colonne vertébrale.

Si Ian ne pouvait identifier précisément la raison de ce frisson, Mickey était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il signifiait. Son regard se durcit soudainement et sans rompre le contact visuel, il interrompit sa sœur qu'il avait cessé d'écouter depuis un moment :

« - Sors moi ça de là, tout de suite.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Mandy étonnée qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi pouvait bien parler son frère.

\- Ça, répéta Mickey avec un signe de tête en direction d'Ian, dehors. Tout de suite.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Tu peux pas parler aux gens comme ça même si tu es...

\- Mandy. » gronda Mickey.

Ian regardait alternativement les deux Milkovich sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit ou fait d'étrange. Il n'en avait pas eu la sensation en tout cas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, s'excuser, n'importe quoi quand le soupir de Mandy le prit de cours. Elle leva les yeux en l'air à l'attention de son frère et se tourna vers Ian :

« - Excuse moi, j'ai oublié que mon frère est un abruti doublé d'un gros con quand il est hospitalisé. J'aurais pas dû, laisse moi te raccompagner, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant la porte d'un geste rapide de la main.

\- Non, c'est... euh... je comprends. Pas de soucis, bredouilla Ian, je vais trouver la sortie t'inquiètes pas.

\- Si, si. Mon frère est un débile alors laisse moi rattraper ça, insista-t-elle.

\- Non vraiment, la rassura-t-il, T'as déjà eu du mal à venir jusque là pour venir. Profites en.

\- C'est gentil, le remercia-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'Ian et en le prenant dans ces bras – ce qui eu pour effet que les deux garçons présent se raidir instantanément – et lui murmura à l'oreille, et si jamais tu le veux n'hésites pas à me donner un coup de téléphone, tu as mon numéro ! »

Elle se recula et Ian hocha la tête avec un timide sourire sur les lèvres en guise de réponse. Il allait dire au revoir à Mickey quand le regard noir de celui-ci l'en dissuada et il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Deux soupires emplirent de nouveau la pièce : l'un de soulagement de la part de Mickey et l'autre d'agacement de la part de Mandy. Cette fois ce fut cette dernière qui, se retournant, adressa un regard noir à son frère :

«  - Tu peux m'expliquer à la fin ?!

\- Et toi tu m'explique pourquoi tu ramène ça dans ma chambre alors que... »

Mickey s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer cette fois un homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une blouse blanche – blouse qui, Mickey l'espérait, signifiait qu'il serait le médecin capable de le laisser enfin foutre le camp d'ici. L'homme s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, fixant Mandy et Mickey chacun à leur tour : apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à trouver plus d'une personne présente. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d’œil rapide au dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

« - Monsieur Milkovich ? Demanda le médecin prudemment

\- Ouai, marmonna ce dernier, c'est moi.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda le médecin cette fois à l'attention de Mandy

\- Ma sœur, répondit Mickey avant elle et ajouta, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on lui dise de me rejoindre. »

Techniquement c'était un mensonge, certes. Techniquement seulement car si on lui en avait donné l'occasion Mickey aurait effectivement fait cette demande, Mandy avait juste été plus rapide que lui. Vu le regard du médecin, Mickey avait bien fait d'arranger la vérité, car il semblait être le type de gars très à cheval sur les règles. Ce qui n'était pas son genre mais s'il voulait avoir ses papiers de sortie il savait qu'il devait la jouer fine.

«  - Hum.. très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais tout de même vous demander de sortir le temps que je parles avec votre frère. Question de confidentialité.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit aimablement Mandy, mais puis-je vous demander une faveur et me laisser savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mon frère. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à mentir... sur sa santé et j'aimerais connaître la vérité, pas celle qu'il a envie de me servir.

\- Désolé mais...

\- C'est bon, le coupa Mickey, de tout façon si elle reste pas pour l'entendre de vous elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui crache le morceau alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? »

Mickey hocha la tête en signe d'accord car il était incapable de laisser le mot « oui » passer ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas que sa sœur sache tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle est d'avantage de raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était lui le grand frère, c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle et de se faire du soucis, pas l'inverse et Mickey détestait quand la situation tendait à s'inverser. Alors non, il ne voulait pas que Mandy sache la vérité. Oui, habituellement il passait son temps à lui raconter des bobards plus ou moins probables pour la rassurer. Cette habitude ne prenait pas en compte qu'il finisse à l'hôpital alors il savait que cette fois sa sœur ne laisserait rien passer et il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'elle soit au courant. Même si ça signifiait tout savoir, vraiment tout.

«  - Dans ce cas, concéda l'homme en s'approchant du lit, j'ai donc jeté un œil à vos résultats. Votre oxygénation est revenue à un taux normal. Votre tension, bien qu'un peu faible, est satisfaisante et devrait bientôt revenir à la normale au moins d'ici la fin de la journée. Il ne semble pas que vous présentiez de séquelles neuronales...

\- Pardon de vous interrompre docteur, s'excusa Mandy, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé au juste ? »

Avant de répondre, le médecin jeta un œil en direction de Mickey qui soupira, signifiant son accord par un geste vague de la main pour lui indiquer de continuer.

« - Votre frère a eu ce qu'on appelle en terme technique un ACR, en terme plus courant un arrêt cardiaque

\- Quoi ?! S'horrifia Mandy, comment... enfin il n'y a pas des signes ? Pourquoi... ? Minute. Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Oui, maugréa-t-il en guise de réponse, laisse le finir.

\- Merci. Je disais donc un ACR. En général oui il y en a mais c'est en fonction des pathologies qui le provoque. Or dans le cas du pneumocéphale de votre frère, le médecin s'interrompit devant l'air perdu de la jeune fille et se reprit pour expliquer, pour faire simple : suite à son accident, un peu de gaz a pénétré au niveau de son cerveau et peut engendrer quelques symptômes et complications dont son arrêt d'aujourd'hui.

\- Quel accident ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Répliqua Mickey avant de soupirer pour la énième fois : Il y a trois ans quand j'ai disparu d'un coup. Avec Iggy, on a dit que j'étais parti camper alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. On parlera de ça une autre fois. Point.

\- Je me permets donc de continuer, intervint le docteur devant le regard incrédule de sa sœur suite à sa révélation. On connaît donc l'origine de son problème et on va pouvoir le traiter. On va mettre en place un traitement et d'ici une semaine, deux maximum, il sera de nouveau dehors.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Mickey. Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Il y a des interventions à prévoir et...

\- Hors de question. Je veux sortir maintenant, pas de discussion.

\- Monsieur Milkovich, insista le médecin, vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant...

\- Vous voulez qu'on voit ça tout de suite ? J'arrache ce truc de mon bras tout seul ou vous me le virez pour que dans deux minutes je sois dehors ?

\- Soyez raisonnable...

\- Oh mais je suis raisonnable ! J'ai attendu que vous vous rameniez avant de dire que je voulais partir ! J'aurais pu prendre mes cliques et mes claques il y a une heure au moins ! Alors écoutez, je ferais attention si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je suis même prêt à prendre des cachetons si ça peut rassurer ma sœur mais il est hors de questions que je reste coincé ici plus longtemps.

\- Vous connaissez les conséquences, répliqua froidement l'homme. Dans ce cas je vais demander à une infirmière de préparer une décharge et mettre en place un traitement médicamenteux. Le temps de faire tout ça prendra tout de même la journée, surtout que j'aimerais au minimum que vos constantes soient toutes normales avant que vous sortiez. Cela vous convient ? »

Mickey leva les yeux aux ciel mais concéda à hocher de nouveau la tête pour accepter. Le médecin nota quelque chose sur son calepin et prit congé des Milkovich sans plus de cérémonie. Le silence dans la pièce devint soudain pesant. Mickey n'avait plus du tout envie de parler de ça mais le regard brûlant que lui lançait sa sœur ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle explose.

« - T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule, lâcha Mandy au bout d'un moment et de façon beaucoup plus calme que ce à quoi Mickey s'attendait, tu t'en rends compte j'espère. Pourquoi tu me dis jamais rien ? Tu crois que ça m'aide de m'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi au lieu de savoir la vérité ? Sérieusement Mickey, crois moi t'as pas fini de m'entendre sur ce sujet là...

\- Tant mieux au moins tu feras plus la con à traîner avec n'importe qui, répondit Mickey en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- T'as raison, revenons clore ce sujet là avant d'entamer une autre des tes actions débiles. Pourquoi t'as été un tel trou du cul avec lui ? Je rencontre un chic type et tu l'envoie balader.

\- Mandy, soupira Mickey, je croyais que pour un certain sujet on était d'accord que tu me fasse confiance. On est sur ce sujet. Je peux le sentir, ce type... il va falloir que je m'en occupe et pas comme t'aimerais. Tu le sais, d'accord ?

\- C'est pas..., elle vérifia que la porte était bien fermé avant de finir sa phrase, un démon Mickey. Tu m'as appris des trucs de base pour les reconnaître et il n'a réagit ni à l'eau bénite, ni à l'argent de ma gourmette !

\- Sérieux ? Tu lui a jeté de l'eau bénite à la gueule ?

\- Je suis pas folle à ce point. J'en ai glissé dans le café que je lui ai offert. Bref. Rien de bizarrement démoniaque.

\- Mandy, j'ai eu... je l'ai ressenti y un truc de pas normal chez lui.

\- Peut être... mais tu ressens la présence des êtres surnaturels mon vieux. Pour une fois t'as peut être ressenti la présence de quelqu'un du côté des gentils.

\- Tu t'entends ? Tu crois que tu viens de croiser un ange peut être ?

\- Peut être pas, concéda Mandy, mais avec son physique je veux bien qu'il m'emmène au septième ciel avec lui !

\- Mandy...

\- Ok, ok. Je plaisante – à moitié – mais sérieusement tu penses pas que pour une fois on est peut être tomber sur quelqu'un... comme toi ?

\- Je... je sais pas. En tout cas, si c'est pas un démon ça m'évite du boulot. Je te préviens par contre : j'en ai rien à foutre de lui dans ce cas et je veux plus le revoir. Il sort de nos vies. Pour toujours. Compris ?! »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite avec l'arrivée de mes Milkovich préférés ! J'ai failli couper juste avant l'arrivée de Mickey mais j'avais pas envie d'attendre le prochain chapitre pour le voir ! J'espère donc que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas trop maladroite (jouant mon auto-beta j'ai un peu trop le nez sur mon travail pour être objectif). Bref, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser votre opinion ! :)


	4. Changement de plans

Étrangement, depuis le décès de Monica, les cauchemars d'Ian s'étaient légèrement calmés. Ils étaient toujours présents et toujours aussi horribles mais pendant une ou deux nuits, Ian avait eu un moment de répit et n'avait pas cauchemardé. Techniquement, s'il avait voulu être honnête avec lui même, ce répit ne datait pas vraiment de sa visite à la morgue il y a une semaine de ça mais plutôt de l'autre rencontre qui avait eu lieu ce jour là.

Ian n'avait jamais eu de complexes face à sexualité. Toute sa famille était au courant de sa préférence pour les garçons et à aucun moment il n'avait eu honte de cela. Comme tout garçon de son âge il avait déjà fait pas mal de rêve érotiques, des rêves plus ou moins graphiques où il partageait un certain plaisir avec un bellâtre que son imagination avait créé en associant différents souvenirs d'acteurs ou d'illustres inconnus qu'Ian avait pu croiser et trouvé attirant. En général, ses partenaires étaient abstraits. En général. Ces derniers temps l'homme avec lui était toujours le même : un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, aux yeux d'un bleu presque glacial. Plus petit que lui, il était néanmoins athlétique avec des muscles se dessinant à la perfection sur sa peau d'une blancheur presque laiteuse. Chaque fois Ian avait rêvé de lui et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ces rêves, malgré le plaisir intense qu'il y avait pris, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Presque honteux d'avoir rêver d'un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois et ce, sur un lit d'hôpital.

Le fait que Mandy est essayée de le joindre plusieurs fois cette semaine n'aidait en rien. Le simple fait de voir son prénom s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone le renvoyait dans cette chambre aseptisée face à cet étranger qui l'attirait d'une façon inexplicable. Il se revoyait plonger dans un regard azur avant que celui-ci ne s'assombrisse et il devait à chaque fois prendre sur lui pour se ramener à la réalité et décrocher malgré tout. La première fois, elle avait voulu surtout s'excuser de nouveau pour la façon dont il avait été traité à l'hôpital par son « idiot de frère ». Les autres fois, elle demandait principalement de ses nouvelles, comment il allait avec l'enterrement de Monica. Elle lui rabâchait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou de quoique ce soit en général.

Ian n'était pas stupide. Ce petit manège signifiait tout simplement qu'elle tentait de le draguer. Peut être maladroitement mais Ian ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Mentir par omission restait un mensonge mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille à qui parler. C'était égoïste mais ça lui faisait du bien et c'est ce qui comptait. Enfin ça et le fait que ça lui permettait de garder un lien ne serait-ce que minime avec son frère : Mickey Milkovich. C'était totalement naïf, il avait même l'impression d'être une adolescente de treize ans qui a le béguin pour le grand frère de sa copine. Ce qui, en fait, était plus ou moins le cas.

C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque Mandy avait téléphoné la dernière fois pour l'inviter à aller boire un verre, il avait fini par voir les choses en face et avait craqué :

« - C'est sympa Mandy, mais euh... il faut que je t'avoue un truc : j'ai peur que tu te fasses des idées.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne

\- Je... enfin..., bégaya-t-il, il faudrait pas que... comment dire. Toi et moi on sera jamais plus que des amis, tu comprends ?

\- Ouche, tu sais parler à une fille toi putain ! Tu pourrais dire les choses de façon un peu plus cassante encore ?

\- Non c'est que euh...

\- Non ça va j'ai compris !

\- Mandy, je suis gay ! Lâcha finalement Ian voyant que la situation n'allait que s'envenimer suite à ses maladresses.

\- Oh ! S'exclama uniquement Mandy.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- D'être gay ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? A la rigueur laisses moi te reprocher de n'avoir rien dit et de m'avoir laisser me faire de faux espoirs...

\- Je comprends, si tu veux plus entendre parler de moi...

\- J'ai pas dit ça, coupa Mandy, je t'apprécie toujours tu sais. En dépit du fait que tu ne finiras pas dans mon lit, j'ai quand même envie de boire un verre avec toi !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux, confirma-t-elle. Alors 18 heures au Lazonia ?

\- Le Lazonia ? Honnêtement je suis gay mais je suis pas devenu une gonzesse tu sais ?

\- Ok ! Excusez moi monsieur ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu penses de... euh...

\- L'Alibi ? Proposa gentiment Ian. C'est un bar à un pâté de maison de chez moi. Je connais le gérant il devrait être cool avec nous.

\- Ça marche pour moi ! Je vais te laisser par contre, j'ai un après midi chargé. A ce soir ?

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto. A ce soir. » répondit Ian avant de raccrocher à son tour.

 

§

 

Les lumières de l'après midi filtraient à travers les baies vitrées de l'immeuble. L'entrée était déserte et les pas des deux adolescents résonnaient sur le carrelage. Brisant le silence presque religieux, Mandy ouvrit la bouche :

«  - T'es sûr que c'est par là ? Cet endroit me fout les jetons Mickey !

\- Alors retournes à la voiture, je t'ai pas obligée à venir tu sais. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu viendras la prochaine fois.

\- Mais... T'es sûr d'où tu vas au moins? »

Mickey pila soudainement. Surprise, sa sœur lui rentra dedans mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle allait répliquer quand il leva la main pour l'intimer à se taire, ce qu'elle fit tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Il porta un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en scrutant les environs. Ils étaient à présent au milieu d'un couloir qui partait à la fois sur leur gauche et leur droite. Lentement Mickey inspecta alternativement les deux côtés. Toujours silencieux il fronça les sourcils, soucieux, et porta la main à sa ceinture pour en sortir l'un de ses pistolets. Inquiète Mandy porta sa main sur le bras de son frère, attendant une réponse.

« - Stan m'a expliqué qu'il fallait prendre à gauche mais... y a un truc qui cloche. Retournes à la voiture et enfermes toi, expliqua-t-il puis voyant que sa sœur ne s’exécutait pas il ajouta plus sévèrement : Maintenant ! Bouges! »

Lentement elle retira sa main et, hochant tout aussi lentement la tête, elle marcha à reculons jusqu'à finalement se retourner pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Mickey attendit d'entendre la porte battante de l'immeuble avant de reprendre son chemin, son arme en main. Prudemment, il emprunta donc le couloir de gauche aux aguets du moindre signe suspect. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il comprenait ce qui le dérangeait : il était dans un immeuble résidentiel et il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive alors qu'on était au beau milieu de l'après midi. Une odeur d'œuf pourri envahit le couloir, de plus en plus présente à chaque pas.

Chaque fibre de son corps se raidit et il se stoppa net de nouveau quand il aperçut une traînée de sang à quelques mètres de lui qui avait l'air de continuer dans le virage du couloir. Il jeta furtivement un œil derrière lui avant de reprendre son chemin. Tout en avançant, il retira le cran de sécurité de l'arme et cala son doigt au niveau de la gâchette, faisant en sorte d'avoir une bonne prise en main. Arrivé au niveau du virage, il ralenti et se mit à longer le mur. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au niveau de l'arrête et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Accroupi, il garda son arme relevée dans sa main droite tandis que maladroitement, il déposa sa main gauche sur le sol. Ses doigts dérapèrent dans le sang encore frais. Il se releva alors d'un seul mouvement et sorti de derrière le mur en pointant son arme devant lui prêt à riposter au besoin mais face à lui le couloir était vide. Enfin, à l'exception du corps gisant au sol dans une mare de sang.

Mickey courut jusqu'à celui-ci et s'agenouilla pour mieux voir : « Putain Stan merde. » murmura-t-il en reconnaissant le cadavre de son ami. Il se releva tout en ajoutant pour lui même : « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Il continua son chemin, avançant lentement afin d'essayer de comprendre la situation. Il allait atteindre un nouveau virage quand un vacarme retentit derrière lui. Il fit volte-face rapidement pour voir surgir un groupe de personnes de différentes portes. Voyant leurs regards noirs, Mickey sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'elles étaient toutes possédées, et qu'il devait agir. Il leva son arme et commença à tirer dans la tête de plusieurs personnes qui s'effondrèrent en hurlant. Il se déplaça rapidement tandis que les démons se ruèrent sur lui. Les coups de feux s’enchaînèrent, Mickey faisait de son mieux pour éviter les attaques et infliger le plus de coups possibles malheureusement, il aperçut d'autres créatures arriver derrière lui. Rechargeant le plus vite possible tout en assénant des coups de poings au passages, il continua sa tuerie. Il était hors de question que ses abominations s'en sortent. Malgré leur surnombre, il parvint à prendre le dessus. Tirant une balle entre les yeux du dernier démon face à lui, il se retourna pour voir le massacre et constata qu'un des monstres se relevait. Braquant de nouveau son arme, il tira mais rien ne sortit. L'arme vide, il fouilla ses poches pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus de munitions. Il plongea pour éviter l'attaque du démon et se dépêcha de porter sa main à sa cheville pour attraper son arme de secours. Par chance il parvint à l'atteindre et à tirer de justesse sur son attaquant. Par chance il réussit à le neutraliser mais ceci détourna son attention d'un démon qui venait juste d’apparaître. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'au moment où il sentit des mains se porter à son cou. Sans avoir le temps de réagir il sentit sa tête tourner contre sa volonté. Les os de sa colonne craquèrent dans un bruit sourd et son corps raidit tomba, le laissant mort avant même que sa tête n'est eu le temps de toucher le sol.

Un nouveau craquement retentit et cette fois-ci Ian ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa petite sœur. Debbie ouvrit de grand yeux, surprise. « Désolé de te réveiller, je cherchais la télécommande » expliqua-t-elle en se relevant rapidement. Ian suivit son mouvement et s'assit, réalisant qu'il était sur le canapé de son salon. Il avait rêvé. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un putain de rêve. Il passa la main entre les coussins de canapé, attrapant la télécommande et la donnant à sa sœur. Il fit glisser ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se calmer. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme n'importe qui pouvait en faire. Un rêve comme... celui où sa mère se donnait la mort. Sentant une vague de panique l'envahir, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit a chercher frénétiquement son téléphone dans ses poches, sur le canapé. Debbie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils depuis le fauteuil où elle s'était installée :

« - Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je trouve plus mon putain de téléphone !

\- La table basse. » répondit-elle doucement avant de rapporter son attention sur le téléviseur.

Ian se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la table : évidement il était sous ses yeux ! Il leva les yeux au ciel se sentant stupide et attrapa son portable. Nerveusement, il fit dérouler le journal des appels jusqu'au numéro qu'il cherchait et appuya sur « appeler ». Il entendit les sonneries résonner dans son oreilles, jurant au passage sur la lenteur de son interlocuteur à décrocher. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, on décrocha enfin :

« - Hé ! Je peux pas trop de parler là je suis pressée ! Répondit Mandy visiblement occupée à autre chose.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps promis !

\- T'annules pas notre plan de ce soir au moins ?

\- Non, non. Juste... t'es chez toi là ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua-t-elle visiblement non désireuse de partager ses activités. Écoutes, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je dois y aller là !

\- Ok, ça va paraître fou mais... si tu dois aller à Lincoln Park avec ton frère, promets moi que même si l'endroit te fais flipper tu le laisses pas seul. Même si l'immeuble à l'air vide.

\- Que... Quoi ? Comment..., bredouilla-t-elle

\- Juste... le laisses pas et assures toi d'avoir, Ian fit une pause pour prendre une inspiration avant de continuer, un flingue avec toi car il en aura besoin. Et surveilles ses arrières, d'accord ? C'est flippant je sais mais promets moi !

\- Euh... promis.

\- Ok, je te laisse alors. A ce soir. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. Peut être que cette fois, son rêve ne deviendrait pas la réalité. Peut être que cette fois il avait pu changer les choses. Peut être qu'il n'était pas fou et que sa mère lui avait vraiment fait passer un message : les scarifications en forme de « M », la souris qui s'appelle Mickey, le nom Milkovich... Il avait fallut du temps à Ian mais le tout avait enfin fait un déclic dans sa tête : rencontrer Mickey Milkovich (dont les initiales étaient M.M.) n'était définitivement pas un hasard. Quoiqu'il ait en lui, quelque soit ce « pouvoir », cela l'avait guidé à cette rencontre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que Mandy ne l'ai pas pris pour un fou et agisse de telle sorte qu'il est la possibilité de revoir Mickey vivant.

 

§

 

Sur tout le trajet en voiture, Mandy avait eu une attitude bizarre. Elle, qui était habituellement joyeuse qu'il l’emmène à un exorcisme et n'arrêtait pas de bavasser, était restée silencieuse et le visage fermé. Comme si quelque chose la contrariait mais Mickey n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander mais faire la conversation n'était pas une de ses spécialités : à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler à sa sœur, il la refermait aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il trouvait cela stupide de ne pas arriver à décrocher un mot à sa propre sœur mais avait finalement lâché l'affaire et fait le reste du trajet dans le silence le plus complet – si on mettait de côté le bruit effarant que faisait le moteur de leur voiture.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Lincoln Park, Mickey sentit sa sœur se raidir dans son siège et taper frénétiquement sur sa cuisse mais il ne posa pas la moindre question. Il tourna dans deux, trois rues et finit par se garer devant un bâtiment résidentiel. Il coupa le moteur sans pour autant descendre de la voiture et, à la place fixa Mandy :

« - Hé ! Ça va ? Finit-il par demander

\- Oui tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant détourner son regard du bâtiment

\- T'es sûre ? T'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on t'a appelé, ce qui est un putain d'exploit pour toi !

\- C'est bon Mickey, on y va ! » s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main sur la poignée de la porte et en sortant dans la rue.

Mickey resta quelques secondes dans la voiture, scotché par la réaction de sa sœur. Elle lui reprochait sans cesse sa désinvolture et pour une fois qu'il faisait l'effort de s’intéresser à ce qui la préoccupait, elle lui renvoyait le tout à la figure. C'était clair, il ne comprendrait définitivement rien aux filles, à moins que cela ne soit aux êtres humains en général. Sur ce point, il se laissait encore le bénéfice du doute. Finalement, il sortit de la voiture à son tour et rejoignit Mandy qui avait le nez dans leur coffre. Il l'observa prendre un de ses pistolets, ainsi qu'un chargeur qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jean.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ? Tu sais qu'on vient juste pour un simple exorcisme ?

\- T'as bien toujours une arme sur toi ! Dit-elle en glissant l'arme chargée à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Tu dis toujours qu'il faut être prêt à tout, alors j’applique tes leçons.

\- D'accord. Je sais pas pourquoi t'as décidé de jouer les guerrières aujourd'hui mais pourquoi pas, d'accord. »

Il attrapa l'un de ses chapelets et un flacon d'eau bénite qu'il flanqua dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de refermer le coffre. D'un signe de tête il indiqua à Mandy de le suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble. A l'intérieur, le silence régnait et leurs pas résonnaient sur le carrelage. Tout en marchant, Mickey jeta de furtifs coups d’œil à sa sœur : ses mains qu'elle essuyait régulièrement sur son jean, sa lèvre inférieur qu'elle mordillait. Elle avait les même habitudes que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de contrôler son stress et la voir dans cet état commençait à le rendre nerveux également. Il ne devait faire qu'un simple exorcisme sur un jeune homme selon ce que lui avait dit son ami Stan mais s'il devait garder un œil sur Mandy tout du long, cela n'allait pas s'avérer aussi simple.

« - T'es sûr que c'est par là ? Demanda sa sœur, le surprenant légèrement. Il lui fit « oui » d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche : Mickey cet endroit me... »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Mickey se stoppa net, ce qui surprit Mandy et elle lui rentra dedans.

« - Ça te « quoi » ? demanda Mickey en observant attentivement chaque trait de son visage.

\- Ça... me fout les jetons, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors retourne à la voiture, je t'ai pas obligé à venir tu sais, lui dit-il doucement. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu viendras la prochaine fois.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû. C'est bon, je te suis ! »

Mickey ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaires et reprit son chemin jusqu'au fond de l'entrée. Il avança jusqu'au moment où le bâtiment se séparait en deux ailes distinctes. Selon les informations qu'il avait eu l'appartement qu'il cherchait était dans l'aile gauche, au premier étage précisément. Pourtant quelques chose clochait, Mickey pouvait le sentir – ou plutôt le ressentir. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et porta la main à sa ceinture. Mandy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et il put constater qu'elle regardait partout autour d'eux, comme si elle aussi cherchait quelque chose. Il scruta les deux couloirs et sentit cette vague froide et cette odeur de souffre si familières émaner du côté gauche du building : précisément leur destination. Il serra la mâchoire, il devait agir vite mais hors de question si sa sœur risquait d'être en danger – surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Il analysa rapidement la situation et fit ce qui lui parut le plus rationnel :

« - Retournes à la voiture, lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- C'était pas une question, siffla Mickey. Retournes à cette putain de voiture et enfermes toi. Bouges ! »

Mandy déglutit mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mickey leva les yeux aux ciels, décidément elle avait décidé de tout faire pour l'emmerder aujourd'hui et cet instant était précisément mal choisi. Des fois, le fait d'être le seul à percevoir le genre de danger vers lequel ils allaient l'agacer fortement. Si, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, Mandy pouvait le percevoir. Si seulement elle pouvait se faire une idée du danger réel et du fait que Mickey n'agissait pas seulement en grand frère protecteur mais qu'elle risquait réellement sa vie à le suivre comme ça. Si seulement... Mais non c'était lui le Milkovich coincé avec cette malédiction et elle, la petite sœur trop têtue pour le laisser agir seul.

«  - Je plaisante pas Mandy, si tu te casses pas c'est moi qui te vire. » lança-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Petits, il utilisait souvent cette technique pour l'intimider et l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle finissait toujours pas détourner le regard en soupirant et par obéir. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle et elle finit par tourner les talon en direction de la sortie. Mickey attendit encore quelques secondes, histoire d’être sûr que Mandy était assez loin avant de continuer à avancer. Il sortit complètement son arme et s’engagea dans l'aile gauche.

Mickey avait beau pressentir ce qui allait se produire, il eut tout de même l'impression que tout se passer comme dans un film. Comme si tout se passer à une vitesse folle et qu'il n'était que spectateur de tout cela. Tout ce sang dans le couloir, le corps inanimé de son ami, l'attaque soudaine de tous ces démons. Il se battait comme un forcené pour abattre le plus de créatures mais surtout pour survivre et retourner auprès de Mandy. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que cela n'allait pas être possible et qu'il allait mourir là. Quand il appuya sur la détente et qu'il réalisa que son dernier chargeur était vide, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre son arme de secours et de sauver sa peau. Il allait abandonner Mandy contre sa volonté et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il plongea sur le côté et porta sa main vers sa cheville pour attraper son autre arme mais lorsqu'il se releva, il entendit une détonation et vit le corps de la créature s'effondrer, révélant Mandy juste derrière. « Derrière toi ! » cria-t-elle et il obéit sans discuter. Il fit volte face et tira sans réfléchir à deux fois. Sa balle alla s'enfoncer entre les deux yeux du monstre qui s'écroula près des autres corps.

Il lui fallut un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle et analyser la situation. L'endroit était à présent de nouveau calme. Mandy ne bougea pas tandis qu'elle observait Mickey faire un tour rapide des alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien à signaler. Lorsqu'il revint enfin vers elle, il cala son arme dans son dos et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit alors toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le coup de téléphone d'Ian s'évaporer en un instant : son frère allait bien, Mickey était vivant. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais n'anticipa pas la main de son frère qui s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« - Aie ! Pourquoi...

\- Je t'avais dis de rester à la voiture, murmura-t-il sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte

\- Il me semble que je viens de te sauver la vie , non ?

\- C'est pour ça que ça sera la seule remontrance que je te ferais, dit il en brisant enfin son étreinte. A la place tu vas plutôt me dire comment tu le savais, parce que vu ton attitude il est clair que tu savais quelque chose !

\- Je... je savais pas vraiment, on me l'a dit. Mais si je te raconte, je suis pas sûre que tu vas aimer.

\- Essayes pour voir. » lança-t-il tout en la prenant par le bras pour sortir du bâtiment.

 

§

 

Ian était dans sa chambre à l'étage pour finir de se préparer lorsqu'on frappa bruyamment à la porte d'entrée. Une demi heure plus tôt, Mandy lui avait envoyé un message pour l'avertir qu'ils devaient changer leur programme et qu'à la place elle avait besoin de son adresse car elle venait le chercher en voiture. Il s'était donc exécuter tout en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et si tout allait bien. La jeune fille lui avait seulement répondu qu'elle arriverait dans maximum trois quart d'heure si la circulation n'était pas trop dense. Le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas répondu mettait Ian dans un état relativement nerveux. Il avait partagé avec elle ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve et le fait qu'elle ne lui donne pas plus de nouvelles et qu'elle change leurs plans ne lui disait rien de bon. Une part de lui refusait de croire que ce qu'il avait vu s'était produit, cette même part était persuadé que le cœur du jeune Milkovich continuait de battre mais après ce qu'il s'était produit avec Monica, Ian savait qu'il devait se préparer à ce qu'une fois encore il est vu juste.

Les coups retentirent de nouveau à la porte. Ian alla alors en haut des escaliers et cria à personne en particulier : « Est ce que vous pouvez aller ouvrir ? » avant de passer rapidement à la salle de bain. Le fait qu'en sortant de la salle d'eaux, on frappe toujours à la porte lui fit descendre les escaliers deux par deux. Se pressant vers l'entrée, il se stoppa net derrière le canapé lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Carl faisait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tels deux soucoupes quand il constata que son jeune frère de 13 ans était installé sur le canapé, un film pornographique s'étalant sur l'écran de leur télévision. Il soupira et attrapa la télécommande pour couper l'écran. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, son jeune frère râla mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant de lui lancer : «  Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es pas levé mais je te préviens que je vais avertir Fiona que tu recommences à pirater le câble des voisins ! » tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment même où Mandy avait le poing levé pour frapper de nouveau. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle le vit et il sentit une chaleur l'envahir : si Mandy paraissait heureuse, rien d'horrible n'avait pu se produire. Du moins, c'est ce dont il continua de se convaincre.

« - T'en as mis du temps à répondre, râla-t-elle en abattant finalement son poing sur l'épaule du jeune Gallagher. Tu finissais ton brushing ou quoi !

\- Désolé, j'étais plutôt occupé à empêcher mon frère mineur de se branler devant les pornos qu'il vole aux voisins qu'à me coiffer !

\- Si le gamin est assez malin pour arriver à se le procurer, il mérite peut être de le mater. » commenta une voix derrière Mandy qu'Ian n'avait entendu qu'une foie dans sa vie mais qu'il reconnu malgré tout.

C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'envoler. Quand il réalisa que Mickey Milkovich était là ; devant lui et bien vivant, il savait que son rêve ne s'était pas produit et que peut être son rêve n'était peut être que ça : un rêve. Il se décala pour mieux voir le jeune homme, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mickey était là, une cigarette entres les lèvres observant les alentours sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Quelque peu déçu, il rapporta son attention sur Mandy :

« - Alors ? On va où ?

\- Tu verras, répondit Mickey à la place de sa sœur. Il jeta sa cigarette et redescendit les marches du perron : bougez vous, en voiture !

\- Changement de plans, s'excusa Mandy en passant un bras sous celui d'Ian. J'ai raconté à Mickey ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone. »

Ian se stoppa net au milieu de l'allée, la confusion se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il avait craint, une fois qu'il eut raccroché, que Mandy ne le prenne pour un fou mais le fait qu'elle soit venue chez lui avait repoussé cette idée. Le fait, par contre, qu'elle ait tout raconté à son frère et qu'ils soient là tous les deux le rendait perplexe, une pièce du puzzle lui échappait.

« - Minute, dit-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Mandy qui répondait à sa confusion, tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire...

\- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle retenait des larmes : Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- C'était... vrai ? Demanda-t-il et la jeune fille hocha la tête. Mais... ok, comment vous... tout est vrai ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, Ian, mais c'est pour ça qu 'avec Mickey on te croit. En fait, là où on va devrait répondre à des questions que tu peux te poser ou que tu n'aurais pas tarder à te poser.

\- Vous vous bougez !? Cria Mickey depuis la fenêtre conducteur.

\- Minute ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de prendre les mains d'Ian dans les siennes et de lui demander : Tu es prêt à voir ton monde basculer complètement ? »

Ian fixa son regard ampli de douceur et de gentillesse. Il sentait à travers chaque fibres de son corps qu'elle lui disait la vérité, qu'une fois qu'il serait dans cette voiture il saurait toute la vérité et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Il détourna la tête pour fixer la dite voiture et son regard accrocha celui du jeune homme derrière le volant. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il se demanda si cela se produirait à chaque fois qu'il croiserait le regard azur de l'autre homme, ou même s'il finirait par s'y habituer. Il détailla chaque trait du visage de Mickey, observant cette force émanée de lui même à cette distance. Ce n'était pas la même force qu'il avait perçu à l'hôpital, non cette fois-là il avait senti la colère de l'autre homme se diriger vers lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, comme une aura protectrice qui l'envelopper d'une douce chaleur.

Mickey détourna le regard, brisant le lien entre eux. Ian eut l'impression que pendant un instant le temps c'était arrêté et qu'au moment où Mickey avait tourné la tête, le temps avait repris. Il rapporta son regard sur Mandy qui le fixait toujours et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Il fallait qu'il se décide maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse un choix. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait parce qu'une partie de lui – cette même partie qui savait que Mickey était vivant – savait que ce choix était une illusion et qu'à aucun moment il ne tournerait les talons. Il allait les suivre dans cette voiture, il allait découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient lui montrer et cette partie de lui - qui semblait toujours voir juste - savait qu'il ferait tout ça les yeux fermés car Mickey serait là avec son aura protectrice.

Il sourit à Mandy et prenant à son tour l'une de ses mains, il l’entraîna vers la voiture. Il monta dans le véhicule sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps sa propre mère lui avait dit de trouver et de suivre un certain Mickey Milkovich. Il l'avait trouvé et il allait suivre la route qui se traçait devant lui. Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers sa maison lorsque le moteur démarra et que la voiture s'engagea dans la rue. Non, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait accorder son attention était la route devant lui et la destination où celle-ci l'emmenait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Étrangement j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai voulu mettre des parties "action" dans ma fic mais j'ai oublié que ce n'était pas mon point fort ! J'espère que le tout reste cohérent et sympa à lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (histoire de voir comment rendre cette histoire encore mieux et à garder la motivation ^^ )
> 
> Ah et si le cœur vous en dit, vous me trouverez ici : orangemma.tumblr.com


	5. Holy Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de lire ce chapitre j'aimerai préciser que je n'ai aucune notion en russe et j'ai dû faire des recherches internet, du coup le vocabulaire utilisé est peut être faux. Je m'en excuse par avance et si cela vous intéresse, vous trouverez un glossaire à la fin.

La route fut plus courte que ce à quoi s'attendait Ian. Certes la circulation les avait ralenti mais au final, Ian découvrit qu'il n'allait pas si loin que ça des quartiers Sud. En fait, il connaissait déjà le quartier où ils étaient : Boystown, le quartier gay de Chicago et ceci lui fit se demander ce qu'ils venaient faire par là. Certes le fait que Mickey Milkovich l'emmène dans ce genre de quartier lui donnait quelques idées par forcément très saintes mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec les derniers événements.

Il laissa son regard dérivé sur les différentes enseignes de bars et de clubs, se demandant où ils allaient tandis que la voiture empruntait différentes rues. Au bout de quelques minutes, le véhicule ralentit et Mickey coupa le moteur face à – ce qui semblait être pour Ian – un club sadomasochiste. Du moins c'est ce que laisser entendre la quantité de cuir, chaînes et autres objets qu'Ian pouvait apercevoir. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux de leur destination et Mandy remarqua son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui expliqua :

« - C'est pas vraiment là que tu vas aller si ça peut te rassurer. C'est juste que... je vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner et Mickey ne veut pas que je sache où est l'entrée de là où vous allez. C'est très crypté dit comme ça, ajouta-t-elle, mais promis c'est pas... euh... si étrange quand on sait pourquoi. Ce que tu sauras, une fois là-bas bien sûr parce que...

\- C'est bon t'as finis ? La coupa Mickey. A ce rythme, on va coucher là.

\- T'as qu'à pas jouer les « Monsieur Mystère » et j'aurai pas l'air d'une débile !

\- Ouai, ouai ! Allez en route Gallagher ! Répondit-il en sortant de la voiture et en rejoignant le trottoir.

\- Vas y avant qu'il râle, lui dit-elle en se glissant derrière le volant, t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais faire un tour en voiture et Mickey m'enverra un message pour vous rejoindre ici quand vous aurez fini. »

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle coupa court à son geste en redémarrant le moteur et en lui indiquant de sortir d'un geste de la main. Il ne se le fit pas redire et sortit rejoindre Mickey sur le trottoir, qui était en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il resta planté là, sans rien dire en attendant les instructions de l'autre jeune homme. Mickey tirait lentement sur sa cigarette, observant la voiture familiale rejoindre le trafic et tourner dès la première intersection. C'est à ce moment là que, sans prévenir Ian, il se mit à marcher dans la même direction que la voiture mais tourna dans une petite ruelle piétonne avant d'atteindre l'intersection. Il jeta de façon régulière un coup d’œil derrière lui pour vérifier à la fois qu'Ian était toujours derrière lui mais également que personne d'autre ne les suivait.

Au bout d'un long moment sans décrocher le moindre mot, Ian décida de remédier à ça. Il n'était pas spécialement du genre bavard mais lorsqu'il était nerveux, il avait du mal à supporter le silence. Il décida donc de demander la chose la plus évidente :

« - On va où en fait là ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Je veux pas être pénible mais tu te répètes.

\- Peut être parce que tu poses toujours la même putain de question ? Répliqua Mickey en jetant un œil sur Ian. Change de disque, on est bientôt arrivé de toute façon.

\- C'est juste que...

\- Putain je comprends pourquoi Mandy t'apprécie. Tu la fermes jamais ? Demanda-t-il agacé

\- C'est que tu m'as l'air tellement chaleureux et aimable que je peux pas m'en empêcher. » répondit Ian sarcastique.

Mickey ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels. Il fallait avouer que le rouquin avait du répondant quand il le voulait et avait l'air aussi têtu. Typiquement le genre à faire flancher un Milkovich. Mickey repoussa cette idée et tourna une dernière fois dans une impasse sombre avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de fer. Ian s'arrêta juste à côté de lui et leva les yeux pour lire l'inscription sur l'enseigne : « Holy Sin ». Ian avait déjà entendu parler de ce club mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : seul les initiés connaissaient l'entrée du club, selon la rumeur ses membres étaient triés sur le volet et la dernière raison mais pas des moindres, apparemment c'était un club particulier même si Ian ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Il rapporta son attention sur Mickey, un sourcil arqué par le scepticisme. Il se retrouva à ouvrir la bouche sans trop savoir pourquoi :

« - Le « Holy Sins » ? T'es au courant que c'est un club gay ? 

\- Je suis au courant mais c'est pas pour aller dans un bar de tapettes qu'on est là. On va dans l'arrière salle, lâcha-t-il en se passant rapidement sa main sur sa nuque et en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ian.

\- Sérieusement ? Je vous croyais pas comme ça Milkovich. Tu sais si tu voulais m'avouer un truc, il suffisait de le dire c'est pas moi...

\- Quoi !? S'exclama Mickey en ouvrant de grands yeux et en daignant regarder Ian. Tu veux pas la fermer putain ?

\- Non non mais c'est toujours bon d'en apprendre plus sur toi...

\- Gallagher ? Gronda Mickey

\- Oui ? Demanda celui-ci innocemment.

\- Juste..., commença Mickey exaspéré, fermes la : maintenant et même une fois à l'intérieur ! Tu nous rendras service à tous les deux d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

D'un geste sûr il tira sur la poignée et rentra à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de tenir la porte à son compagnon de route. Ian attrapa à son tour la poignée et se glissa à la suite de Mickey. A l'intérieur, la lumière était tamisé et il fallut un instant aux deux garçons pour que leurs yeux s'habituèrent au changement de luminosité mais lorsqu'Ian vit l'intérieur du club, il comprit ce que voulaient dire les rumeurs par « particulier » et pourquoi Mickey l'avait prévenu de se taire. Face à lui, différents groupes d'individus ressemblant à n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il aurait pu croiser dans sa vie, du moins au premier coup d’œil. En accordant un second coup d’œil, il se rendit compte que ces personnes ressemblaient plus ou moins aux créatures qui hantées ses nuits : leurs yeux étaient noirs sans aucune pupille, leurs corps pouvaient prendre des angles inhumains. Certains n'avaient même plus un visage que l'on pourrait qualifier réellement d'humain.

Face à ce spectacle, Ian resta planté là où il était incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Il avait eu la preuve à deux reprises que ces rêves avaient une dimension réelle mais à aucun moment il n'avait pu s'imaginer faire face à ses monstres. Il fallut la sensation d'une main sur son bras pour détourner son attention et il réalisa que cette main n'appartenait à nulle autre qu'à Mickey. Mickey le regardait avec une légèrement inquiétude, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Il avait exactement en mémoire cette sensation d'être submergé à la fois par la peur et par la colère de voir tous ces montres devant lui, monstres qui l'avaient terrifiés toute son enfance. A la différence d'Ian, il n'avait jamais eu de rêves prémonitoires qui apparaissent du jour au lendemain. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose clochait et il n'avait pas été projeté soudainement dans cette horreur comme l'avait été le jeune Gallagher. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main et, avant qu'Ian ne puisse totalement paniquer et tournerles talons, il fit passer sa main dans le dos d'Ian et l'entraîna avec lui vers le fond de la salle sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Ce minime contact entre les deux était aussi étrange pour l'un que pour l'autre. L'intimité – en dehors de sa complicité avec Mandy – n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il appréciait partager, d'autant plus avec un inconnu, et ce geste – même insignifiant – lui demandait déjà beaucoup de prendre sur lui. Pour Ian, c'était d'autant plus la chaleur qui émanait de Mickey et qui – contre toute attente – lui donnait des frissons qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peut être plaisanté sur la sexualité de Mickey mais être si prêt de lui était... déboussolant. Pourtant l'un et l'autre ne siffla le moindre mot et Ian se laissa guider, trop heureux d'avoir également l'avantage de voir son attention détournée de ce qu'il se passait dans le club.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il arrivèrent de nouveau devant une porte renforcée. La main toujours sur Ian, Mickey utilisa sa main droite pour composer une série de chiffre sur le digicode juste à coté de la poignée et ouvrit d'un geste expert la porte lorsqu'un « bip » retentit pour signaler que celle-ci était déverrouillée. Le jeune Milkovich invita Ian à rentrer en le poussant délicatement de sa main et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour refermer la porte qu'il finit par briser le contact physique qu'ils avaient jusque là. Ian en fut presque déçu mais continua de tenir sa langue, attendant les prochaines instructions de Mickey.

L'espace où ils avaient pénétré était un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une autre porte, entre eux et cette porte il n'y avait qu'un homme assis derrière une table. Aux vus de l'arme sur la table, il devait s'agir d'une sorte d'agent de sécurité - si ce genre de poste existait ici – mais ce n'est pas ce qui troubla le plus Ian. Tandis qu'il suivait Mickey qui avançait vers l'homme, il continua de l'observer cherchant à comprendre ce qui le perturbait jusqu'à ce que cela fasse « tilt » : c'était son apparence. Les traits de son visage, la façon de se tenir et même le froncement de sourcils qu'il eut lorsqu'il vit Ian lui rappela grandement un autre homme. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Mickey chassa ses doutes pour les remplacer par des certitudes : lui et l'homme faisait partit de la même famille !

« - Hé, Iggy ! Comment ça va frangin ? Demanda-t-il en se postant devant la table, tu t'es pas encore fait virer ?

\- Vas chier, je suis pas si con que ça ! Répliqua Iggy. D'ailleurs laisses moi deviner : t'es là pour voir le boss non ?

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un passe part là, débile ! Décidément, je me demande comment tu t'es pas encore tiré dessus toi, soupira Mickey. Bon aller, on y va Gallagher, ajouta-t-il d'un mouvement de tête tout en contournant la table.

Ian hocha la tête avant de se remettre en mouvement mais lorsqu'il passa au niveau de la table, Iggy se leva soudainement et se posta devant lui, une main sur son torse, pour l’empêcher de passer. Ian se stoppa net et jeta un coup d’œil à Mickey, surpris. Mickey, lui, paraissait plus agacé par la situation et le fit savoir par le long soupir qu'il lâcha. Il fit demi-tour et revint vers son frère.

« - Putain, sérieux Iggy ? Aller, laisses le passer il est avec moi !

\- Les règles sont les règles même pour toi petit frère ! Il passera que s'il le peut.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ian perdu.

\- Ses règles sont stupides. Tu crois que je ramènerai un type si j'étais pas sûr de moi ?

\- Alors il aura aucun soucis, répondit Iggy en sortant un jeu de carte de nul part et s'adressant à Ian il ajouta : Dis moi ce qu'il y a sur la carte et tu peux passer.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- La carte. Je te laisserai passer uniquement si tu me dis ce qu'il y a dessus.

\- Pourquoi Mickey....

\- Il l'a déjà fait à sa première visite et il a réussi, le coupa Iggy, maintenant à toi.

\- Fais chier ! Allez Gallagher, dis lui le premier truc qui te passe par la tête qu'on en finisse !

\- Euh, réfléchit Ian

\- Aller ! Le pressa Mickey

\- Le premier truc que j'ai en tête c'est une otarie dans un tutu et je vois pas le rapport avec un jeu de carte alors donnes moi deux minutes ! Râla Ian

\- Sérieux ? C'est le premier truc qui te viens en tête ? Répliqua Mickey moqueur.

\- Mickey te fou pas de lui, tempéra Iggy et retournant la carte il commenta : T 'avais raison, il est bon le gamin ! »

Ian jeta un coup d’œil sur la carte qui venait d'être retournée et fut plus que surpris de voir qu'il avait raison : sous ses yeux une otarie dans un tutu rose dansait face à un miroir. Il avait deviné ce qu'il y avait sur la carte sans la moindre erreur. Il ne savait pas comment mais il l'avait fait. Il releva la tête et aperçu les deux frères Milkovich avec un sourire au coin. Iggy se rassit sur sa chaise pour lui laisser le chemin tandis que Mickey repris son chemin en prenant à peine le temps de lui lâcher un « Bon, tu viens ? ». Ce qu'il fit, non sans rejeter un coup d’œil sur Iggy et le paquet de cartes avec lequel il se distrayait.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Mickey montra le chemin en ouvrant la porte et en pénétrant dans le bureau qui se situait derrière. Lorsque les deux garçons furent dans la pièce, tous deux furent surpris de la scène à laquelle ils assistèrent : un homme était assis sur le siège du bureau avec son pantalon au niveau de ses chevilles tandis qu'une femme complètement nue était agenouillée devant lui. L'un comme l'autre pouvait constater qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un examen médical et Mickey fut le premier à réagir en s'écriant : « Sérieusement ?! Putain mais y a du monde ici, merde ! ». La jeune femme releva la tête de ce qu'elle faisait et soupira en se relevant tandis que l'homme remontait rapidement son pantalon et quitta la pièce telle une tornade.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Mickey ? Demanda la femme avec un accent russe prononcé.

\- En plus du fait que tu mettes des putains de fringues sur toi ?! Tu le sais très bien. » râla Mickey.

Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil dubitatif mais daigna attraper la robe de chambre posée sur le dossier du fauteuil et l'enfiler. Étonnamment, les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, visiblement plus à l'aise. Elle s'assit alors a son bureau et d'un geste de main invita Mickey et Ian à faire la même chose sur les fauteuils face à elle. Quand ils furent tous installés, une sorte de combat silencieux se déroula entre le regard de Mickey et de la jeune femme. Agacé d'être mis de côté Ian décida de prendre les devants et brisa le silence :

« - Pourquoi je suis là au juste ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Tu n'as rien dit à ton petit copain ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire de malice sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain et non, je n'ai rien dit. Lana, toi et moi on est c'est que tu es meilleure à ça que moi, surtout parce qu'en général tu en sais plus.

_\- Da_  !

\- En français, putain, grommela Mickey.

\- Je crois qu'elle a dit « Oui », répondit Ian en fronçant les sourcils

_ \- Vy govorite po-rousski _ ?

\- Euh... non, répondit Ian sous le regard sceptique de Mickey

\- Alors vous êtes vraiment ce qu'elle pensait, même plus puissant que ce qu'elle imaginait !

\- Svetlana ! Décryptes ! Lâcha Mickey exaspéré

\- Votre mère, dit elle à l'attention d'Ian, et avant que vous ne demandiez : non je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai cette capacité de communication... un peu comme vos capacités de voir l'avenir ou encore de ressentir, voir les êtres surnaturels.

\- Wouha! Minute ! Comment...

\- Je le sais ? Demanda-t-elle. Je viens de vous le dire : mes dons. En fait, si vous avez pu passer le couloir jusqu'à moi, c'est à l'unique condition que vous aussi vous ayez des dons. Vous avez vu la carte, non ? Comme vous avez vu d'autres choses sans savoir pourquoi, ni qu'elles pouvaient se produire. »

Ian se redressa que son siège et s'agrippa aux accoudoirs. Il sentait lentement la tête lui tourner : il avait l'impression qu'un flot d'informations commençait à l'envahir sans pour autant avoir les réponses qu'il souhaitait : pourquoi avait-il ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi se déclenchaient-ils uniquement maintenant ? Y avait-il un moyen de les contrôler ? Il en avait presque le vertige a seulement penser aux questions qui le taraudaient et pourtant la première question qui traversa ses lèvres fut celle qu'il n'aurait pas songeait poser, celle qui avec le recul lui parut la plus débile surtout après sa conversation avec Mandy : « - Alors tout est vrai ? ». Un mélodieux rire s'échappa des lèvres de Svetlana et elle lui accorda un regard attendri, presque maternel. Elle joignit ses mains et prit appuie sur son bureau pour lui répondre avec son harmonieux accent russe :

« - On peut dire ça comme ça si vous voulez. Disons que ce qu'on lit dans la Bible est en partie vrai : Dieu, Satan et leur ribambelle d'anges et de démons mais aussi les miracles, les messies et les prophéties qui vont avec !

\- Ça c'est si t'es aussi à fond dans la religion que Miss Jeanne d'Arc, grommela Mickey

\- Tu peux t'abstenir pour dire ce genre de connerie, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'une chose existe et pas une autre. Vous croyez en Dieu, Ian ? Ou même au diable ?

\- Euh, réfléchit Ian, une force supérieur qu'on veut appeler « Dieu » pourquoi pas mais le diable...

\- Et bien vous devriez, car lui croit en vous. En fait il compte même sur vous et ceux comme nous pour mettre en place ses desseins. Après ce que vous avez vu – dans vos rêves, dans ce club – vous ne pensez pas cela possible ?

\- Et quel serait son super plan alors ?

\- Comme tout les supers méchants : dominer le monde, plaisanta-t-elle. Plus sérieusement : reprendre son emprise sur la Terre mais... on va dire qu'il a plus ou moins fait un compromis avec Dieu et qu'il ne peut pas la prendre par la force : il doit laisser – avec plus ou moins d'influence de ses diablotins – les hommes semer le chaos eux-mêmes. C'est là que les angelots arrivent : ils insufflent le Bien pour créer un équilibre. Et cet équilibre est ce qui fait que les Hommes sont toujours sur cette Terre, parce qu'ils sont seulement sous l'influence de tout ça, qu'ils ne voient pas vraiment tout cela. Les personnes comme nous peuvent le voir, peuvent changer les choses ou pas.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Ian.

\- En butant tout ces crevards ? Proposa Mickey. Une balle bien placée et tu peux les renvoyer de là où ils viennent. Enfin s'ils ne t'attrapent pas avant, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Ou en décidant de n’œuvrer pour aucun des deux camps et d'offrir à la place un lieu de débauches pour chacun, comme ici, ajouta Svetlana d'un geste des deux mains.

\- Alors vous deux, commença Ian

\- Voyons les choses différemment en ce qui concerne l'équilibre mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes motifs pour ça mais revenons à vous, parce que vous jeune homme êtes une arme jusque là insoupçonnée. »

Les deux garçons eurent exactement la même réaction : ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

« - Quoi ?!

\- Pourquoi votre _mamouchka_ aurait prit la peine de vous prévenir, de vous dire de chercher Mickey ?

\- Ok, sérieux. Comment vous pouvez savoir **ça**  ?

\- Parce que c'est une puissante sorcière, soupira Mickey, elle peut tuer des nations d'un regard comme elle peut parler avec les morts ou lire dans les pensées, voir l'avenir comme le passé. Elle est capable de terrasser n'importe quelle créature mais elle préfère gérer ce bordel, jouer les madame « je sais tout de vous mais je dis rien de moi ».

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux, répéta la jeune femme, mais si je suis si puissante c'est parce que j'ai développé mon pouvoir. J'ai appris à Mickey à le faire et tu peux apprendre aussi. En fait si tu veux être capable de défendre ceux que tu aimes : tu devrais le faire dès maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si vous les voyez, ils vous voient. C'est la règle du jeu si on veut. Maintenant que vous savez qu'ils sont là, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils savent aussi que vous êtes là et qu'ils vont venir après vous. Ils ont besoin de gens comme vous dans leur rang, ils ont besoin de vous à tout prix et sacrifieront tout ce qui compte pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous les rejoigniez.

\- Ma famille ! S'exclama Ian. Ils vont s'en prendre à eux ? Comment je les arrête ?

\- En apprenant à maîtriser vos dons principalement, répondit-elle puis en tendant la main vers lui elle ajouta : puis-je juste... avoir votre main ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. » 

Ian jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Mickey, comme pour lui demander silencieusement s'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et la toucher. Il n'était pas convaincu de ce que voulait exactement faire la jeune femme en lui prenant la main mais, lorsque Mickey hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il ne posa aucune question et tendit son bras. Svetlana ferma les yeux quand leur peau rentrèrent en contact et Ian eu la sensation qu'un fourmillement s'emparer de sa main, remontant doucement le long de son bras. Il avait l'impression qu'on prenait petit a petit possession de son corps et il détestait cela. Il se raidit soudainement, repoussant cette sensation le plus fort possible. A l'instant où il sentit que les fourmillements allaient disparaître, Svetlana lâcha soudainement sa main – comme si elle venait de se brûler – et ouvrit de grands yeux. Tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer Ian, Mickey se redressa sur son siège et les observa l'un et l'autre. Il s'était produit quelque chose, Lana avait vu quelque chose. Il le savait. Le problème était de savoir quoi et vu le regard de Lana cela ne pouvait pas être bon, pas pour Ian. Il décida donc d'intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante :

«  - Heureuse ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Gallagher attends moi dehors j'ai un truc dont j'aimerais lui toucher deux mots en privé.

\- Euh...ok, répondit Ian en se levant tout en continuant de fixer Svetlana.

\- Restez dans le couloir avec Iggy, mes clients ne sont pas vraiment le genre de personne que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter. » conseilla la jeune femme.

Ian hocha la tête et quitta lentement la pièce, trop lentement au goût de Mickey qui se retourna et lui lança un regard noir pour le presser. Lorsqu'Ian referma enfin la porte derrière lui, Mickey fit volte face et ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocutrice d'ouvrir la bouche :

« -C'était quoi se bordel ?!

\- De quoi...

\- Passes moi tes conneries, pesta Mickey

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me parler d'un truc ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment.

\- Ouai, maugréa Mickey, je pratique dix fois plus d'exorcismes que d'habitude...

\- C'est bon pour tes affaires, commenta-t-elle

\- Je me fais attaquer par une armée de démons en allant à l'un d'eux, continua Mickey sur sa lancée, ce gosse a pu prévoir tout ça, ce qui m'a évité de me faire égorger et maintenant toi qui réagit comme ça ?! Tu te fou de moi en changeant de sujet mais ça peut pas être une coïncidence ! Alors craches le morceau et tout de suite : t'as vu quoi ?

\- Rien, soupira Svetlana

\- Comment ça « rien » ?

\- Rien, _nitchevo_ , que dalle ! Il a repoussé ma magie, personne ne l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mickey, il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le pense, qu'on ne le pense et je crois que ça explique mieux tes attaques.

\- Et comment ?

\- Tu te souviens de cette vieille prophétie dont je t'ai parlé un jour, celle sur les portes de l'Enfer ?

\- C'était pas juste un vieux conte russe dont tu m'a rabâché les oreilles ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, dis moi ?

\- J'en sais rien, des fois tu fais que parler juste pour prouver que tu as raison sur un certain point. Je pensais que tu recommençais.

_\- Prostite_  ? Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me vois, en donneuse de leçon ?

\- Tu n'allais pas m'en faire une avec ta prophétie, là ? Répliqua Mickey en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu, commença Svetlana en fulminant mais elle fit une pause pour se reprendre, tu as de la chance que ce que je voulais dire soit plus important,  _dourak_ . Cette prophétie explique aux démons comment ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer et – si tu veux mon avis – ce garçon que tu as ramené est directement visé.

\- Que... pourquoi ? Comment ? Il nous a dit que ça fait a peine quelques semaines qu'il a commencé à avoir ses visions.

\- Et dis moi, quand ton activité démoniaque a-t-elle commencé à s'affoler ?

\- Il y a, répondit-il tout en réfléchissant et ouvrit de grand yeux quand il réalisa sa réponse : quelques semaines. Putain de merde ! C'est lui qui a provoqué ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ou alors c'est les démons qui ont réveillé son pouvoir, je ne sais pas mais je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu sa  _mamouchka_ : ils ont voulu s'en prendre à elle et elle n'a rien du vouloir leur dire. A la place à lui a dit de te chercher – même si c'est quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas t'avouer.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que je peux bien apporter à ce gamin ?

\- Tu es un combattant, presque un chasseur de démons. Elle dû penser que tu pourrais le protéger. Mickey, les démons connaissent cette prophétie et... attends, ne me dit pas qu'elle est pas restée dans un coin de ton esprit ? Demanda-t-elle mais devant le regard fuyant de Mickey elle soupira et récita: « Le sang de l'être pur devra couler afin d'ouvrir la porte de l'enfer. » Tu vois ce qui l'attends ?

\- On est sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Tu veux attendre que l'enfer se déchaîne sur Terre pour en être sûr ou tu préfère couvrir tes arrière et apprendre à ton petit copain à se défendre ? Parce que s'il est vraiment qui on pense, ils vont le chasser Mickey, lui et sa famille jusqu'à libérer Lucifer et son armée complète.

\- Et on sera pas dans la merde, c'est ça? Et comment on arrête ça ? Il va pas passer sa vie en cavale.

\- On peut peut-être compter sur le fait que les démons soient aussi attentifs que toi aux prophéties et qu'ils ne retiennent que ce qui les intéresse...

\- Dis moi tout ma belle, tu m’intéresses. » répondit Mickey, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis un petit glossaire du vocabulaire utilisé :  
> Da : oui  
> Vy govorite po-rousski ? : Parlez-vous russe ?  
> Mamouchka : maman  
> Nitchevo : rien  
> Prostite : pardon  
> Dourak : idiot/crétin
> 
> Et encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire !!!  
> Et pour ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question : oui j'ai bien réutilisé une réplique (ma préférée) de Constantine :)


	6. Une putain de sensation

Une fois sa conversation avec Svetlana terminée, Mickey était ressorti de son bureau pour rejoindre Ian plus troublé qu'il ne l'était en y rentrant. Ceci n'avait pas échappé au rouquin qui lui avait immédiatement posé la question mais avait abandonné quand il se rendit compte que Mickey ne lui répondrait pas et s'était finalement contenté de l'observer.

Ensemble, ils étaient sortis du club et avaient rejoint Mandy à leur point de rendez-vous, comme prévu. A l'intérieur de la voiture, Mickey senti sa sœur l'observer avec le même intérêt que Gallagher et ceci l'horripila. D'un signe de tête, il pesta :

« - Bon t'attends quoi pour démarrer ?

\- Que tu me dises au moins...

\- Rien, ok ? La coupa Mickey

\- J'allais dire « où est ce que je dois aller ?», j'avais bien compris que tu voulais pas parler, débile.

\- On retourne chez les Gallagher.

\- Non ! S'exclama Ian depuis la banquette arrière, Svetlana a dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à ma famille, il est hors de question que je les mettes en danger.

\- Oh, regarde le comme il est mignon à vouloir jouer les chevaliers contre des êtres surnaturels...

\- Ferme la Mandy, soupira Mickey et rapportant son attention sur Ian il ajouta : Et toi si tu veux vraiment que ta famille reste en vie, il faudrait mieux ne pas la laisser sans protection. On va aller chez toi, mettre en place des pièges contre les démons, dire à ta famille que tu t'absentes. On leur dira pas où, comme ça on garde un avantage mais il faudrait pas qu'il se mette à te chercher parce qu'ils sont inquiets, compris ? D'ailleurs, en fait, on va faire un détour par chez Stan avant j'ai des trucs à récupérer qui pourront être utile, ce qui est dans le coffre sera peut être pas suffisant. »

Ian allait ouvrir la bouche quand Mandy lui coupa la parole d'un « d'accord » et démarra le moteur de la voiture pour s'introduire dans la circulation. Comme à l'allée, le trajet fût silencieux. Mickey n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à parler et ni Mandy, ni Ian n'osa briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture. En dépit de cela, Mickey pouvait sentir le regard d'Ian sur lui : il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé hors du bureau. Mickey prit sur lui pour ne pas lui rendre ses regards mais flancha et jeta occasionnellement un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer le jeune Gallagher.

Mickey se surprit à le fixer plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il était comme captivé par Ian : ce jeune homme d'apparence si jeune, si innocent et qui pourtant laissé transparaître dans son attitude qu'il n'avait jamais eu une vie facile, qu'il avait traversé des épreuves – quelles qu'elles soient. Ses traits étaient tirés, Mickey pouvait voir toute l'inquiétude qu'Ian ressentait peinte sur son visage : visage dont Mickey était sûr trahissait chaque émotion du jeune Gallagher. Pourtant cela le fascinait, la capacité de ressentir les choses et de s'autoriser à le montrer : c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas quand sa vie était en jeu.

Il fut ramené à la réalité quand Mandy coupa le moteur et s'adressa enfin à lui :

« - On est arrivé tête de con ! Je t'attends là ou t'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Ça devrait le faire j'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit Mickey en portant la main à la poignée, voyant Ian faire la même chose il ajouta : Tu comptes faire quoi là, toi ?

\- Venir, on sait jamais. Je croyais que j'étais sensé être une arme puissante ?

\- Quand tu sauras contrôler tes pouvoirs peut être. En attendant tu m'es puissamment inutile Gallagher, alors reste dans la voiture ! » Répliqua Mickey avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Voyant la mine boudeur d'Ian, Mandy eu un sourire au coin. D'un geste rapide elle ouvrit la boite à gant et en sortit ce qui semblait être une tablette. Se retournant vers Ian, elle lui demanda :

« - Laisse tomber Grincheux 5 minutes, ça te dit de passer le temps qu'il revienne ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux jouer à Candy Crush en attendant ? Je suis pas trop fan.

\- Non, j'ai un truc plus sympa en réserve mais si t'en parles à mon frère sans mon accord, je serais contrainte de te tuer. »

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Il lui rendit alors son sourire, se redressant pour se mettre à son niveau tandis qu'elle allumait l'appareil entre ses mains.

§

Comme il l'avait prédit, il ne lui avait fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour faire le tour de l'appartement de Stan et récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. En fait il lui avait même fallu tout ce temps car l'appartement était – comme à son habitude – un véritable dépotoir et que Mickey avait eu du mal à mettre la main sur certaines choses. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, prêt à quitter l'endroit, il s'arrêta et s'autorisa un dernier regard derrière lui, sur l'appartement qui était celui de son ami. Un ami à présent mort, dont le corps gisait encore au milieu d'un couloir rempli d'autres corps. Mickey fut pris de remords d'avoir laissé le cadavre là bas, Stan avait toujours été là pour lui filer un coup de main et il l'avait laissé traîné dans un monticule de corps possédés. Ce n'était pas digne de son ami, et malgré son excuse de ne pas avoir le temps, Mickey savait qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait dû faire mieux pour honorer sa mémoire.

Mickey soupira, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui et retourna à la voiture d'un pas rapide. Il sortait du bâtiment quand il aperçut au loin Mandy et Ian rire dans la voiture. Il se stoppa net et les observa de loin sans qu'ils aient l'air de s'en apercevoir. D'où il était il pouvait entendre le rire de sa sœur, chose qui ne se produisait pas assez souvent à son goût. Son rire était mélodieux, franc et cela lui brisa le cœur quand il se rendit compte que si la vie avait été dure avec lui, elle n'avait en rien épargné sa petite sœur. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté à la protéger, il avait mis du temps avant d'en être pleinement capable, avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux et de voir que le mal n'était pas qu'à l'extérieur mais aussi sous leur propre toit. Il avait fallu un déclic pour que Mickey ouvre les yeux et fiche le camps, entraînant Mandy avec lui. La vie l'avait amoché assez durement mais il en était de même pour Mandy, malgré son éternel optimisme derrière lequel elle se cachait.

Il regarda alors Ian, tout aussi souriant que sa sœur. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils avaient l'air heureux. Même si ce n'était qu'éphémère, Mickey aurait tout donné pour faire parti de cette image de bonheur ou ne serait-ce qu'éviter à ces deux-là de quitter leur petite bulle de joie. Il repensa aux nombreuses conversations qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur sur le fait qu'il était toujours d'humeur massacrante, qu'il n'aurait jamais personne pour être proche de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mickey refusait de laisser quiconque s'approcher car il ne voulait pas être déconcentré, il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une erreur qui mettrait en danger la vie de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. C'était pour cela que c'était déjà dur pour lui de laisser Mandy le suivre sur le terrain.

Il soupira, il n'était pas question qu'il perde du temps avec des pensées aussi triviales. S'il était du genre à faire dans l'introspection, il se lèverait aux aurores sans raison avec Mandy juste pour faire de la putain de méditation. Non, tout ceci n'était qu'une perte de temps, une rêverie débile qu'il n'avait le luxe ne s'accorder. D'un mouvement de tête il chassa tout cela de son esprit, s'avança vers la voiture et monta à l'intérieur, accueilli par un nouvel éclat de rire de sa sœur :

« - T'es trop con ! Lança-t-elle à Ian entre deux éclats de rire

\- Juré ça c'est passé comme ça ! J'invente rien, même si des fois j'aurais préféré.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? Demanda Mickey curieux.

\- Mandy voulait que je lui parle un peu de ma famille alors je lui racontes deux, trois trucs qu'on a pu faire avec mon frère Lip.

\- Piquer un laser dans un labo de robotique, j'appelle pas ça « deux, trois trucs », lui notifia Mandy.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Mickey

\- Ouai non, c'est sans importance. On y va ? Demanda Ian, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Si tu te mets aussi à me donner des ordres, je suis gâtée, plaisanta Mandy tout en redémarrant la voiture, tu m'indiques le chemin? »

Ian hocha la tête en guise de réponse et ils reprirent la route en direction de la maison des Gallagher. Rapidement, ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait de chez Ian et se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le perron du jeune homme. Il était presque minuit mais on pouvait voir la plupart des lumières allumées depuis l'extérieur. Ian avait posé le pied sur la dernière marche quand il se retourna vers les deux Milkovich :

« - Comment on procède ? Qu'est ce que je dois leur dire ?

\- Je m'en tape, répliqua Mickey en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui, tous les deux vous rentrez, racontez votre histoire pendant que je fais le tour de la maison et que j'installe quelques babioles pour leur sécurité.

\- Tu viens pas ?

\- Quoi ? T'as besoin que je te tiennes la main aussi ? » répondit Mickey en levant le nez de son sac.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mickey avait parlé sans réfléchir, plus dans l'objectif de se moquer qu'autre chose. Ian savait que plus il mettait de temps à répondre, plus la situation paraissait étrange. Il savait exactement quelle répartie lancer à Mickey mais pour une raison inconnue les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Mandy regarda les deux garçons amusée par la situation. Elle décida de finalement les sortir de là et monta les dernières marches pour être à côté d'Ian :

« -Vous préparerez le mariage demain, on a du boulot là. Prenant la main d'Ian elle ajouta : On leur dira que je suis ta secrète copine que tu leur présente enfin parce qu'on a décidé de partir faire un petit voyage. Un truc dans le genre.

\- Ça va pas être possible, ils savent que je suis... pas attiré par les brunes, se rattrapa Ian au dernier moment.

\- Je peux quand même être ta copine, pas dans le sens sexuel du terme. A moins que tu tenais à leur présenter quelqu'un absolument, se moqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai raté un truc ? Demanda Mickey en sortant – au grand étonnement d'Ian un sachet de sel de son sac.

\- Rien. Vous êtes tous les deux dans la même équipes mais aucun de vous n'ose le mentionner à l'autre. Bref. On y va et on te rejoint après Mick ? » questionna Mandy avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre vers la porte,

Les deux garçons échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, surpris avant de détourner aussitôt la tête et d'entreprendre la tâche qui leur était assignée. Mickey commença à faire le tour de la maison, tandis qu'Ian rejoignit Mandy :

« - C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ian

\- Quoi ? Vu comment tu le regardes t'allais jamais oser lui dire que t'étais gay. Tu me l'as dit uniquement parce que je te harcelais pour sortir. Et le connaissant, c'est pas le genre de chose qu'il crie sur les toits non plus. Vous devriez me remercier j'ai rendu les choses moins compliquées pour vous.

\- Mais c'était pas à toi de...

\- Le dire ? Je sais mais apparemment vous avez les pires gaydars au monde et on a autre chose à faire. On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

Ian voulut répliquer mais ne trouva rien de pertinent à lui lancer et décida qu'il était plus sage de rentrer. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Mandy passer devant lui. Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui quand elle cogna quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : Lip venait d'arriver et avait mis son pied dans l'encadrement pour empêcher son frère de fermer la porte. Ian repoussa la porte et lui sourit timidement.

« - Tu permets ? Demanda Lip en se frayant un chemin dans l'entrée.

\- Tu reviens d'où comme ça ?

\- Je dois vraiment te répondre ? Répliqua Lip un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Karen. » soupira Ian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lip ne répondit pas à son frère mais concentra son attention sur Mandy, située face à lui, et qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et sans la quitter des yeux questionna son frère :

« - Et cette charmante personne ? Tu nous présentes ?

\- T'es pas possible, maugréa Ian mais répondit, Mandy je te présente mon frère Lip. Lip, c'est Mandy. Ma copine.

\- Oh ! Le fameux Lip ?! S'exclama Mandy

« Fameux » ? Je sais pas ce qu'à dit mon frangin mais je veux bien qu'on se pose quelque part pour en parler...

\- Lip, gronda Ian, oublies tout de suite l'idée de poser tes mains sur elle !

\- Parce que... ?

\- Parce que son frère est dehors à nous attendre. Frère du type ultra protecteur, si tu me suis. Et puis surtout parce qu'on est pas là pour ça. Mandy et son frère m'ont invité à partir avec eux une semaine en vacances et je suis juste passé à la maison prévenir Fiona et attraper deux, trois affaires.

\- Avec les derniers événements, tu crois vraiment que Fiona va être d'accord ?

\- Lip j'ai pas envie de me disputer encore...

\- Ok. Ok, mais dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! » Répondit son frère avant de finalement prendre la direction du salon.

Ian leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et invita Mandy d'un geste de la main à suivre le chemin que venait de prendre son frère. Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans le salon, que Fiona débarqua devant eux telle une tornade :

« - Te voilà enfin toi ! Tu réponds à ton téléphone de temps en temps ?

\- Détends toi, je l'ai pas entendu mais je suis là maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que je me faisais du soucis Et Lip qui m'annonce que tu comptes partir une semaine ? C'est sérieux ? Débita le jeune femme sans prendre sa respiration. Non parce que tu peux pas me faire des coups comme ça Ian, pas toi. Surtout pas maintenant. Tu te rends compte...

\- Respires, la coupa son frère. Déjà, je te présentes mon amie Mandy. Et vu que Lip peut pas garder sa grande gueule fermée, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour que son frère l'entende. Ce qui lui valu le majeur de son frère en réponse, puis repris sur un ton plus normal : c'est avec elle et son frère que je voulais partir une semaine.

\- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes ? Elle se tourna vers Mandy avant de continuer : J'ai rien contre toi mais je suis désolé je te connais même pas. J'ai même jamais entendu Ian prononcé ton nom !

\- Je le prends pas mal, répondit Mandy en souriant.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, surtout en m'annonçant ça au dernier moment ? Continua-t-elle à l'attention d'Ian.

\- Oui, répondit Ian sur un ton inébranlable. Et ceux pour de nombreuses raisons : déjà son frère nous attends dehors, j'ai déjà appelé Linda pour poser des jours de repos et surtout parce que tu me le dois bien. Principalement maintenant.

\- Ian...

\- Fiona, continua-t-il aussi calmement, je suis pas venu te demander la permission, juste te prévenir. »

Il pouvait voir sur le visage de sa sœur son inquiétude, le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui laisser le dernier mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle concéda à laisser partir Ian si lui même acceptait ses conditions : il devait absolument lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles, elle voulait voir toutes les personnes avec qui il partait et enfin il ne devait prendre la route que demain – même si Ian savait qu'il s'agissait sur ce dernier point plus d'une faveur que d'une obligation. Il accepta, demanda à Mandy d'aller chercher Mickey pendant qu'il accompagnait Fiona mettre ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs au lit.

§

Négocier avec Mickey pour lui faire mettre les pieds dans la maison des Gallagher avait été un tour de force auquel Mandy ne revenait toujours pas d'être parvenu. Certes cela avait pris un temps considérable mais il avait fini par céder et la suivre à l'intérieur. Elle s'était attendu à ce que la sœur aînée d'Ian leur fasse subir un interrogatoire, il était clair qu'elle souhaitait le bien être de son jeune frère et qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas assouvie. A ce jeu, Mickey avait répondu à chaque question – en mentant presque à chacune d'entre elle – avec un tel aplomb qu'elle même venait à douter de ses propos. Ce que Mandy n'avait pas anticipé par contre, ce fut qu'ils soient convié à rester passer la nuit sur place.

Voyant Mickey ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, elle retint son souffle : Mickey détestait sociabiliser et n'avait pas vraiment un don pour dire les choses avec tact. Il était clair qu'après l'avoir traîné presque de force à l'intérieur de la maison, il n'allait pas se gêner pour envoyer balader tout le monde. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le tsunami Milkovich ne frappe.

« - C'est sympa de votre part mais on voudrait pas vous déranger, répondit aimablement Mickey – trop aimablement au goût de Mandy qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Non, y a pas de problème. On a un tas de couvertures supplémentaires et pour une nuit on peut se serrer un peu. Ça va le faire, expliqua Fiona en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas... »

Fiona partit alors chercher ce qu'il fallait, harponnant Lip au passage pour l'aider et laissant les trois jeunes seuls dans la cuisine familiale. Mandy attendit d'être sûr qu'ils soient vraiment seul avant d'ouvrir la bouche à son tour.

« - Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Mickey. Je vous préviens que je connais chaque exorcisme sur le bout des doigts !

\- Hilarante. L'autre demeuré a déjà dit qu'il resterait là cette nuit...

\- Hé ! S'offusqua Ian sans que Mickey ne prenne la peine de l'écouter

\- Alors s'il faut qu'on protège son cul, autant être sur place. Crois moi, je préférais me coller une balle plutôt que de rester, si j'avais le choix.

\- Mickey...

\- C'est sympa tout ça, merci. » répliqua Ian juste avant que Fiona ne réapparaisse dans la cuisine, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Rapidement, ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher : Ian alla dormir avec Lip, laissant son lit à Mandy, tandis que Mickey s'installa sur la canapé sous le tas de couverture que lui avait laissé Fiona. Une à une les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité.

§

La maisonnée était totalement silencieuse lorsqu'un craquement retentit, sortant immédiatement Mickey de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le vieux magnétoscope de la famille affichait cinq heures du matin. Méfiant, il bougea le plus lentement possible sa main afin d'attraper l'arme qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller avant de se coucher. Aux aguets, il écouta attentivement des pas s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il estima l'étranger assez proche, il se releva d'un coup et pointa son arme par la même occasion :

« - Putain Mickey ! C'est que moi, du calme ! S'exclama Ian une main sur la poitrine, totalement surpris par la réaction de Mickey.

\- T'as pas autre chose à foutre aussi, t'as vu l'heure ?

\- Je sais, murmura Ian en détournant le regard, mais j'ai... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mauvais à quel point ? Demanda Mickey en se levant, l'arme toujours en main.

\- Ça dépend à combien t'estime le fait de venir te réveiller au risque de me prendre une balle, même quand t'es censé dormir t'es dangereux.

\- Abruti, siffla Mickey. T'as vu quoi au juste ? Continua-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

\- Rien, répondit-il ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe du jeune Milkovich, c'est plus une sensation.

\- Tu m'a réveillé pour une putain de sensation ? Tu te fou de moi là ? Tu... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Il fit signe à Ian de ne pas bouger et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la cuisine et les escaliers : rien. Il retourna vers Ian et posa son arme le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements :

« - Je vais vérifier un truc dehors, toi remontes voir si tout le monde est bien en train de dormir. On se retrouve ici, ok ? »

Ian hocha la tête et tandis qu'il remontait à l'étage, Mickey fila vers la porte d'entrée avec son arme de nouveau en main. Il descendit rapidement les quelques marches et commença à faire le tour de la maison. Il prit exactement le même chemin que quelques heures auparavant, vérifiant que chaque piège « anti-démon » qu'il avait installé était toujours en place. Il était arrivé vers la porte arrière lorsqu'il vit un corps étendu dans le jardin. Il avança prudemment : l'homme paraissait en vie. Mickey bougea légèrement le corps du bout du pieds et eut pour toute réponse un grognement suivi d'une effluve mélangeant alcool et urine. Charmant mais au moins il ne semblait pas représenter un quelconque danger.

Mickey allait reprendre son tour de surveillance quand il aperçut un détail qui le dérangea grandement : tout autour de la maison il avait installé une ligne de sel afin d'empêcher les démons d'accéder à la maison mais apparemment l'abruti complètement saoul écroulé dans le jardin des Gallagher n'avait pas uniquement uriner dans son pantalon. D'une manière ou d'une autre il s'était également soulagé à proximité de sa ligne de défense et l'avait complètement dissoute. Plus rien n'empêchait les démons de rentrer et Mickey aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était le cas quand un hurlement dans la maison vint confirmer ses craintes.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine. Sous ses yeux, tout le mobilier avait été retourné et il pouvait voir Ian se battre dans le salon, Mandy et Fiona – une batte à la main – attaquaient une créature qui détenait une jeune rouquine qui hurlait. Il allait les rejoindre quand un corps dévala les escaliers de la cuisine : il reconnut le frère aîné d'Ian. Il alla vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie :

« - Hé ! T'es toujours avec moi ?

\- Que... C'est qui ces gars ? Demanda Lip encore sonné. Pourquoi ils sont...

\- Longue histoire mec, l'interrompit Mickey. Il sortit le couteau en argent qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et le tendit à Lip : Prends ça et dès qu'une de ces horreurs t'approche, plante la avec ça. Hésite pas, ok ? »

Lip n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le démon qui l'avait attaqué descendit les escaliers et Mickey lui tira une balle entre les deux sous le regard horrifié de Lip. Sous le choc, il suivit le mouvement quand Mickey le remis sur pieds. Voyant l'horreur qui se produisait dans le salon, il revint à la réalité :

« - Liam et Carl sont toujours en haut !

\- Va les chercher, je m'occupes du salon. » ordonna Mickey en joignant le geste à la parole.

Rapidement ils rejoignit les autres, il tira de sous le canapé son sac dans lequel il avait caché quelques armes et en jeta une à sa sœur avant de faire glisser une dague en argent jusqu'à Ian. Par chance les deux armes atteignirent leur destinataire et Mickey se consacra sur leurs assaillants. Il aida les filles à libérer l'adolescente et s'occupa de liquider le démon. Son corps inerte heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd que couvrit des pas dans l'escalier. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent tous pour voir apparaître les trois Gallagher.

« - Ils sont juste derrière, informa Lip.

\- Mandy, prends la voiture et va les mettre à l'abri chez Stan, ordonna-t-il en lui jetant un jeu de clé.

\- Tu vas pas rester là seul ? S'inquiéta Fiona

\- Je reste, répliqua Ian en s'essuyant la main pleine du sang du démon qu'il venait de tuer.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Lip

\- Non, commença Fiona mais des pas dans l'escalier et le claquement de la porte de la cuisine leur signala qu'ils n'étaient plus seul.

\- Tout le monde dehors, Mandy je t'appelle quand tout est clair. »

Mandy attrapa fermement le bras de Fiona, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de la suivre ainsi que les plus jeunes de la fratrie. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux quand de nouveaux démons apparurent dans la maison, leurs regards fixaient sur les trois garçons. D'un geste de tête Mickey indiqua à Ian et Lip de s'occuper de ceux dans l'escalier pendant qu'il se chargeait des nouveaux arrivés.

Les coups volèrent, le sang imprégnant chaque mur du rez-de-chaussé sans que l'on puisse définir à qui il appartenait. Comme la veille, les démons ne cessaient d'apparaître au fur et à mesure que Mickey les éliminait et les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour les deux Gallagher. Lorsqu'un des démons mis un mauvais coup à Lip, lui faisant perdre connaissance, l'un des démons s'exclama furieux :

« - Ne le tuez pas, le Maître à besoin qu'il respire pour accomplir la prophétie !

\- Ça, vous pouvez continuer de rêver ! » S'exclama Mickey en assénant un coup au dernier démon qui lui faisait fasse avant de rejoindre Ian.

Ensemble ils mirent K.O. les derniers démons, toute leur attention focalisée sur cette tâche et Mickey ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la fumée rentrer dans la maison et emplir les poumons de Lip. Lorsque Mickey réagit, c'était trop tard : Lip se relevait, le regard entièrement noir et un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Il s'épousseta avant d'accorder un regard au duo face à lui :

« - Merci Milkovich d'avoir protéger ce corps. Mes hommes de main sont un peu brute et ce garçon est précieux.

\- Quitte ce corps tout de suite sale pourriture ! Grogna Mickey.

\- Ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu compte faire dis moi ? Demanda le démon. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force mon grand, alors fais moi plaisir : passe le bonjour à ta petite sœur – son corps me manque terriblement – et pousse toi de mon chemin.

\- Va te faire foutre, répliqua Mickey en braquant son arme sur le front de Lip, tu quitteras pas cette maison.

\- Mickey ! Paniqua Ian. C'est mon frère !

\- Écoute donc le gamin...

\- Désolé mec mais c'est plus ton frère et c'est la seule solution pour l'arrêter, répondit Mickey.

\- Mick... S'il te plaît. Il doit exister un autre moyen. Pitié ne le tue pas. »

Mickey regarda Ian du coin de l'œil et vit son regard implorant. Sa main était crispé sur la crosse de l'arme, il savait que c'était la façon la plus efficace de se débarrasser d'un démon, notamment de celui qui avait pris possession car il avait déjà eu à faire à lui, il avait déjà du l'affronter ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il décidait d'exorciser ce démon, cela allait être long et difficile mais il ne put se résoudre à appuyer sur la détente et l'abattre comme un chien sous les yeux d'Ian. Il inspira profondément. Il baissa alors son arme sous le regard soulagé d'Ian avant de la relever rapidement et de frapper Lip au visage avec la crosse, le mettant instantanément K.O.

« - Qu'est ce que...

\- Passe moi ta lame, ordonna Mickey, on a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. »

Ian s'exécuta et observa Mickey prendre le couteau. Avec il déchira le tee shirt de Lip avant de s'entailler la paume de la main. Il préleva un peu de sang avec son autre puis commença à tracer un cercle sur le torse de son frère, puis un pentacle avec d'autres étranges symboles à l'intérieur. Ian le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils :

« - A quoi ça sert ? Demanda-t-il

\- C'est un piège à démon, ça va éviter qu'il fasse n'importe quoi avec le corps de ton frère. Va me chercher de quoi l'attacher, on va l'emmener quelque part où on aura plus de temps pour trouver une solution et on ira rejoindre Mandy et le reste de ta famille.

\- Ok. » répondit calmement Ian.

Il ramena de quoi attacher Lip à Mickey et ensemble ils ramassèrent les quelques objets susceptibles de leur être utile. Mickey sortit dans la rue et s'arrangea pour dérober un véhicule dans le voisinage avant de retourner chercher Ian. Ils commencèrent à porter le corps de Lip quand celui ci reprit connaissance mais Mickey prit sur lui d'immédiatement l'assommer de nouveau, prétextant ne pas vouloir supporter les dires du démon qui avait pris possession du plus ancien frère Gallagher. Ils déposèrent le corps sur la banquette arrière, suivi de près par deux sacs, et quittèrent le quartier.

Il rejoignirent un quartier de Chicago où Ian n'avait jamais mis les pieds et pour cause : il s'agissait d'une sorte de zone industrielle où la plupart des bâtiments étaient d'anciennes usines désaffectées. Mickey s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et demanda à Ian de le suivre. Ils sortirent le corps de Lip et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ian suivit Mickey dans la pénombre et descendit une volée de marches jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une cave – ou du moins à quelque chose de semblable. Mickey connaissait parfaitement les lieux et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une quelconque lumière. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à destination, ils déposèrent Lip à même le sol et firent chemin inverse jusqu'à la voiture.

Plusieurs questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Ian : où étaient-ils ? Où avaient-ils laissé Lip ? Est ce qu'il risquait quelque chose ? Où allaient-ils maintenant ? Quand reviendraient-ils s'occuper de Lip ? Mais aucune d'entre elles ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et à la place il se concentra sur la route, reconnaissant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt avec Mandy pour aller chez l'ami de Mickey. De loin Ian reconnut la voiture des Milkovich, à la place où Mandy l'avait garée il y a quelques heures de cela. Mickey se gara non loin et ils firent le reste du chemin à pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant une porte dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler à laquelle frappa Mickey trois coups. Mandy ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer à l'intérieur. Ian n'eut pas le temps de jeter un œil sur l'appartement dans lequel ils venaient de mettre les pieds que Fiona lui sauta dessus, le serrant dans ses bras.

« - Mon Dieu Ian, tu vas bien ! J'ai eu peur ! S'exclama-t-elle sans relâcher son étreinte. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est ce que... »

Elle s'interrompit, relâchant Ian et regarda autour d'eux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle fronça les sourcils et rapporta de nouveau son attention sur son petit frère :

« - Minute, il est où Lip ? Demanda-t-elle. Il était bien resté avec vous, non ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses dont il faut qu'on parle, répondit Ian – le regard triste – tout en lui prenant la main, et je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu t'assoies pour les entendre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'écrire (satané blocage de m**de et planning surchargé) mais j'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup. N'hésitez à me laisser un commentaire pour partager votre avis (ou même pour dire juste coucou si vous voulez ^^). Je vous dis à très vite ! Xoxo.


	7. Corps à corps

« - Trop cool !

\- Carl ! Gronda Fiona.

\- Ben quoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Sérieusement ? répondit Fiona avant de rapporter son attention sur Ian : alors c'est vrai ? »

Ian acquiesça. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il expliquait toute la situation à sa famille et étrangement, Fiona avait eu la même réaction. A croire que c'était génétique et, comme il l'avait fait lui-même, il pouvait l'observer tenter de mettre les différentes pièces du puzzle en place. Essayer de trouver un certain sens à tout cela :

« - Ok, alors laisse moi récapituler tout ça : les trucs qu'on peut voir dans les films d'horreur existent vraiment. Ce sont des démons qui peuvent prendre possession de corps et l'un d'eux est d'ailleurs dans celui de Lip. » Ian hocha la tête tandis qu'elle continua : «  Il y a aussi d'autres êtres surnaturels qui peuvent voir, ressentir, combattre ces choses, qui peuvent voir le futur ou d'autres trucs du genre comme... comme toi ? » Nouveau hochement de tête pendant qu'elle prenait sa respiration et enchaîna : « Donc Monica était peut être pas si folle que ça alors...

\- Je préfère émettre une réserve là dessus, commenta Ian, quelque chose me dit que ça lui a un peu rongé le cerveau tout ça.

\- C'est bien leur genre de faire ça, ajouta Mickey qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

\- Putain de merde, répondit simplement l'aîné des Gallagher. Putain de... mais pourquoi Lip ? Pourquoi ces... ces pouvoirs ? J'aimerai comprendre Ian, je te jure, mais plus tu m'expliques plus j'ai du mal à suivre. C'est... c'est...

\- C'est normal. Même pour moi c'est encore flou. Ça fait même pas 24 heures que je sais tout ça et je digères encore les infos que Mandy et Mickey m'ont données.

\- Et... vous savez pourquoi ils s'en prennent à notre famille ? Demanda Fiona en regardant les deux Milkovich.

\- Honnêtement, c'est plus Mickey l'expert. Moi je joue juste le rôle d'assistante ou genre. » répondit Mandy.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Mickey, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il avait horreur d'être le centre d’intérêt. Pendant un combat, quand il devait mettre en pièces des démons, pourquoi pas parce que c'était son élément mais dans ce genre de situation il rêvait de pouvoir simplement disparaître. Notamment quand il savait des éléments pouvant répondre à leurs questions. Il déglutit avec difficulté, cherchant le courage nécessaire pour leur expliquer la situation. En fait, la situation n'était pas si compliqué que ça, pas pour lui alors pourquoi ne pas leur balancer les informations. Point. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement autant d'intérêt pour un groupe de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine ? Pourquoi se sentait-il responsable d'eux, surtout de lui et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Mickey prit une profonde inspiration et se lança sans réfléchir d'avantage :

« -C'est à cause de la prophétie, dit il sans préambule ce qui lui valut de nombreux froncements de sourcils – de Mandy également, il existe des prophéties...

\- Comme dans Harry Potter ? Demanda Debbie.

\- Euh... oui, si tu veux, répondit Mickey légèrement déstabilisé, bref il en existe une qui annonce – pour la faire courte – que les démons peuvent ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer s'ils mettent la main sur un être pur.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demanda Fiona.

\- Les médiums sont considérés comme des êtres purs parce qu'ils ont un don de clairvoyance, expliqua-t-il en fixant Ian.

\- Ian ? Ils veulent Ian ? Demanda-t-elle en suivant le regard de Mickey. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Lip alors ?

\- Parce que... parce que généralement la transmission de tels dons se font au premier enfant. C'est pas des génies : votre mère a dû s'en le vouloir dire que c'était un de ses fils qui était doté de pouvoirs et comme Lip est le premier garçon né, ils ont pas cherché plus loin. »

Svetlana avait d'ailleurs essayé de lui expliquer plus en détails il y a quelques temps, une histoire sur le fait que cette transmission était un peu comme la transmission des gènes. Elle lui avait parlé du fait que certains gènes s'exprimaient tandis d'autres non et que c'était pour cette raison que quelque fois un parent pouvait être dépourvu de pouvoirs mais posséder ce genre de gênes et le transmettre à son enfant. Ou un putain de truc du genre mais comme à son habitude Mickey n'avait écouté que d'une oreille alors il ne pouvait certifier qu'il ne lui manquait pas des données dans cette théorie. Tandis qu'il repensait à cette histoire, le regard étrange que s'échangèrent Fiona et Ian ne lui échappa pas pour autant : peut être ne leur disait-il pas tout ce qu'il savait mais apparemment la pratique était réciproque.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

\- ''Ça'' quoi ? Demanda Ian prit sur le vif

\- Prenez moi pour un débile, je parle de ce coup d’œil entre vous, répondit il en agitant la main entre le frère et la sœur, le genre de regard qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas et que vous vous demandez si c'est pertinent de le partager. Alors voilà le truc : crachez le morceau !

\- C'est que..., commença Fiona ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase.

\- C'est que je suis pas vraiment leur frère, lâcha Ian.

\- Pardon ?

\- Monica est notre mère mais notre père Frank, c'est en fait révélé ne pas être celui d'Ian. C'est tordu mais... il s'agit de son oncle. Techniquement parlant Ian est notre demi-frère/cousin ?

\- Ce qui expliquerait que ni Lip, ni toi, commenta Mickey en regardant Fiona, n'ayez manifesté le moindre pouvoir même s'il est clair que votre mère est médium. Ça doit venir de son père, il doit lui avoir permis de déclencher le truc. Bref, ça nous permet peut être d'y voir un peu plus clair mais ça nous avance pas plus. Il faudra faire plus de recherches.

\- Parle pour toi ! Répliqua Fiona. Tu parles de tout ça comme si t'avais toujours baigné dedans, alors que.. que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je vois mon petit frère changer et que ce soir ma famille a été attaquée, mon autre frère kidnappé dans l'affaire. Alors putain que oui ça m'aide de savoir ça.

\- Très bien, j'avoue. Explique moi juste en quoi savoir que votre mère s'est tapée le frère de son mari va être utile pour savoir comment vous protéger et faire en sorte d'éviter que tout l'enfer se lance après son cul ? » Demanda Mickey en désignant Ian. Face au silence des Gallagher, il continua : « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Maintenant on va établir un plan pour vous mettre à l'abri et ça va pas vous plaire parce qu'à partir de maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus avoir de contact avec Ian. »

 

§

 

Mickey avait eu raison : son plan n'avait en rien plu à Fiona et aux autres Gallagher mais ils avaient consenti à tout de même le suivre, comprenant les enjeux. Ils avaient pour ordre de rester chez Stan pour le reste de la semaine en limitant au maximum leurs sorties. Mickey leur avait expliqué que son ami était très paranoïaque en ce qui concernait les démons et qu'il avait installé une multitude de pièges qui les protégeraient. Durant ce temps, il s'occuperait de leur maison pour la rendre tout aussi sûre, renforçant les pièges basiques qu'il avait déjà installé et il viendrait les chercher pour les ramener chez eux quand tout serait fini. Théoriquement Mickey pensait que cette partie aurait été la plus compliquée. En pratique, ce fut gérer la situation avec Ian qui s'avéra plus compliqué que prévue. A bien des niveaux.

Une fois leur plan d'action mis en place, les Milkovich et Ian repartirent en voiture en prenant la direction du même quartier où Ian et Mickey avaient déposé Lip. En fait, ils s'arrêtèrent exactement devant le même bâtiment - qui Ian l'apprit par la suite appartenait à la fratrie. Ce n'était pas grand chose, un bâtiment de trois étages dont la moitié était abandonnée. Mickey et Mandy avait choisi de s'installer au deuxième étage et avait fait en sorte de s'aménager un grand loft avec chacun une partie un peu plus privée. Ils avaient expliqué que le premier et le dernier étage servaient d'avantage de sas de protection – et occasionnellement de zones d'entraînements et de tirs pour Mickey – bourrés de pièges anti-démon. L'autre endroit de l'immeuble qu'ils avaient pris la peine d'aménager légèrement était ce qui ressemblait à un sous sol : ils en avaient fait une sorte de prison démoniaque et c'est là que Mickey avait décidé de garder Lip jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'exorciser. Même si Ian était mal à l'aise avec cette idée, le fait que son frère soit en vie malgré le fait de dormir à même le sol et d'être enfermé dans le noir était déjà un soulagement.

L'idée de la captivité de Lip ne fut pas la seule chose à laquelle Ian dû s'habituer. En effet, peu à peu il prit les habitudes et les réflexes des Milkovich. Il étudia leur mode de vie et lut – et relut – toute la documentation que Mandy avait mise à sa disposition. Durant la semaine où Mickey n'avait cessé de faire des aller-retour entre le loft et la maison des Gallagher (ou des endroits où il était appelé pour des exorcismes), Ian avait quant à lui profité de ce temps en restant cloîtré pour en apprendre le plus sur ses nouveaux ennemis. Il n'avait eu de cesse de mémoriser chaque exorcisme qui lui passait entre les mains, de chercher chaque information sur ce qui lui permettrait de développer - ou à défaut ne serait ce que contrôler – son pouvoir. Il avait passé nuit et jour son nez fourré dans des livres, ne le relevant que lorsque Mandy lui demandait un coup de main ou qu'il avait besoin que Mickey le renseigne sur un détail qui lui échappait.

Mickey sentait très bien qu'Ian était en pleine boulimie d'informations, qu'il avait cet appétit insatiable pour tout savoir qu'il cherchait désespérément à combler et il sentait également que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le jeune rouquin ne craque et implose sous ce trop plein de données. Il le laissa pourtant faire. Après tout il avait eu le même réflexe, à la différence que lui avait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour s'adapter à sa situation et beaucoup moins de pression. Il préféra donc garder un œil sur Ian, sans rien dire.

 

§

 

Il fallut un peu plus de deux semaines. Il fallut un peu plus de deux semaines pour qu'Ian craque pour la première fois alors qu'il était installé sur le canapé et que Mickey lui faisait réciter l'exorcisme de base avec sa gestuelle :

« - In nomine Patri, et...

\- Patris, le corrigea Mickey, avec un 's'

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis, non ?

\- Non. Recommence.

\- In nomine Patris, répéta Ian en exagérant délibérément sur le 's', et Filii, et sancti Spiritus...

\- Spiritus sancti, le corrigea de nouveau Mickey, et ta main doit aller à gauche pas à droite en premier. »

Ian grogna de frustration et jeta la médaille qu'il tenait sur la table basse avant de se laisser complètement tombé dans le canapé. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains et grogna de nouveau : cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là, avec Mickey, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire ce putain d'exorcisme. Il le connaissait pourtant par cœur mais plus il tentait de le réciter, plus les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit et la frustration de ne pas y arriver, n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

« - Ça me gonfle ce putain de truc ! Râla Ian le visage toujours enfouie derrière ses mains, c'est la fatigue de faire ça depuis une heure, quand j'en aurais besoin je le ferais bien. On peut arrêter ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Mickey

\- Quoi ? Répondit Ian en se relevant, totalement pris au dépourvu

\- Ton prénom, répéta Mickey.

\- Ian mais...

\- Ça te vient naturellement, sans réfléchir. Si tu veux survivre, ça doit être pareil avec cet exorcisme parce qu'au moment où tu en aura besoin, crois moi qu'ils ne te laisseront pas le temps de réfléchir. Alors répète le moi, une dernière fois et concentre toi.

\- Sérieux ? Plaida Ian mais devant le visage impassible de Mickey, il recommença : In nomine Patris, et Filii, et... Spiritus sancti... Amen ?

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, répliqua Mickey, un sourire au coin ce qui lui valut un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part du jeune Gallagher. Se levant du canapé, il ajouta : bon allez, suis moi. »

Ian lui lança un regard interrogateur mais quand Mickey ne lui répondit, il opta pour le suivre – ayant avec le temps appris que c'était souvent l'option la plus simple avec le jeune homme. Ensemble ils sortirent du loft et descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Ian suivit Mickey jusqu'à un coin d'où Mickey tira plusieurs matelas de sport et commença à les étaler par terre.

« - Un coup de main ça serait pas de trop, commenta Mickey.

\- Ça sort d'où tout ça ? Questionna Ian tout en s'attelant à la tâche. Et tu comptes surtout faire quoi avec ?

\- Avec Mandy on est allé les piquer dans notre ancien collège il y a quelques jours. On s'est dit que ça finirait par te soûler la théorie et qu'un peu de pratique te ferait du bien, expliqua Mickey en évitant soigneusement de dire que cela avait été son idée.

\- Et t'as quoi en tête ? Du corps à corps ?

\- Ça te permettrait de te défouler un peu.

\- Je suis pas contre l'idée que ça devienne un peu plus physique. » répondit Ian avec un regard suggestif.

Mickey se contenta de lever les yeux, nerveux de répondre quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Ou au contraire, ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le jour où ils étaient revenu au loft. A la place, il retira ses chaussures, son sweat-shirt et s'installa au milieu du tatami improvisé qu'ils venaient de faire. Ian fit de même et se plaça face à lui. Ils prirent position et commencèrent à échanger des coups, évitant délibérément de frapper trop fort ou au visage.

A chaque fois que leurs peaux rentraient en contact, ils pouvaient l'un et l'autre ressentir comme une décharge traverser leurs corps. Chaque coup était plus une excuse pour toucher l'autre, se rapprocher sans pour autant avouer que chacun avait les mêmes idées qui leur traversaient l'esprit. Depuis deux semaines, ils avaient développé une sorte d'amitié, c'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient des choses, des goûts en commun mais à aucun moment l'un ou l'autre n'avait osé émettre le moindre geste de peur de faire fuir l'autre. Se retrouver là à volontairement toucher l'autre était une bénédiction, et une agonie car la tentation de vouloir pousser les choses était grande.

A plusieurs reprises, ils se retrouvèrent au sol avec les membres entremêlés mais restant dans un cadre de combat. Cette fois-ci encore, Ian se servit des connaissances qu'il avait appris à l'entraînement militaire pour frapper Mickey au niveau des jambes. Il le déséquilibra, le faisant tomber au sol et passa au-dessus de lui pour le bloquer. D'un mouvement rapide il bloqua fermement les bras de Mickey au dessus de sa tête et coinça ses jambes avec l'aide des siennes. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Mickey.

Soudainement l'un et l'autre cessèrent d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, le regard plonger dans celui de l'autre et sentant une chaleur envahir leurs membres, comme si une combustion spontanée opérait sur eux. Mickey déglutit difficilement, incapable pour la première fois de faire le moindre commentaire. Ian fut le premier à retrouver fonction de son corps et tendit qu'une de ses main resta sur le bras de Mickey, son autre main commença à redescendre, effleurant le corps de Mickey jusqu'à sa taille où ses doigts s'agrippèrent à sa hanche. Lentement il se déplaça et se positionna entre les cuisses de Mickey. Ses mains allèrent continuer leur lente découverte du corps de Mickey quand la voix de Mandy résonna dans la cage d'escalier, les ramenant à la réalité. Ses pas approchant, ils se relevèrent. Ils étaient encore accroupis quand Mandy apparue dans la vision périphérique de Mickey :

« - Hé ! Débile ! Réponds surtout pas quand je t'appelle. Je vous cherchais de partout, qu'est ce que …, s'interrompit-elle en voyant les yeux brillants et fuyants des garçons ainsi que leur peau encore rosie par l'excitation avant de finir sa phrase, vous êtes en train de faire ?

\- Combat, répondit Mickey en se relevant complètement et en continuant d'éviter de regarder sa sœur. Qu'est que tu veux grognasse ?

\- Je dois sortir, dit-elle sans poser plus de question. Je dois rejoindre Iggy, il a besoin d'un véhicule pour aller chercher papa.

\- Tu te fou de moi ? Demanda son frère en relevant soudainement la tête.

\- Je fais juste l'aller-retour. Il a plus de voiture depuis que Colin le lui a défoncé lors de sa dernière course. C'est pour rendre service à Iggy.

\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi Iggy se fait même chier à aller le récupérer.

\- Parce que c'est Iggy ? Que les autres sont encore en taule ? J'en sais foutre rien, tu lui demanderas quand tu le verra si tu veux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a demandé ça la semaine dernière et que j'ai dis oui.

\- La semaine dernière, répéta Mickey incrédule, Et tu trouves pertinent de le dire que maintenant ?

\- Tu m'avais l'air, commença-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d’œil vers Ian, occupé. D'ailleurs tu m'as l'air de l'être encore alors je vais y aller ! A toute !

\- Mandy ! Appela-t-il mais sa sœur avait déjà disparut. Elle est pas possible celle là...

\- Euh... Mickey ? Demanda Ian, rappelant sa présence à Mickey.

\- Quoi !!? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive. Voyant le regard surpris d'Ian il se reprit : Quoi ?

\- Ça va aller ?

\- J'espère pour elle, maugréa-t-il.

\- Tu veux... Tu veux qu'on reprenne ? » Proposa-t-il timidement.

Mickey l'observa attentivement des pieds à la tête. La tentation était grande mais il estima qu'il était plus prudent de se retirer. Peu importe l'attirance mutuelle qui semblait se développer entre eux, il ne devait pas – il ne pouvait pas – y céder. Il rassembla ses pensées avant de répondre presque à contre cœur : « Non ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Il faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. »

C'est en terminant sa phrase qu'il s’aperçut de son double sens mais il était trop tard pour se reprendre : un sourire illuminait déjà le visage d'Ian. Le jeune rouquin savait qu'il était loin de la subtilité avec les sous-entendu qu'il lançait à Mickey mais jusqu'à maintenant il était le seul à jouer à cela. Pour la première fois, et même si cela signifiait mettre un holà, Mickey répondait et il était prêt à accepter tout ce que le jeune Milkovich concédait – consciemment ou non – à lui donner. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Prêt à continuer de jouer, Ian s'approcha de nouveau. Il diminua l'espace entre eux, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard, mais fut de nouveau interrompu : cette fois ce fut la sonnerie du portable de Mickey qui brisa l'instant. Mickey soupira à la fois soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner de la tension sexuelle grandissante et à la fois déçu de devoir s'éloigner d'Ian. Il quitta néanmoins le champs d'attraction gravitationnelle de son compagnon pour répondre au téléphone :

« Milkovich, répondit-il les yeux toujours fixés sur Ian. A quel point ?... A peu près 20 minutes. Envoie moi l'adresse par message. » conclut-il avant de raccrocher et de glisser l'appareil dans sa poche. Ian leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant que Mickey lui explique la situation. Celui-ci était tiraillé : le coup de fil était pour une simple possession apparemment, quelque chose à laquelle il devrait amener Ian s'il voulait le conditionner à tout ce qui se préparait. Après tout, il emmenait bien Mandy à ce genre de job mais l'option d'exposer de nouveau Ian à des démons le dérangeait. Quelque chose en lui refusait l'hypothèse qu'Ian soit proche d'un danger.

« - Alors ? » questionna Ian, brisant le cour de ses pensées.

Il était temps qu'il agisse convenablement, qu'il arrête de penser avec l'hémisphère sud de son corps – ou peu importe quelle autre partie de son corps qui tentait de prendre les commandes dernièrement – et qu'il mette réellement le jeune Gallagher en situation :

« - Prêt pour un cas pratique ? Répondit Mickey.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Ian incrédule.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je change d'avis ?

\- Oh non ! C'est parti, on va où ? On a besoin de quoi ? Non mais attends, vous mettez pas votre matériel dans la voiture ? Faut qu'on appelle Mandy ! A moins que t'es des réserves à l'appartement ? Oui t'en a sûrement... Mais on va y aller comment du coup ?... »

Mickey cessa d'écouter, fasciné par l'excitation soudaine d'Ian et réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu cette joie de vivre pour devenir la personne grincheuse et sarcastique qu'il était à présent. A moins que ce soit le fait de rester enfermé depuis tout ce temps dans le loft qui est sérieusement attaqué le cerveau d'Ian. Peu importe, pour l'instant il faisait face à un gamin de cinq ans le matin de Noël et ils devaient encore s'activer s'ils voulaient partir en chasse.

 

§

 

Mickey avait été optimiste en disant vingt minutes à son client. Il avait fallu plus une grosse demi-heure pour arriver à canaliser la soudaine énergie d'Ian, mettre la main sur le matériel planqué dans le loft et finalement faire le trajet en métro. Pendant tout le chemin Ian n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions auxquelles il répondit patiemment – à son plus grand étonnement car en général ce genre d'attitude lui tapait sur les nerfs. Durant la conversation, les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord qu'Ian pourrait suivre Mickey dans la pièce – ce qui le réjouissait énormément – mais à la seule et unique condition qu'il devrait se contenter d'observer et de mémoriser le déroulement de la séance. Ian était tellement heureux de voir enfin en pratique ce qu'il étudiait depuis des jours qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur arrêt et Mickey dû le sortir in extremis du wagon par la manche avant que les portes ne se referment derrière eux.

L'adresse que Mickey avait reçu n'était qu'à un pâté de maison de la station de métro. Une fois sur place, ils laissèrent les cris retentissant jusqu'à l'entrée les guider jusqu'au bon appartement. Le jeune Milkovich ouvrant la marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte où un homme leur indiqua la pièces des festivités d'un mouvement de tête. Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus Ian sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il se forçat à prendre de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se détendre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mickey. Celui-ci se stoppa juste devant la porte close où ils étaient attendus et jeta un œil vers Ian : « - Alors prêt? Ça va le faire ? »

Ian se contenta de hocher la tête, de peur que sa voix ne tremble et trahisse son anxiété. Mickey l'observa une dernière fois des pieds à la tête avant de pénétrer dans ce qui s'avéra être une chambre d'enfant. Ian se figea devant le spectacle qui s'étala sous ses yeux : voir des démons posséder des adultes était une chose, voir un enfant à peine plus âgé que son petit frère Liam en était une autre. Il n'eut pas le luxe de plus paniquer face à la situation que Mickey était déjà en action. Aidé des autres personnes présentes, il avait sorti le matériel dont il avait besoin du sac qu'il avait amené. Rapidement il avait attaché l'enfant avec des liens et déposé sa médaille sur la table de nuit. Il recula et observa l'enfant :

« - Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'allumant une cigarette au plus grand étonnement d'Ian.

\- Ça fait deux jours qu'il est allongé, répondit l'homme à côté de lui, il était fiévreux alors avec ma femme on a cru à une grippe mais lorsqu'elle a voulu lui apporté à manger ce matin.. elle l'a trouvé... il était...

\- Je vois, l'interrompit Mickey voyant la douleur du père pour trouver les mots pour décrire son fils. Ça ne devrait pas être long mais vous devriez sortir. Croyez moi vous ne voulez pas le voir d'avantage comme ça. »

Le père hocha la tête et après un dernier regard vers son enfant il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière Ian. Celui-ci continua d'observer Mickey tandis qu'il échangeait sa cigarette à peine entamée – qu'il posa en équilibre sur le bord de la table de nuit – contre sa médaille. Il s'approcha alors de l'enfant et d'un mouvement rapide et fluide se plaça juste au dessus de lui, sa médaille collée au front du démon laissant échapper de la fumée et commença à réciter son exorcisme.

Plus Mickey sermonnait et plus le corps du jeune garçon prenait des positions avec des angles inhumains. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut trop pour Ian qui imaginait son petit frère à la place de l'enfant. Il détourna les yeux pour chasser cette image pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut le laps de temps nécessaire pour qu'un vacarme retentisse juste à côté de lui. Relevant les yeux, il constata qu'un des hommes resté avec Mickey était au sol à quelques pas de lui, inconscient, tandis que l'autre avait disparu, sûrement par la fenêtre à présent explosée de la chambre. Il vit avec horreur l'enfant à présent seul sur le lit, assis avec un bras tendu devant lui et un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Son horreur s’accrut quand il réalisa que Mickey avait été projeté sur le mur face au lit. Suspendu dans les airs, il semblait être étranglé par une force invisible. Il battait des pieds et des mains sans pouvoir bouger, luttant comme un forcené pour obtenir la moindre bouffée d'air.

Cette vision fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Ian pour partir au quart de tour : en un éclair il se retrouva auprès de Mickey, tentant de l'aider à retrouver le sol. Rien y faisait. Il avait beau pousser, tirer : l'autre garçon ne décollait pas d'un pouce. La seule réaction fut un rire qui éclata dans son dos. Ian fit volte face et fixa l'enfant avec haine. En fait, il ne voyait même plus d'enfant. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à présent était une monstrueuse créature. Délaissant Mickey, il avança vers le lit et commença à reprendre le sermon là où Mickey avait été interrompu. Le démon continua de rire comme si de rien n'était, maintenant toujours Mickey au mur.

Plus Ian se rapprochait, plus il sentait un picotement se développer dans ses mains et envahir le reste de son corps, accompagné d'une chaleur qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. Il était à moins d'un mètre de la créature quand il se figea et arrêta son sermon. Le démon le fixa :

« - Alors tu ne veux plus jouer ? » demanda-t-il faussement déçu.

La chaleur s'empara alors de tout son corps. Il sentait ses paumes en feu. Sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir, tout ce passa très vite : il se jeta sur l'enfant, plaçant sa main sur son front ce qui le fit hurler de douleur et lâcher son emprise sur Mickey, qui tomba lourdement au sol. L'air emplit alors de nouveau les poumons de Mickey et il s'étrangla presque sous cette arrivée soudaine d'oxygène. Il voulut se relever pour aller aider Ian mais la strangulation l'avait mis légèrement K.O. Avec le reste de force qu'il avait, il parvint péniblement à se redresser, s'accrochant aux meubles qui l'entouraient. Il toussait sous l'effort, incapable de rejoindre Ian malgré ses efforts. Il mit fin à toute tentative lorsqu'Ian se remit à parler, sa main toujours sur le front du démon. Les yeux de Mickey s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que le latin qu'il entendait n'était pas celui du sermon, du moins pas de celui qu'il avait commencé à utiliser au début de cet exorcisme. La panique commença à l'envahir quand une lumière éblouissante apparue sous la paume d'Ian. Il rassembla tout son souffle pour hurler « Non » à Ian mais sa voix se perdit et tout ce qu'il émit fut un grognement incompréhensible. Il ressaya une nouvelle fois mais en vain : la lumière irradia la pièce tandis qu'une fumée noire sortait par la bouche de l'enfant, disparaissant dans le sol au fur et mesure.

Mickey serra la mâchoire, refusant d'admettre ce qui venait tout juste de se produire : la possession était finie. Ian avait exorcisé l'enfant. A mains nues.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que l'attente est valut le coup ! Double bonus Shameless a repris ! Yay !!! Et comme les fêtes sont passées normalement je n'ai plus d'excuse (travail mis à part) pour ne plus reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide d'écriture.  
> En tout cas n'hésitez surtout pas a donner votre avis (en bien ou mal) ou juste dire ce qui vous passe par la tête - un peu de feed-back me permettrait de ne pas avoir l'impression de me perdre dans mes intrigues ^^  
> Et si jamais ça vous tente, retrouvez moi sur tumblr : http://orangemma.tumblr.com/


	8. L'extraordinaire histoire de Mickey Milkovich

Soudain il n'y eut plus rien : ni fumée, ni lumière aveuglante. Pas même un bruit ne fut émis dans la pièce. Ian se laissa tomber sur le lit, comme vidé de toute énergie, et peu à peu la vie reprit autour de lui. La pièce fut alors remplie de pleurs d'enfants, de bruits de pas, de conversations mais Ian ne prêta aucune attention à tout cela, toute son attention était uniquement focalisée sur le jeune homme brun qui se tenait face à lui. Il était obnubilé par les émotions que dégageait le visage de Mickey : un mélange de tristesse et de colère et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout il avait réussi un putain d'exorcisme, non ? Alors que c'était la première fois de sa vie ! Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander quel était le problème mas fut coupé d'un geste de la main :

« - On se casse. » décréta Mickey, la voix encore rocailleuse.

Il grogna quand il constata que la cigarette qu'il avait laissée sur la table de nuit c'était entièrement consumée. Il sortit son paquet pour en allumer une nouvelle et parti, laissant derrière lui un Ian abasourdi. Pourquoi Mickey réagissait-il comme ça alors qu'il venait tout de même de lui sauver la vie ? A croire que ce type avait un problème d’ego parce que pour une fois il n'avait pas joué les héros. C'était-il trompé sur Mickey ? L'avait-il si mal cerné ? Certes il était indéniable qu'il lui plaisait physiquement mais hormis son statut d'exorciste, le type de film qu'il regardait ou comment il prenait son café que savait-il vraiment de Mickey ? Rien de profondément personnel et cela le dérangea soudain énormément qu'une fois encore le partage des informations soit à sens unique. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre, il fallait qu'il rattrape Mickey. Il se leva, la tête tournant légèrement sous l'effort, et trottina jusqu'à rattraper l'autre homme.

Contrairement à l'aller, le retour se passa dans une toute autre ambiance et la tension était toujours palpable quand Mickey pénétra dans le loft comme une furie. Ceci attira l'attention de Mandy qui était rentrée et lisait, installée sur le canapé. Elle observa son frère jeter son sac sur la table et fouiller furieusement à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Finit-elle par demander calmement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta Mickey en se tournant vers elle. Demande à l'autre abruti ce qu'il se passe. » Ajouta-t-il bouillonnant de rage en désignant Ian, qui venait à son tour de rentrer, puis il se tourna pour attraper une arme dans le sac : « Moi je me tire de là, foutez moi la paix. » Conclut-il en quittant le loft aussi vivement qu'il y était rentré.

Mandy soupira et referma sur ses genoux le livre qu'elle tenait avant de se tourner vers Ian :

« - Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?

\- J'en sais foutre rien. Il est comme ça depuis la fin de l'exorcisme et il m'a à peine décroché un mot ! S'exclama Ian.

\- Ok. Assis toi et raconte tout. Je vais tâcher de comprendre un peu mieux tout ce bordel. »

Ian suivit ses instructions et prit place à côté d'elle pour lui raconter leur excursion. Il se concentra pour n'omettre aucun détail qui pourrait expliquer la réaction de Mickey. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda Mandy attendant impatiemment son verdict sur les événements.

« - Et il est comme ça depuis la fin de l'exorcisme ? Se contenta de demander la jeune fille.

\- C'est le premier truc que je t'ai dit ! S'offusqua Ian

\- Oui, oui. Du calme... mais... est ce que tu t'es rendu compte d'un truc pendant ton exorcisme ?

\- C'est la première fois je te rappelle. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû voir grosse maline ?

\- Que tu l'as fait à mains nues gros malin ? Répliqua Mandy sur le même ton. Et je suis prête à parier que ni Mickey, ni moi on connaît le sermon que tu as utilisé parce qu'à mon humble avis tu as – sans t'en rendre compte – utilisé tes pouvoirs pour la première fois.

\- Que.. que, répéta Ian surpris avant de se reprendre, comment j'aurais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

\- Le truc de la chaleur et des picotements aurait pu être un indice ? Suggéra Mandy. A moins que ça soit un truc dont Mick ne m’ait jamais parlé. Et – mais là tu pouvais pas le savoir – le truc de la lumière, là, n'est définitivement pas normale.

\- Alors... alors c'est bien non ? Je veux dire que c'est ce qu'on voulait, je suis bien là pour développer mes dons. Alors pourquoi il réagit comme si c'était la fin du monde ?

\- Parce qu'avec mon abruti de frère il y a une différence entre comment il devrait réagir et comment il réagit vraiment. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il aime avoir une zone de sécurité et là, c'est mort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Maintenant les démons savent qu'ils n'ont pas le bon Gallagher. Ils savent que c'est toi qu'il leur faut.

\- Mais j'ai exorcisé le démon. Comment ils pourraient...

\- Ok. On aurait peut être dû préciser ce point, le coupa Mandy. ''Exorciser un démon'' ce n'est pas vraiment le tuer, c'est plutôt le renvoyer d'où il vient a.k.a. L'Enfer. Précisément là où sont ceux qui te veulent. Du coup le démon que t'as renvoyé avec tes dons va pouvoir tout leur balancer. »

Sous les yeux ronds d'Ian, elle continua :

« - Relaxe, tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis ça allait finir par arriver, je vois pas à quoi s'attendait Mick.

\- Mais... si je l'avais tué à la place ? Ça nous aurait gagné un peu de temps ?

\- Peut être. Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment tuer un démon – pas que je sache – juste le piéger définitivement en tuant son hôte et ça tu l'aurais fait ? Demanda-t-elle et Ian baissa les yeux, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. J'aurais pas pu non plus. Peut être que Mickey non plus et c'est ce qui le fait chier au fond. » Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la jambe d'Ian et ajouta : « Tu veux bien me rendre un service et ne pas te monter la tête pour ça mais plutôt apporter ce livre à Mickey?

\- Tu sais qu'il est parti avec une arme, hein ? Je suis presque sûr qu'il serait capable de me tirer dessus avec si j'allais le voir maintenant.

\- Alors tu te serviras du bouquin comme d'un bouclier, plaisanta Mandy.

\- Sérieusement...

\- Sérieusement, c'est de la part de Svetlana. Iggy me l'a filé tout à l'heure et à ce que j'ai pu lire ça devrait pas mal l’intéresser. Puis surtout, Mandy s’interrompit mal à l'aise, j'aimerai éviter qu'il soit seul après ce qui vient de se passer. Tu sais il était pas à l’hôpital pour rien et si j'y vais moi, ça va l'agacer encore plus. J'ai le sentiment qu'avec toi... il sera différent mais ne lui dit pas que je t'envoie parce que je m'inquiète, ok ? »

Ian ne répondit pas et, à la place, serra la main de la jeune fille qui s'était nerveusement mise à jouer avec la couverture du livre. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, aucun des Milkovich n'avait mentionné à nouveau le jour où il les avait rencontré à l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais su – ni demandé – pourquoi Mickey s'était retrouvé sur ce lit ce jour là mais cela devait être assez important pour que, des semaines plus tard, le visage de Mandy ai la même expression d'inquiétude que le premier jour.

« - Je m'en occupe. » dit-il doucement en prenant le livre des mains de Mandy avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur sa tempe pour la rassurer. Elle lui répondit par un sourire gêné. Il la laissa alors seule, décidé à affronter l'autre Milkovich.

 

§

 

Depuis qu'il s'était installé avec les Milkovich, Ian n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds en dehors du loft pour visiter le bâtiment, à l'exception faite de l'entraînement qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui. Pensant donc trouver Mickey là, il se dirigea vers les escaliers quand il entendit des coups de feu résonner au dessus de sa tête. Évidemment. Plutôt que de descendre les marches, il prit la direction de l'étage supérieur. Même par curiosité, Ian n'était jamais monté jeter un œil là haut et pourtant, dès l'instant où il quitta la cage d'escalier, il savait qu'il connaissait cet endroit. Comme s'il l'avait déjà vu. L'absence de vitres aux fenêtres, les murs décrépis et Mickey tirant sur des cibles improvisées face à lui : il avait déjà vécu ce moment. Tout ceci lui était étrangement familier.

Il s'avança en direction de Mickey, serrant le livre contre lui, et alla s'appuyer sur le mur à quelques mètres à côté de l'autre homme. Mickey ne se tourna pas mais le fait qu'il cessa de tirer montra à Ian qu'il le savait là. Il fixait la cible droit devant lui, l'arme toujours levée. Il ne dit rien et Ian constata qu'il allait devoir être celui qui brise le silence. Observant de profil les réactions de Mickey, il se lança :

« - Alors t'es le type de mec que ça défoule de tirer un coup ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fût de nouveaux tirs et Ian réalisa son erreur de tactique.

« - Merde, désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai parlé avec Mandy. Je suis désolé. J'ai compris que j'avais merdé mais je savais pas non plus ! » De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent mais Ian continua : « Putain Mickey ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ? Je te parle là mais j'ai l'impression de causer au mur ! »

Mickey baissa son arme et pendant un bref instant Ian crut qu'il allait enfin lui adresser la parole. Pendant une courte seconde Mickey en eut l'envie mais lorsqu'il abaissa son arme il sentit la tête légèrement lui tourner. Il alla jusqu'à la table où il avait déposé ses munitions, tentant de garder bonne figure mais plus il avançait, plus sa vision se troublait. Il posa lentement son arme sur la table et en agrippa le bord pour maintenir son équilibre. Malgré cela il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La nausée commençait peu à peu à l'envahir, sentant la bile remonter il resserra son étreinte sur le meuble. Tout se passait au ralenti. Il avait beau lutter pour repousser ce sentiment, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un diminuait la lumière dans la pièce et continuait à la faire tourner, de plus en plus vite. Ses mains devinrent de plus en plus moites, les faisant glisser sur le bois qu'il tentait en vain de tenir. Le fait de sentir ses genoux trembler n'arrangeait rien. Sa bouche devenait pâteuse et sa gorge se serrait, refusant de lui laisser émettre le moindre son.

Son état n'échappa pas à Ian dont il entendait la voix mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moindre mot. Comme si la voix d'Ian n'était qu'un écho lointain auquel il n'arrivait même pas à répondre. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il se sentait mal, quitte à mettre sa fierté de côté, mais sa langue refusait de fonctionner. A la place, il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait démarré dans son crâne et prenait un malin plaisir à lui labourer le cerveau. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, l'obscurité était presque totale devant ses yeux. Ses genoux finirent par céder et ses mains par lâcher prise. Pourtant il ne sentit pas son corps s'écrouler sur le sol comme il s'y attendait. Au lieu du ciment froid, ce furent deux mains fermes qui le rattrapèrent. Il pouvait ressentir leur emprise autour de sa taille et de son épaule : Ian le tenait. Il le savait. De nouveau il entendit des mots résonner, cette fois près de son oreille. Des mots que son esprit devait détourner car il était possible qu'Ian lui ait dit « Je suis là Mickey. Je te tiens, reste avec moi. » C'était impossible pas après son comportement. A moins que... ? Mais Mickey n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage la question avant d'être définitivement happé par l'obscurité. Plus de lumière, plus de sons, plus de mains chaudes et rassurantes sur son corps. Le black out.

 

**§**

 

La lumière était éblouissante. Tout ce qu'il percevait était un halo de lumière où occasionnellement des silhouettes d'ombres passaient. Des murmures bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que lui disaient les voix. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne parvenait ni à voir, ni à entendre mieux. Le néant. La seule chose qui frappa Mickey fut de nouveau cette sensation d'étouffer, comme si sa poitrine se serrait sous la force d'un étau. Il sentait le contenu de son estomac menacer de ressortir. Il lutta pour repousser ce malaise jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop forte et éclate. D'un coup il rouvrit les yeux, ramené à la réalité. La vague de nausée fut encore plus forte et il se releva du matelas sur lequel il était, tourna la tête et vomit à même le sol. Il rendait ses tripes avec l'impression que cela ne finirait jamais.

Quand le flux se calma enfin, il vit une main lui tendant un mouchoir entrer dans son champ de vision. Il l'attrapa, s'essuya la bouche et laissa tomber le mouchoir au sol avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Cela lui brisa le cœur de savoir que Mandy se faisait autant de soucis pour lui. Il aurait tout fait pour arranger ça. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour changer les idées de sa sœur, il tenta de la vanner :

« - Tu vois, quand je te dis que ta cuisine est à gerber...

\- Ta gueule abruti. J'ai pas envie de me marrer. Y a aucune raison, répliqua sèchement Mandy.

\- Aller quoi. T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?

\- Je préfère perdre mon sens de l'humour que mon frère, je te signale. Espèce de débile.

\- Mandy...

\- Non. Y a pas de ''Mandy''. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Ian n'avait pas été là avec toi ?

\- C'était juste un petit malaise. Tu dramatises, répondit Mickey.

\- Je... Je dramatise ?! Explosa Mandy.

\- C'est ça. Crie un bon coup. Je l'attendais ton sermon, marmonna Mickey.

\- Tu parles que je vais t'en donner du drame et j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de gueuler, cria-t-elle. Tu passes ton temps à me mentir, à faire comme si t'allais bien et tu te mets en danger. Je dois faire quoi moi ? Te fliquer comme un gosse ? Je suis pas ta mère Mick. Moi qui croyais qu'on se disait tout. Si j'avais pas forcé Ian à aller te voir, on t'aurait sûrement retrouvé dans...

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? la coupa Mickey qui sentait la nausée le reprendre.

\- Rien, princesse. Même si je pense qu'il mérite de savoir.

\- C'est pas ses putains d'affaires, d'accord ? Trancha Mickey

\- Parce que savoir que sa mère s'est pendue, qu'il est le fils bâtard de la famille – et j'en passe – ce sont nos affaires peut être ?

\- On doit veiller sur son cul. C'est différent, maugréa-t-il.

\- Foutaises ! S'exclama Mandy. Tu veux le savoir pour savoir si tu peux lui faire confiance mais toi tu veux qu'il te fasse confiance aveuglement. Tu sais le pire ? C'est qu'il le fait. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il le fait. Il a risqué sa putain de vie, mis à découvert ses pouvoirs tout ça pour te sauver et toi t'es pas fichu de ne serait-ce que dire ''Merci'. Gros con. »

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était symptomatique ou dû aux vérités que sa sœur lui crachait au visage mais il fut de nouveau heurté par une vague nauséeuse. Une fois encore il se pencha et se mit à vomir sur le sol de sa chambre. Il entendit sa sœur soupirer, exaspérée :

« - J'espère que ça fait un mal de chien au moins. Ça serait bien fait pour toi. »

Mickey se contenta de répondre en levant son majeur, en attendant que la nausée reparte. Quand il se sentit mieux, il leva la tête et accepta la boîte de mouchoirs que Mandy lui tendit. Lorsqu'il la débarrassa de l'objet, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

« - Et je te préviens – malade ou non – je nettoie pas ta merde ! Prévint-elle. La prochaine fois, prend un seau parce que j'ai appelé le médecin et il faut que tu te reposes pendant au moins deux-trois jours. Et crois moi mon vieux que tu vas rester au lit pendant tout ce temps là ! Même s'il faut que je t'attache pour ça. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce. En passant devant la commode de Mickey, elle s'arrêta et prit quelque chose que Mickey n'avait pas vu jusque là : un livre. Il était prêt à jurer que c'était le même qu'il avait vu dans les mains d'Ian avant de perdre connaissance. Mandy fit demi-tour et jeta le livre sur le lit à côté de lui :

« - Tiens. Ça devrait te faire passer le temps. C'est Svetlana qui te l'envoie. » expliqua-t-elle avant de tourner de nouveau les talons pour, cette fois-ci, laisser réellement Mickey seul. Il jeta un œil sur l'objet à la couverture en cuir usé, dont les pages étaient cornées. Il put distinguer le mot ''légendes'' en lettres dorées avant d'être de nouveau frappé pas la nausée. A ce rythme, cela allait être une longue journée.

 

**§**

 

Vingt quatre heures. Ce fut le temps maximal qu'il parvint à rester au lit. Ceci était uniquement dû au fait qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de ce temps à rendre ses tripes et l'autre à dormir. A présent cela faisait deux heures qu'il fixait le plafond sans nausées mais également sans l'envie de dormir. Il rongeait son os, tentant de rester coucher comme lui avait répété pour la énième fois Mandy quand elle était passé le voir tout à l'heure avant de partir faire des courses. Malgré sa bonne volonté à vouloir satisfaire sa petite sœur, il soupira d’ennui et finit par se lever. Il se rendit lentement dans le salon, légèrement étourdi après avoir passé tant de temps allongé. Il pensait trouver Gallagher sur le canapé en train d'étudier comme à son habitude mais la pièce vide et un son familier au dessus de sa tête lui démontra qu'il se trompait. Il traversa le salon, se tenant occasionnellement aux fournitures sur son passage. Pendant une seconde il voulut faire un crochet par la cuisine mais son nœud à l'estomac lui indiqua que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment et il traça directement vers la porte d'entrée.

Après une volée de marches qui lui coupèrent le souffle un bref instant, il pénétra dans son champ de tir improvisé. A l'exacte place où il se tenait la veille, Ian était là en train de s'entraîner consciencieusement. Tout en s'avançant il pouvait voir chaque muscle du dos d'Ian tendu, ses épaules contractées sous la concentration. Si cela avait été son genre, il se serait laisser aller à dire que la vue était plutôt agréable. Plus qu'agréable même, mais plutôt que de l'admettre, il se glissa dans ses vieille habitudes – comme on se glisse dans son vieux jean préféré, par confort. Il attendit qu'Ian baisse son arme pour ouvrir la bouche afin de ne pas trop le surprendre ou du moins éviter tout accident :

« - Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais te servir de mes armes ? »

Ian vire-volta en sursautant, visiblement surpris.  S es yeux  pétillèrent en voyant Mickey devant lui, l'air beaucoup plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilées, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Mickey eut presque envie de rire mais l'envie de se jouer de l'autre jeune homme fut la plus forte :

« - Alors ? Demanda-t-il faisant de son mieux pour paraître agacé.

\- Mandy... Mandy m'a dit qu'il y avait pas de soucis pour...

\- C'est bon arrête de paniquer, dit-il en craquant devant l'expression d'Ian. Je déconne, du moment que tu me les rends comme tu les as trouvé.

\- Tu veux dire crasseux ? Moi qui comptais te les nettoyer, plaisanta Ian à son tour – plus détendu.

\- Va te faire foutre, répondit Mickey sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui gagnait ses lèvres. Mes armes sont toujours impeccables petit con. »

Ian ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui rendre son sourire en soutenant son regard. Un silence s'installa. Un silence calme qui ne dérangea nullement aucun des deux hommes. C'était comme si les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire pour trouver la présence de l'autre agréable. Comme si le simple fait d'être là, l'un avec l'autre était amplement suffisant. Enfin presque, car Mickey ressenti cet irrésistible besoin de se rapprocher d'Ian. D'effacer la distance comme la veille durant leur combat. Et tandis qu'il se cherchait des excuses, des raisons d'aller vers Ian, celui-ci posa son arme et vint se placer à côté de lui le plus naturellement du monde. Il déposa une main sur le bras de Mickey et l'autre sur sa joue. Sous ce geste, Mickey senti l'intégralité de son corps se crisper. Ian scruta attentivement son visage, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« - Tu devrais être coucher, se contenta de dire Ian gentiment tout en laissant retomber sa main de la joue de Mickey.

\- Lâche moi, répondit Mickey sur le même ton, tu vas pas commencer à être sur mon dos comme Mandy.

\- C'est ta sœur, c'est normal. Puis, apparemment, elle a l'air d'avoir de bonnes raisons.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Mickey en reculant d'un pas, qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

\- Je te rappelle que je vous ai rencontré à l'hôpital. Faut pas avoir fait Bac +12 pour faire le lien. A défaut de vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Parce que ça te regarde pas, marmonna Mickey.

\- Je sais, répondit calmement Ian en s'approchant de nouveau. Mais j’admets que j'apprécierai de plus en savoir sur vous. De... de te connaître plus. »

Ce que lui avait dit sa sœur lui revint en plein visage. Sous le regard de chien battu d'Ian, il sentit son mur de protection s’effriter et comme chaque fois que cela arrivait, il se recroquevilla dans sa coquille. Se cacher derrière la colère était sa défense mais contrairement à son habitude, il laissa la vérité filtrer à travers sa rage :

« - Oh vraiment ?! Tu veux connaître l'extraordinaire histoire de Mickey Milkovich ? Ben vas-y, assis toi je vais te la dire.

\- Mickey, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Non mais si ! Ouvre grand tes oreilles ! Aller, tu veux savoir quoi, hein ? Tu veux que je te raconte que toute mon enfance était une suite de cauchemars remplis de monstres comme ceux que tu as eu ? Que ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans et que c'était la seule qui parvenait à me calmer et me rassurer quand je voyais ces démons ? Non, j'ai mieux ! Je suis sûr que tu vas préférer l'histoire du père qui maltraite ses gosses, notamment son abruti de fils qui a peur de choses imaginaires et que les coups de remettent pas à sa place. Tu veux peut être que je te décrives la peur qui me rongeait d'avoir ses visions mais aussi que mon père découvre que c'était pas la seule chose que j'essayais de lui cacher ? Parce que c'est tellement drôle d'avoir un néo nazi homophobe comme père, qui s'en prend à vous quand sa petite fille perd la tête. Forcément que c'était de ma faute ! Je lui ai filé un truc, je lui ai retourné la tête avec toutes mes histoires à la con. C'était sûrement pas parce qu'un putain de démon l'avait possédé, c'est trop débile comme idée voyons ! Même si ça faisait des années que j'en parlais, que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai..., se coupa Mickey soudainement : c'est pas concevable !

\- Mickey, je suis désolé, murmura Ian.

\- Je veux pas de ta pitié Gallagher. J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu voulais connaître le merveilleux passé des Milkovich ? Voilà un aperçu. Au moins tu sais que d'autres ont eu une vie bien merdique. Heureux? »

Il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais pendant tout son speech il s'était rapproché d'Ian. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'étaient considérablement accélérés et le fait de n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Gallagher n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Être face à ce regard rempli de compassion pour lui – compassion dont il n'avait jamais fait l'objet – transforma la rage qui avait commencé à le ronger. L'adrénaline de la colère se mua en un autre sentiment qu'il connaissait bien : la luxure. Être excité, ça il pouvait gérer. Cela faisait des jours qu'il gardait ça sous contrôle mais habituellement il était à une distance raisonnable de l'objet – ou plutôt l'homme -

de son désir. Là, alors qu'ils pouvait respirer le même air, son self contrôle devint difficile à gérer.

Ian voulait qu'il se dévoile, qu'il l'aide à contrôler ses pouvoir, qu'il le protège, qu'il soit honnête ? Ian voulait beaucoup de choses, trop à son goût quand tout ce qu'il désirait, lui, était de tout oublier pendant un instant. De s'oublier. Alors il cessa de lutter contre lui même. Il garda son regard ancré dans celui d'Ian et se laissa lentement tomber à genoux. Pendant une brève seconde, Ian crut qu'il faisait de nouveau un malaise et allait réagir. Il se stoppa quand il réalisa que les mains de Mickey s'étaient posées sur sa ceinture. D'un geste ferme et sûr de lui, Mickey dégrafa le pantalon d'Ian. D'un seul mouvement il se débarrassa du jean et du caleçon du jeune homme. Ian voulut protester, dire que ce n'était pas le moment, que Mickey devait se reposer avant tout et qu'ils pourraient toujours faire ça plus tard.

Toute protestation disparue de son esprit dès l'instant où il sentit les lèvres de Mickey se poser sur lui. Par de langoureux aller-retour de sa bouche et une utilisation habile de sa langue, Mickey fit oublier à Ian tout ce qu'il s’apprêtait à dire. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était se concentrer sur l'autre homme et ses mains fermement accrochées à ses hanches. Sous l'effet des soins administrés par Mickey, il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la chevelure brune pour accompagner le mouvement et des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Lentement ses hanches suivirent également le mouvement. Mickey entreprit alors d’accélérer le rythme, arrachant d'autres gémissements à Ian. L'une des ses mains quitta la hanche d'Ian et glissa le long de sa cuisse, alla caresser l'intérieur de celle-ci puis s'aventura jusqu'à son entre-jambe pour aller accompagner les succions que réalisait sa bouche dans cette zone.

« - Oh putain ! Mickey ! » lâcha Ian, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, profitant de chaque attention accordée à son corps. Il renforça sa poigne dans la chevelure de Mickey, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait pour ne pas perdre pied. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve et Ian avait dû mal à réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait, que l'autre homme était réellement à genoux devant lui. Mickey approfondi ses gestes et Ian lâcha un nouveau râle quand il sentit son corps s'insinuer dans l'étroitesse de la gorge de Mickey. Il sentit chaque fibre de son corps se crisper délicieusement sous l'approche de l'extase. Il eut suffit d'une dernière caresse de Mickey pour le faire exploser. Il cria le nom de Mickey sous le coup de l'orgasme, sans pouvoir se contenir. Ce dernier continua ses aller-retours buccaux, les ralentissant néanmoins considérablement. Des étoiles apparurent sous les paupières closes d'Ian sous l'effet du plaisir. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression de rêver, que ceci était trop irréaliste pour se produire, que son cerveau lui jouait des tours et qu'il allait se réveiller. Puis cela le frappa. Aussi fortement que l'orgasme que lui avait provoqué Mickey et il ouvrit vivement les yeux. Il réalisa alors pourquoi cet endroit lui avait été familier alors qu'il n'était jamais venu, pourquoi il avait l'impression que toute cette situation n'était qu'un fantasme : parce que cela en avait été un. Il avait rêvé de tout ça quand il était encore chez lui à se demander s'il reverrait un jour Mickey en chair et os. Ce qu'il avait crû être de simples rêves érotiques étaient-ils donc prémonitoires également ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa nouvelle réflexion, ramené à la réalité par la sensation de vide quand Mickey rompit le contact avec lui. Il rabaissa la tête pour faire face à Mickey. Ce dernier se releva tout en essuyant d'un revers de main la salive qu'il avait sur le menton, un sourire satisfait placardé sur le visage. Ses traits s'étaient visiblement détendus, toute trace de son précédent coup de colère avait disparu. Il apprécia la vue, regardant une dernière fois Ian des pieds à la tête et mémorisant cette image pour une future utilisation personnelle. Sa langue humidifia sa lèvre inférieur inconsciemment et Ian sentit un frisson le parcourir sous l'effet de ce simple geste. Mickey ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa, préférant mordre sa lèvre inférieur. Ian reconnut le tic nerveux de Mickey et haussa les sourcils l'invitant à parler, ou peu importe ce qu'il avait en tête à ce stade Ian était partant pour tout.

Les yeux de Mickey se posèrent une fois encore sur le corps à moitié dénudé d'Ian avant que Mickey ne prenne une profonde inspiration et tourne les talons. Dos à Ian il se contenta de dire : « -T'as raison, je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher. », avant de partir. Le voyant agir, la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Ian fut un «  _Sérieusement_? ». Il allait sérieusement le laisser là, le pantalon aux chevilles sans rien dire ou faire de plus ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Mickey se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte et resta dos à Ian pour ajouter avant de sortir : « Sérieusement. Et oublie pas de ranger tout ça. ».

Une fois seul, Ian remonta lamentablement ses vêtements avant de se souvenir que Mickey parlait sûrement de ses armes et non de son équipement personnel. En quelques secondes à peine, il passa de l'extase à se sentir totalement pathétique. Il fallait qu'il parle à Mickey, il était hors de question qu'ils en restent là. Son prénom résonna dans la cage d'escalier : Mandy était de retour et avait besoin d'un coup de main pour remonter les courses. La conversation avec l'autre Milkovich devrait apparemment attendre. Il soupira, résigné à rejoindre Mandy.

De son côté, Mickey retrouva son lit de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait quitté. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et attrapa le livre qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il en tourna les pages, continuant sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé quand il tomba sur une page spécifique. Il se redressa, le livre en mains et murmura : « Putain de merde, c'est pas possible. ».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voici, le voilà : le nouveau chapitre ! Un peu moins d'action démoniaque et un peu plus d'action... charnelle (?). Etant novice dans ce genre d'écrit j'espère avoir délivré quelque chose qui reste néanmoins agréable à lire ! Kudos & commentaires sont appréciés, alors n'hésitez pas :)  
> & Rdv au prochain chapitre ;)


	9. L'héritier

Mandy était la dernière née de la fratrie et la seule fille du clan Milkovich. Par conséquent, ses frères avaient toujours eu à cœur de veiller sur elle et de la protéger des idiots qui lui tournaient autour. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur eux, sans même avoir besoin de le demander, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur rendre la pareille. Veiller sur Mickey était donc nouveau pour elle, en particulier car de tous ses frères elle aurait parié qu'il serait le seul à n'avoir jamais besoin d'elle, à se débrouiller par lui-même. Elle prit alors son rôle très à cœur. Un peu trop peut être.

Depuis le jour où elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone des urgences, elle avait commencé à être plus vigilante sur son état. Son malaise de ses derniers jours avait, lui, complètement affolé son radar et elle était à présent à vérifier l'état de Mickey à chaque occasion. En général, elle passé le voir dans sa chambre une fois toutes les heures ou lui envoyait un message si elle n'était pas à la maison. Le jeune homme avait beau l'envoyé promener, elle revenait à la charge à son plus grand agacement. Cette fois pourtant, quand elle s'approcha à pas feutré vers sa chambre elle n'osa rien faire, rien dire. Elle le vit foncer les sourcils, penché au dessus du livre que Svetlana lui avait confié et entouré d'encore plus d'autres ouvrages tout autour de lui. Elle voyait ses traits tirés par la fatigue, devinant qu'il avait du passer la nuit debout, mais également par la concentration et son instinct lui murmura que son frère était sur quelque chose d'important. Elle prit sur elle de faire demi tour pour aller cuisiner le petit déjeuner.

De son côté, Mickey tourna et retourna les différentes pages sous ses doigts, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Décidément sa session avec Gallagher avait dû le mettre dans de meilleures conditions qu'il le pensait car cela lui permit de remarquer ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là – et ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Svetlana lui avait donné ce livre. Il avait tout reprit du début à la lueur de cette nouvelle information et s'il comprenait le « pourquoi » maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le « comment ». Il relut pour la énième fois le dernier paragraphe sans pour autant arriver à en sortir quelque chose de nouveau. L'odeur du café frais qui filtrait par sa porte à moitié ouverte n'aidait en rien à se concentrer. Il referma le livre d'un coup sec. Il avait besoin d'un autre regard sur la chose et d'un café. A vrai dire, à cet instant précis, il avait surtout besoin d'un café.

Son livre sous le bras, il retrouva sa sœur dans la cuisine en train de remplir des mugs de café frais. Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises du comptoir et posa son livre de côté quand Mandy fit glisser une tasse fumante jusqu'à lui. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, elle lui répondit par un clin d’œil. C'était leur routine. Leur moment privilégié entre frère et sœur où aucun sujet de discorde n'était abordé, où pendant quelques minutes ils agissaient en silence, comme si tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément de leur routine se mette en place et que le bruit d'un choc suivit de jurons vienne briser leur quiétude. Les deux Milkovich éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Ian arriva jusqu'à eux en claudiquant :

« - Putain de merde qui a bougé la table basse ? Vous auriez pu prévenir au lieu de vous marrer comme des baleines ! Râla Ian en se laissant tomber dans la chaise à côté de Mickey et en attrapant son pieds pour le frotter et en atténuer la douleur.

\- Elle est simplement à sa place idiot. Si tu regardais où tu mettais les pieds un peu, commenta Mandy avant de faire passer une autre tasse jusqu'au jeune Gallagher cette fois : tiens, un cadeau de paix pour avoir rangé ma maison sans te prévenir.

\- Merci. » maugréa Ian en plongeant directement son nez dans sa boisson.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que ce ne soit Mickey qui se décide à parler à son tour :

« - Gallagher, il faut qu'on parle. » dit il calmement, le regard fixé sur sa tasse.

Mandy continuait de préparer le petit déjeuner, affairée a cuire des pancakes, tandis qu'Ian leva le nez de son café. Il tourna la tête vers Mickey, incertain de ce dont faisait référence l'autre homme. Après ce qui c'était la veille, il n'était plus certain de rien. Certes, Mickey avait rendu réel son fantasme mais il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid d'un coup, pour finalement laisser Ian à son propre sort et celui-ci ne savait plus quoi penser. La seule pensée clair dans son esprit, c'est qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour le moment.

« - Je m'en contre fou, lâcha Mickey sans aucune raison.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Mandy en se retournant vers son frère, curieuse de sa réaction : Tu parles de quoi ?

\- Que Monsieur soit pas d'humeur. Il voulait qu'on lui donne les informations qu'on avait alors il va pas faire sa princesse quand je veux lui donner. »

Ian ouvrit de grands yeux en écoutant la réponse de Mickey, surpris qu'il formule à voix haute ce qui venait exactement de lui passé par l'esprit. Lui avait-il caché qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées ? Si c'était le cas, il avait dû aussi le caché à Mandy au vu de sa réaction. En effet, elle le regardait avec inquiétude, posant sa main sur son front comme un mère qui vérifie si son enfant à de la température. Mickey eut un mouvement de recule :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous à la fin ?

\- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Lâche moi avec ça, une nuit blanche n'a jamais tué personne ok ?

\- Peut être mais, elle se stoppa hésitante et jetant un regard vers Ian elle ajouta : Ian a rien dit. Ça m'inquiète si tu as des hallucinations.

\- Des hallucinations ? Qu'est ce que tu... » se stoppa Mickey en tournant la tête et en voyant les yeux ronds d'Ian.

Avait-il vraiment entendu la voix d'Ian ? Il était pourtant près à le jurer mais en voyant l'expression de surprise sur les visages des deux jeunes gens, Mickey commença à douter de lui. Son malaise avait peut être été plus important que ce qu'il pensait. Ou cela était dû au manque de sommeil ? Peu importait. Mickey secoua la tête, décidé à se focaliser sur ce qu'il voulait dire en premier lieu :

« - Bref, reprit-il en faisant glisser le livre sur le comptoir jusqu'à Ian, le fait est qu'il faut qu'on cause Gallagher. Tu voulais un partage des infos ? Je sais pas si c'est ce que tu avais en tête mais il faut que tu vois ça. Je t'ai marqué la page.

\- Un livre de légendes ? Vraiment ? Demanda Ian en jetant un œil au titre. Maintenant les légendes sont aussi vraies ?

\- Tu veux pas la fermer et prendre ce foutu bouquin, oui ! Répliqua Mickey.

\- Du calme, rayon de soleil, intervint Mandy en déposant une assiette remplie devant son frère, mange ça et tais toi. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Ian, lis. La plupart des légendes rapportent des histoires vraies. Surtout les anciennes comme dans ce livre, alors si Mickey te dit que ça vaut le coup, crois le. »

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'émit le moindre commentaire. Pliant à ses requêtes, chacun s’affaira. Mickey entreprit de dévorer sa pile de pancakes tandis qu'Ian attrapa le livre et se leva pour aller s'installer sur le canapé avec son café. Confortablement assis, il ouvrit directement le livre là où une page avait été cornée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la page de gauche, comportant une gravure illustrant le récit pour ensuite aller sur le texte en lui même. Le titre s'étalait – tout comme sur la couverture de l'ouvrage – en lettres calligraphiées dorées sur le haut de la page : « Le porteur de Lumière ». Ian entama alors sa lecture :

_«  Il était une fois dans un pays fort, fort lointain, un royaume dont la bonté de son roi n'avait d'égal que la sagesse de sa reine. C'était un royaume calme où la vie n'était pas toujours facile mais où celle-ci était paisible et c'était ce qui comptait. C'était également ce qui rendait envieux tous les royaumes environnants. Tous voulaient le conquérir et s'approprier ses terres où plaines, champs et montagnes s'accordaient pour créer le plus merveilleux des paysages. Le temps passait sans que rien ne vienne troubler l'ordre des choses. Les mois, les années filaient et néanmoins la seule chose marquante était l'absence d'un héritier, personne pour poursuivre le travail royal de la famille. Ceci attisa d'avantage les envieux à vouloir conquérir le royaume et peu à peu, certains commencèrent à courtiser le roi et la reine pour parvenir à leur but tandis que d'autres tentèrent leur chance par la force._

_La sagesse de la reine lui fit dire qu'il était temps de songer à d'autres méthodes. Elle se faisait du soucis pour son royaume, son peuple, plus que pour le roi et elle-même. Elle se rendit donc au temple car il s'agissait là d'une époque où le dieu unique n'existait pas. Chaque dieu pouvait être acclamé, prié pour son indulgence et ce fut ce que fit la reine. Elle pria les dieux. Peu importe quel dieu, elle avait juste besoin qu'on lui vienne en aide. Qu'on vienne en aide à son royaume de nature si calme et qui n'avait demandé de guerre à personne mais luttait de son mieux. Le temps passa et chaque jour la reine allait au temple. Chaque fois, elle s'agenouillait devant les statuts, fermait les yeux et priait. Elle priait pour protéger sa terre, les siens. Elle priait pour qu'on lui envoi cet enfant qui permettrait tout cela._

_Elle se rendit au temple encore et encore malgré les questions de son époux, malgré sa douceur et toute la volonté qu'il y mettait il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi elle se forçait à s'y rendre alors que rien ne se produisait, qu'aucun dieu ne lui_   _répondait. Mais elle gardait la foi. Elle continuait. Un matin tandis qu'elle se_ _rendait_ _au temple quelque chose arriva enfin._ _Alors qu'elle empruntait son chemin habituel pour le temple elle croisa un enfant et sa mère faisant la manche. Le cœur sur la main, la reine s'arrêta auprès d'eux pour leur donner l'aumône et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'enfant refusa ses quelques pièces._

_« - Non ma reine, s'exprima l'enfant avec la voix d'homme ayant déjà vécu toute une vie, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à vous de donner mais de prendre. D'accepter l'offre qu'un dieu indulgent souhaite vous faire après avoir entendu vos prières. »_

_La reine resta sans voix face à ce jeune enfant qui semblait en savoir tant. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le pria de s'expliquer._

_« - Je ne suis qu'un humble messager mais notre maître, dans sa grande miséricorde, a décidé de partager la lumière qu'il porte avec vous. Il a vu en vous la possibilité d'un futur et souhaite vous l'accorder. D'un simple accord de votre part il est prêt à vous offrir la descendance que vous espérez tant._

_\- Que dois je faire pour cela ? S'enquit la reine._

_\- Avoir la foi ma reine. Être dévouée et promettre que lorsque le temps viendra vous saurez servir notre dieu et accepter sa requête. »_

_Ses prières avaient été entendues et allaient être exaucées. La reine accepta avec la plus grande joie. Ils scellèrent le pacte puis la reine repartie en direction du château le cœur léger par le secret qu'elle portait._

_Le temps passa. Les années continuèrent de défiler mais cette fois ci, le royaume eut l'honneur d'accueillir un héritier au trône. La reine donna même naissance à cinq beaux enfants à la santé vigoureuse qui furent tous éduqués dans la pure tradition royale._   _L'harmonie fut retrouvée et la reine retrouva la paix intérieure d'avoir pût aider son royaume. Tout était calme et paisible quand le couple royale eut une visite inhabituelle. La journée se finissait et les portes du château allaient se fermer au public lorsqu'un homme, qui n'appartenait visiblement pas au royaume, se faufila jusqu'à la cours et demanda à voir le roi et la reine. Curieux de cette soudaine demande, les deux majestés acceptèrent d'écouter cet étranger. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur un homme dans la force de l'âge, d'une beauté et d'une carrure remarquable. Quelque chose dans sa démarche parût familier à la reine mais rien ne lui fit se souvenir où elle avait pu croiser cet inconnu. L’homme approcha et s'inclina devant le couple, s'excusant de l' heure tardive de sa visite. Il lui fut alors demander de décliner son identité et ses intentions._

_« - Chers majestés, je ne suis qu'un humble homme de passage dans votre royaume pour une courte période. Je me nomme Astaroth, je viens d'une contré lointaine. Maître des terres de Vesper précisément. Il y a bon nombres d'années, son altesse la reine a croisé la route d'un de mes serviteurs qui en mon nom, l'a aidé dans une situation délicate et elle lui a promis que lorsque le temps viendrait, je pourrais venir m'adresser à elle. »_

_La reine reconnut alors dans le regard de l'homme, celui de l'enfant envoyé par un dieu pour lui offrir ses enfants. Elle se souvint de sa secrète promesse qu'elle avait alors faite et qu'elle devait aujourd'hu_ _i tenir. Quant à lui, le roi fut confus. Il regarda son épouse qui acquiesça et sans une question, il invita l'homme à poursuivre._ _Celui-ci demanda alors s'il était possible de répondre à ses deux requêtes : la première étant l'acquisition d'un lopin de terre pour le temps de sa présence dans le royaume, une sorte de prêt pour une durée temporaire. Le roi lui expliqua qu'il devait étudier cette demande avec ses conseillers avant de lui donner une réponse définitive mais qu'il ne voyait aucune raison qu'elle n'aboutisse pas en sa faveur et s'enquit de sa deuxième requête._ _Le chevalier expliqua qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de plus personnel, confidentiel et qu'il aimerait traiter de cela uniquement avec la reine sur ce point car c'était elle qui à l'origine avait fait cette promesse. Il lui demanda donc de venir chez lui quand il serait installé pour établir la suite de la demande de façon privée. La rein_ _e accepta malgré la réticence de son époux._

_Très rapidement, le roi combla la première demande de l'homme et la reine vint alors le voir pour la deuxième partie de sa demande. Elle s'installa sur une des chaise de la modeste demeure curieuse de connaître sa part à accomplir, ce qu'elle devait faire. L'homme s'installa face à elle, le visage sans expression mais étant un étrange mélange de jeunesse ayant déjà vécu une éternité. D'une voix posée, il lui expliqua qu'il était temps de payer pour les vies qu'il lui avait donné. La reine songea que le moment était venu. Depuis l'instant où elle avait conclut cet accord avec le messager divin, une partie d'elle s'était douté qu'un sacrifice serait nécessaire. C'était après tout ce que les dieux réclamaient toujours et elle était prête à faire ce geste. Elle accepta de se sacrifier, de donner sa vie mais le dieu refusa. Il n'était pas question de sa vie, pourquoi songeait-elle même à offrir sa vie sans crainte ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, c'était dans la nature humaine d'avoir un instinct de conservation mais la sagesse de la reine allait au delà de tout cela. Elle lui expliqua que la vie lui avait apporté tout ce qu'elle désirait : des héritiers, un royaume calme, son époux était en pleine santé et entouré d'une famille qui l'aimait. Elle n'avait rien à espérer de plus pour combler son bonheur et pouvait partir en paix._

_Le dieu vit alors en elle ce qu'il avait déjà perçu quand il avait entendu ses prières. Il voyait le potentiel qu'elle pouvait apporté à cette terre, le rôle qu'elle pouvait jouer et à aucun moment cela ne nécessitait de prendre sa vie :_

_« - Il y a un prix à payer pour exaucer une prière, un équilibre à chaque chose dans la vie  mais cela ne nécessite pas toujours de retirer la vie de quelqu'un, quelque fois le sacrifice est tout autre. Un dieu a la vie immortelle, la capacité de concrétiser n'importe quel désir mais pour cela il a fallut faire un sacrifice : celui de la vie sur Terre. Être là en cet instant est temporaire grâce à la ferveur de croyant qui m'autorise d'être leur hôte mais je veux changer cela, je veux rééquilibrer ce qui m'a était volé et marqué la Terre. Vous êtes une humaine à la morale divine, prête au sacrifice, d'une générosité sans borne et pour cette raison vous êtes la personne parfaite pour m'offrir la seule chose que je désire : l'humanité, tout du moins la capacité à vivre parmi les hommes. Je ne veux pas prendre une vie, je veux en crée une nouvelle : je veux une descendance. Il s'agira là d'un enfant spécial, un être aux dons divins et qui pourra vivre parmi les hommes. Cet enfant engendrera lui même sa propre descendance qui possédera ses dons et à chaque génération ces donc se développeront de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindra cet être divin dont les pouvoirs seront à leur apogée et qui lui permettront d'ouvrir les portes de mon royaume. Grâce à lui le dieu Lucifer sera enfin libre d'apporter la lumière à ses terres de façon définitive. »_

Ian releva les yeux, incertain de ce qu'il venait de lire et s'aperçut que Mickey était venu s'installer sur le canapé a côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il captura le regard de ce dernier, cherchant une quelconque réassurance dans le bleu azur des yeux de Mickey. Il sentit une certain douceur émanée de l'autre homme mais ceci n'empêcha pas sa voix de légèrement trembler quand il dit :

 _«_ \- Dis moi que j'ai mal compris. Dis moi que...

\- C'est une coïncidence ? Finit Mickey. Six enfants ? Un qui possède des dons ? Cette histoire de prophétie pour ouvrir la porte de l'enfer ? Je suis désolé mais c'est trop pour être une simple coïncidence.

\- Mais là c'est pas que des simples démons que ça va libérer. De la façon dont c'est décrit, c'est, c'est...

\- Lucifer lui même. Je sais, admit Mickey, mais ça nous donne un avantage de savoir ça.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

\- Ouvrir les portes de l'enfer demande certains préparatifs, accueillir Satan en personne demande définitivement un rituel particulier avec des conditions bien précises. Ce qui nous amène à un autre point qui ne va pas forcément te plaire.

\- On est plus vraiment à ça prés. De quoi il s'agit ? Maugréa Ian.

\- On a quelqu'un sous la main qui nous permettrait d'obtenir ce genre d'infos...

\- Tu crois que Svetlana peut avoir ce genre..., Ian se stoppa en voyant le regard de Mickey se remplir de compassion. Il reprit : Tu parles pas d'elle mais de Lip, n'est ce pas ?

\- Plutôt de ce qui le possède mais tu as compris l'idée. »

Ian détourna les yeux, incapable d'affronter cette idée. Il savait qu'à un moment donné il serait obligé d'aller voir son frère mais il avait fait en sorte de laisser Mickey gérer tout cela. S'éloigner de cette image de Lip qui n'était pas vraiment lui était tout ce dont il s'était senti capable jusque là. Mickey avait raison, il devait aller voir son frère. Mickey avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent pour exorciser Lip sans parvenir à réussir. La seule preuve de ses tentatives étaient les cris occasionnels qui remontaient jusqu'à Ian par les tuyaux. A chaque fois cela lui donné la chair de poule et il faisait en sorte de se changer les idées. Cette fois-ci pourtant il fallait qu'il monte au front, il n'avait pas le choix. Pas après l'exorcisme qu'il avait fait seul il y a quelques jours. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lire. Il fallait qu'il affronte lui même la situation. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Même si cela le terrorisé.

Mickey vit la peur gagner peu à peu chaque trait du visage d'Ian. Il se doutait de ce que pouvait ressentir Ian, il l'avait plus ou moins vécu également. Il savait ce que c'était. Il retira avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable le livre des mains du jeune Gallagher et le posa à l'écart. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, autorisant celle-ci à remonter jusqu'à sa nuque où ses doigts épousèrent la peau d'Ian. Il sentit à la fois la peur le faire frissonner et la chaleur émaner de sa peau à ce simple contact. Ian le fixa sans rien dire et Mickey n'osa rien dire sur le moment. Son pouce traça inconsciemment de légers cercles sur la nuque de l'autre jeune homme. Mickey ouvrit la bouche pour finalement parler, quand il fut interrompu par la voix de Mandy juste derrière eux. Instinctivement il s'écarta d'Ian et accorda son attention à sa sœur quand celle-ci l'appela :

« - Mickey, c'est Iggy, lui dit elle en lui indiquant le portable dans sa main.

\- Je suis occupé. Dis lui que je le rappelle.

\- C'est Iggy, insista-t-elle soucieuse, maintenant. »

Mickey comprit à son regard qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ian avant de se lever pour aller récupérer le téléphone et quitta la pièce. Mandy attendit d'entendre la voix de son frère au loin pour finalement se rapprocher d'Ian. Elle posa lentement la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et lui demanda :

« - Ça va ?

\- Tu savais ? Demanda -t-il à son tour en guise de réponse. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que Mickey devait lire ça ?

\- Je me doute que c'est pas facile à digérer, répondit elle en venant se laisser tomber dans le canapé à son tour.

\- Il veut qu'on aille parler à Lip. Enfin à...

\- J'ai compris, t'en fais pas. Ça va pas être trop dur ? J'ai vu comment tu réagissais quand Mickey abordait ce sujet - et c'est compréhensible. C'est un sujet sensible.

\- Comment tu réagirais si un démon possédait ton frère et que tu savais que la seule solution sûre pour le moment est de le tuer ?

\- J'en sais strictement rien et honnêtement je peux pas - je veux même pas imaginé ça. Je suis sûre d'une chose par contre c'est que dans cette situation tu peux compter sur Mickey.

\- C'est tout de même lui qui voulait lui faire la peau en premier lieu...

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, défendit Mandy, c'est parce qu'au fond il comprend. Il s'est ce que ça fait . »

Ian la fixa intensément, cherchant à donner un sens à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'eux, de Mickey, mais le peu qu'il eut appris fit immédiatement écho en lui. La voix de Mickey résonna dans sa tête. Il le revit parfaitement avoué qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mandy, qu'elle avait été possédée elle aussi. Il n'en savait pas les détails mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une situation où la douce Mandy qu'il connaissait devait être abattu par son surprotecteur de frère. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

« - Mickey m'a glissé un mot sur ce qu'il t'est arrivé, avoua Ian. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de précis, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il aperçut la jeune fille se raidir sous la question. Elle commença a jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, posant son regard partout excepté sur lui avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« - Je sais pas vraiment. Enfin j'ai des images, des sensations qui sont restées mais c'est un peu comme une grosse cuite et j'ai oublié une bonne partie de ce que j'ai pu faire. Mickey, lui, sait toute l'histoire mais il refuse de tout me raconter alors je suppose que c'est pas joli-joli si j'ai seulement eu le droit à la version sans détails. »

Ian vit le regard de la jeune fille se voiler et sa mâchoire se crisper, comme si elle revivait tout cela. Aux vues de son attitude, il se douta que le peu dont elle se souvenait ne devait pas être réjouissant pourtant il mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question. Il voulait savoir, comprendre ce qu'était en train d'endurer son frère et Mandy était la seule personne à sa connaissance capable de lui donner une quelconque réponse. Il la fixait toujours intensément quand elle le ramena a la réalité :

« - Pose la ta question, dit elle sur un ton sec.

\- Quoi ? Quelle question ? Tenta vainement Ian.

\- Te fou pas de moi. Accouches, tu veux savoir ce dont je me souviens. Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé je me trompe pas ?

\- J'aimerai bien mais je comprends que ça soit ton histoire et que tu ne veuille pas...

\- Je suis pas Mick, marmonna-t-elle, c'est pas que je veux pas c'est que c'est... J'ai dit a Mickey que je ne me souvenais de rien. Rien du tout et ça doit rester comme ça.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Il y a des choses qu'il ne m'a pas dites parce qu'il savait que ça aurait été difficile pour moi de les entendre. Il a pensè que c'était une bonne chose que je les ai oublie, alors même si je n'ai que quelque images de ces moments, je vais prétendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu comprends que ça doit rester entre nous, on est d'accord ? »

Ian acquiesça. Si Mandy lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait pas avec son propre frère, c'était la moindre des choses que de garder son secret. Mandy ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. C'était un geste qu'il avait déjà vu Mickey faire lorsque qu'il était anxieux. Ian se douta que c'était un tic de famille et la laissa parler à son rythme. Elle finit par soupirer avant de finalement pendre la parole.

« - C'est... Je sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai l'impression que ça c'est passé il y a une éternité et que ça n'a duré que le temps d'un claquement de doigts. Je me souviens d'avoir voulu suivre Mickey un jour, je sais plus où il allait mais il est passé par une allée et j'ai suivi. J'ai eu comme un frisson et d'un coup c'est comme si je perdais connaissance. Sauf qu'en fait, c'était pas le cas. A partir de là c'est confus. J'ai ces images, ces horribles images de sang sur mes mains, de corps à mes pieds. J'entends ce cri qui hurle au secours et même si je veux l'aider, je ne peux parce que je n'ai pas le contrôle. Je vois surtout... » Elle se coupa submergée par l'émotion de ce souvenir particulier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre : « Je vois surtout mes doigts en train de serrer la gorge de Mickey de toutes mes forces et le voir peu a peu cesser de lutter, finit elle dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir mais je suis contente que ça soit le cas. Tu comprends pourquoi il ne doit pas savoir ce que je viens de te dire. Même si c'est lui qui a failli y rester, ça le tuerait de savoir que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et que je me sens coupable. Ça... »

Elle fut interrompu par un vacarme retentissant dans la direction où était parti  Mickey quelques minutes plus tôt, puis ils entendirent Mickey crier. Paniqués, les deux jeunes se levèrent d'un bond du canapé et coururent le rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent sur le pas de sa porte et se figèrent sous la surprise. La plupart des affaires étaient étalée par terre, la commode est renversée et un trou béant entouré d'une traînée rouge était apparu dans l'un des murs. Ils furent soulagés en constatant que Mickey était là, assis sur son lit et tenant sa main couverte de sang frais.

« - Putain Mickey tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama Mandy, qu'est ce que...

\- Va chercher Iggy, la coupa t il, il t'attend comme d'habitude et tu l'emmène directement chez Joe. Je dois m'occuper du truc d'Ian avant mais dis lui que je m'occupe de lui juste après.

\- Mickey, commença Mandy

\- Est ce que j'ai donné l'impression que c'était une putain de conversation ? Vas y. Point. »

Mandy voulut répondre mais s'abstint et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce, furieuse à son tour. Sans aucun commentaire, Ian disparu quelques secondes avant de revenir et de s'asseoir auprès de Mickey. Il prit la main blessée du jeune homme et déposa dessus la serviette mouillée qu'il avait rapporté. Il tapota légèrement pour nettoyer la blessure et Mickey grimaça sous la douleur sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit. Lorsque la blessure fut propre Ian laissa la serviette sur la main et se contenta de dire :

« - Tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus, ce serait plus efficace. Vous avez une trousse de soins quelque part ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda naïvement Mickey.

\- Si on laisse traîner ça va te faire un mal de chien. Les articulations de la main sont fragiles, je le sais je me suis blessé une fois à l'entraînement.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je suis pas spécialement agréable avec toi, je te donne des ordres, je te dis presque rien sur moi...

\- Tu as un problème de gestion de la colère, tu es sexuellement frustrant, le coupa Ian puis, sous le regard presque choqué de Mickey, il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : Ben quoi ? On est pas en train de jouer à pointer des évidences te concernant ? Parce que j'en ai d'autres en stock si tu veux mais ça va pas m'empêcher d'agir comme je le fais. Tu as déjà eu ce sentiment que tu avais une connexion avec une personne que tu connais a peine ?

\- Non, mentit Mickey en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ian.

\- OK, ben appelle ça... Une intuition de médium, dit il en plaisantant. Le fait est que j'ai pas besoin d'avoir entendu la voix de ma cinglée de mère ou que tu sois sympa avec moi pour savoir que je peux avoir confiance. Au contraire. »

Mickey déglutit en entendant les paroles du jeune Gallagher. Bien qu'entendre ces mots étaient agréables, ils n'en restaient pas moins rares qu'on lui dise. Mandy et occasionnellement Iggy étaient peut être les seules personnes à penser ça de lui, et encore ils ne l'avaient pas forcément formuler à voix haute. Le fait est qu'Ian lui dise ça le perturbait, le mettant presque mal à l'aise. Il décida de retourner dans sa zone de confort en revenant sur le sujet de leur précédente conversation :

« - Si je dois retrouver Iggy, on ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot tous les deux. Prêt ?

\- On va dire que oui. De toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix tu sais Ian, répondit sérieusement Mickey .

\- C'est une réponse très sage, maître Mickey.

\- Oh va chier. On peut rien dire avec toi ! Aller ferme là, on y va. » râla t il un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en jetant la serviette sur la table basse et en se levant. Ian lui emboîta le pas, décidé a prendre le taureau par les cornes. En y songeant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait devoir - et pouvoir - faire mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se mette dans cet état d'esprit s'ils devaient aller voit Lip.

Comme le soir où ils avaient ramené son corps inanimé, les deux garçons empruntèrent l'escalier sombre qui menait à la cave. Contrairement à cette fois là, ils allumèrent la lumière sur leur chemin et Ian pût constater que plus ils avançaient, plus le nombre de dessins aux murs augmentait. Il avait déjà vu des symboles de ce genre dans ses livres et Mickey lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de signes de protection ou de pièges en fonction de leur signification. Il ne fut donc pas étonné que Mickey en ai entièrement tapissé les murs menant à sa prison improvisée. Ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'Ian ne l'aurait voulut et se retrouver face à cette porte en fer comme dernier obstacle lui donna soudainement envie de rebrousser chemin. En parfaite synchronisation, ce fut le moment exact que choisit Mickey pour déposer avec douceur sa main sur le bas de son dos, l'encourageant à rester. Comme la toute première fois où le jeune Milkovich l'avait touché ainsi, il sentit une chaleur se développer dans sa poitrine et son corps se mit en mouvement comme s'il n'était plus maître de son corps mais que Mickey en avait pris le contrôle. Ils poussèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement et entrèrent.

Ian s'était imaginé mille et un scénario sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce et sur l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son frère, pourtant la vision qu'il eut lui fit oublier de respirer pendant un court instant. Il s'était imaginé du sang, de la torture, des brûlures, un corps privé de nourriture, etc... Il avait imaginé des choses si affreuses que de voir Lip assis sur une chaise à laquelle il était ligoté, semblant parfaitement bien, le déstabilisa.

« - Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, rappelle toi que ce n'est pas Lip.» lui murmura Mickey au creux de l'oreille.

Il rompit alors le contact physique entre eux et passa à côté d'Ian pour aller rejoindre l'autre homme dans la pièce. Sur son chemin, il attrapa une autre chaise qui traînait et vient s'installer juste en face du démon. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable. 

« - Ben alors Mickey, on vient accompagné maintenant ?! Demanda le démon. Face au visage impassible de Mickey le démon continua : tu crois que amené un petit copain va me convaincre de quitter ce corps ? Tu m'as confondu avec un humain qui a des émotions, petit.

\- En fait non, garde ce corps aussi longtemps que tu le peux, on est là pour autre chose aujourd'hui. On a des questions pour toi.

\- OK. Je suis pas Google non plus.

\- Azazel, gronda Mickey, on sait pourquoi vous avez besoin de Gallagher. Vous voulez pas seulement ouvrir la porte de l'enfer, vous voulez surtout faire venir le Big Boss. La question c'est : comment ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu es un garçon intelligent Mickey, la preuve en ai, répliqua le démon en baissant les yeux avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- Possession. Je sais encore faire deux plus deux en effet. Je veux savoir comment on en arrive là. Je veux connaître le rituel.

\- Quel curieux petit garçon . Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

\- Passe moi tes faux sermons à deux balles. Le rituel, en quoi il consiste ? Insista Mickey.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? On a l'avantage, tout se met en place. Pourquoi gâcher tout ça ?

\- Disons voir, commença Mickey en simulant la réflexion, parce que peut être tout peut capoter si vous avez un véhicule pour Lucifer, comment dire, indisponible ?

\- Tu compte me torturer pour m'arracher les informations ?

\- Ça serait pas la première qu'on fait cette petite danse toi et moi, répliqua le jeune Milkovich calmement.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Pas avec lui dans la pièce, précisa le démon d'un signe de tête en direction d'Ian qui se figea sous l'attention qui lui était portée. Je me souviens de lui dans la maison. Vu son âge et son attitude je dirais... Hum... Petit frère. Donc non Mickey, tu ne me feras rien.

\- Alors c'est moi qui m'en charge, répondit Ian à la surprise de tout le monde et notamment la sienne. Tu n'es pas mon frère et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour le récupérer.

\- Courageux mais si tu joignais le geste a la parole.» le provoqua Lip.

Ian déglutit incertain de la marche à suivre. Il commença à se rapprocher de Mickey, espérant par un quelconque moyen qu'il lui indiquerait quoi faire. A son grand soulagement Mickey se leva de sa chaise et l’entraîna jusqu'à une table qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Dessus différents objets à l'apparence plus ou moins inoffensive, Ian en reconnut certains de ses recherches : de l'eau bénite, une croix d'argent, un couteau à la lame gravée, etc... Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les ustensiles quand Mickey s'adressa a lui à voix basse :

« - T'es pas obligé tu sais.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, il me semblait qu'on en avait déjà parlé, mais ça ira. T'en fais pas.

\- OK, répondit Mickey en cherchant néanmoins une certaine réassurance sur le visage d'Ian. Il ajouta d'un air sous entendu : contente toi de ce qu'il y à sur la table et commence doucement. Je m'occupe de la conversation. »

Ian hocha la tête et attrapa la bouteille d'eau bénite qui lui semblait être l'objet le plus inoffensif de la table. Ensemble ils retournèrent près de Lip : Mickey sur sa chaise et Ian derrière le démon. Les regards des deux jeunes se croisèrent pendant une brève seconde avant que Mickey ne se concentre sur la tâche à accomplir.

« - Tu veux toujours pas nous parler du rituel ? demanda t il

\- Tu veux toujours pas accepter de finir en enfer ? » Répliqua le démon sur le même ton.

Ian observa Mickey pour voir sa réaction et pu voir son regard se durcir et sa mâchoire se crisper suite à la réponse de Lip. Il prit alors sur lui de dé-bouchonner la flasque qu'il tenait. Silencieusement il fit couler un filet d'eau dans le col de son frère. La réaction fut immédiate : une légère fumée s'éleva de sa peau brûlée tandis que le démon contenait un grognement de douleur soudaine. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Mickey et Ian s'arrêta, invitant Mickey à continuer son interrogatoire.

« - On parlait donc du rituel, reprit Mickey.

\- Va te faire foutre Milkovich ! »

Ian refit tomber quelques gouttes d'eau mais cette fois le démon retint tout grognement malgré l'évidente brûlure. Il tourna sa tête comme il le put pour faire face à Ian et s'adressa à lui :

«  - C'est tout ce que tu as gamin ? Un peu d'eau pour me faire peur ? »

Mickey se leva et prit la flasque des mains d'Ian. D'un geste de la tête il lui indiqua la table, lui indiquant d'aller prendre autre chose de plus convainquant aux yeux du démon. Il profita qu'Ian lui tourne le dos pour enfoncer de force le goulot dans la bouche de Lip et l'obliger à en avaler le contenu. Mickey observa le démon lutter contre la douleur de son action. Il lui murmura alors d'un ton féroce :

« - Continue à jouer au con et c'est moi qui prend les choses en mains. » 

Il retira la flasque d'un geste sec, écorchant la lèvre de Lip au passage, et retourna s'asseoir pendant qu'Ian revenait à sa place. Ce dernier constata que la tension entre les deux hommes avait accrue mais ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus et se contenta de laisser Mickey poursuivre son travail :

« - Ce rituel, donc, reprit Mickey d'une voix plus suave, les étapes pour arriver à la possession ?

\- Disons que les invitations ont été envoyées et que le buffet est presque prêt, répliqua le démon.

\- Quoi? Bégaya Ian dont le fait d'être novice à la situation rendait hermétique aux insinuations.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y aurait des sacrifices, clarifia Mickey, combien?

\- Le nombre qui plaît à notre maître.

\- Mais c'est pas 666 le chiffre du diable ?! S'exclama Ian

\- Pas mal pour un novice. Un peu cliché mais on est pas loin.

\- Combien ? Répéta Mickey agacé

\- Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey.... Je suis pas un service de renseignements. Ce que je viens de te dire est de la pure courtoisie mais je vais pas faire tout ton travail. Surtout si cela gâche le mien.

\- Toi et moi on sait que je vais le gâcher. Que tu parles ou non. La différence va être l'état dans lequel tu vas finir.

\- Je tremble. » répliqua le démon sarcastique.

Ian releva la lame qu'il avait ramenée et entailla - par surprise - la chair au niveau du cou, à quelques millimètres de la jugulaire. Il retira la lame qu'il essuya sur l'épaule du démon :

« - Combien ? Demanda t il d'un ton autoritaire que Mickey ne lui avait jamais entendu prendre.

\- Ian ! Ian ! Pitié arrêtes, c'est moi ! S'exclame Lip d'une voix paniquée. Je t'en supplie...

\- Lip ? Demanda Ian déconcerté par ce changement soudain et baissa sa garde.

\- In nomine patris... » commença Mickey ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire hurler le démon.

Le visage de Lip perdit toute trace d'humanité qu'il avait feint. La peau de son visage rougit, fumant légèrement. De son côté, Ian se crispa sur le manche du couteau. Il sentait la colère l'envahir et il fallait qu'il se calme . Mickey arrêta son sermon, ne prêtant plus attention au démon qui se mit à lui hurler dessus.

« - Je vais te tuer Milkovich. Je vais te mettre en lambeaux. Arracher ta peau à main nue et traîner te carcasse dans tout l'enfer. Je vais te faire me supplier d'arrêter, te faire pleurer comme...

\- Ça suffit ! » cria Ian.

Si Mickey n'avait même pas daigné écouter les menaces qui lui était adressées, Ian l'avait fait et cela n'avait en rien calmé sa colère. Au contraire cela l'avait mué en rage. Il sentait chaque fibre de son corps prête à exploser et il avait l'impression que la terre tremblait, accompagnant sa fureur. Celle ci était focalisé sur le démon, la chose devant lui qui était dans le corps de son frère mais qui n'était en rien son frère. Il sentit sa respiration se saccader et ses mains picotées. A cet instant précis il n'avait qu'une envie c'était envoyer cette chose au diable. Faire n'importe quoi pour protéger Lip, Mickey. Mickey... Il sentit Mickey à côté de lui, la main sur le manche qu'il tenait dans une tentative de l'apaiser. Il fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit de la table retombant sur le sol, faisant tomber tous les instruments installés dessus et réalisa que le démon le fixait stupéfait. Il entendit que Mickey s'adressait à lui mais il était trop obnubilé par la colère pour détourner le regard et l’écouter. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Mickey qui lâcha un instant Ian pour venir placer ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et le força à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il aperçut alors les yeux rempli de colère du jeune Gallagher s'adoucirent quelque peu lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin sur lui mais il le senti encore tendu sous ses doigts. Il prit une voix calme, tentant d'apaiser :

« - Hé hé ! Tout va bien. Regarde moi, insista t il quand Ian voulut de nouveau regarder le démon, te laisse pas embobiner par ses stupidités. Les démons comme lui sortent constamment ce genre de connerie.

\- Il possède mon frère, il donne aucune info... Il mérite pas de s'en sortir comme ça, grogna Ian.

\- Ça va pas être le cas, continua Mickey sans prêter attention a Lip qui s'était mis à baragouiner, fais moi confiance.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est lui l'héritier ?! S'exclama le démon assez fort pour rapporter leur attention. Et tu le savais...

\- Je t'ai dis que je ferais foirer tes plans, rétorqua Mickey sans lui accorder un regard et continua de fixer Ian : j'ai un sort qui devrait permettre à ton frère de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Momentanément.

\- Impossible, cracha le démon. Tu ne peux pas faire ce sort.

\- En effet, moi non, répondit calmement Mickey en daignant enfin accorder son attention au démon, mais lui si. Après tout, tu viens de le dire toi même : c'est l'héritier. Alors si quelqu'un en a le pouvoir ça doit être lui, non ? »

Azazel ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Mickey : ce qu'il venait de dire était incontestable, ils le savaient l'un et l'autre. Néanmoins Mickey était également conscient qu'Ian n'était pas réellement maître de ses pouvoirs et que la frontière entre le sort qu'il prévoyait et un véritable exorcisme était mince entre les mains du jeune Gallagher. Il devait pourtant prendre le risque. Il était vital qu'il parvienne à obtenir des informations du démon, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins se permettre ses techniques habituelles sur le frère d'Ian. Voir ce dernier soulagé et apaisé par son idée, le rassura. Si Ian était calme, ils auraient plus de chance d'obtenir les résultats qu'ils souhaitaient. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Mickey était confiant : Ian réussirait le sort. Pour la première fois, Mickey avait confiance en quelqu'un d'autres qu'en lui même.

« - Ok, alors je vais avoir besoin que tu remontes à l'appartement chercher deux, trois trucs pendant que je commence à installer. Tu vois le placard dans le salon où Mandy range ses conneries de magazines et tout ? demanda-t-il ce qui lui valut un hochement de tête d'Ian : Derrière il y a une boite et j'ai besoin que tu récupère cinq bougies à l'intérieur. Elles sont blanches normalement. Dans la cuisine, prends le gros paquet de sel dans le placard. Et dans ma chambre attrape le chapelet sur la commode avec une des craies qu'il y a dans le cendrier à côté.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Vas y, je commence à faire ce qu'il faut ici." Répondit-il en prenant la lame des mains d'Ian et en le poussant gentiment vers la sortie. Il attendit d'être seul pour se tourner vers Lip, l'arme toujours en main : " A nous deux maintenant." 

§

 

Lorsqu'Ian redescendit du loft quelques minutes plus tard, il faillit lâcher tout ce qu'il tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de demander ce à quoi penser Mickey quand il disait "qu'il allait commençait à tout préparer" et avec du recul il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il le fasse. Sur le coup, il eut crût à un carnage, que quelque chose c'était produit et que Mickey avait dû se défendre mais en regardant plus attentivement tout le sang qu'il voyait était placé de façon précise à former des symboles. Il y en avait au moins un sur chaque mur et d'autres au sol, autour de la chaise où était assis son frère. Ce dernier avait également un peu de sang sur ses bras et son visage. Pendant une seconde, Ian se demanda si Mickey avait utilisé le sang de Lip pour faire tout cela mais réalisa rapidement en voyant Mickey, qu'il avait utilisé son propre sang pour cela. En effet, la main qu'il avait blessée tout à l'heure était à présent emmaillotée dans un bandage de fortune, dont la partie au niveau des phalanges était de nouveau rouge.

Il s'approcha de Mickey, qui remettait en place ses outils sur la table, et déposa ce qu'il portait juste à côté. Sans rien dire, Mickey attrapa les bougies et les déposa sur chaque symbole tracé par terre puis utilisa la craie pour compléter le cercle au sol ainsi que dessiner un autre symbole sur l'arrière de la porte qu'il ferma. Finalement il utilisa le sel pour faire le tour de la pièce, sécurisant le tout. Il prit ensuite le chapelet qu'il tendit à Ian :

« - Ça c'est pour toi, ça t'aidera à focaliser ta concentration plus qu'à réaliser le sort. Prend le.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Ian.

\- Ensuite, tu vas devoir faire ce que je te dis et si tout se passe bien on devrait pouvoir parler à Lip.

\- A part enfoncer le clou quand Lip perdra le contrôle, rappelle moi pourquoi on fait ça ?

\- Tu l'as dit, Azazel ne donne aucune information mais il peut se jouer de toi car il partage ce que sait ton frère. La réciproque est vraie. Si tu réussi, tu pourras vérifier que ton frère va bien et il pourra nous dire ce que sait Azazel vu qu'il aura aussi accès à ses infos. Enfin en grande partie.

\- Tu es sûr que ça marche ?

\- On en sera sûr que si on essaye. Prêt ? »

Ian soupira et hocha la tête. Incertain de ses capacités. Certes Mickey lui avait dit qu'il apprendrait à contrôler ses pouvoirs mais il avait seulement pensé au fait d'avoir enfin la main sur ses rêves, pas d'activement les utiliser pour un sort. Il ne s'en croyait pas tellement capable et ceci malgré l'exorcisme qu'il avait fait la dernière fois qu'il avait accompagné Mickey. Mais si celui-ci l'en croyait capable, il était prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et à essayer. Ian suivit Mickey et s'installa comme il le lui indiquait face à son frère. D'une main, il prit le chapelet et se concentra sur la sensation des perles entre ses doigts. Il ferme les yeux, laissant la voix de Mickey le guider. Il suivit ses instructions à la lettre : répétant chaque mot qu'il devait dire, mimant chaque geste qu'il lui indiquait de faire. D'une certaine façon Mickey avait de nouveau le contrôle totale de sa personne mais pourtant il ne se sentait en rien différent, pas comme cela avait pu être le cas il y a juste un moment. Désobéissant aux indications du jeune Milkovich, Ian ouvrit un œil pour établir la situation : tout était exactement de la même façon. Le manque de résultat n'échappa pas a Mickey également et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Ian n'était plus concentré. Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il réfléchit, il lui fallait un plan B pour déclencher ce qu'il fallait chez Ian pour qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. Il tenta de se remémorer les fois où cela c'était produit, cherchant le dénominateur commun, et cela fit tilt : la colère. Chaque fois qu'Ian avait manifesté ses pouvoirs devant lui, il était en colère. Il avait beau le vouloir calme pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, apparemment il allait devoir l'énerver s'il voulait déclencher quoique ce soit.

« - T'es sérieux la ? Tu peux faire un effort ? Demanda t il en mettant le plus d'agacement possible dans le son de sa voix.

\- J'essaye, se plaignit Ian

\- Et moi j'essaye de gagner le prix Nobel, mais si tu mets aucune volonté ça va pas marcher.

\- Vas chier c'est la première fois !

\- Bouh hou. Tu veux que je pleure peut être ? 

\- Je t'emmerde Mickey. C'était ton idée, fallait pas t'attendre à grand chose.

\- C'est sur que j'aurai pu demander à n'importe quel péquenaud dans la rue cela aurai été pareil, râla Mickey. Tu sais quoi, on devrait s'épargner tout ça et tuer Lip tout de suite. Je vais m'en charger pour être sûr de réussir.

\- Tu touches à lui je te préviens que ça va mal aller.

\- Ah ouais ? Et là tu seras capable de faire quelque chose du premier coup au moins ? » Se moqua Mickey.

Ian le toisa, la colère qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt l'envahissant de nouveau. Il la sentait bouillonner en lui. Mickey pouvait le voir sur son visage et il observa attentivement pour voir si son plan fonctionnait mais rien. Ian tourna les talons furieux, prêt à quitter la pièce. Mickey fit alors la seule chose qu'il avait refusé de s'admettre. Il utilisa le plan C qui traînait dans le fond de sa tête mais qui lui semblait trop prétentieux pour réellement marche.

«- Ian, appela t il pour attirer son attention, tu vas vraiment te barrer comme ça ? Tu vas jouer les gonzesses ?»

Tout en parlant il bougea légèrement, pénétra dans le pentacle où était enfermé Azazel. Il savait qu'en bougeant encore un peu il serait assez proche du démon pour être en danger s'il ne faisait pas attention mais il savait aussi qu'Ian avait ses yeux posés sur lui. Il continua comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à porter de main de Lip. Comme il s'y attendait il lui attrapa le bras comme il le pût, tirant sur ses liens pour tordre le bras de Mickey qui hurla plus fort que nécessaire. Les yeux d'Ian s'agrandirent quand il réalisa que Mickey avait pénétré le pentacle mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de l’arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop proche du démon. Maintenant qu'il était en position de faiblesse, Ian sentit la colère contre lui se tourner vers le démon. Une sensation qui commençait à lui être familière commença à le gagner. Ses paumes le démangèrent, une chaleur gagna sa poitrine. Il fixait Lip comme il l'avait regardé il y a peu et lorsqu'il regarda Mickey, il souriait. Cet idiot avait un sourire au coin et lui ordonna de recommencer le sort, comme si tout allait bien. Il voulut riposter mais son instinct lui disait d'écouter Mickey. Il rapporta son attention sur le démon, répétant les paroles qu'il avait dites sans succès il y a quelques minutes.

Cette fois ci le démon réagit, il lâcha Mickey qui s'éloigna rapidement et hurla, le visage vers le plafond. De la fumée s'éleva de tout son corps, comme s'il allait s'enflammer d'une seconde à l'autre. La pièce se mit à trembler et à tourner légèrement sous les yeux d'Ian. Il continuait a marmonner les mêmes mots en boucle avec comme seul idée en tête de voir disparaître le monstre devant lui. Mickey dut ressentir sa haine car il vint se placer juste derrière lui et lui murmura de se calmer, que tout allait, qu'il pouvait réussir. Sentir Mickey à ses côtés l'apaisa et il répéta une dernière fois le sermon avant qu'une lumière éblouissante venant du corps de Lip ne les oblige à détourner le regard. Le tout fut accompagné d'un cri inhumain puis plus rien. Comme lors de son exorcisme, la pièce fut alors plongé dans le silence. Ian se sentait vide mais le fait de voir Lip inconscient surpassa la fatigue par de la panique. Il voulut accourir à ses côtés mais fut retenu d'un geste ferme par Mickey qui observait attentivement la scène.

« - Laisse lui une minute.

\- Mais... » commença Ian

Il fut interrompue par Lip qui reprit connaissance, cherchant une bouffée d'air comme s'il échappait de justesse de la noyade. Il avait le souffle court et voulut porter sa main à sa gorge mais fut retenu par ses liens.

« - Ian ? Demanda t il visiblement surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce fut un long chapitre. J'ai failli le couper mais en réalisant la date de ma dernière mise à jour, je me suis dit que je vous devais cette longueur. Je me suis tout de même arrêter de façon un peu cliché sinon le chapitre aurait été encore plus long !  
> Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue période sans update (et exorciser les effets du season final), je vous propose également d'aller jeter un coup d’œil au petit truc que j'ai gribouillé aujourd'hui (AKA. "Better than me") ;)


	10. Histoires de famille

« - Ian, répéta Lip désespéré, réponds ! On est où là ?

\- Attends, intima Mickey à Ian tout en le maintenant toujours fermement, on doit être sûr.

\- Sûr de quoi ? Demanda Lip paniqué. Qu'est ce que que vous allez faire ? »

Mickey ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença à citer son "In nomine partis". Contrairement à la fois précédent, Lip n'eut pas de réaction soudaine. Il se mit simplement à bouger sur sa chaise, visiblement gêné par quelque chose.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fou ? J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ! » Râla Lip.

Mickey s'arrêta, satisfait, et lâcha Ian pour qu'il puisse aller auprès de son frère. Ian ne se fit pas prier et alla se jeter à genoux près de lui, prêt à lui retirer les liens qui l'entravaient.

« - Tu ne devrais pas, lui conseilla Mickey, on sait pas combien de temps il aura le contrôle et si Azazel reprend la main on sera dans la merde. »

Ian pesa le pour et le contre avant de lancer un regard désolé à Lip qui n'attendait que d'être libéré. A la place il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son frère, tentant d'être rassurant. Aussi bien pour Lip que pour lui même.

« - Ian, supplia Lip

\- Désolé. Ça va aller, je m'en occupe. Juste... Tiens bon OK ?

\- Hé ! Désolé d'écourter vos retrouvailles mais on est pressé par le temps et on a besoin de toi. » intervint Mickey. Face au regard perdu de Lip, il ajouta : « Le truc que t'as en toi, c'est un démon qui te possède et on a besoin de connaître ce qu'il sait.

\- C'est important. Genre "vie ou de mort" important, précisa Ian.

\- Comment ? Je... Je sais rien.

\- Tu le sais mais c'est inconscient. Comme le vieux souvenir d'un rêve. Si je te parle de rituel, de porte de l'enfer.

\- De quoi ?! S'exclama Lip

\- Lip, le rassura Ian, essaye s'il te plaît. Ce qu'il s'est passé à la maison c'est rien comparé à ce qu'il peut se passer. Tu te souviens des hommes qui nous ont attaqués ?

\- Je..., réfléchit Lip, J'ai cette impression de froid, d'être entouré de personnes mais je ne me rappelle pas de voir quelqu'un. C'est étrange.

\- Des esprits, déclara Mickey. C'est plutôt rare qu'il y en ai plusieurs. Ils ont dû les appeler... Évidemment !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Ian.

\- Dis moi, quand tout ça a commencé, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti la première fois ?

\- Euh... C'était ça ?

\- Des témoins. Ça a dû réveiller tes pouvoirs. Je pari que ce sont des fantômes issus de la même ligné. Ça nous fait au moins notre première étape. La deuxième c'est les sacrifices. Je veux pas t'obliger à avoir de mauvais souvenirs mais j'ai besoin de savoir combien Lip.

\- Avec du sang et tout ? J'ai pas ce genre de souvenir mais plutôt des gens réservés, mis de côté. Juste le nombre qu'il faut, comme pour les esprits.

\- Combien Lip ? Insista Mickey

\- Je sais pas. Je me souviens juste qu'il en faut autant pour préparer le passage. Des gens de confiance mais c'est pas leur vrai visage. Ça a un quelconque sens ?

\- D'autres possessions ? Proposa Ian

\- Ça en a tout l'air. Et après ?

\- Après ? Après tout commence. Il veut servir son maître, lui ouvrir le chemin. J'ai comme la nausée, c'est normal les gars ?

\- Oui. Ian tu devrais reculer, il perd le contrôle.

\- Vous allez pas le laisser faire ? S'inquiéta Lip. Faite un truc, n'importe quoi !

\- Mickey, supplia Ian en tournant vers lui un regard de chien battu.

\- Vaut mieux lui que toi, répondit l'intéressé en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ian. Azazel est trop puissant pour qu'on se permette de prendre le risque qu'il te possède.

\- Alors tu vas te servir de lui comme d'une prison improvisée ?

\- Tout ce qu'il faudra pour éviter qu'ils arrivent à toi. On sait pas comb... Le bâtard ! Je sais combien il lui faut de possession ! S'exclama Mickey tout en ayant une révélation.

\- Si je reste possédé, ça protège Ian ? » Demanda Lip hermétique à l'épiphanie de Mickey et dont la peau prenait une dangereuse pâleur, des perles de sueur roulant sur le front. Mickey hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

A la plus grand horreur d'Ian, Lip répondit un simple: « Alors OK. » avant de rendre les armes et de fermer les yeux. Ian n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre geste qu'un grognement retentit de la gorge de Lip. Ian recula précautionneusement jusqu'à Mickey qui était resté stoïque. Soudain Lip rouvrit les yeux mais ce n'était plus lui : ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, Azazel avait repris les commandes.

« - Alors c'est tout ? J'aurai cru l'héritier plus puissant que ça, se moqua Azazel.

\- C'est tout et c'est amplement suffisant pour savoir ce qu'on voulait. Six morts ramenés à la vie, six vivants tués et six vivants possédés par des morts : 6, 6, 6, le chiffre de ton maître. Tu as raison, le gamin était pas si loin que ça et en additionnant deux et deux, ça paraît évident, répondit calmement Mickey.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez m'exorciser maintenant ? Demanda le démon, dont la voix trahissait une légère anxiété.

\- C'est ce que tu voudrais mais ça serait trop facile. Tu vois Azazel, pendant que tu es dans ce corps on a la certitude que tu pourras rien faire pour posséder Ian.

\- Et Lip a accepté de rester posséder, ajouta Ian.

\- Et Lip a, en effet, décidé de protéger son petit frère. Je crains que tu sois encore coincé dans ce corps – que tu voulais tant – encore un moment.

\- Pas avec le sort qu'il vient de faire, répliqua Azazel. Cela demande une grande quantité de pouvoir et maintenant vous pouvez être sûr que tous les démons aux alentours vont rappliquer.

\- Mickey ?! » s'exclama Ian inquiet.

Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit quand Mickey lui avait dit que les personnes comme eux pouvaient ressentir les pouvoirs des êtres surnaturels que la réciproque était vraie. Il avait suivi les instructions pour parler à son frère sans imaginer la quantité de pouvoirs nécessaire et encore moins que cela attirerait l'attention sur eux comme un phare en pleine nuit. Les démons savaient déjà qu'ils ne possédaient pas le bon Gallagher à cause d'une de ses erreurs mais comme Mickey aurait-il pu le laisser recommencer ? Surtout si cela indiquait leur planque. Les protections du loft ne suffiraient pas. Ils allaient devoir partir, Ian en était persuadé et la panique commença à le gagner. Contrairement à la réaction qu'Ian attendait de Mickey, celui-ci resta étrangement calme, comme si aucun danger ne les menaçait :

« - En effet, répondit posément Mickey, ce sort demande une grande quantité de pouvoir c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'en était incapable. Si seulement il existait quelque chose pour le camoufler, comme des symboles spécifiques...

\- Aucun de ceux que tu as tracé au mur n'est assez puissant pour ça, assura Azazel sûr de lui.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Mickey feignant l'ignorance. J'aurai pourtant juré... »

Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, les deux autres hommes le fixant avec intensité, comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Chacun espérant une fin différente mais un seul allait être satisfait. Mickey s'approcha du démon, le contourna et, attrapant le dossier de la chaise, fit faire un demi tour au démon avec toute la force dont il était capable. Face à eux, un symbole ensanglanté plus imposant et plus compliqué dans sa formation que les autres. Un sourire aux lèvres, Mickey ajouta :

« - Celui-là doit servir à ça, non ?

\- Enfoiré. » lâcha Azazel la mâchoire serrée.

§

Après s'être assuré d'avoir sécurisé la cellule, les deux garçons laissèrent Lip derrière eux pour aller rejoindre les autres membres de la fratrie Milkovich. Mandy ayant pris la voiture pour récupérer Iggy, ils prirent le métro pour les rejoindre à leur point de rendez vous. L'un et l'autre étaient silencieux : Mickey semblait absorbé dans ses pensées, sa jambe droite bougeant nerveusement, tandis qu'Ian était absorbé par son observation – limite suspecte – de Mickey. Ne tenant plus, Ian posa calmement sa main sur le genoux de Mickey dans l'espoir d'apaiser son tic nerveux. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, ce dernier tourna la tête vers Ian, marmonnant un « désolé » avant de recommencer quelques secondes plus tard. Entraînant cette fois la main d'Ian avec lui. Ian le laissa faire, continuant de l'observer attentivement. Doucement il glissa sur son siège et se rapprocha de Mickey, lui demandant :

« - Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Rien, répondit Mickey sans le regarder.

\- Tu paraissais moins tendu avec Lip. C'est ton frère ? » Sentant Mickey se crisper sous ses doigts, il demanda le plus gentiment possible : « Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé au juste ?

\- Rien, répéta le jeune Milkovich avant de soupirer et d'ajouter : fais chier, des histoires de famille. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Concentres toi plutôt sur toi et ta famille, ok ? »

Ian ne répondit pas mais serra affectueusement son genoux. Contre toute attente Mickey ne fit rien pour le repousser, se laissant emporter par le confort de ce simple geste. L'arrivée à leur arrêt fut le seul moment où Mickey émit un geste pour se dégager. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils quittèrent la station de métro et Mickey les mena jusqu'à un bâtiment résidentiel. Il appuya alors trois fois sur le bouton de l'interphone et attendit que la porte s'ouvre pour rentrer.

« - Je suppose qu'on ne va pas dans un cabinet médical, dit Ian en montant dans l'ascenseur à son tour.

\- Non. C'est une planque de Joe, si on peut dire.

\- Et ce Joe, c'est...

\- Un médecin. Il bosse a l'hôpital. A l'occasion on se rend mutuellement des services. Je l'aurai bien surnommé "Doc" mais je me sentais pas assez Marty McFly pour ça. Alors je m'en tiens à Joe.

\- Abruti, répliqua Ian en souriant. T'as vraiment des références de geek toi.

\- Je sais reconnaître un classique quand j'en vois un.

\- Et toi je dois t'appeler comment si vous cachez vos identités ?

\- Nah, mec. Juste lui. Un type respectable ça aime pas trop quand les mecs louches comme moi sont associés à leur vraie vie. Tu vois le tableau ? » demanda Mickey tout en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Ian hocha la tête : il avait fréquenté trop d'hommes mariés pour prétendre ne pas comprendre. Il avait été lui même le secret de quelqu'un et la pensée que Mickey soit le même type de secret lui serra la gorge. Il imaginait mal Mickey dans ce genre de situation mais il devait en avoir le cœur net :

« - C'est quoi comme service que tu lui rends ?

\- Du genre qui paie ce que tu bouffes dans le frigo ? La chasse au démon c'est pas très lucratif. » Conclut il en frappant à une porte à un rythme particulier.

Ian n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses questions que la porte s'ouvrait déjà, révélant Mandy juste derrière. Ses traits étaient tirés, marqués par l'inquiétude. Son visage avait perdu toute la jovialité qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelques heures plus tôt avant de quitter les garçons. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était produit : Iggy devait être dans un sale état si on s'en référait à l'attitude de Mandy. Sur les nerfs, son regard voyagea entre les deux jeunes avant de s'adresser d'un ton sec à son frère :

« - T'as pris tout ton temps.

\- Plus long que prévu. » se contenta de dire Mickey en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Ian suivit à l'intérieur, laissant Mandy refermer la porte juste derrière eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, découvrant l'appartement au fur et à mesure : il s'agissait – à ce qu'il pouvait en voir – d'un simple deux pièces. Ils étaient tous les trois au milieu de ce qu'il semblait être le salon/séjour, orné seulement d'une table avec deux chaises, d'un canapé et d'une télévision, avec un coin cuisine sur l'un des murs. Un couloir – dont émanait quelques cris – semblait mener vers deux autres pièces. Tandis qu'Ian continuait d'étudier les lieux, Mickey s'arrêta au milieu du salon pour s'adresser à Mandy :

« - Dans quel état il est ? Demande-t-il sans détour.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, avoua Mandy, mais d'après Joe c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose.

\- Et les cris ? Demanda t-il avec un mouvement de tête en direction du couloir.

\- Tu connais Iggy. C'est moi la fille mais il a un sacré sens du drame. Même s'il est pas mal recousu, quand même. Je crois avoir entendu Joe parler de côté cassée entre autres choses. Il t'en parlera mieux que moi de toute façon. »

Mickey hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'une des portes du couloir, là où ils avaient installé son frère. Il sentit Ian et Mandy sur ses talons mais ne fit aucune remarque et les laissa faire. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, entendant Iggy râler et se plaindre de façon plus claire. Il se stoppa net sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il constata l'état de son frère. Mandy n'avait pas menti : il s'était reçu de sacrés coups. Toute la partie droite de son visage était gonflée et boursouflée, sa paupière restant à peine ouverte. Il était recousu au niveau de l'arcade mais également de la joue gauche. Un bandage fermement placé faisait le tour de son torse nu et marqué d'ecchymoses. Son bras gauche était replié formant un angle un peu étrange au niveau de l'épaule. Mickey sentit sa gorge se serrer à le voir ainsi. La culpabilité le submergea : il savait qu'il était responsable de l'état de son frère. Indirectement peut être mais le simple fait qu'il ait gardé contact avait mis Iggy en danger. Il fixait toujours le corps meurtri de don frère quand la voix de celui-ci le ramena à la réalité :

« - Mickey, tu peux dire à Joe que vu comment il traite ses patients, je demande à ce qu'on me prouve la véracité de ses diplômes.

\- Mickey, tu peux dire à ton frère d'arrêter de jouer au con et de me laisser lui remettre son épaule en place. Ça va pas se faire tout seul.

\- Vous avez fini ? Demanda l'intéressé d'un air presque blasé. Iggy, sérieux, tu connais le mot "véracité" et tu sais l'employer dans une phrase ?

\- Je t'emmerde Mick, je suis pas un demeuré contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le laisses pas faire débile ? T'as un médecin pour le faire, nom de Dieu. Tu t'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû faire ça seul. C'est loin d'être drôle.

\- Mick...

\- Il le fait ou je le fais. » trancha Mickey d'un ton sec.

Iggy réfléchit quelques secondes, fixant son frère avec intensité. Devant l'inflexibilité de son jeune frère il soupira et laissa le médecin prendre son bras. Sa mâchoire se serra pendant que Joe manipulait son épaule. Il laissa échapper un grognement quand Joe effectua un mouvement sec de son bras, remettant son épaule en place dans un craquement. Tandis que le médecin s'affairait à réaliser un bandage en écharpe, Mickey s'approcha du lit. Posant ses mains sur le cadran pour se donner un point d'ancrage, il demanda :

« - Racontes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Pourquoi il s'en ai prit à toi ? Il était saoul ?

\- Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. T'es bien concerné pour le savoir, marmonna Iggy. Non c'est cet abruti de Ramirez qui m'a balancé.

\- Hector ? Alors qu'on lui a filé la came ?

\- Non son père. » commença Iggy avant de se stopper en réalisant la présence d'Ian derrière son frère.

Mickey nota la réaction de son frère et hocha la tête l'invitant à continuer. Devant l'hésitation d'Iggy, il insista :

« - T'inquiètes, il est mal placé pour critiquer une famille aussi merdique que la notre. Continue. Parce que je vois de quoi se mêle le vieux Ramirez là...

\- Papa est tombé sur Hector. Enfin sur une info comme quoi Hector avait sa marchandise. Et chez les Ramirez ça se serre plus les coudes que les Milkovich...

\- Parle pour le paternel, commenta Mandy depuis la porte.

\- Bref, coupa Mickey, papa est tombé sur Hector et le vieux Ramirez t'as balancé pour sauver les fesses de son rejeton ?

\- Et papa m'est tombé dessus pour vous retrouver, conclut Iggy.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda anxieusement Mandy.

\- T'en fais pas petite sœur. J'ai joué au con en prétendant que Ramirez se foutait de lui.

\- A voir ta tête je suppose que ça n'a pas marché, commenta Mickey

\- On peut rien te cacher, maugréa son frère, j'ai fait genre je t'avais juste vu pour que tu me donnes une adresse pour le club de Lana et que j'en savais pas plus.

\- Iggy t'as jamais su mentir...

\- Je sais Mickey c'est pour ça que je voulais pas connaître votre adresse, ni rien. J'ai rien lâché, même pas comment vous joindre.

\- De toute façon, il aurait continuer un peu et t'aurais été incapable de parler tout court. T'as de la chance d'avoir perdu qu'une dent, encore quelques coups et c'est le maxillaire inférieure qui passait à la trappe et une fracture horizontale de la branche...

\- Joe, le coupa Mickey, tu sais qu'il y a que toi qui comprend ce que tu raconte là ? En version "pour les nuls" il est dans quel état ?

\- A défaut d'avoir tout ce qu'il fait pour correctement l'ausculter, j'ai suturé une lésion orbitale, commença le médecin mais en voyant les sourcils de Mickey monter au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il reprit : il est salement amoché au visage, il a perdu au moins une dent mais il semble ne pas avoir de fracture, j'ai recousu son arcade explosée. Il a eu un bandage pour une côte brisée et son épaule était démise. J'ai pas vu d'autres éléments pour le moment mais si jamais il ressent d'autres gênes qu'il le dise immédiatement. Je te cache pas que le mieux serait de passer une radio pour être sûr.

\- Quand on aura le fric, d'ici là on va déjà le ramener à la maison histoire que notre cher père ne lui retombe pas dessus.

\- Et il va dormir où ? Demanda Ian qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Squattant le canapé j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire mais comment on s'organise du coup ? Juste pour savoir.

\- Je prendrai un tapis pour dormir dessus s'il le faut. Je m'en fou, on verra. Le fait est que tu rentre avec nous, compris frangin ? » Iggy hocha la tête et Mickey reprit, s'adressant de nouveau à Joe : « A part rester tranquille un moment, il va avoir besoin de quoi ?

\- Anti douleurs. Sur quoi tu peux mettre la main. Je vais vous noter les dosages, histoire de pas abuser.

\- Et en attendant, commença Mickey légèrement hésitant.

\- En attendant je devrais avoir quelque chose à te filer dans ma mallette. Pour cette fois uniquement.

\- Ça marche. C'est cool mec. Si jamais y a quoi que ce soit, on peut te rappeler ?

\- A ce sujet, il faut qu'on discute Mickey. En privé, précisa Joe d'un coup d'œil circulaire.

\- Commencez à le préparer pour l'installer dans la voiture pendant qu'on parle. Ça va pas être long. » indiqua t il à sa sœur et Ian avant de quitter la pièce derrière Joe.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, repoussant la porte derrière eux pour un peu plus d'intimité. Joe fit volte face, s'appuyant contre le lavabo, il fixa Mickey. Sans prendre de détour il dit de but en blanc :

« - Ça va plus être possible Mickey.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama ce dernier tout en croisant les bras dans un geste défensive. De quoi tu parles là ?

\- Ton frère. Vous pouvez pas appeler au dernier moment comme ça. Lindsay va finir par se douter d'un truc.

\- Répètes moi ça.

\- Mickey... Elle commence à se poser des questions, insista Joe.

\- Et t'as peur qu'elle découvre que t'es venu soigner au black un mec qui vient de se faire tabasser ?

\- Tu sais que je parle pas de ça.

\- Oh pardon ! Tu fais référence à tes fréquentations ? Que tu traînes avec des gars qui vendent des médocs pour toi, histoire de couvrir tes paris ou simplement d'arrondir tes fins de mois. Tu parles des dettes que tu lui caches, non ? Nah ?! Milles excuses : Tu dois avoir peur qu'elle découvre que t'aimes les queues autant qu'elle !

\- Mickey...

\- Arrêtes avec tes « Mickey », le coupa-t-il. Je croyais qu'on avait un deal. Je te rends des services, tu m'en rends. Ce trucs entre toi et moi, c'est en plus et ça fait qu'on se demande pas de frics pour les services qu'on se rend. Apparemment je me suis planté.

\- J'aime ma vie avec Lindsay et j'ai peur que tu...

\- Que je ? Que je quoi ?

\- Que tu t'attaches, marmonna Joe.

\- Vous couchez ensemble. »

La voix d'Ian s'éleva derrière Mickey, plus dans un constat qu'une réelle question. Surpris les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte entre-baillée. Mickey vit le visage déçu d'Ian et même s'il n'avait pas de raison, il s'en voulut pour ça. Il voyait toutes les parties de sa vie se mélanger. Ce n'était plus juste cette idée de chasser les démons et protéger Ian de Satan. Maintenant il avait ouvert la porte sur sa famille dysfonctionnelle, les autres hommes qu'il voyait, les petits boulots illégaux pour joindre les deux bouts. Étrangement Ian ne semblait pas à sa place dans cette réalité et, au regard de ce dernier, il semblait l'avoir également compris. Mickey voulut se secouer et réagir, dire à Ian de se mêler de ses affaires mais il en fut incapable. Il resta planté là, à espérer qu'Ian dise autre chose. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se ressaisir mais Ian tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et disparu à la vitesse grand « V ». Ce fut le déclic qu'il fallut pour que le cerveau de Mickey se remette à fonctionner.

« - Fais chier ! S'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Ton petit copain, je suppose ?

\- Ta gueule. » Répliqua Mickey en lui faisant de nouveau face. « Suppose rien quand tu sais rien, ok. »

La colère qu'il avait voulu ressentir contre Ian pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, se réveilla sous le regard hautain de Joe. Soudainement, Mickey se sentit incapable de tolérer l'autre home une minute de plus et il explosa :

« - T'en fais pas, ce truc, exposa-t-il d'un mouvement entre eux, c'est rien. On est pas copain et copine, t'es qu'une bouche où je peux ranger ma queue mais si ça peut te rassurer je vais te payer pour les soins d'Iggy.

\- Mickey...

\- Non ! Laisse moi deux, trois jours et t'auras ton putain de fric mais à partir de maintenant, ça sera toujours comme ça : on paie les services. Et ta queue, tu te la suceras tout seul. Mieux. Tu demanderas à ta femme que t'aimes tant de te l'astiquer. »

Mickey ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortie comme une tornade, sur les pas d'Ian. Il n'entendit personne dans la chambre et fila directement dans le salon. Là encore il n'y avait plus personne mais la porte d'entrée était ouverte laissant passer des voix émanant du couloir. Mickey se précipita a l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il aperçut Mandy et Iggy - se soutenant à elle - attendre l'ascenseur en parlant tranquillement. Il s'approcha d'eux, cherchant vainement Ian du regard :

« - Où est Gallagher ? Demanda t il un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire.

\- Tu lui aurai dis de partir seul devant pour préparer l'appartement avant qu'on arrive. Il nous a dit que tu avais un truc à faire avant de rentrer, répondit Mandy avec précautions.

\- Apparemment il a menti, ajouta Iggy.

\- Je crois pas que ce soit le moment de pointer les évidences. » Murmura-t-elle sous le regard noir que venait de lancer Mickey. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- T'en a pas marre de toujours poser cette putain de question ?

\- Vas chier. Excuse moi de te porter de l'intérêt.

\- Il est parti par où ? Demanda Mickey en se massant la tempe pour tenter de se calmer.

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Il a prit les escaliers en courant c'est tout ce qu'on sait, précisa Iggy. On s'est dit qu'il allait attraper un bus ou le métro.

\- Merci de servir à rien, répliqua Mickey en prenant la direction des escaliers à son tour alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Ramène-le à la maison, je vais voir si je peux mettre la main sur l'autre idiot et je vous rejoins ! »

§

Il avançait à vive allure, courant presque sous le soleil de cet après midi ensoleillé. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et l'air lui brûler les poumons. La sensation était libératrice, comme lorsqu'il partait faire des footings avec Fiona les dimanches matins. Il était seul avec ses pensées, rien pour le distraire mais également la capacité de se vider l'esprit de tout. Il laissa ses pieds le guider sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. En arrivant à un croisement, il hésita quelques instants en reconnaissant le quartier : en prenant à gauche il n'était plus très loin de Boystown et l'idée d'aller voir Svetlana pour lui poser des questions sur ses pouvoirs était tentante. Seulement voir Svetlana lui rappelait trop Mickey et ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour céder à la tentation. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de la moindre allusion aux Milkovich. Il prit à droite, accélérant sa foulée.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une bonne demi-heure, il ralenti enfin le pas. Reprenant son souffle, il finit par s'arrêter devant ce qui lui sembla être un jardin public. Il s'approcha de la barrière et s'appuya dessus. Il observa les environs, veillant à rester seul, tandis que son pouls reprenait un rythme normal.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de décider de rentrer dans le parc faire un tour. Il sentit dans sa poche son téléphone vibrer mais l'ignora délibérément, sans le moindre doute qu'il devait s'agir de Mickey. Il suivit le chemin de terre, pénétrant dans une grande étendue d'herbe ornée d'arbres majestueux. Les alentours étaient silencieux et il ne croisa la route de personne tandis qu'il arpentait le long du chemin. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un jardin rempli d'une multitude de fleurs et au bout duquel une bâtisse se dressait. Sa curiosité naturelle et son besoin de faire le vide le poussèrent à s'approcher et à pousser la porte de ce qui semblait être une chapelle. Il roula des yeux face à l'ironie de la situation.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur les semelles de ses chaussures raisonnant dans la bâtisse vide. Grâce à la lumière post-méridienne les vitraux étaient éclatants, dégageant des couleurs saturées envoûtantes. Il remonta l'allée centrale, promenant son regard sur chaque détail architectural : les voûtes de pierres, les rangées de bancs en bois, les chandeliers suspendus, tout semblait l'attirer avec une force inconnue. Il se retrouva devant l'autel sans même s'en rendre compte. Hypnotisé par la coupe installée juste devant lui, il s'approcha d'avantage et leva le bras dans l'intention de toucher l'objet. C'était presque comme si une voix l'appelait, l'incitait à prendre l'objet dans ses mains. Comme un murmure au creux de son oreille qui mobilisait toute son attention. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de leur objectif quand le vibreur de son téléphone le fit sursauter de surprise. Agacé, sa main fila jusqu'à la poche de son pantalon afin de couper son portable qui était toujours en train de vibrer. Quand il jeta un œil sur l'écran il s'aperçut que l'appel venait d'un numéro non enregistré. Il hésita à répondre. Il hésita un instant de trop et l'appel fut terminé, prenant ainsi la décision pour lui. Il fallut à peine quelques seconde pour que l'appareil vibre de nouveau avant qu'Ian n'ai pu effectuer le moindre geste. Cette fois-ci l'écran afficha l'arrivée d'un nouveau message :

«  _Pizdec._  Pas Mickey. Si tu veux jouer les  _dourak_  et t'isoler : évite les lieux saints et évite d'être localiser par les démons. Reproduis le symbole avec ton sang. »

Svetlana. Ian ignorait comment et pourquoi mais le message était d'elle. Suivi d'un deuxième contenant l'image d'un symbole. Elle savait où le trouver mais apparemment n'avait rien dit à Mickey. Au contraire, elle lui donnait même le moyen de disparaître aux yeux des être surnaturels. Il hésita en fixant l'image et fut ramener à la réalité par un grondement sourd. Relevant les yeux il eut l'impression que le grondement provenait de la coupe face à lui. Il eut également la sensation que la terre tremblait, l'attirant à s'approcher de nouveau de la coupe et furieuse qu'il reste résolument à la même place. Il fut submergé par une sensation d'étouffement, de chaleur. Comme si la noirceur envahissait son corps. Il sut alors qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre les indications de Svetlana et quitta la chapelle au pas de course.

§

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et dans le loft, seul Mickey était encore debout à cette heure-ci. Il était vautré sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur l'écran de la télévision sans pour autant prêter la moindre attention à ce qui passait sous ses yeux. Cela aurait pu aussi bien être une série policière ou la rediffusion d'un documentaire, il n'aurait su le dire. Non, pour le moment il était trop occupé à prétendre que l'absence d'Ian ne l'inquiétait pas alors que cela le ronger depuis l'instant où Ian avait quitté l'appartement de Joe.

Il allait rendre les armes et éteindre le poste quand la serrure de la porte d'entrée tourna, ouvrant la porte dans un léger grincement. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête pour voir qui rentrait dans l'appartement. Les pas feutrés se stoppant à quelques pas de lui, lui confirmèrent le retour du jeune Gallagher. Il soupira de soulagement. Ne détournant pas la tête, il parla à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Mandy ou Iggy :

« - Ravi de savoir que t'es toujours en vie.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. Seul.

\- T'en fais pas. Tu me dois rien.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Ian en voyant Mickey se lever du canapé et attraper la télécommande, tu m'attendais ?

\- Non. » répondit il mais même à ses propres oreilles son mensonge était pathétique. « Et toi t'es parti à cause de Joe?

\- Non. » menti à son tour Ian.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder. Chacun incapable de détourner son regard de l'autre et à la fois incapable de savoir que dire ou quoi faire. Ce fut finalement Mickey qui se remit en mouvement en premier, il éteignit la télévision et jeta la télécommande sur le canapé avant de prendre, en silence, la direction de sa chambre.

« - Tu vas te coucher ? Demanda Ian d'une voix un peu forte.

\- Tu ne pense pas que la journée a été assez longue comme ça, répondit Mickey sans se retourner.

\- Tu vas dormir où ? » insista Ian.

Cette fois-ci Mickey se retourna et on pouvait lire la fatigue de la journée sur son visage, malgré le peu d'éclairage venu des fenêtres :

« - J'ai passé mon lit à Iggy et j'ai mis un matelas à côté, ça ira.

\- Tu devrais prendre le canapé.

\- Et tu vas dormir où génie ?

\- On pourrait... On pourrait ouvrir le canapé pour une fois. » proposa timidement Ian.

Mickey l'observa avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de sa chambre. Pesant le pour et le contre, il ramena son regard sur Ian. Il soupira.

« - T'as plus besoin d'être seul alors ? » Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement et Ian baissa les yeux : « Et puis merde. Quitte à mal dormir autant que cela soit sur le matelas le plus agréable. Va dans le placard chercher une autre couverture et un oreiller pendant que j'ouvre ce bordel. »

Ian hocha la tête et se mit à la tache tandis que Mickey s'affairait de son côté. Ensemble ils préparèrent le canapé en lit. Mickey déjà en boxer et débardeur se coucha tandis qu'Ian retira rapidement chaussures, jeans et tee-shirt avant de se glisser à son tour sous la couverture.  
Mickey était allongé sur le dos, fixant obstinément le plafond. Ian, de côté, observa les lumières extérieures dessiner des ombres sur son visage. Dans le silence de la pièce, Ian murmura :

« - Je suis désolé. » Il vit à peine les traits de Mickey tressaillir. « C'était puéril de ma part. J'aurai pas dû disparaître comme ça. C'était débile.

\- Il t'est rien arrivé, te prends pas la tête.

\- Peut être mais j'aurai dû être là pour vous aider avec Iggy. C'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que... Après tout. »

Mickey ne répondit rien et se concentra sur sa respiration mais sentit Ian bouger à ses côtés, se rapprochant légèrement.

« - Tu veux en parler ? Proposa Ian du bout des lèvres.

\- T'as toujours besoin de parler de tout toi ? » S'interrogea Mickey mais consenti à se tourner vers Ian pour lui faire face « Y a pas grand chose à dire de toute façon.

\- Alors on en parle pas. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, pendant approximativement deux minutes. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles l'envie de toucher la peau d'Ian s'insinua en Mickey. L'envie de frôler son visage du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là se fit plus forte. Alors pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion, il céda à une autre dans le but de distraire son esprit :

« - C'est tellement le bordel cette histoire. Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu me barrer.

\- A cause de ton père ?

\- Ouais, ça faisait un moment que l'idée me trottait dans la tête mais le truc c'est que quand tu vis dans une baraque où t'as peur de faire un truc qui faut pas, tu finis par rien faire. Pourtant on peut pas dire que j'ai pas imaginé un nombre de fois prendre mon sac et me tirer pendant qu'il était évanoui sur le canapé ou pendant qu'il était en taule.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé alors ?

\- Mandy. Pendant sa possession on a tous fait des trucs moches mais ça m'a aussi ouvert les yeux que... Que j'étais pas le seul à morfler à cause de mon père. Que Mandy supportait sans rien dire et qu'elle, c'était pas aussi visible que moi ce qui lui tombait dessus. Bref, ça a été mon déclic. A partir de là j'ai vraiment décidé de me tirer et d'amener ma frangine. J'ai pris mon temps, j'ai tout planifié pour partir et foutre mon père dans la merde le plus possible. Les Milkovich sont assez revanchards, précisa Mickey.

\- Et t'as fait quoi alors ?

\- En gros : j'ai tout préparé dans mon coin sans rien dire. J'ai tout prévu : une planque, des affaires de bases, un moyen d'avoir un peu de cash. J'ai prévenu seulement la veille Mandy. Je lui ai dit de prendre le strict nécessaire. Vraiment que ce qui a de la valeur à ses yeux et de se tenir prête le lendemain matin si elle voulait venir avec moi. J'ai prévenu Iggy de pas être à la maison tout le lendemain matin. Là où j'ai merdé, c'est que pour une fois il s'était acheté deux neurones et il a compris qu'un truc se tramait et comme un con j'ai accepté de garder contact.

\- Parce que c'est ton frère tout de même.

\- Ouais... Et que j'étais pas forcément le seul à vouloir me tirer. A ton avis pourquoi il bosse avec Lana ? Pas pour le plaisir de jouer les videurs, crois moi. Bref. Le lendemain j'ai vérifié que le paternel comatait, j'ai foutu Mandy et Iggy dehors - chacun avec une adresse où je les retrouverai plus tard - et je me suis activé. J'ai sorti des sacs et j'ai ramassé toute la thune sur laquelle je pouvais mettre la main, ainsi qu'une partie de la drogue que dealait mon père. Histoire de faire un peu de revente et de gagner deux trois biffetons en plus. Puis je me suis tiré et j'ai fait ce qu'aucun Milkovich ne ferait jamais : j'ai appelé les flics. Entre les trucs illégaux qui traînaient et la probation de mon père, ça a pas loupé ! Ils l'ont ramené en cage direct. La suite tu la connais.

\- T'as vendu une partie de ce que t'as pris à ce Ramirez. Ton père est sorti de taule, a découvert ce que t'avais fait et ça a finit avec Iggy. En résumé c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. » murmura Mickey et se rallongeant sur le dos.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir distinctement mais il sentait déjà le regard empli de compassion d'Ian se poser sur lui. Regard qu'il y a quelques temps encore l'aurait agacé mais maintenant il le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Principalement parce qu'il ne pensait pas mérité ce genre de regard. Il savait qu'Ian le fixait malgré la pénombre. Il mourrait d'envie de se tourner et de faire de même. C'était stupide. Toute cette situation était stupide. Comment une même personne pouvait à la fois être la source de toutes vos tensions et à la fois l'être capable de vous apaiser ? La question échappait à Mickey et pour être honnête il était trop fatigué pour la creuser.  
« - Il se fait tard. On devrait dormir, murmura t il tout en se tournant une nouvelle fois pour être dos à Ian et couper court à toute tentation. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Mick. »

Et ce fut les derniers mots à rompre le silence. Mickey ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qu'il avait fuit jusque là. De son côté Ian bougea, cherchant une position agréable, jusqu'à ce que Mickey n'entende plus que sa respiration régulière lui indiquant qu'Ian dormait. Mickey fut tenté de se retourner mais se figea lorsqu'il senti Ian bouger une nouvelle fois. Inconsciemment Ian se rapprocha de Mickey et passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant contre son corps. Mickey resta immobile, la mâchoire serrée, incapable de savoir comment agir. Finalement, il se laissa doucement aller contre le corps d'Ian. Lâchant prise, il se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de celui-ci contre sa nuque et par la douce chaleur du corps de l'autre jeune homme contre son corps, il finit par à son tour s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossaire :  
> Pizdec : "merde" / "putain"  
> Dourak : idiot
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que ces derniers temps les mises a jour tardent plus à venir et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon rythme de croisière entre écriture et boulot mais je ne désespère pas. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci & rendez-vous dans les reviews pour me laisser votre avis ;)


	11. Les autres

Pendant quelques jours, aucun des quatre jeunes ne quitta le loft. Si Iggy était contraint de partager son temps entre lit et canapé à cause de ses blessures, les autres se servirent de cela comme d'une parfaite excuse. La vérité était que Mandy n'osait pas laisser ses frères seuls à cause de leurs santés, Mickey ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur son père ou de laisser Mandy sortir seule alors qu'Ian se sentait encore coupable de sa disparition temporaire et s'était mentalement promis de ne plus infliger cela à Mickey. Tous ce petit monde vécut pendant quelques temps de plats à emporter, de conserves et de relations avec l'extérieur via ordinateurs et téléphones.

Mickey avait profité de ces jours reclus pour joindre ses contacts et se renseigner sur la localisation de son père, ainsi que de personne susceptibles de faire un job pour lui. Il avait besoin de faire passer un message aux Ramirez mais ceci devait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Il avait aussi demandé à Mandy et Ian de passer quelques coups de fils pour évaluer un peu la situation actuelle pour les préparatifs du rituel. Iggy regardait la télévision avec Ian sur le canapé tandis qu'il était installé sur la table avec son ordinateur quand Mandy sorti de sa chambre en soupirant, téléphone encore en main.

« - J'en ai marre de jouer ta secrétaire ! S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise face à Mickey. J'étais d'accord pour t'aider mais pas pour prendre tes messages perso.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de son écran.

\- Joe. Apparemment il essaie de t'appeler mais tu réponds pas, ni ne rappelles. Il m'a dit qu'il t'as laissé plusieurs messages.

\- Il fait chier. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que t'avais un boulot hors de la ville. Si tu réponds pas j'allais pas dire que tu glandais dans la pièce à côté.

\- Il nous reste combien dans la réserve ? Questionna-t-il abruptement

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi t'en a besoin ?

\- J'ai besoin de fric, ça me parait évident. Étant donné que je suis celui qui rempli le plus cette fichue réserve je pense pas avoir à me justifier.

\- OK. Je change ma question alors, pourquoi tu dois payer Joe cette fois ? Vous aviez pas un arrangement ?

\- Divergence d'opinion, marmonna Mickey en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Ian. J'ai dit que je le paierai, point. Alors ?

\- On est presque à sec si tu t'en sers, marmonna Mandy. On a un peu abusé sur la bouffe.

\- J'ai pas récupéré mon dernier chèque. Va voir Lana et sers toi en pour payer, proposa Iggy depuis le canapé sans décrocher les yeux de sa rediffusion de Walking Dead.

\- C'est bon, de toute façon fallait que j'aille la voir. Ça fait un moment, y a moyen qu'elle est un boulot dans mes cordes. Histoire de renflouer les caisses, dit Mickey et ferma le clapet de l'ordinateur. Je prends la voiture.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda Ian depuis le canapé. J'aimerai parler avec Svetlana.

\- Pourquoi pas, mec. Bouges, je voudrais y aller pendant que c'est calme là-bas.

\- Minute, intervint Mandy en levant une main pour attirer l'attention, Tu comptes aller au club maintenant ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire il me semble...

\- Ok, on est dans un univers alternatif ? Une putain de sitcom ? Vous sortez comme ça, comme si tout allait bien ? Faut vraiment que je dise tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas depuis ces derniers jours ? Faut vraiment que ça soit moi qui casse votre délire en vous rappelant que – même si personne ose l'avouer - on se cache comme des rats dans notre appart' principalement pour éviter de croiser notre père ? Tu crois franchement que c'est une bonne idée d'aller là où bosse Iggy ? Là où papa sait qu'il a une chance de te voir vu que c'est toi qui as trouvé le boulot à Iggy ? »

Mickey baissa les yeux, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur avait raison. Il fallait qu'il revienne à la réalité : ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été une parenthèse durant laquelle il profitait de ces journées à la maison pour mettre en place un plan pour se venger du vieux Ramirez et de ses soirées seul avec Ian sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait plus sortir comme bon lui semblait, mettre les pieds n'importe où dans la ville sans craindre de croiser une connaissance qui le balancerait à son père. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses habitudes, son armure. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à être méfiant car sans s'en rendre compte il s'était peu à peu adoucit.

« - C'est bon, relaxes. Je vais lui passer un coup de fils et lui demander de nous retrouver quelque part. Ça te va mieux comme ça ?

\- Elle pourrait aussi venir ici, proposa Mandy.

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée en théorie mais elle mettra pas les pieds ici. Je te rappelle qu'il y a certaines règles.

\- Vraiment ? Je les croyais obsolètes, dit elle en jetant innocemment un œil en direction d'Ian.

\- Ta gueule. Elles sont toujours valables, point. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des coups de fils à passer. » Prenant la direction de sa chambre il attrapa le téléphone de Mandy sur la table : « Et j'ai plus de crédits. Ce qui est à toi, est à moi non ?. » Ajouta-t-il avant de filer.

« - On est pas mariés, connard !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de règles ? Quand on mets les pieds ici on a plus le droit de partir ? » Plaisanta Ian en quittant le canapé pour venir la rejoindre à table. « Parce que je crois que c'est la seule condition sous entendue que j'ai compris quand vous m'avez ramené.

\- Oui, non. Toi on t'a ramené pour protéger ta vie. C'est une exception que Mickey a fait parce qu'habituellement il accepte de ramener que les personnes à qui il confierait sa propre vie. Même si j'ai l'étrange sensation que ça devient plus ou moins le cas avec toi aussi. » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle même qu'à l'attention particulière d'Ian.

§

Le brouhaha de la foule, le passage incessant autour de lui, tout cela le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il avait pensé pouvoir se cacher dans la foule mais il se sentait encore plus exposé. Finalement Mandy avait peut être raison : il aurait dû céder sur ses principes et dire à Svetlana de venir au loft. Pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes il jeta un œil sur l'heure de son téléphone avant de scruter de nouveau les alentours au peigne fin. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse de ce bar et Ian n'avait pas émis la moindre tentative pour entamer la conversation, se contentant d'attendre patiemment. Il enviait ce calme apparent, cette capacité qu'avait Ian à paraître détendu malgré les circonstances alors que la nervosité dévorait chaque fibre de son corps. Le seul moment où il se sentait serein était quand il se battait, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Il avait découvert depuis peu que, souvent, se retrouver seul avec Ian parvenait également à l'apaiser mais pour le moment les risques de croiser d'anciennes connaissances – ou pire son père – étaient trop importants pour que cela fonctionne.

Son attention fut attirée par une élégante et familière silhouette s'approchant. Une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil et un chapeau aux bords longs cachaient une grande partie du visage de la jeune femme mais sa robe noire toute simple rendait justice aux courbes de son corps. D'un pas léger mais assuré, elle s'approcha de la table où étaient installés les deux jeunes hommes et se glissa sur la chaise libre qu'il restait. Elle retira ses lunettes qu'elle rangea dans son sac et dont elle sorti en échange une enveloppe blanche qu'elle déposa face à Mickey. Il fixa Svetlana avant de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil aux alentours :

« - Je te demande d'être discrète et toi, tu viens en te prenant pour une putain d'Audrey Hepburn ?

\- Le chèque de ton frère.  _Nie za chta_. Dans ces conditions, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir les garçons.  _Do svidaniya_ , dit elle en commençant à se lever.

\- Attends, intervint Ian en posant une main sur son bras, fais pas attention à lui. Il est un peu à cran. Merci d'être venu.

\- Il est toujours à cran, ce n'est pas à moi de supporter ses réflexions. Si tu veux que je reste, tu es responsable de lui,  _moï kotik_.

\- Parlez comme si j'étais pas là, maugréa Mickey, ou comme si c'était pas moi qui vous avez présenté.

\- Mickey tu nous aide pas, marmonna Ian. Tu voulais pas lui parler ? Avant que je lui parle de ce qui me concerne ? »

La nervosité lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Perdre le contrôle l'agaçait et la colère prenait alors le pas sur son tempérament mais Ian avait raison : il avait voulu voir Svetlana pour une raison bien précise. Même si cela était plus pénible que de se faire recoudre sans anesthésiant, il fallait qu'il lèche les bottes de Lana. Ou du moins qu'il arrête de jouer les crétins.

« - 'Scuse Lana. Je voulais savoir – vu qu'Iggy est pas en état en ce moment – si t'avais pas besoin d'une paire de bras en plus ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Direct, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ? Tu dois bien avoir un petit boulot, n'importe quoi. Je suis même prêt à récurer tes chiottes si tu veux...

\- Non, répéta Svetlana. Rappelles toi la dernière fois que je t'ai donné un boulot !

\- La dernière fois ? Putain, soupira Mickey, je te le redis : je te jure que je savais pas que l'urne était fausse ! J'avais tout vérifié et c'était bon !

\- Au final, elle était tout de même fausse et mon sort n'a pas fonctionné. J'avais payé, Mickey et je pense avoir été sympa avec toi pour ne pas me sentir coupable de ne pas t'aider.

\- Et moi ? Je peux peut être faire quelque chose ? On a vraiment besoin de ce fric. S'il te plaît ? Demanda Ian avec ses yeux de labrador triste. Je tire sur leur réserve, je voudrais aider.

\- Ian...

\- Non Mickey, je suis sérieux. »

Svetlana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, observant attentivement Ian et Mickey alternativement. Elle sembla réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le regard implorant d'Ian avant de décroiser les bras et de capituler :

« -  _Kharacho_. C'est la dernière fois : tu merdes, tu demandes plus de job. Compris ? Et c'est valable pour tous les deux. »

Parfaitement synchronisé, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle vit parfaitement les deux jeunes luttaient pour retenir un sourire, ce qui la fit soupirer d'agacement. Encore une fois elle se prenait à materner ces deux idiots mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle croisa les mains sur la table dans une tentative de se donner une certaine posture autoritaire.

« - J'ai potentiel nouveau client.

\- Un nouveau client potentiel, tu veux dire ? La corrigea Mickey.

\- Quand tu apprendras le russe, tu pourras corriger, s'offusqua Svetlana. Je parlais donc de nouveau client : cela fait des jours qu'il insiste pour me vendre un objet. Une statuette Maya d'après lui. Tu y vas, tu vérifies la marchandise pour moi.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Mickey.

\- Et tu merdes pas mais j'ai pas à le préciser...

\- Évidemment que non. Et où... »

Mais Mickey fut interrompu au milieu de sa question par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Ian. Celui-ci se pressa de l'attraper dans sa poche :

« - Merde. Désolé, je croyais l'avoir coupé, puis réalisant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran, c'est Kev, je ferai mieux de répondre.

\- Kev comme ton voisin Kevin ?

\- Ouai, répondit-il en hochant la tête avant de s'adresser à son interlocuteur, ouai Kev, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pas bon, commenta Svetlana à Mickey, mauvaises ondes.

\- Toi et ton charabia...

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ian en coupant Mickey. Quand ?... Où est Fi ?... Ok, ok. Je... je préviens Mickey et j'arrive. Ouai, non je viens au plus vite !

\- Je t'enverrai les détails du boulot par téléphone, informa Lana.

\- Hein ? Que... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda Mickey totalement confus tandis qu'Ian raccrochait son téléphone.

\- On doit aller chez moi, maintenant.

\- Que... pourquoi ?

\- Debbie a disparu. » répondit simplement Ian en se levant.

§

Ian l'avait fait marcher au pas de course depuis le café où ils étaient jusqu'à la maison des Gallagher. Malgré l'imbécillité évidente de courir vers ce qui semblait être un piège, Mickey le laissa faire. Incapable de lutter contre l'inquiétude qui marquait le visage d'Ian, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait de même s'il s'agissait de Mandy, il se contenta d'élaborer mentalement un plan afin de limiter les dégâts.

Arrivés dans la rue d'Ian, ils passèrent devant la maison pour filer rejoindre Fiona qui les attendait sur le perron de Kevin et Veronica. Elle se leva des marches en les voyant arriver et se jeta dans les bras d'Ian, soulagée de le voir. Elle le sera étroitement contre son corps, lui coupant presque le souffle mais son jeune frère la laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de cela pour se rassurer. Lorsqu'elle estima leur étreinte suffisante, elle le relâcha enfin mais garda ses mains sur ses bras. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, elle soupira :

« - Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de te voir...

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Ian en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Mickey intervenant dans leur échange : « Elle était à l'intérieur quand ça s'est produit ?

\- Oui, répondit Fiona en tournant la tête vers lui, on était à court de nourriture. Alors j'ai pris Liam avec moi mais j'ai laissé Deb' et Carl à la maison. Avec tout ce que t'as fait j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient en sécurité. En revenant, Carl était affolé et Deb' avait disparu. Je me suis même pas absentée une heure ! S'exclama la jeune femme les yeux brillants.

\- C'est pas ta faute Fi', la rassura Ian.

\- Je vais aller faire le tour de la maison histoire de voir ce qui a pu se passer. Vous, allez à l'intérieur. » Ordonna Mickey calmement avant de rebrousser chemin vers la maison des Gallagher.

Les deux Gallagher l'écoutèrent et montèrent les marches pour pénétrer dans la maison de leurs amis. Ian aperçut ses petits frères sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision avec Kevin. Plus précisément, Liam dormait sur l'un des coussins tandis que Carl était collé à Kev et fixait intensément l'écran, ne détournant même pas les yeux lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux. Ils rejoignirent Veronica dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle préparait du café. Ils s'installèrent tous en silence autour de la table pendant un moment, des tasses fumantes apparaissant devant eux grâce à Vee. Fiona tenait fébrilement son mug, le regard plongé dans le vide et légèrement humide. Ian déposa une main rassurante sur son bras, le serrant affectueusement, et attira son attention :

« - Ne te sens pas fautive, dit-il finalement, c'est moi qui vous ai mis dans cette situation.

\- Non Ian, je suis responsable de vous. Vous êtes des gosses, je devrai pas vous quitter des yeux. C'est à moi de prendre soin de vous.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Veronica, vous êtes tous des gosses. Une bande de gosses laissée par ses irresponsables de parents et qui a su se débrouiller toute seule comme elle l'a pu jusque là. C'est normal qu'un jour quelque chose vous échappe. On peut pas tout contrôler.

\- Elle a raison. » résonna la voix de Mickey derrière eux, les prenant tous par surprise. Il s'approcha de la table et continua : « Surtout que, de ce que j'ai vu, tous les pièges sont niquels. Si elle n'a pas mis un pied dehors, un démon n'a pas pu faire ça.

\- Carl m'a juré qu'elle était à l'intérieur, répondit immédiatement Fiona. Il était au salon, elle dans sa chambre et il n'a vu personne au rez-de-chaussée. Il m'a dit avoir entendu un bruit strident et comme une explosion de verre à l'étage. Il était mort de peur, il monté chercher Debbie mais une fois en haut il ne l'a pas trouvé. Il n'a vu que le miroir de sa chambre explosé et sa...

\- Fenêtre, la coupa Mickey. J'ai vu ça de dehors mais le piège n'a pas bougé à ce niveau là.

\- Alors si c'est pas un démon, qu'est ce qui s'en est pris à elle ? S'inquiéta Ian.

\- Il y a une autre possibilité même si j'ai jamais eu une grande conviction à ce sujet. Il est possible que si ce ne soit pas des démons, ce soit... les autres. Je veux dire qu'il y a d'autres êtres surnaturels qui ont pu passer mes pièges. Après c'est peut être stupide...

\- Mickey, si tu a une idée de qui a pu s'en prendre à ma petite sœur, l'implora Fiona sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Si on croit au diable et à son armée de démons, il faut peut être être d'accord pour imaginer qu'il y a aussi un Dieu et ses... ses anges, soupira Mickey.

\- Des anges, vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire : pourquoi s'en prendre à Debbie ? C'est qu'une enfant et les anges... c'est censé être des gentils, non ? S'interrogea Ian.

\- Il faut plus les voir comme des petits soldats que des chérubins d'après les histoires que j'ai entendu. J'ai jamais eu de contacts avec eux, je... je sais même pas comment vérifier cette théorie, avoua Mickey en se tordant les mains.

\- Vraiment ? Avec... tout ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pars du principe qu'ils existent parce que les démons existent mais j'ai aucune preuve sinon. On est pas trop potes ou du moins je suppose qu'ils en ont pas grand chose à foutre de ma gueule.

\- Mickey, murmura Fiona avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, le mettant horriblement mal à l'aise mais il ne la repoussa pas.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour leur parler, quelqu'un qui..., commença Ian en se stoppant en plein réflexion.

\- "Quelqu'un qui" ? répétèrent à l'unisson Fiona et Mickey en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je connais peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider !

**\- Tu**  connais quelqu'un ? S'étonna Mickey.

\- Oui. Enfin, je suis pas sûr. C'est tiré par les cheveux mais c'est par rapport à ce qu'il m'a dit... je pense que ça vaut le coup.

\- Et on le trouve où ce "quelqu'un" ?

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas allé dans une église Mick? »

§

La chaleur extérieure n'était pas si étouffante que la première fois qu'il était venu, néanmoins la fraîcheur de l'église les frappa dès l'instant où ils mirent un pied à l'intérieur. Tout comme la dernière fois, l'endroit était silencieux même si cette fois deux, trois personnes était présentes : priant et allumant des cierges.

Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent le long de l'allée centrale. Ian chercha du regard le prêtre auquel il s'était confessé la dernière fois sans parvenir à le trouver. D'un signe de tête, ils se mirent d'accord et s'installèrent sur un banc, attendant d'apercevoir l'aumônier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un claquement de pas derrière eux n'attire leur attention et qu'Ian se retrouve face à l'homme qui l'avait conseillé d'aller voir sa mère. Il se leva d'un bond de sa place, tendant solennellement sa main :

« - Bonjour mon père, s'exclama t il à voix basse.

\- Bonjour mes fils, répondit il en lui serrant la main, bienvenue à Sainte Hedwige. Que puis je faire pour vous messieurs ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez peut être pas de moi mon père, je suis venu pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines...

\- Oh bien sûr, la confession digne d'un film. » plaisanta l'homme et Ian imaginait déjà un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Mickey. « Es tu allé voir ta mère finalement ?

\- Euh oui mais... Euh, elle...

\- Elle est décédée, intervint Mickey en s'approchant à son tour. Serait-il possible de vous parler dans un endroit un peu plus privé mon père ? »

Le regard grave qu'il lui adressa surpris légèrement le prêtre mais finit par les conduire à l'arrière de l'église, dans une petite salle qui devait servir au catéchisme ou à d'autres réunions. Les trois hommes s'installèrent sur des chaises qui étaient disposées en cercle. L'homme d'église croisa les mains sur ses cuisses, dans une posture droite, attendant que l'un des jeune homme prenne la parole. Ce fut Ian qui, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, se lança.

« - Voilà, c'est un peu... Bizarre. Peut être tiré par les cheveux et j'ai peut être mal interprété...

\- Va droit au but, l'interrompit Mickey

\- Oui. Désolé, se reprit Ian, la dernière fois que je suis venu vous m'avez dit que si on avait l'esprit assez ouvert on pouvait se rendre compte que certaines choses de la bible sont vraies. Il y a des genres de contes mais que des parties existent. Vous... Vous parliez d'expérience ? Vous en êtes toujours convaincu ?

\- Alors vous l'avez expérimenté ?

\- Vous saviez ?! S'étonna Ian. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Je suis un homme d'église, je vous ai dit ce que j'ai pu sans passer pour un fanatique.

\- Mon père recentrons nous un peu, déclara Mickey. Si vous croyez aux anges et aux démons, réellement et pas que dans le terme de votre travail, ça va nous faciliter les choses car nous avons un service assez particulier à vous demander.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna le prêtre. Je ne suis qu'un homme de foi vous savez...

\- On a compris, le coupa Mickey sèchement, mais vous êtes un peu lié à tout ce qui est ''Bon Dieu et anges'' et justement on voudrait se brancher sur la ligne angélique.

\- Je... je... » balbutia l'homme avant de fermer la bouche sans répondre.

Les deux garçons le fixèrent, attendant impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il allait dire mais la suite ne vint pas. Malgré leurs regards insistant l'homme garda le silence, semblant presque honteux. Finalement Mickey craqua : il n'était, certes, généralement pas d'une grande patience mais il n'avait également pas le temps et l'envie de traîner d'avantage dans les parages. Il pressa alors son interlocuteur :

« - "Vous" quoi ? On va pas coucher là : vous avez un moyen de communiquer avec des anges oui ou non ?

\- Oui et non, répondit l'autre timidement, je ne peux pas vous dire que je sais comment faire mais je sais qu'à l'occasion un envoyé de notre Seigneur s'est adressé à moi.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Ian.

\- Il... il m'a demandé d'être aux aguets contre les malicieux, enfin les démons, et de leur jeune élu... comme quoi un grand plan serait en marche.

\- Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de les joindre ?

\- Prier, offrit le prêtre ce qui lui valut des regards sceptiques d'Ian et Mickey, l'ange m'a certifié être à l'écoute de chaque prière qui lui ai adressé. Je pense que cela serait un moyen de l'appeler. Vous joindriez vous à moi pour rendre l'appel plus fort ?

\- Pour... pourquoi pas, bredouilla Ian.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Faîtes vos machins sans moi, je reste là pour quand le petit soldat de Dieu se ramène. » maugréa Mickey en croisant les bras sur son torse dans un geste résolu.

Ian leva les yeux au ciel face à l'air obstiné de Mickey, son attitude paraissant infantile, et rapprocha sa chaise de celle du prêtre.

« - Comment on procède ? On ferme les yeux et on dit un ''Notre Père'' ?

\- Donnez moi votre main et concentrez vous sur le nom de Gabriel. Votre énergie amplifiera ma prière.

\- Gabriel comme l'ange Gabriel ? » s'étonna Ian tout en tendant sa main à l'homme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête tout en prenant sa main. Il ferma les yeux, visiblement concentré dans sa prière. Ian prit sur lui pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et visualisa le nom de l'ange pour mieux se focaliser. Il s'entêta à répéter le nom encore et encore, espérant être d'une quelconque utilité dans la tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, il ouvrit un œil pour voir le prêtre toujours en train de prier et Mickey, les bras croisés, les fixant. Il referma l'œil rapidement avant que Mickey ne fasse le moindre commentaire et se concentra plus intensément.

Il sentait la main moite du prêtre et la sensation devenait désagréable. Il entendait au loin quelques voix résonner et attirer son attention. Sa position devenait inconfortable et le besoin de bouger plus pesant. La chaleur devenait pesante, serrant sa tête comme un étau. Ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler, un son suraigue commença à lui percer les tympans. Il crispa la mâchoire pour tenter de se contenir mais finit par porter sa main libre à son oreille pour se soulager.

Soudain la douleur fut fulgurante et la main du prêtre se crispa sur la sienne, le prenant par surprise. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la douleur et vit que Mickey avait également porté les mains à ses oreilles. Le son fut insupportable, lui provoquant presque un vertige et scindant toutes les fenêtres de la pièce puis plus rien. Le son disparu, le prêtre lâcha sa main et Ian se rattrapa de justesse à sa chaise pour ne pas en tomber. Il regarda Mickey qui lui rendit son regard, chacun s'assurant de l'état de l'autre.

« - Messieurs, s'éleva alors la voix du prêtre dont la différence d'intonation attira leur attention, vous cherchiez à nous parler ?

\- Mon père ? S'étonna Ian.

\- Essaye encore, marmonna Mickey, Gabriel je suppose ?

\- Et vous êtes Mickey, répondit l'ange puis tournant la tête vers Ian, et Ian. Nous savons qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes contre la prophétie.

\- Sérieusement, s'offusqua Mickey, parce que perso j'étais même pas sûr que vous existiez jusqu'à maintenant. Vous vous êtes jamais trop manifestés...

\- Ce n'est pas notre mission. »

Mickey étouffa un rire nerveux : « - Et quelle est votre mission ? Pas aider les humains...

\- Nous sommes des soldats, notre rôle est de lutter contre l'ennemi.

\- En occupant les corps comme lui ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, tonna Gabriel, nous ne soumettons pas les innocents, ce sont des fidèles qui nous autorise à partager leur enveloppe charnelle.

\- Quelle jolie façon de dire les choses, maugréa le jeune Milkovich sceptique.

\- C'est vous qui avez pris Debbie ? Vous avez pris ma sœur ? Demanda abruptement Ian.

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'ange.

\- Ça vous dérangerez de développer ? Avec un ''pourquoi'' par exemple ?

\- Elle représente une proie potentielle pour les démons.

\- Vous êtes pas du genre à élaborer, constata Ian. Vous savez que c'est pas ma seule sœur, tout ça n'a aucun sens !

\- C'est la seule qui pourrait prendre ta place s'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main sur toi. Elle partage ton sang. »

Ian s'immobilisa sous l'implication de cette phrase et Mickey tilta à son tour. Ian n'était alors pas le seul enfant issu d'une union illégitime mais il était le premier. Le plus apte à remplir la tâche qu'attendaient les démons mais apparemment Debbie pourrait aussi être utile. Elle était plus vulnérable. Elle n'était qu'une gamine d'une dizaine d'années.

« - Et les autres Gallagher ? Intervint Mickey, vous en avez rien à foutre ? Ils sont aussi des cibles.

\- Leur sang ne permet pas la prophétie.

\- Mais il permet de faire du chantage à ceux qui le peuvent. Les démons jouent pas fair-play. On le sait vous et moi.

\- Nous gardons un œil sur eux mais nous avons estimé la protection que tu leur as accordé suffisante.

\- Trop aimable, marmonna Mickey.

\- Où est elle ? » Intervint Ian, revenant dans la conversation. « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Debbie ?

\- Dans un lieu sûr.

\- Où ? Insista Ian

\- Dans un lieu sûr, répéta calmement Gabriel, une cachette céleste qu'aucun démon ne peut prendre. Un endroit protégé où elle sera en sécurité et où tu devrais la rejoindre.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons simultanément.

\- Mickey, tu es doué pour lutter contre les démons mais tu n'es pas de taille pour le protéger, ce n'est pas ta tâche.

\- Je vous emmerde, répliqua ce dernier, vous faites quoi vous hein ?

\- Nous sommes les soldats du Seigneur...

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit, rétorqua Mickey.

\- Et notre mission est de lutter contre la prophétie. Notre camp repousse les attaques démoniaques mais le véhicule de Satan est notre point faible. Il faut l'empêcher de mettre la main dessus. Il faut lui cacher Ian.

\- Je suis là, rappela Ian mécontent que l'on parle de lui comme d'un objet.

\- Et il va y rester, poursuivit Mickey.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition, même si le ton employé pouvait le faire croire. Tu dois être caché. Il est hors de question de laisser les démons libérer Lucifer à cause d'un facteur humain.

\- Rien à foutre, interjecta Mickey en se levant de sa chaise et en se plaçant entre Ian et l'ange, jusque là les humains se sont bien démerdés sans vous. J'ai fait sans vous toutes ces années, pendant que vous planquiez votre cul je sais pas où. Vous croyiez que parce que vous avez décidé d'intervenir maintenant, on va tout vous laisser faire ? Allez chier.

\- Mickey. » le calma Ian en se levant à son tour et en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Il s'adressa alors à Gabriel : « Si vous estimez que ma famille est en sécurité avec Mickey, j'estime être en sécurité avec lui. Ma mère m'a envoyé vers lui, c'est pour une raison. Après si vous avez des projets pour lutter contre la prophétie, on devrait pouvoir donner un coup de main.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Se sidéra Mickey en se tournant vers lui, tu penses vraiment...

\- Mickey, l'interrompis Ian, il y a des chances qu'ils en sachent plus que nous pour lutter contre la prophétie. Ils protègent Debbie et – plus ou moins – les autres mais je refuse de me cacher avec eux. S'ils sont si puissant qu'ils le disent...

\- Ils devraient se démerder tout seul.

\- C'est le seul compromis que je suis prêt à faire. » poursuivit Ian comme si de rien n'était : « Alors ? A part éviter d'être possédé, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

Gabriel se leva de sa chaise à son tour. Il étudia les deux jeunes hommes l'un après l'autre, scrutant chacun de leurs traits. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et commença à faire quelques pas en aller-retour. Il se stoppa net et fixa ensuite Ian, le visage impassible.

« - La lance du destin, lâcha soudainement l'ange sans autres explications.

\- C'est quoi cette lance ? Questionna Ian.

\- La lance qui a tué le Christ, enfin selon la légende, expliqua Mickey.

\- Exactement, confirma Gabriel, c'est cette lance dont a besoin Lucifer pour prendre la vie qui lui ouvrira le passage. Il faut récupérer cette relique.

\- Et où est elle ?

\- Aux mains des démons. Elle était dans un coffre cosmique mais Balthazar l'a dérobé et vendu. » avoua l'ange d'une voix neutre.

Les deux garçons le fixèrent, assimilant l'information. Ce fut Mickey qui céda le premier et se mit nerveusement à rire. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Entre deux rires nerveux, il entreprit de mettre les choses au clair :

« - Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez forcer Ian à vous suivre pour empêcher le rituel alors que vous n'avez pas été capable de garder une putain de lance ? Le seul putain d'objet du rituel qui était en votre possession ? Vous avez été trahi par l'un des votre et vous vouliez qu'on vous laisse le prendre alors que la lance qui peut le tuer vous a échappé ? Vous êtes comique dis donc !

\- Balthazar est un opportuniste. Il n'est pas des nôtres.

\- Ça reste un ange, objecta Mickey, donc ça reste votre putain de faute !

\- Du calme, tenta de l'apaiser Ian de nouveau, c'est fait. La seule chose à faire est de réparer ça et de récupérer la lance.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à le faire !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, elle est dans un endroit protéger contre les anges.

\- Comme c'est pratique, protesta Mickey, et vous comptiez nous en parler ?

\- Non, confessa l'ange, nous ne vous devons rien mais si vous refusez notre solution il faut passer à cette alternative.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec vous ? Vous vous croyiez si supérieur que ça ? » Vociféra Mickey furieux et en commençant à s'agiter : « Putain de merde, vous... allez vous faire foutre. Viens on se barre. » conclut-il en quittant la pièce comme une furie, sans attendre de réponse et sans un regard en arrière.

Dans la pièce silencieuse laissée derrière Mickey, les eux hommes se fixèrent en évaluant l'autre. Ian se demandait ce qu'il lui manquait comme information pour comprendre le comportement de Mickey. De ce qu'il savait, Mickey avait connu les démons depuis son enfance mais les anges n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste. Du peu de chose qu'il savait de la vie des Milkovich et de l'attitude de l'ange face à eux, Ian avait une petite idée de l'origine de l'aversion – ou plutôt la colère – de Mickey envers les anges. Néanmoins la situation était sérieuse : ils avaient pris Debbie de force pour lutter contre le rituel et il était à peine sûr d'avoir vraiment son mot à dire sur sa propre situation. Il estima que négocier pour la lance était sa seule vraie option. Malgré la sensation de trahir Mickey, il prit sur lui :

« - Je le ferais changer d'avis. Où est ce qu'on trouve cette lance ?

\- On ne le sais pas précisément. On a perdu sa trace en ville. On a réussi à suivre son transfert jusqu'à maintenant mais une fois dans l'ouest de la ville, elle a disparue.

\- L'ouest ? Vous avez pas plus précis ?

\- Vers... » commença Gabriel en fouillant les poches du prêtre dont il sortit un papier froissé. Il attrapa ensuite un stylo qui traînait sur une table à côté d'eux et nota en continuant : « cette adresse. Partez de là et lorsque vous aurez la lance, tracez ce symbole pour m'invoquer. C'est de l'énochien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ont dû utiliser les démons pour nous cacher la lance.

\- Ok, dit Ian en prenant le papier et en jetant un œil à l'adresse, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Mickey.

\- C'est soit la sainte lance, soit toi Ian. C'est ton seul choix. Nous sommes en guerre et si tu ne fais pas ce choix, nous ferons le nécessaire. Nous sommes prêt à tout pour empêcher Lucifer d'ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer.

\- Je me doute, concéda Ian en fourrant le papier dans sa poche, je me doute bien. » conclut-il avant de prendre la direction qu'avait emprunté Mickey quelques minutes plus tôt.

D'une certaine façon, la menace ne venait plus seulement des démons et il fallait que Mickey le réalise. Il fallait le convaincre de jouer le jeu pour éviter de se faire un autre ennemi. Bizarrement quelque chose lui disait que convaincre Mickey n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossaire :  
> Nie za chta : De rien  
> Do svidaniya : Au revoir  
> Moï kotik : Mon chaton  
> Kharacho : Bien
> 
>  
> 
> Le voici, le voilà : le nouveau chapitre ! Et en moins de deux mois ! (hum...) Bref comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous aura plu et que je ne serai pas parti dans tous les sens avec cette histoire. Même si les connaisseurs auront remarqué que j'ai tendance à frôler l'AU avec Supernatural, promis j'essaye de me remettre sur les rails de Constantine ! ^^ A très vite du côté des reviews et au prochain chapitre ;)


	12. Ce bon vieux Nikolaï

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, provoquant un délicieux frisson dans toute sa colonne. Il se laissa envahir par cette sensation, savourant chaque caresse que l'autre homme lui procurait. Il le laissa poser ses lèvres sur son corps et en embrasser chaque parcelle. Dans un geste sensuel, il senti sa langue lécher les perles de sueurs qui commençaient à se former. Ses hanches se mirent lentement à rouler sous l'excitation, rentrant en contact des hanches de l'homme brun sur lui.

Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres sans qu'Ian ne puisse le retenir. Il sentit Mickey laisser de sensuels baisers dans sa nuque, remonter jusqu'à son oreille où il lui mordilla le lobe. Sous l'effet de ce geste, Ian apposa ses mains sur les hanches de Mickey en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair. A son tour, il tourna la tête pour déposer de torrides baisers le long de la mâchoire de Mickey, remontant lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il les avait presque atteinte et s'apprêtait à embrasser passionnément Mickey quand ce dernier l'évita au dernier moment. Ian se sentit frustré par ce geste mais le sentiment fut de courte durée dès lors qu'il sentit Mickey sur son torse : ses lèvres et ses mains travaillant sur chaque muscle de son torse et descendant peu à peu vers son ventre, puis sa taille. Ses mains glissèrent le long de Mickey pendant que celui-ci s'activait, allant jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses orteils se crispèrent sous le plaisir, chaque muscle de son corps se contracta quand il sentit Mickey descendre en dessous du niveau de ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux, grisé par la sensation. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps vibrait. Que le lit vibrait.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, réalisant que la réalité était toute autre. Le corps de Mickey était toujours contre le sien, sous le drap du canapé, mais vêtu de son caleçon et totalement assoupi. Le matelas vibrait toujours et Ian réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. Au moment où il allait se tourner pour récupérer son portable, il constata autre chose : son rêve avait eu une 'légère' incidence sur son corps dans la réalité. Il se figea, mal à l'aise. Bien entendu ce fut le moment que choisit Mickey pour commencer à s'agiter et à grogner. Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il donna de légers coups de coude dans les côtes d'Ian tout en marmonnant d'agacement :

« - Tu comptes décrocher ce putain de téléphone, oui... »

Ian se détacha de Mickey le plus précautionneusement possible. Il tendit le bras, cherchant du bout des doigts son téléphone qui était allé se perdre sous les oreillers. Il l'attrapa quand le vibreur cessa enfin. Il jeta un œil sur l'écran et vit le nom de Svetlana dans le journal des appels manqués. Il soupira, laissant retomber son téléphone sur le matelas et fixa le plafond dans le but de se détendre comme il le pouvait. Il sentit Mickey de nouveau s'agiter à côté de lui et, quand il tourna la tête, il s'aperçut que celui-ci lui faisait face. Mickey se frotta les yeux pour tenter de mieux se réveiller et son regard croisa celui d'Ian.

« - Quel abruti peut pas attendre pour t'appeler ?

\- Svetlana apparemment, répondit Ian en murmurant, sûrement pour le boulot. Étonnant qu'elle t'est pas appelé toi plutôt.

\- Elle sait que je coupe le mien, dit Mickey en étouffant un bâillement, elle aurait quand même pu attendre une heure ou deux, ajouta-t-il en cherchant une position confortable.

\- Il paraît que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, plaisanta Ian.

\- Rien à foutre de l'avenir, marmonna Mickey un sourire aux lèvres, laissez moi dormir.

\- En fait, vu que t'es réveillé...

\- Argh, non ! Je dors là. Laisse moi tranquille.

\- J'aurais voulu revenir sur un truc dont j'aimerai te parler » continua Ian ce qui lui valu comme réaction que Mickey ré-ouvre les yeux. « C'est au sujet de... de la lance. »

Cette phrase provoqua un nouveau grognement de la part de Mickey et eut également pour effet de le faire se tourner, dos face à Ian montrant à celui-ci sa volonté de couper court à la conversation. Mickey restait fermé à ce sujet et dans ces conditions l'échange allait être difficile. Ian soupira, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Dire que Mickey était caractériel était peut être un peu fort vu la situation mais pas loin d'être juste tout de même et Ian n'était pas sûr qu'insister était une bonne idée pour manœuvrer correctement avec lui. Il opta néanmoins pour cette option, peut être dangereuse avec Mickey, et continua :

« - Mickey, s'il te plaît, ils ont Debbie. C'est pas comme si j'avais franchement le choix là dedans.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, on trouvera un moyen de la ramener, répondit Mickey toujours le dos tourné, mais je refuse de jouer les chiens pour eux.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça risquerait pas de nous les mettre à dos de jouer à ça ?

\- Et alors ? Demanda Mickey en finissant par se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Alors quitte à faire un truc débile, pourquoi ne pas mettre la main sur l'arme qui pourrait me tuer ? Histoire d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains ?!

\- Tu comptes pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ? Questionna Mickey en arquant un sourcil.

\- Il paraît que je suis têtu...

\- 'Il paraît' seulement ? Le taquina Mickey.

\- Ok, j'avoue mais qu'est ce que ça me coûterait pour te convaincre pour de bon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et pleine de sous entendu.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois qu'on m'achète comme ça ? Répondit Mickey un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- On a tous un prix. Il suffit de trouver le bon. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer Mickey qui lui rendait son regard. Son attention fut détournée par la langue de Mickey qui humidifia ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il roula sur le côté, faisant complètement face à Mickey, et passa sans réfléchir son bras autour de la taille de l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier se figea : pour la première fois depuis qu'ils dormaient tous les deux sur le canapé, ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre dormir quand Ian passa son bras autour de lui. Pour la première fois, les deux étaient pleinement conscients du geste. Tandis que Mickey n'osait pas bouger, paralysé par les sensations qui le traversaient, Ian commença à lentement faire remonter et descendre ses doigts le long de son flanc. Mickey frissonna d'excitation, continuant de fixer les yeux verts face à lui. La main du jeune Gallagher continua de caresser son corps, restant de plus en plus vers le bas de son corps, insistant sur ses hanches. Petit à petit, sa main s'aventura jusqu'à son caleçon et Mickey l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un léger mouvement de bassin, presque involontaire. Langoureusement Ian caressa l'érection naissante de Mickey à travers son sous vêtement pendant quelques instant avant de passer sa main sous l'élastique. Pendant une seconde, Mickey oublia de respirer :

« - Gallagher, murmura-t-il, tu sais qu'on pourrait considérer ça comme du harcèlement sexuel ?

\- Je considérai ça comme un retour de faveur. » répondit Ian en stoppant tout mouvement mais en laissant sa main sur le corps de Mickey : « Tu sais, pour l'autre fois à l'étage mais je peux arrêter si tu veux. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Mickey ne donne de nouveau un coup de bassin, invitant Ian à recommencer. Sa prise en main fut plus ferme, plus sensuelle sur l'ensemble du membre de Mickey. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement qui menaçait de traverser ses lèvres alors que les doigts fins et experts d'Ian s'obstinaient à procurer le maximum de plaisir que leur position actuelle le permettait. Ses orteils commencèrent à se crisper et sa main attrapa le bras d'Ian, accompagnant chaque mouvement. Ian se rapprocha, enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de Mickey. Son nez caressa la peau du jeune Milkovich, humant son parfum sur son passage. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Mickey quand les deux garçons furent surpris par le téléphone d'Ian qui se remit à vibrer.

« - Laisse sonner. » ordonna Mickey entre deux morsures de lèvres pour empêcher un autre gémissement de lui échapper.

Ian ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir, trop absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait pour avoir une quelconque envie de répondre. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs corps devenaient moites. Au fur et à mesure, ils se rapprochèrent d'avantage l'un de l'autre, rendant la manœuvre plus compliquée pour Ian sans pour autant l'arrêter. Leurs jambes commencèrent à s'entrelacer quand un claquement de porte les stoppa net. Le bruit de pas s'approchant les fit se séparer aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé.  
« - Putain, fais chier. » maugréa Mickey en se détachant d'Ian et en tentant de calmer l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

Ian n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Mickey avait détalé dans la salle de bain tandis que Mandy arrivait dans le salon en se frottant les yeux. Elle marmonna un bonjour sans prêter grande attention à lui. A son plus grand soulagement quand il jeta un œil sur la partie inférieure de son corps. Il s'assit, utilisant un coussin pour cacher son reste d'érection et attrapa son téléphone pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Il déverrouilla l'écran et constata un nouvel appel manqué de Svetlana. Sans hésitation, il appuya sur rappeler. Svetlana décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« - Toi et Mickey avait fini de vous astiquer ? Demanda-t-elle en guise d'ouverture. Trop aimable de rappeler.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, marmonna Ian mal à l'aise. Tu veux parler à Mickey ?

\- Non. Tu pourras lui faire passer l'adresse pour le job. C'est à toi que je voulais parler, j'ai senti qu'on en avait pas eu l'occasion hier. Je me trompe ?

\- Je... C'est vrai. C'est au sujet de mes pouvoirs, répondit Ian. Après toutes ces semaines, je ne les contrôle toujours pas. Ça reste confus et je me suis dit que tu serais bien placée pour m'aider.

\- Quel est le problème ? Il faut du temps pour contrôler tout ça, le rassura Lana.

\- C'est ce que me répète Mickey mais... comment dire ? Depuis que tout cela a commencé j'avais tendance à faire des rêves bizarres, monstrueux et sans que je ne fasse rien je me suis mis à faire des rêves différents. Puis je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je veux dire : quand il le faut. Je les ai déclenché à deux reprises mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. C'est frustrant.

\- Je vois, répondit Lana songeuse. Tu as, ce que les gens qui ne croient pas aux démons appellent, un sixième sens. Tu perçois les choses avec plus ou moins de clarté. Les choses, les personnes surnaturelles ont parfois ce qu'on pourrait appeler un catalyseur, avec lequel il est possible de focaliser et même de développer nos pouvoirs. Quelque chose a changé dans tes habitudes pour que tes rêves changent ? Tu fais quel type de rêve ?

\- Je... euh..., bredouilla Ian en baissant les yeux sur le coussins encore sur son entrejambes, le type que font les gars de mon âge.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Svetlana après un moment de silence, je... vois. Et tu as changé quelque chose pour que tes rêves changent ?

\- Non.

\- Cela peut être anodins : l'endroit où tu dors, quelque chose que tu fais avant d'aller dormir ou même quelqu'un avec qui tu es...

\- Oh ! » réalisa soudain Ian en associant cette dernière phrase avec l'homme qui avait quitté le lit en courant et avec qui il le partageait depuis plusieurs jours.

« - Il me semblait, et je ne demanderai pas qui. J'ai mon idée. En tout cas ça doit te ramener à la réalité, t'ancrer dans la vraie vie et te refaire rêver normalement si on peut dire. Pour ce qui est de déclencher tes pouvoirs, dans quelles conditions cela a démarré les autres fois ? »

Ian lui raconta succinctement l'exorcisme : l'enfant possédé, le danger qu'il avait ressenti puis la façon dont ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés. Il passa ensuite à l'entrevue avec Lip/Azazel. Comment le démon avait failli prendre le dessus mais qu'au dernier moment il était parvenu à lancer le sort. Il lui avait résumé les situations mais avait aussi consciencieusement répondu à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait interrompu pour lui demander des spécifications, un détail. Quand il eut terminé, il attendit en silence le commentaire de la jeune femme. Elle mit plusieurs secondes – qui lui parurent durer une éternité – avant de finalement ouvrir de nouveau la bouche :

« - Et tu ne vois pas ce qui déclenche ton pouvoir ?

\- Si j'avais mis le doigt dessus on aurait pas cette conversation.

\- Dans mon pays on a ce que l'on appelle ' _Rodstvennuyu dushu_ ' mais comment vous le traduisez porte à confusion. Ça connote juste un sens du mot alors que c'est plus profond et ça expliquerait tout je pense.

\- Et c'est quoi... ? En quoi ça consiste ?

\- C'est un lien fort, un équilibre constant. Il faut voir ça comme une ancre. C'est une parfaite osmose : une âme liée à une autre. Une fusion particulière qui est aussi bien génératrice de sérénité que de destruction. En Chine, il appelle ça ' _taiji tu_ ' ce qui est plus juste que votre terme. C'est un principe que l'un existe grâce à l'autre, de façon prédestiné les deux âmes sont inconditionnellement attirées l'une à l'autre. Comme pour le Yin et Yang, tu sais : l'une est l'autre, l'une complète l'autre, l'une n'existe qu'avec l'autre. Ils sont prédestinés à se rencontrer.

\- On dirait... que tu décris des âmes sœurs, souffla Ian frappé par ses mots et leurs significations.

\- C'est la traduction que vous employez mais chez vous ça a seulement une implication romantique. Alors que... alors que c'est une vraie compatibilité, certes qui peut être amoureuse, mais aussi bien amicale... sensuelle. C'est une vrai fusion qui s'empare du corps et de l'esprit. Le calme et la tempête créés par une seule personne. Une force et une faiblesse que cherche toutes les personnes comme toi et moi.

\- Je comprends pas, murmura Ian dans le combiné pour éviter que Mandy ne l'entende depuis la cuisine. Si c'est une faiblesse...

\- Comme ta famille ou n'importe quelle personne à laquelle tu tiens peut l'être mais elle peut te rendre plus puissant, littéralement. Tu ne vois donc pas ? »

Ian se tut, visualisant de nouveau les événements qu'il venait de décrire à Svetlana mais aussi tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'activation de ses pouvoirs. Cette attirance inexplicable, ses frissons qui le parcouraient à chaque regard, chaque contact. A chaque fois. Il se remémora le changement de rêves qui avait commencé déjà après sa visite à l'hôpital, ce besoin de se rapprocher à tout prix. Ses sensations quand ils étaient ensemble, ce sentiment de paix intérieure, de sécurité, de calme mais aussi la tempête. Il se souvint de cette colère incontrôlable quand les démons l'avaient touché. Cette impression de ne plus respirer et d'uniquement vibrer sous l'impulsion de la destruction, d'irradier de pouvoir jusqu'à être sûr que plus rien de l'atteigne. Il se paralysa quand il réalisa que son corps et son esprit ne désiraient, ne réclamaient qu'une seule personne :

« - Mickey, dit-il alors à voix haute.

\- Dans la salle de bain je crois. » répondit Mandy en retournant dans sa chambre une tasse de café dans une main et un bol de céréales dans l'autre.

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence et ne se souvint qu'il était en ligne avec Svetlana que lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau sa voix.

« - Je pensais que tu comprendrais plus vite. Je pense que lui l'a fait. Si tu veux contrôler ton pouvoir ou au moins mieux le comprendre, tu dois commencer par comprendre ta relation avec ta  _Rodstvennuyu dushu_ , dit-elle simplement avant d'ajouter, oh et quand vous vous serez rhabillés, allez au 1630 Revello Drive. Envoyez un message quand vous avez fait le job. »

Elle raccrocha. Tout simplement, sans le laisser ajouter quoique ce soit. Dans le même temps que pouvait-il lui dire de plus ? Rien. Elle avait sûrement raison. Il avait constaté, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, que c'était généralement le cas. Il abaissa le téléphone de son oreille et en fixa l'écran noir pendant un instant. C'était idiot de réagir comme ça mais à cet instant Ian ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était comme si on avait drainé tout pensée de son cerveau. Comme s'il lui était impossible d'émettre le moindre raisonnement cohérent : Mickey, son âme sœur ? C'était un peu poussé, même pour lui et il était le type a être ridiculement romantique. Non, Lana avait raison sur le fait que c'était une stupide traduction. Certes Mickey était pourvu d'une anatomie qui ne le laissait pas indifférent mais c'était tout. Une simple et pure attraction sexuelle. C'était tout. Cela devait l'être. Il repoussa le pincement au cœur qu'il avait rien que d'imaginer son rire, ou son air grognon le matin. La façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils quand il réfléchissait ou son instinct protecteur n'étaient en rien responsable de tout cela. Avec une mauvaise foi évidente il repoussa cette pensée et se leva du lit avec l'idée de se prouver que tout ça n'était que physique.

§

Sa douche fut plus longue qu'elle n'était nécessaire. Il s'était savonné deux fois pour tenter d'estomper le parfum d'Ian mais rien à faire : il sentait toujours les mains de ce dernier sur son corps. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être interrompu : c'était pathétique à quel point il avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle malgré les litres d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son corps tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était le corps du jeune Gallagher pressé contre le sien. Pathétique.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, rassemblant ses esprits avant de fermer rageusement le robinet d'eau chaude et laissant un jet d'eau froide lui refroidir - littéralement - les idées. Il coupa ensuite l'eau sortant de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir : sa peau frissonnait encore de sa douche glacée, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage encore rosit d'excitation, tout comme ses lèvres gonflées de les avoir trop mordu. En général, il détestait se voir comme ça : il se sentait exposé. Il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière puis attrapa sa brosse à dent pour commencer à soigneusement se les laver.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Ian choisit pour s'inviter dans la salle de bain sans prévenir. Il avait stupidement oublié de verrouiller la porte mais ceci n'échappa pas à Ian qui ferma le verrou derrière lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir et Mickey frissonna mais cette fois ce ne fut pas de froid. Brosse à dent toujours en bouche, il attendit qu'Ian s'exprime. Celui-ci s'approcha et vint se coller au dos de Mickey. Gardant le contact visuel via le miroir, Ian passa silencieusement ses mains de chaque côté de Mickey pour les poser sur le bord du lavabo et moula ainsi son corps à celui de Mickey. Ce dernier se figea, oubliant totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ian passa son menton sur son épaule et retira délicatement la brosse des mains de Mickey pour la poser sur le bord du lavabo. Il apposa ensuite ses deux mains sur la taille de l'autre, baladant son nez dans le cou puis la chevelure brune encore humide.

Mickey parvint à détacher ses yeux d'Ian, son regard se posant de nouveau sur son reflet. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pupilles dilatées et... et il avait encore du dentifrice plein la bouche. D'une main tremblante d'excitation il attrapa son verre qu'il rempli d'eau :

« - Tu permets ? » déclara-t-il en indiquant le verre.

Ian se contenta de hocher la tête en ronronnant dans sa nuque. D'un geste mal assuré il se gargarisa avant de se pencher pour recracher. Il faillit s'étouffer quand chaque parcelle de son corps fut presser d'avantage contre celui d'Ian. Il déglutit en se redressant. Il faillait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il reprenne le contrôle :

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix, la plus assurée possible.

\- Finir ce que j'ai commencé avant d'être interrompu, murmura Ian dans le creux de son oreille, à moins que tu ai changé d'avis. »

Ses mains voyagèrent alors jusqu'au nœud de la serviette de Mickey qu'il défit. Il laissa glisser la serviette le long du corps du jeune homme, profitant de tout ce sur quoi son regard pouvait se poser. Fermant les yeux, Mickey articula comme il le put :

« - Mandy...

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Elle peut revenir et Iggy... » mais sa voix se perdit dans un gémissement sous les mains expertes d'Ian.

Ce dernier ralluma la douche, assez fortement pour couvrir quelque bruits.

« - On a qu'à dire que je prends ma douche et que tu te brosse les dents.

\- Ian...

\- Si tu sais te contrôler ça le fera. » dit il en retournant soudainement Mickey qui ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et fixant ses lèvres : « Moi on m'a apprit à pas faire de bruit quand j'ai la bouche pleine. »

Mickey leva les yeux au ciel mais s'accrocha au lavabo aussi fermement qu'il le pu quand il vit Ian tombé à genoux devant lui. Ses paupières le coupèrent de nouveau du monde quand il sentit la chaleur des lèvres d'Ian sur son corps.

« - Oh merde. » marmonna-t-il avant de se laisser complètement aller.

§

Quelques heures et vêtements remis plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes remontaient d'un bon pas Revello Drive. Mandy les avait déposé à quelques rues de là en prenant la direction de son job pour la journée. Ils marchaient silencieusement profitant de la fraîcheur de cette journée après la vague de chaleur qui avait touché la ville.

Après être sorti de la salle de bain ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit le moindre mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. La présence de Mandy et Iggy n'aidait pas à mettre les choses au clair. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, Ian chercha le meilleur moyen de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il jeta plusieurs fois de rapides coup d'œil vers Mickey, hésitant sur comment l'aborder. Son manège n'échappa pas au jeune Milkovich.

« - Abstient toi, prévint Mickey en regardant toujours devant lui, à part si c'est pour parler boulot... tais toi.

\- J'ai parlé à Svetlana, lâcha finalement Ian, au sujet de mes pouvoirs. »

Mickey s'arrêta net dans ses pas et il fallut quelques secondes à Ian pour s'en apercevoir et s'arrêter à son tour. Il se retourna face à Mickey :

« - Un problème ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en allumant une.

\- Que je pouvais apprendre à canaliser mes pouvoirs en apprenant à maîtrise ce qu'elle appelle une ancre, enfin en gros.

\- Et tu trouve ce machin où ? S'enquit Mickey anxieux en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Tu le savais déjà, murmura Ian en observant attentivement Mickey, elle avait raison. Tu l'avais compris... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

\- Parce que, soupira Mickey en détournant le regard, je peux pas. Je veux pas être ça.

\- Tu veux pas m'aider à gérer mes pouvoirs ?

\- Je parles pas de ça et tu le sais, dit il en tirant de nouveau sur son mégot, je parle du reste. Je veux pas représenter ça pour toi, je veux pas être cette personne. Toi et moi, on est pas ça. Sur ce plan là, toi et moi on est rien.

\- J'aurais pas dit 'rien', répondit Ian sur la défensive, pas ce matin.

\- Ok, concéda Mickey, il nous arrive de penser plus avec ce qu'on a entre les jambes que ce qui est entre nos oreilles. Enfin surtout moi, mais c'est tout. Je peux pas me permettre de te voir comme autre chose qu'un job à faire.

\- Un job pour lequel t'es pas payé et pour lequel tu risque ta vie.

\- J'avais pas besoin de te connaître pour que ma vie soit en danger.

\- Autant pour moi, répliqua Ian en croisant les bras sur son torse et en tournant les talons, j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à me donner trop d'importance.

\- Ian ! s'exclama Mickey en jetant son mégot et en le rattrapant par le bras.

\- Non, j'ai compris, dit Ian en se dégageant de son emprise, je suis un boulot et on en a un autre à faire pour Svetlana. On devrait se bouger. »

Sans un regard de plus à Mickey il reprit sa route. Le jeune Milkovich le laissa faire, l'observant pendant qu'il prenait de l'avance. Il avait la gorge sèche, l'impression qu'un poids lui écrasait la poitrine mais surtout il avait la furieuse envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Depuis quand sa vie avait pris la tournure d'un drame pour adolescent ? C'était stupide. Il avait été stupide de laisser tout cela se produire. Il fallait qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il venait de dire à Ian : il devait faire son boulot. Peu importe les circonstances, peu importe ce que pouvait dire les autres, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en refusant de se l'admettre.

Il trottina pour rejoindre Ian mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il fixait droit devant, refusant de s'admettre que les paroles de Mickey l'avait blessé parce qu'après tout c'était exactement ce dont il s'était convaincu le matin même. Tout cela n'était que physique mais l'entendre de la bouche de Mickey était... décevant. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable d'être furieux contre Mickey mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était vexant que la simple idée d'aller plus loin révulse autant le jeune exorciste. Sa colère faisait battre le sang dans ses tympans au rythme de leur pas sur le bitume.

Quand il aperçut le numéro 1630 il se stoppa net au milieu du trottoir. Inattentif, Mickey grommela un 'pardon' lorsqu'il lui rentra légèrement dedans. Ian ne releva pas. Il voulut lui lancer une regard noir mais il en fut incapable quand il vit le visage soucieux de Mickey. Soudainement, un doute l'envahit, comme s'il partageait les sentiments de Mickey. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Une onde négative vibrait dans tout son être. Malgré cela il se résigna à suivre Mickey qui grimpait déjà les marches du perron et frappait à la porte.

A l'instant où celle-ci s'ouvrit devant eux, Ian su ce qui n'allait pas. Tout le corps de Mickey se raidit sous le regard de l'homme face à eux, confirmant les craintes d'Ian. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme, étirant sa moustache par la même occasion :

« - Et ben dit donc ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse, si c'est pas le petit Mickey en personne ! On m'avait dit que t'avais disparu de la circulation, gamin.

\- Nik, répondit Mickey sans desserrer les dents, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je sais pas comme tu t'es démerdé, ni ce que t'as en tête mais y a pas moyen. On se barre Ian.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix nerveuse qui surpris Mickey. Parce que j'ai comme un doute là... »

Mickey se retourna et compris le malaise d'Ian : derrière lui, tenant un canon contre son crane, se tenait le cauchemars vivant de Mickey. Il croisa le regard de son père et il eut de nouveau l'impression d'avoir dix ans et que la terre allait s 'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il aurait largement préféré cette idée.

« - Ton camarade a raison, s'éleva la voix qui résonnait dans ses cauchemars, rentrez les garçon. »

Mickey dû accepter sa position de faiblesse et comme il l'avait fait les vingt premières années de sa vie : il baissa la tête et obéit à son père.

§

Il fallut peu de temps avant que le premier coup s'abatte. Presque comme une habitude, une façon de dire bonjour : la crosse du pistolet de Terry Milkovich vint frapper le visage de son propre fils. Mickey encaissa sans rien dire, assimilant la douleur soudaine qui le projeta sur le canapé décrépi. Il fut aveuglé une demi seconde, le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'Ian soit envoyé sur le fauteuil à côté. Nik attrapa un fusil à pompe qu'il pointa sur Ian tandis que Terry rapportait son attention sur lui :

« - C'était pas facile de mettre la main sur toi mais pour le coup tu m'as facilité la tâche. Je pensais que j'allais mettre la main sur ta catin russe, chez qui t'as envoyé ton frère. J'aurai pu m'amuser un peu, tu vois. Même en faire profiter ce bon vieux Nikolaï. Mais tu t'es ramené et c'est bien mieux en fait ! Faut qu'on cause toi et moi !

\- J'ai rien à te dire, répliqua Mickey avec le plus d'assurance possible.

\- Un peu de respect, sale raclure ! » s'exclama Terry.

Il lui asséna un coup de poing directement dans le nez. Mickey senti ses os craqués sous la force du choc et lâcha un râle de douleur.

« - Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, espèce de sous merde, continua Terry comme si de rien n'était, tu m'as volé et vendu à la flicaille. T'as craché sur notre nom. Tu mériterais de finir enterrer dans l'arrière cours mais pas avant que tu me rende ce que tu m'as pris...

\- On m'a pourtant dit que t'avais fait une descente chez les Ramirez, répondit Mickey en s'essuyant d'un revers de main le filet de sang sous son nez. Apparemment t'as pris la dope. Avec intérêts.

\- Y a pas que la came qui a disparu avec toi : je veux mon fric.

\- Je l'ai pas... »

Il vit en un éclair la fureur naître dans le regard de son père face à ses refus. Il savait ce qui allait suivre quand cela arrivait. Il avait vu cela de nombreuses fois durant son adolescence et à chaque fois une raclée monumentale suivait. Le genre qui faisait passer le passage à tabac d'Iggy pour une promenade de santé. Le genre qui laissait des marques pendant un bon moment. Il serra la mâchoire, prêt à encaisser tout ce que Terry lui infligerait. Il fallait être honnête, ce dernier se déchaîna. Il enchaîna les coups, alternant entre son poing et la crosse du revolver. Chaque coup était plus intense que le précédent et laisser une marques encore plus profonde dans sa chair. C'était comme un martèlement sans fin, vibrant jusqu'à ses os. Sa vue commençait à se troubler, son visage commençait à chauffer et gonfler. Pendant quelques secondes Terry s'arrêta, observant son travail presque satisfait. Mickey avait peut être son champ de vision diminué mais il voyait parfaitement son sourire sadique. Il le vit également ranger l'arme dans son dos pour attraper une batte ou un morceau de bois – il n'était pas vraiment sûr – et recommencer à le frapper avec plus d'intensité. Son père abattait son arme partout où il le pouvait malgré le fait que Mickey se débattait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Trop absorbé par ce qu'il lui arrivait, Mickey n'était que vaguement conscient de la situation alentours. Pris en joue sur son fauteuil, Ian témoignait impuissant à la mise à tabac de Mickey. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de trouver une solution pour les sortir de là. N'importe quelle solution pour au moins tirer Mickey de l'emprise de son père. Il se força, malgré le violence qu'il avait sous les yeux, à évaluer la situation objectivement. D'un point de vue militaire. Si seulement il parvenait à écarter l'arme qu'il avait derrière la tête... Mais les cris que la batte arrachait à Mickey l'empêchait de se concentrer totalement. Son attention resta sur Mickey : s'il ne parvenait pas à agir, Terry allait être à la limite de tuer son propre fils. Il allait tuer Mickey.

Ses mains tremblèrent de colère. Le regard fixé sur le visage ensanglanté de Mickey déclencha contre sa volonté cette vague de chaleur en lui, qui commençait à lui être familière. Il serra les poings pour tenter de se contrôler, en vain. La pièce commença à trembler. Il su que cela détourna l'attention de Nikolaï quand il sentit la pression de l'arme contre son crâne diminué. Il en profita pour utiliser ses connaissances militaires et désarmer son assaillant, lui assénant un coup pour le sonner. Il jeta l'arme au loin et rapporta son attention sur le père et le fils. Terry était tellement obnubilé par son excès de violence qu'Ian décida de le prendre de dos par surprise. Il s'approcha silencieusement, sentant son pouvoir grandir de plus en plus. Il leva la main, comme par instinct, prêt à terrasser Terry. La pièce devenait flou autour de lui. La seule chose clair à ses yeux fût le regard que Mickey posa sur lui. Il vit les yeux du jeune Milkovich s'agrandir de peur en le voyant et il marmonna, comme absent des coups infligé par Terry : « Fais pas ça... »

Le ton implorant de Mickey le figea sur place, pris à défaut. Cette demi seconde d'inattention suffit pour que Terry remarque sa présence et change la cible de son arme. Ian avait tellement été perturbé par le geste de Mickey qu'il ne vit que trop tard la batte lui arriver en pleine tête, l'envoyant valser loin de Mickey. La fureur de Terry cibla alors Ian et il délaissa Mickey. Il commença à faire pleuvoir les coups sur ce dernier comme il venait de le faire sur son fils. Sonné, il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'Ian ne tente de riposter. Face à cette image, Mickey puisa dans les dernières forces qui lui restait pour se relever du canapé et claudiquer jusqu'aux deux hommes. Il se jeta sur son père, lui hurlant de lâcher Ian tout en passant son bras autour de son cou. Terry se débattit mais Mickey parvint à maintenir sa prise au mieux et avec une force étonnante. Il allait continuer de resserrer son étreinte quand le son de chargement d'un fusil et une voix attirèrent son attention :

« - Lâche ton père tout de suite Mickey. » dit Nik d'une voix posée en pointant son arme sur Mickey. En voyant l'hésitation de celui-ci il continua : « Sois raisonnable mon garçon, j'ai pas envie de coller une balle à gamin que je connais depuis qu'il est petit mais vu les circonstances j'hésiterai pas. »

Lentement Mickey lâcha son père et recula, l'œil mauvais. Terry se leva à son tour pointant son arme sur Ian pour le maîtriser. Il l'attrapa par la bras et le jeta violemment sur le canapé. Sans réfléchir une seconde Mickey le suivit. Alors que son état était plus critique, il posa une main rassurante sur le visage d'Ian :

« - Hé, Ian. Ça va ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Ian hocha la tête, posant sa main sur celle de Mickey pour appuyer sa réponse. Le geste anodin et la complicité ambiguë entre eux n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes face à eux. Si le visage de Nikolaï montrait son malaise, celui de son ami montrait le dégoût total et la fureur qu'impliquait pour eux ce geste. Terry s'approcha et frappa à nouveau Mickey, l'éloignant d'Ian en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du canapé. Il lui cracha alors au visage avant de s'exprimer :

« -Être un rat ne suffisait pas ! Tu pouvait pas être un homme, fallait que tu sois une putain de pédale ! Comment on peut aimer se faire sucer la queue par ça, s'exclama-t-il en désignant Ian, et se dire un homme hein ?! »

Il infligea un nouveau coup à Mickey avant de continuer :

« - Crachez sur mon nom, le rouler dans la merde. Pour qui tu me prends ? Aucun de mes fils n'est une lopette. Tu mériterais que je corrige ça !

\- Tu sais quoi, répliqua Mickey la bouche pleine de sang, je préfère encore me mettre à genoux et lui sucer sa grosse queue bien dure...

\- Mickey ! Tonna Nik horrifié, comment tu.. comment...

\- Il suffit de bien ouvrir la bouche, expliqua-t-il moqueur.

\- Ça suffit, le coupa Terry en pointant son arme sur Ian de nouveau, tu veux jouer au con, on va voir si tu vas rire ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu respires encore, c'est parce que tu vas me rendre le fric que tu me dois ! Tu vas te démerder, je veux pas savoir où ni comment mais tu vas aller me chercher ce pognon si tu veux revoir ton petit copain suceur de queue en vie. Continue de jouer au con et je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait te dire que je tiens pas plus au fric ?

\- Je lui tire une balle dans les burnes et tu me donnes ton avis ? » riposta Terry en abaissant l'angle de tir de l'arme.

Ian lui jeta un regard paniqué et Mickey se raidit face à la menace. Il détestait les ultimatums. Pas autant que son père, certes. L'idée qu'il touche à Ian lui était insupportable. Pas parce qu'il devait le protéger – après tout son père n'était pas un démon, pas littéralement – mais parce qu'il réalisa qu'il s'attachait au jeune homme plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'était purement égoïste s'il ne voulait pas que son père ne le blesse même si obéir à celui-ci était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Mickey capitula et s'exclama rapidement quand il vit son père le doigt sur la détente :

« - C'est bon je vais le faire ! Combien ?

\- La valeur de la came, plus dix pour-cents.

\- Combien de temps je voulais dire...

\- Si à dix heures ce soir j'ai pas mon fric, il y passe. Ça te laisse un peu plus de dix heures. Et je te préviens que c'est valable si tu t'amuse à me faire un plan foireux aussi ! Compris ? »

Mickey déglutit et hocha la tête : il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'idée de laisser Ian seul derrière lui ne l'enchantait guère – Dieu seul sait ce que Terry pourrait faire en son absence – mais c'était sa seule option. Il regarda une dernière fois Ian, mémorisant presque malgré lui chaque trait de son visage, et lui murmura : « Ne les utilise que si ta vie en dépend. » Le mouvement de tête d'Ian lui apprit qu'il avait compris son message. Il n'était pas question que de vrai démons le repèrent et lui tombent dessus pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Mickey soupira et se résigna à se lever, du mieux qu'il put. Il se train alors jusqu'à la porte et sortit en serrant les poings.

Il était au milieu de l'allée quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Nikolaï :

« - Pour toi. Au cas où. Il y a un numéro pour me joindre dedans. » lui dit l'homme sans préambule et en lui tendant un téléphone pré-payé.

Mickey prit le téléphone qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de tourner les talons et de décamper sans un mot de plus. Il attendit d'avoir parcouru plusieurs rues avant de sortir son propre téléphone et de passer une coup de fil. Il fallut plusieurs sonneries avant qu'on ne décroche :

« - Mandy, j'ai besoin que tu viennes... j'ai merdé. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voici, le voilà : le nouveau chapitre. Avec l'arrivée d'un personnage que vous attendiez peut être (ou pas) : le patriarche Milkovich. J'espère avoir rendu son apparition crédible (c'est peut être un personnage que personne n'aime - moi la première - mais je pense que ça pourrait être un personnage super intéressant à étudier) et pas avoir *pouf* lancer le truc n'importe comment. Parce qu'avouons le : Terry est démoniaque avec son fils mais c'était pas simple de l'insérer dans une histoire de surnaturelle. Enfin bref. J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;)


	13. L'ordre des choses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning :** Du sang, de la violence, du sang, des morts... ai-je mentionné qu'il y aurait du sang ? En plus de celui versé pour écrire ce chapitre bien entendu.

« - C'est pas ta faute, lui répéta Mandy pour au moins la troisième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré, tu pouvais pas prévoir. Mais maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Sa question était légitime et Mickey savait qu'il devait agir vite. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment. A l'heure actuelle il fallait qu'il se remette les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il sorte du brouillard dans lequel il se sentait depuis qu'il avait quitté Ian.

§

_Mandy allait revenir le chercher. Elle allait revenir et l'aider à se sortir de cette situation de merde. Il tituba, avançant en direction de son point de rendez-vous. Il avançait sans vraiment être conscient de ses mouvements. Son corps connaissait le chemin, il était comme sur pilote automatique. Il sentait ses jambes flageolantes, plusieurs fois il dût s'arrêter pour se retenir à une barrière. La tête lui tournait et il fallait qu'il gère avec ses vertiges et sa vue trouble. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il les laissa sécher là sans prendre la peine de les essuyer. Il fallait qu'il garde en tête de continuer d'avancer, jusqu'à retrouver Mandy. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment._

_Quelques pas de plus. Tourner encore deux, trois rues. Ignorer les regards des rares passants qui croisaient sa route. Il puisait dans ses dernières forces pour parvenir à continuer. Il tourna de nouveau dans une rue déserte, il était nerveusement exténué et il lui suffit de trébucher sur une simple racine d'arbre pour se briser. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta assis à même le sol en s'appuyant sur l'arbre et craqua. Il s'effondra, laissant libre court à ses larmes et frappant son poing avec violence contre l'écorce. Sa peau était déchirée, sa main était pleine de sang mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il était trop submergé par l'impuissance, par son incapacité d'avoir pu sortir Ian de là avec lui. Il l'avait abandonné, il n'avait pas pu le protéger et maintenant c'était l'homme qui nourrissait toutes ses peurs qui avait mis la main sur le jeune Gallagher._

_Sa tête tournait trop et surtout trop vite. Trop d'événements venaient de se produire en un temps trop court et sa tête allait exploser. Il arrêta de frapper l'arbre, incapable de bouger sa main dont le muscle s'était tétanisé. La panique l'envahit : il se sentait incapable d'émettre le moindre geste, comme s'il n'était plus maître de son corps. Il avait l'impression de se voir, de ressentir mais de ne plus faire parti physiquement du monde qui l'entouraient. Il était submergé et pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de se relever. Il ne savait même plus s'il en avait l'envie._

_Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, il sentit des mains se poser sur lui. Il entendit une voix douce lui parler et le rassurer mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur cette personne. Une douleur dans la poitrine l'oppressait et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se réveiller de ce cauchemar, car il fallait que cela en soit un. Il le fallait._

§

Il ne souvenait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver Mandy et à rentrer au loft. Il savait juste qu'il avait encore une fois déconnecté de la réalité et qu'à présent sa sœur le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle soupira et se leva du canapé pour revenir presque immédiatement avec un verre d'eau et une boite de pilules :

« - Prends un cachet Mickey. T'as l'air de faire une sorte de crise et on a besoin que tu te reprennes. C'est pas ta faute et j'ai besoin de retrouver mon frère. S'il te plaît. »

D'une main incertaine, il accepta ce que lui tendait Mandy. Il lui fallut se reprendre pour ingérer son médicament, avec l'impression de n'être plus capable de rien. Mandy avait peut être raison : il faisait simplement une crise. C'était simplement médicale et ce comprimé allait tout régler. Comme par magie il serait capable de réfléchir et d'agir comme avant. Avant ce bordel. Il ferma les yeux : ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour lutter et il devait se concentrer.

Il perdit de nouveau la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il entendait depuis le canapé était le murmure d'une conversation entre ce qui semblait être les voix de Mandy et Iggy. Seuls des bribes de l'échange arrivaient à capter son attention :

« - J'ai appelé Lana, elle m'a juré n'avoir rien à voir là dedans. Elle m'a même dit que si on avait besoin de quoique ce soit de pas hésiter à lui demander. »

« - J'ai peur que revoir papa est déclenché un truc chez lui. Vu son état ça m'étonnerait même pas. »

« - Il a pas arrêté de marmonner un truc à propos du fric qu'il a piqué à Papa. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a gardé Ian? Un échange ? »

« - Essaye de lui parler toi. J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'entends pas. »

« - Il respire encore ? Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler un médecin ? […] Pas Joe, il nous tuerait. »

Les voix se turent. Des objets étaient déplacés. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui. Les coussins du canapé bougèrent sous le poids de la personne venu s'asseoir à coté de lui. Une main se posa sur son bras, le secouant légèrement pour attirer son attention. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, il voulait redevenir le Mickey fonctionnel sur qui comptait sa famille. La personne qui parvenait toujours à trouver une solution. La personne qui n'échouait pas. Or il avait peur quand ouvrant les yeux, la réalité lui rappelle que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait peur de ne pas voir Ian assis près de lui, ou dans la cuisine en train de plaisanter avec Mandy. Il avait peur de faire face à son échec.

« - Mickey, murmura Iggy, frangin réveille toi. Aller, me refais pas ce coup là. Une fois ça m'a suffit et t'avais promis. Ouvres tes putain de yeux mec et bouges toi. On a besoin que tu nous dise où est Ian pour aller le chercher. On a besoin que tu viennes avec nous. Aller mec !

\- Je peux pas, répondit Mickey d'une voix qui se brisa, je peux tuer des démons mais là...

\- Là c'est juste un humain Mike. Ok c'est notre père mais t'es pas tout seul là dedans. On va t'aider avec Mandy mais il faut que tu te reprenne. On a besoin du Mickey exorciste qui fout des tannées aux méchants pas du Mickey... pas comme ça.

\- Iggy, souffla Mickey en ouvrant finalement les yeux, j'ai passé ma vie à le fuir.

\- Alors fuis. Laisse Gallagher.

\- T'es sérieux ? Demanda le jeune frère dont la réaction d'Iggy avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Tu sais qu'il va le tuer ? Ou pire, que les sbires d'Azazel vont le trouver ?

\- Et ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui doit à ce type ? On le connaissait pas jusqu'à ce que Mandy le croise 'par hasard'. Depuis qu'il est là, on enchaîne les merdes alors je dis : laisse le tomber.

\- Tu te fou de moi ?! S'exclama Mickey en se redressant. Tu sais que si on fait ça il est mort et on sera forcément les prochains. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de voir l'Enfer s'ouvrir ?

\- Non, répondit calmement son frère aîné. Toi non plus, je le sais mais t'avais besoin qu'on te le rappelle. T'avais besoin qu'on te secoue et - je sais pas pourquoi – apparemment Gallagher à la capacité d'aussi bien t'anéantir que de te booster.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Lana : tu finis par parler comme elle...

\- Je vois pas le mal. Elle déchire. Je suis sûre qu'elle te dirait même de faire tourner tes neurones : il doit bien avoir une solution pour le sortir de là avant que d'autres personnes indésirables se ramènent. Alors te fais pas prier ! »

Et juste comme ça le déclic ce fit. Il lui avait fallut d'entendre son frère prononcer ces mots pour trouver une solution. Une solution qu'il avait été trop stupide, têtue ou égocentrique – il optait plus pour un mélange des trois mais c'était un détail – pour envisager. C'était pourtant tellement évident qu'il se sentait soudainement idiot de son apitoiement sur lui même et se retrouva avec une nouvelle énergie. Un véritable ascenseur émotionnel.

Il se releva soudainement, prenant au dépourvue Iggy et Mandy qui avait décidé de les rejoindre. Il s'affaira à travers la pièce à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait sous les yeux de ses frères et sœurs perplexes. Il jeta au sol les vêtements et autres objets indésirables avant de mettre enfin la main sur le jean qu'il cherchait : celui qu'Ian portait la veille. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches à la recherche du papier dont lui avait parlé ce dernier et le trouva dans une des poches arrière. Il le déplia, lut l'adresse notée et s'attarda sur le symbole dessiné. Il jeta un œil à ses mains et appuya sur les jointures pour refaire couler un peu de sang. Sans aucun remord, il utilisa sa main ensanglantée pour tracer le symbole sur l'un des murs du loft.

Iggy avait raison de parler de prière : il était temps que Mickey mette son ego de côté et fasse la chose la plus raisonnable pour Ian. Il acheva le dessin sur le mur en lâchant dans un souffle le nom de l'ange qu'il sermonnait : « Gabriel. »

§

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise et Mickey eut l'extrême sensation de passer pour un parfait idiot avec ce qu'il venait de faire. Le ton qu'employa Mandy pour s'adresser à lui ne fit que confirmer cette impression :

« - C'est sensé faire quoi à part saloper notre mur ?

\- C'est sensé être un symbole énochien pour appeler un ange mais soit j'ai foiré le truc, soit on s'est foutu de notre gueule avec la marchandise, maugréa Mickey en étudiant de nouveau le symbole pour vérifier où il aurait pu faire erreur.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire venir un ange... »

Mandy n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce. Mickey plissa les yeux, mettant sa main propre en visière pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il cligna des paupières dans une tentative désespérée d'apercevoir l'arrivée de l'ange. Petit à petit le flash de lumière disparu, permettant au jeune homme de mieux voir et de réaliser que l'ange était devant lui. A sa plus grande surprise, il constata également que son frère et sa sœur avait disparu ou plutôt qu'il avait disparu, comme transporté à un autre endroit. Il observa son environnement cherchant un indice de sa localisation mais la pièce était sobrement décoré. Vide de fioritures, une table trônait au milieu avec des chaises autour dont l'une était occupé par Gabriel dont l'enveloppe corporelle était toujours celle du prêtre. Mickey fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ange l'avait transporté ici :

« - On est où là ?

\- Un endroit sécurisé : les démons commencent à s'en prendre aux nôtres. Assis toi.

\- On aurait pu faire ça chez moi, marmonna Mickey en obtempérant.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Gabriel sans interlude.

\- Ouai, je... je voudrais reparler de cette histoire de lance, soupira le jeune homme. En fait je voudrais savoir si – et je dis bien si – j'accepte d'aller cherche cette lance est ce que vous seriez prêt à me rendre un service en compensation ?

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ian le sait.

\- Justement, c'est ça le truc : Ian est pas vraiment dans la capacité de tenir la quelconque promesse qu'il a pu vous faire et j'ai besoin d'un coup de pouce pour le sortir de là. J'ai besoin que vous régliez un problème.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, répéta l'ange.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de comment marche les choses. Le fait est que mon psychopathe de père retient Ian en otage pour un truc que j'ai fait et que si on ne fait rien, il va lui coller une balle dans la tête.

\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Pas réellement.

\- Pardon ? Vous avez capté le moment où je parle d'une balle dans la tête quand même ? Genre mortellement dans la tête ?

\- Il peut expérimenter la mort mais il est trop précieux pour la réalisation de la prophétie pour que Lucifer n'intervienne pas. Il le ramènera même à la vie avant nous s'il le peut. Autant de fois que nécessaire.

\- Ce qui le rend d'autant plus vulnérable. Les démons peuvent lui mettre la main dessus, il est seul là. On doit aller le chercher avant que ce soit trop tard.

\- Il n'est pas notre priorité, répondit calmement l'ange.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là, putain ? Je croyais que c'était le putain d'héritier, l'élu ou je sais pas quoi !

\- Il l'est mais pas pour nous. Il est l'élu du mal. Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire s'il advenait à lui arriver quelque chose, c'est faire en sorte de mettre la main sur son âme en premier et de la placer en lieu saint, hors d'atteinte. Son âme est désirée par le mal mais elle n'est dû à aucun des deux camps, il s'agirait d'une course contre la montre pour l'obtenir. Alors que si tu retournes le sauver, c'est toi qui perdra la vie et ça nous ne pouvons le permettre. Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas sauver ton âme, la tienne est due. Ta vie nous ai trop précieuse et nous sommes prêt à sacrifier Ian pour garder toutes nos chances.

\- Ma vie... Ma vie vous ai importante ? Balbutia Mickey incrédule. Vous étiez où il y a cinq ans, si ma vie a tant d'importance pour vous ?

\- Chaque chose devait se produire telle qu'elle s'est produite. C'était l'ordre des choses. Tu connais la prophétie.

\- J'emmerde cette putain prophétie et je vous emmerde. Je vous ai proposé d'aller chercher votre lance, de réparer votre connerie, contre juste un putain de coup de main pour aider Ian mais apparemment c'est trop compliqué.

\- Mickey...

\- Non, le coupa le jeune homme, j'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez super puissant ou quoi, que deviez suivre un plan de merde. Si je suis si important c'est plutôt à vous d'être dans mes bonnes grâce, non ? Parce qu'imaginons qu'il m'arrive un truc... tout tombe à l'eau. Alors vous allez vous d'emmerder, vous bouger le cul mais il est hors de question qu'on laisse crever Ian, compris ?

\- Je suis un soldat, j'obéis aux ordres mais pas les tiens. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aider Ian, il n'est pas mon problème car il n'est pas ma mission.

\- Il est le mien. Alors avec ou sans votre aide je vais retourner le chercher. Rien à foutre si je dois retourner là-bas tout seul et tout faire par moi même. »

Il recula sa chaise et se leva, cherchant d'un regard une sortie à emprunter et fut frustré de ne pas en voir. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, agacé :

« - Maintenant renvoyez moi chez moi. J'ai plus rien à foutre ici. Renvoyez moi, insista-t-il en voyant l'ange ouvrir la bouche. Tout de suite.

\- Tu t'entêtes dans l'erreur, tenta de le raisonner Gabriel, et si tu continues sur ce chemin je serai dans l'obligation de te garder pour ta propre sécurité.

\- Ma sécurité, mon cul. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable et je suis prêt à le refaire même si ça veut dire mettre tout le monde dans la merde.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne sacrifierais pas tant de personnes pour en sauver une seule. Tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable.

\- La seule chose que je sais pour sûr c'est qu'on ne laisse personne derrière. Je ne ferai rien, c'est vrai, car vous allez vous mettre dans le crâne qu'entre sauver tout le monde ou personne : le choix est vite fait. »

Mickey patienta, le cœur battant et le regard déterminé. Il allait trop loin, jouait avec le feu et le savait. Il le savait et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui : une force presque magnétique le poussait à continuer sur cette voie malgré tout, même si les bribes de raison en lui confirmaient que l'ange disait juste et que son entêtement était dangereux. La seule pensée cohérente qui restait gravée dans son esprit était Ian : il devait retrouver Ian. Gabriel l'observa attentivement, comme s'il le jaugeait. Comme s'il sondait son âme et l'évaluait. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il tentait de lire ses pensées. Peut être était-ce le cas, il était incapable de dire quel pouvoir possédaient ces créatures et ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment faire. Peu importait, il ne céderait pas et Gabriel sembla assimiler ce fait. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se décider à répondre :

« - Tu ne peux pas lutter contre l'ordre des choses, Mickey. Tu es prévenu. » déclara-t-il avant de claquer des doigts. Mickey eut à peine le temps de battre des paupières qu'il était de nouveau dans le loft face à Mandy et Iggy.

§

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il grimpait les marches menant au perron qu'il avait quitté le matin même. Leur plan était bancal. C'était une vraie mission suicide. C'était une accumulation d'idées débiles mais c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre sur pieds aussi rapidement après le brainstorming intense qu'il avait eu avec Mandy et Iggy. Il n'était pas sûr de comment cette histoire allait se terminer mais il fallait qu'il se lance. Il soupira et remonta la bretelle du sac que lui avait donné Mandy en sortant de la voiture. Il passa rapidement la main dans son dos pour se rassurer une énième fois de la présence de son arme dont le métal lui glaçait la peau malgré la chaleur extérieur.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentit trembler face à la mission qui l'attendait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il allait devoir véritablement tenir tête à son père. Il lui faudrait un bon paquet de chance pour s'assurer qu'ils ressortent de là en un seul morceau. Plus il y pensait, plus ce plan lui paraissait foireux au plus au point. Si lui même n'y croyait pas alors comme allait-il pouvoir faire avaler quoique ce soit à son paternel ? Il soupira de nouveau, cherchant le courage là où il le put, et frappa résolument à la porte. On s'agita derrière la porte et Mickey put entendre des bruits sourds de coups avant qu'on ne vienne finalement lui ouvrir. Nik, dont le visage commençait à trahir les coups que lui avait asséné Ian ce matin, jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Son attention se porta ensuite sur le sac que tenait Mickey :

« - T'as tout ce que ton père t'a demandé ?

\- Ian va bien ? Questionna le jeune Milkovich en guise de réponse.

\- Il est vivant. Pour le moment. » se contenta de dire Nikolaï.

Il se dégagea de l'encadrement de la porte, invitant Mickey à rentrer d'un mouvement de revolver. Mickey suivit le mouvement et pénétra dans la maison. Il entendit qu'on l'intimait de s'arrêter mais il n'en eut pas besoin : il aperçu Ian sur le canapé et se stoppa de lui même au milieu de l'entrée. Il sentit des mains se poser sur lui et se figea, se retenant de lutter. Il sentit l'arme dans son dos lui être retirée et malgré cela tout son attention restait sur le jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui. Il ignorait ce qui c'était produit durant son absence mais voir le visage tuméfié d'Ian était une preuve que son père n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les durs. L'état d'Ian était pire que ce matin même s'il restait encore moins amoché que Mickey lui même. Son regard fut détourné par les pas de Terry qui s'approcha et Mickey constata que si son père avait levé la main sur Ian, ce dernier ne s'était pas entièrement laissé faire et avait du rendre un bon nombre de coup également. Ignorant son arcade encore saignante, le patriarche Milkovich s'approcha de son fils une arme à la main :

« - Alors ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- Juste un flingue, répondit Nik en montrant l'arme, il est clean.

\- Montre le fric, gamin.

\- En voilà une partie, déclara Mickey en faisant tomber le sac de son épaule, t'auras l'autre une fois que t'auras laissé partir Ian.

\- C'est pas une négociation. Je suis pas là pour faire un compromis.

\- Je sais très bien que dès l'instant où t'auras ce que tu veux, tu nous mettras une balle entre les yeux à tous les deux. Il est pas dans l'histoire, il sort et je passe un coup de fils à Mandy pour qu'elle jette le reste. »

Mickey crut voir le regard de son père s'adoucir quand il mentionna le nom de sa sœur. Ce fut si bref qu'il crut même l'avoir imaginé. Le fait que son père prenne son temps pour lui répondre montrait que penser à sa fille le faisait réfléchir. Mandy avait toujours eu une place spéciale pour Terry, Mickey le savait. Malgré les horreurs qu'il lui avait infligées, elle était la seule à avoir cet impact sur lui. Peut être parce que c'était la plus jeune, peut être parce que c'était sa seule fille. Le fait est que seule Mandy avait ce pouvoir et cela donna une idée à Mickey :

« - Je pourrais même lui demander de rentrer si tu veux la voir.

\- Partir avec toi a montré très clairement ce que pense ta sœur. Ton baratin ne marchera pas, c'est moi qui t'es appris ce que tu sais.

\- Je sais que j'ai dû la convaincre de venir, qu'elle déteste la vie que tu lui as infligé mais pas son père. Ce qui est étrange. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle voit. » Mickey se tut quelques secondes, fixant son père avec toute l'assurance que son état et la situation lui permettaient, avant d'ajouter :

« - Alors ?

\- Montre l'argent.

\- Terry, t'es pas sérieux ? Le gamin va te la faire à l'envers.

\- Laisse moi faire Nik et toi ouvre le sac ! » Répéta Terry.

Mickey n'objecta pas et se baissa prudemment pour récupérer le sac. Il évalua rapidement la position des deux hommes par rapport à lui et la direction de leurs armes. Si Terry avait momentanément abaissé la sienne, celle de Nikolaï restait pointée sur son dos. Il ramassa le sac et resta accroupi pour l'ouvrir. Il stabilisa sa respiration pour se concentrer correctement. L'envie de lever les yeux et de vérifier l'état d'Ian se fit ressentir mais il se força à la repousser : son père deviendrait suspicieux s'il mettait trop de temps à s'exécuter. Il ouvrit lentement la fermeture, profitant de l'occasion pour commencer à glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Il entrebâilla l'ouverture pour montrer les quelques liasses de billets que Mandy était parvenue à lui dégoter Dieu seul sait comment. 

Terry s'approcha pour en vérifier le contenu et Mickey sut que c'était sa seule chance. Il sorti l'arme qu'il avait caché dans le sac et frappa violemment son père avec la crosse. Celui-ci recula sous le choc et la surprise mais Mickey ne perdit pas de temps à constater les dommages. Il pivota rapidement pour tirer sur Nik qui venait de faire feu. Par chance la balle effleura son bras ce qui lui permit de tirer et toucher l'autre homme à l'épaule. La douleur fut si violente qu'il en lâcha son arme. Mickey se précipita pour l'écarter d'un mouvement du pieds. Il releva son arme et, voyant le regard haineux de Nik, n'hésita qu'un quart de secondes avant d'ouvrir le feu en visant la poitrine cette fois ci. Il se retourna vivement, espérant avoir été assez rapide, et constata avec effroi qu'Ian n'était plus sur le canapé mais avait pris l'initiative de détourner l'attention de son père. Leurs mouvements étaient trop rapide pour que Mickey ose tirer sans prendre le risque de blesser Ian par accident. Il décida alors de charger aveuglement son père pour lui faire lâcher l'autre jeune homme. Terry évita in extremis son attaque, l'envoyant valser dans le décor. Mickey ne perdit pas une seconde, se ressaisissant le plus vite possible. De nouveau sur ses deux pieds, il remarqua qu'Ian avait été projeté sur le mur à côté de lui et que Terry avait retrouvé son arme.

Sans réfléchir il s'élança entre les deux hommes. Au même moment où une détonation retentit. Pendant une seconde son cœur arrêta de battre et il arrêta de respirer. Pendant une seconde il sentit la chaleur de la balle lui brûler la peau. Pendant cette seconde il su que tout était fini, qu'il avait perdu et que c'était ce simple bout de métal qui allait mettre un terme à sa vie.

C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu, comme si tout autour de lui s'était figé. Il baissa les yeux et vit la balle, qui avait commencé à endommager sa peau, être suspendue dans les airs. Il releva le regard vers son père et découvrit avec stupéfaction Gabriel qui se tenait à sa place. Celui-ci fit un pas et délogea la balle de son emplacement d'un mouvement de la main. Était il en train de rêver ? Était il déjà mort et les restes de son inconscient lui envoyaient une dernière image réconfortante ? Pourtant Ian était toujours derrière lui, il sentait toujours la chaleur de la balle dans sa poitrine et l'ange semblait être bien là. Il le regardait d'un air sévère avant de finalement s'adresser à lui :

« - Je t'avais prévenu Mickey. Tu n'aura pas d'autres secondes chances. »

Il cligna des yeux et la réalité retrouva son cours normal. Gabriel avait disparu et Terry était de nouveau devant lui. Son regard trahissait la surprise de voir son fils debout malgré le coup qu'il venait de tirer. Avec une énergie dont il ignorait son corps encore capable, Mickey attrapa le premier objet lourd qui lui passa sous la main et se précipita pour prendre son père à revers. Avec la force que l'adrénaline lui procurait il abattit l'objet – qu'il réalisa être la même batte avec laquelle son père l'avait battu le matin même – derrière sa tête. Terry s'écroula sous le choc soudain, face contre terre. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, Mickey lui sauta dessus et continua d'abattre la batte sur son crane. Le bruit d'os se brisant résonna dans la maison. Le sang lui gicla à la figure mais Mickey continua encore et encore. Avec une ferveur démesurée il continua de frapper le corps à présent inerte de son père. Son crane n'avait plus rien d'un crâne, c'était une forme rouge immonde. Mickey entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter : il devait être sûr que Terry ne se relèverait pas. Il ne devait plus se relever, jamais. Mickey frappa encore et encore, le sang du corps recouvrant son visage et ses vêtements, des morceaux d'os volant avec la batte. Ses coups étaient hystériques, comme si toutes ces années à contenir sa souffrance venait d'être relâchées. Comme si après tout ce temps, Mickey mettait enfin à terre le seul démon qu'il voulait vraiment voir disparaître.

Le seul son persistant à ses oreilles était le bruit sourd du bois contre la chair, faisant un bruit de succion morbide. Il fallut la poigne ferme de mains sur ses poignets pour qu'il stoppe enfin. Il releva la tête du corps et croisa le regard d'Ian. Il vit ses yeux faire des allers-retours entre lui et son père, l'inquiétude gagnant ses traits. Il suivit le regard d'Ian sur la forme immobile sous son corps et lâcha subitement la batte quand la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et qu'il prit conscience que la peur gagnait aussi les yeux d'Ian. Pourtant il était incapable de bouger, tout son corps était comme transformé en plomb et il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du massacre qu'il venait de faire. Il fallut l'insistance d'Ian pour finalement parvenir à le remettre debout :

« - C'est fini, le rassura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, c'est fini. On devrait mettre les voiles. A défaut de démons, je pense que les coups de feu vont attirer les flics. »

Mickey hocha la tête, ayant perdu la capacité de former une phrase. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Ian pour se maintenir debout, drainé de toute force. L'espace d'un instant la pièce parut tournée et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Si ce n'était pas pour le soutien et la main ferme qu'Ian lui procurait, ses jambes auraient totalement cessées de jouer leur rôle mais Ian le tenait. Il resserrait son étreinte autour du jeune Milkovich malgré son propre état :

« - C'est bon Mickey, je te tiens, murmura-t-il en essuyant comme il le pouvait un peu du sang que Mickey avait sur le visage : Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

§

Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Tellement de sang. Trop de sang et la majeur partie n'était pas le sien. Ian ne savait pas si cette pensée devait l'effarer ou le réconforter. A la place il se contenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche et de continuer à nettoyer Mickey du sang qui commençait à sécher sur sa peau.

Mandy était venue les récupérer à la planque de Terry. Elle l'avait aidé à mettre son frère dans la voiture puis à nettoyer rapidement les traces de leur passage dans la maison. Elle passa un coup de téléphone rapide pendant lequel elle s'éloigna légèrement ce qui empêcha Ian d'entendre sa conversation. Une fois son portable raccroché, elle le rassura qu'elle assurait juste leurs arrières pour que l'on s'occupe de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu cacher. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précise, Ian savait qu'elle parlait des corps et des mares de sang dans lesquelles ils baignaient.

Ils rejoignirent Mickey qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait conscient mais comme dans une transe. Il semblait lucide et la minute d'après totalement absent. Ian garda un œil sur lui tout le trajet jusqu'au loft, inquiet. Il l'aida de nouveau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le soutenant quand il marchait. Mickey semblait agir par automatisme plus que par volonté. Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur et ne dit rien quand, une fois installé dans la salle de bain, sa sœur commença à le déshabiller de ses vêtements souillés. Ian le maintenait toujours tandis que Mandy œuvrait en silence. Lorsqu'il fut en caleçon, elle se figea et soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ian suivit son regard et remarqua la source de son malaise : il était clair que le sang avait intégralement recouvert Mickey et qu'il allait falloir le déshabiller complètement. Ce n'était pas forcément la situation idéale pour Mandy, il prit alors sur lui de le faire à sa place :

« - Je m'en occupe, dit il calmement, va lui chercher des fringues pendant que je le douche et laisse les devant la porte. Si tu peux aussi m'en ramener, je ferai mieux de me changer aussi.

\- D'accord, obtempéra Mandy sans difficulté avant d'ajouter en quittant la pièce : Merci. »

Ian lui sourit et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il soupira et s'attela à la tâche. Il déposa le jeune Milkovich contre le mur, le retenant d'une main, et finit de le dévêtir de l'autre. Il parvint à son objectif non sans quelques difficultés et entraîna Mickey jusqu'à la baignoire. Par chance ce dernier coopéra - avec un regard étonné - ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Assis au sol, Mickey observait ses mains. Le dégoût était visible sur ses traits : il se mit alors à frotter frénétiquement ses mains. Frotter encore et encore avec vigueur dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le sang séché par magie. Ian lui attrapa les mains et le stoppa :

« - Du calme, on va s'en occuper. Ça marchera mieux avec de l'eau et du savon. »

Mickey le fixa et Ian se résigna à actionner le robinet lui même. Il humidifia le corps de Mickey, commençant à légèrement frotter le plus gros du sang. Les mouvements étant peu aisé, Ian recevait la moitié de l'eau sur lui et décida de faire une pause dans la toilette de Mickey pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements sales et humides. En boxer, il reprit là où il en était et savonna le corps musclé et meurtri de son compagnon. Il hésita sur les zones où la peau était endommagée mais finit par s'en occuper avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il rinça le tout et refit sortir Mickey de la baignoire : sa peau était enfin propre, nette de toute goutte de sang excepté celle qui s'échappait encore un peu de ses blessures les plus récentes. Ian pensa chaque blessure avec soin et méthode avant de rhabiller Mickey du tee-shirt et boxer que Mandy avait laissé devant la porte pour lui. Il attrapa le gant sur le bord du lavabo et se nettoya rapidement à son tour pour soigner ses propres blessures.

Mickey resta là, assis sur le bord de la baignoire sans rien dire, à fixer le reflet d'Ian dans le miroir.A le regarder réparer les dommages que son père avait fait sur son corps. Par sa faute. Tandis qu'Ian passait un tee-shirt propre, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir :

« - Je suis désolé.

\- Pour quoi ?" Demanda Ian sincèrement étonné.

Mickey baissa les yeux sur le tas de linge sale sans rien dire puis entreprit de se lever par lui même. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et tenta de se rattraper au mur. Ian intervint, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Mickey que son frère avait libéré pour lui. Ian mit le jeune homme sous les draps, s'assurant qu'il soit bien installé.

« - La journée a été intense, vu ton état tu devrais te reposer. On gérera avec Mandy quoi faire demain. » dit doucement Ian, la main sur l'épaule de Mickey se voulant rassurante.

Il se redressa, prêt à laisser Mickey dormir quand ce dernier attrapa sa main, le prenant par surprise :

« - Reste, murmura celui-ci

\- Je compte pas partir. J'ai demandé à Mandy de mettre le matelas dans ta chambre, indiqua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête, je pense que c'est plus prudent de vérifier que tu continu de respirer dans ton sommeil.

\- Reste. » répéta Mickey dans un murmure, la prise de sa main étonnamment ferme vu son état.

Ian l'observa silencieusement et il comprit. Il comprit que malgré l'habitude des démons, des coups et de la souffrance, aujourd'hui avait été une épreuve pour Mickey. Il comprit le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. De ne simplement pas être seul après ce qu'il venait de se produire, après ce qu'il venait de faire. Ian comprit que Mickey ne l'admettrai jamais mais qu'à cet instant il était faible et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ian comprit pour avoir lui même déjà ressenti tout cela. Il hocha alors la tête et après que Mickey l'eut lâché, il alla se glisser sous les draps derrière lui. Sans aucune hésitation, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Mickey pour lui assurer sa présence. Celui-ci prit son bras et en resserra l'étreinte, collant d'avantage son corps à celui d'Ian par la même occasion. Ian ne dit rien quand il se rapprocha. Il ne fit également aucun commentaire quand il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son corps trembler. Ni quand il l'entendit étouffer un sanglot. Il se contenta d'être : d'être là, d'être un support, du réconfort. Il se contenta de laisser Mickey baisser sa garde dans la silence de la chambre sans aucun jugement, aucun reproche et de simplement lui montrer que quelqu'un pouvait être là pour être fort à sa place quand il le fallait. Que quelqu'un pouvait être là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Après aujourd'hui, Mickey avait définitivement l'air d'en avoir besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey ne fut pas le seul coincé avec Gabriel durant ce chapitre, dur cas de syndrome de la page blanche qui a retardé la publication. Je m'en excuse et espère que le récit sera tout de même resté fluide ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Toute critique est bonne à prendre et me permet de travailler l'histoire encore mieux !!!  
> Je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! XO.


	14. Rose et Jack

Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, ni combien de temps il avait dormi mais la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux restés entre ouvert jusqu'à son visage lui indiquait que le jour commençait à se lever. Il faisait encore frais dans la chambre mais Mickey savoura la douce chaleur émanant du corps collé au sien. La respiration lente et régulière dans sa nuque lui procurait de légers frissons mais il se surprit à garder les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation. Pendant quelques secondes il se sentit bien, apaisé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir les yeux et constata que sa paupière était encore un peu gonflée que les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se retourna le plus délicatement possible, tâchant de ne pas trop bouger le bras d'Ian autour de sa taille et de ne pas le réveiller. Face à lui, Mickey ouvrit un peu mieux les yeux et l'observa : malgré les blessures apparentes ses traits étaient sereins. Ian dormait d'un sommeil paisible dont Mickey n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux, à le regarder quand Ian le surpris en murmurant :

« - Tu devrais pas fixer les gens quand il dorme, ça pourrait paraître flippant. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses paupières battirent, chassant le sommeil. Ouvrant complément les yeux, il fixa Mickey à son tour.

« - Je te fixe pas, je fais l'état des lieux de ta sale gueule, répondit Mickey en se retenant de sourire.

\- Alors c'est que tu t'es pas vu mon grand. » dit Ian en baillant et jetant un œil sur le réveil derrière lui, il ajouta : « 'Tain. T'as pas autre chose à faire à si tôt ?

\- Sûrement mais j'avais pas franchement le courage de me lever tout de suite.

\- De toute façon je pensais plus à dormir, le médecin te prescrit du repos.

\- Le médecin ?

\- Tu restes au lit, ordre du docteur Ian Gallagher, répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je t'ai dis qu'on gérerait avec Mandy et on va le faire.

\- Ian...

\- Y a pas de Ian qui tienne, répliqua-t-il en retenant un bâillement, c'est ma façon de te dire : merci. »

Mickey le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Ian pouvait le remercier. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir ne le méritait. Il l'avait entraîné dans un guet à pan, l'avait laissé être pris en otage et l'avait même laissé être le témoin de son écart. Non, Mickey ne voyait aucune raison d'être remercié. Laissant inconsciemment ses doigts dessiner des cercles dans le dos de Mickey, Ian l'observa réfléchir quelques secondes avant de céder et de s'expliquer :

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir. Tu... Tu aurais pu en profiter pour échapper à ton père. Tu as pris un gros risque inutile.

\- Arrêtes.

\- Si, insista-t-il, je... Je sais pas comment, pourquoi, qu'est ce que... que... Je l'ai vu. Il a tiré. Tu étais là. T'aurais dû... Et puis d'un coup... J'ai pas compris mais j'étais trop heureux que tu n'es rien que j'ai pas plus réfléchis mais hier soir en nettoyant tes blessures, elle était là. La marque de l'impact sur ta peau. L'endroit où la balle aurait dû passer, j'ai nettoyé le sang autour. Alors... Tu l'as fait ? T'as passé un accord avec Gabriel ? J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens et c'est la seule option que j'ai trouvée.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Mickey

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu n'as pas passé de marché avec des créatures que – pour une raison que j'ignore et qui ne me regarde sûrement pas – tu sembles détester ? Ce n'est pas un ange qui a empêché cette balle de te tuer? »

Mickey détourna la tête, refusant de répondre à ses questions. Il tenta de se libérer de son étreinte mais la prise d'Ian resta ferme autour de sa taille. Du mieux qu'il le put, le jeune Gallagher remonta son autre main jusqu'au visage de Mickey pour le forcer à le regarder de nouveau. Sa lèvre inférieure mordillée, Mickey restait obstinément muet. Impulsivement, Ian passa son pouce sur la lèvre de Mickey pour la libérer. Conscient de la tendresse de son geste, il choisit délibérément d'ignorer le nœud qui se formait dans sa poitrine pour continuer la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec l'autre jeune homme :

« - Je cherche pas à faire des reproches ou que tu me dises tout, tout de suite. Je voudrais juste... je veux juste être sûr que peu importe ce que tu as fait, tu ne l'as pas fait à cause de moi. Je veux pas que ça soit par ma faute...

\- Écoute, j'avais un plan, le coupa Mickey, tout était prévu, ça aurait dû se passer sans accroc mais... ça a pas été le cas. J'avais un plan mais tout est parti de travers et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. En fait, j'ai franchement pas envie de parler tout court pour le moment. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Les yeux d'Ian s'agrandirent légèrement, surpris. Pendant une seconde il pensa avoir mal compris les attentions de Mickey mais en voyant un timide sourire apparaître aux coins de ses lèvres, Ian su qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idées. Alors que cela semblait humainement impossible, Mickey colla d'avantage son corps contre le sien. Roulant inconsciemment des hanches par la même occasion. Ian se figea, électrisé par la sensation. Il brûlait à ce contact mais toutes connections au niveau de son cerveau furent court-circuitées. Toute pensée quitta son esprit mais à aucun moment son regard ne quitta celui de Mickey. Face à son manque de réaction, Mickey sembla vouloir faire marche arrière et c'est ce qui le fit réagir. Il garda Mickey contre lui, le faisant basculé en arrière pour être sur lui. A partir de cet instant, chacun de ces gestes était instinctif, presque animal. Ses lèvres se posèrent fiévreusement sur la peau de Mickey. Il embrassa consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré de sa mâchoire, descendant lentement jusque dans son cou. Langoureusement, il remonta du bout de la langue jusqu'à son oreille. Mordillant son lobe, sa conscience reprit le contrôle le temps de s'assurer qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux ce qui allaient se produire.

« - T'es sûr ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle au creux de son oreille.

\- Ta gueule » répliqua Mickey en enfonçant ses doigts sur ses hanches.

Tout devint alors primaire : leurs hanches qui roulaient en rythme, leurs mains qui exploraient le corps de l'autre. Leurs lèvres savouraient la peau de l'autre, cheminant le long de chaque muscle, chaque courbe. Après lui avoir retiré son tee-shirt, Ian descendit du bout des lèvres le long du torse de Mickey, le drap recouvrant de plus en plus son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses hanches et disparaisse totalement sous les couvertures. Mickey empoigna les cheveux d'Ian, retenant de son mieux les gémissements qui menaçaient de traverser ses lèvres. Ses soupirs de plaisir étaient une douce mélodie aux oreilles d'Ian. Plus il les entendait, plus il cherchait à arracher d'autres sons de plaisir à Mickey : un autre soupir, un gémissement, un cri. Il voulait tout. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Mickey sous toutes les coutures. Il voulait connaître chaque son, chaque mouvement que pouvait produire son corps.

Lentement il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Mickey et le déplaça assez pour se glisser convenablement entre ses jambes. Embrassant la peau juste au dessus de son caleçon, il descendit petit à petit le sous vêtement. Sa bouche suivant le même mouvement, il arriva rapidement entre les cuisses de Mickey. Il savoura le moment, caressant du bout du nez l'intérieur de sa cuisse et mordillant légèrement à l'occasion. Toute cette exploration, cette découverte le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Entendre Mickey gémir son prénom et le presser de passer à l'action n'aider en rien ses ardeurs. C'était exactement comme l'un de ses rêves mais cette fois-ci, tout était réel. La chaleur entre eux, la friction des corps, le goût de Mickey quand il le prit en bouche. Tout était vrai et démultiplié. Il avait beau avoir déjà passé cette étape avec Mickey dans la salle de bain, cette fois-ci semblait différente. Peut être parce que ses mains s'activaient à préparer l'autre homme. Peut être parce que Mickey froissait les draps, attrapait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour tenter de contenir son plaisir mais faisait aussi tout pour presser Ian à aller plus vite.

« Encore. Continue. Vas y. Oh oui. Putain. Encore. Accélère. Plus fort. Oh oui. Merde. Encore. Encore. Juste là. T'arrête pas. Oui. Ian. Putain. C'est bon. ». Leurs murmures, leurs gémissements se mêlaient aux légers craquements du lit qui tentait de suivre leurs luxurieux mouvements. L'un dans l'autre, leurs corps semblaient être naturellement synchrones. A chaque coup de hanche d'Ian, Mickey répondait parfaitement en venant fusionner leurs corps. Il s'agrippa aux épaules d'Ian comme s'il venait de découvrir que sa vie en dépendait et enlaça ses jambes autour de son corps pour plus de stabilité. Continuant ses va et vient, Ian tourna la tête pour déposer de torrides baisers le long de la mâchoire de Mickey, remontant lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il les avait presque atteintes et s'apprêtait à embrasser passionnément Mickey quand ce dernier l'évita au dernier moment. Ian se sentit frustré par ce geste mais le sentiment fut de courte durée dès lors qu'il sentit Mickey sous lui frappé par son orgasme. Il se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair, marquant la peau d'Ian. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Ian pour suivre le même chemin avant de s'effondrer sur Mickey. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment : complètement transpirant, stabilisant aussi bien leur respiration que les battements de leurs cœurs. L'un et l'autre resta immobile, profitant de la quiétude du matin et de la compagnie de l'autre sans un mot.

§

Ian referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il remit correctement en place son tee shirt et ramena ses cheveux encore humides en arrière. Il alla silencieusement jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine et fut surpris de voir Mandy déjà debout et s'affairer à faire le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa sans rien dire sur un siège et l'observa. A son grand étonnement, Mandy avait du l'entendre arriver car elle ne se retourna pas pour le saluer :

« - Alors enfin debout ? Je fais des pancakes, t'en veux ?

\- Hé ! Euh... pourquoi pas.

\- Tu dois avoir faim après tout ça. » répondit elle en jetant un simple regard par dessus son épaule et Ian se figea : « T'as rien mangé depuis hier.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il, oui enfin j'avais pas trop d'appétit hier soir.

\- Ça se comprend. »

Elle se retourna avec une assiette en main, elle attrapa des couverts au passage et déposa aimablement le tout devant lui. Elle l'étudia un moment en silence puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre de son frère avant de lui demander :

« - Mickey est encore couché ?

\- Il.. euh.. non. Il est sous la douche.

\- Encore ? Il en a déjà pris une hier soir, dit elle innocemment.

\- Non, enfin si. C'est euh.. il se sentait courbaturé. Il s'est dit que ça devrait le détendre. » mentit-il du mieux qu'il le put. Il avait toujours été mauvais pour improviser un mensonge mais espérait que celui-là serait assez crédible pour que Mandy ne dise rien.

« - Tu m'étonne, marmonna-t-elle en retournant vers les fourneaux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, minauda-t-elle toujours de dos.

\- Si, insista Ian, t'as l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. »

Elle se retourna soudainement, spatule en main et le regard plus dur que ce a quoi il s'attendait. Elle le jaugea, mâchoire serrée. Elle finit par se rapprocher de lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste défensif. Ian se demanda quelle était la cause de cette soudaine attitude : qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put faire ou qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Mandy soit dans cet état dès le matin. Comment avait-il pu mal agir envers elle depuis hier soir ? Cela semblait peu probable. Il en déduisit qu'un accroc avait dû se produire dans ses plans pour nettoyer l'écart de la veille. Dans son silence obstiné – qui lui rappela fortement Mickey l'espace d'une seconde – il céda et la pressa :

« - Quoi ? Dis moi.

\- Tu crois que c'était malin ? Que c'était le moment ?

\- De... hein ? Demanda-t-il complètement confus.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ou ce qu'il a pu dire mais il est pas en état. Physiquement et mentalement. Comment t'as pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ?

\- Mais de quoi.. » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en réalisant de quoi parlait Mandy. Elle savait. D'une façon ou d'une autre ils n'avaient pas été si discret qu'ils l'avaient crus. Il rougit face à la réalisation. Il baissa les yeux : « C'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Me prend pas pour une idiote : Mickey est généralement le premier debout. Certes, vu son état de hier, c'est compréhensible qu'il est besoin de rester couché mais quand tu veux vérifier que ton frère respire toujours, qu'à la place tu entends le lit craqué et des gémissements : pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde ? »

La question de Mickey les prit par surprise. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu sortir de salle de bain et encore moins s'approcher de la cuisine. Il vint se placer à côté d'Ian, s'accoudant au comptoir et attendit la réponse de Mandy.

« - En quoi ça me regarde? Sérieusement ? Questionna-t-elle incrédule. Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. Excuse moi de penser que...

\- Que tu as besoin de me materner parce que j'ai merdé ? T'as pas besoin Mandy. Ça va.

\- T'en avais pas l'air hier. Tu devrais pas...

\- Prendre mon pied ? La coupa-t-il, parce que appelons un chat, un chat. J'avais envie de baiser. Point. Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ? Je suis grand. Alors détends toi et files moi une assiette s'il te plaît. »

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée par la réaction de son frère. Alors, oui, peut être qu'elle dramatisait. Peut être qu'elle couvait Mickey plus que de raison mais, merde, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre soin de lui. Elle soupira, jeta la spatule qu'elle avait en main dans l'évier :

« - Ben écoutes, t'es grand. Tu fais ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-elle amère, moi je vais chercher Iggy. On doit retourner régler – d'une façon totalement non maternelle – ton bordel.

\- Mandy...

\- Non, dit-elle en levant la main pour intimer le silence, t'as raison. Au temps pour moi. Les pancakes sont là, d'emmerde toi. J'ai rien dit. Bousille toi la santé. Baise avec qui tu veux. Quand tu veux. Ça me regarde pas, c'est vrai mais je te jure que s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, t'aura plus à craindre pour la fin du monde : je te jure que je m'occuperai de ton cas moi même ! »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la cuisine d'un pas rapide, ne laissant le temps à aucun des deux garçons d'émettre un seul commentaire. Ian observa Mickey du coin de l'œil, qui s'appliqua à ne pas lui accorder la moindre attention et à se servir son petit déjeuner qu'il attaqua directement. Sentant le regard insistant d'Ian sur lui, il capitula et posa sa fourchette :

« - Quoi ?

\- Elle a peut être pas tord.

\- Commence pas toi aussi, marmonna Mickey en se remettant à manger.

\- Même si c'était super sympa, c'était peut être pas l'idée la plus brillante...

\- Quel mot t'as pas compris dans « commence pas toi aussi » ? Le « pas » ? Écoute mec, ça va. Fin de l'histoire. A part si tu veux remettre ça... mais va falloir être rapide j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Euh... pardon ? J'ai cru avoir été clair : tu dois rester tranquille.

\- Tes actions sont un peu en contradiction avec tes paroles mais bon. Puis tu comptes faire quoi ? M'attacher au lit ? Ça serait tentant, répondit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- T'es nul. Sérieux Mickey.

\- C'est bon. Je dois juste régler cette affaire avec Ramirez que j'ai commencé. J'ai le fric à filer à Joe aussi. Oh ! Et j'ai l'ascension de Lucifer à arrêter mais, juré, je plie ça et je retourne me coucher. »

Ian leva les yeux face à la nonchalance de Mickey vis à vis de sa situation. Il comprit un peu mieux la réaction de Mandy : si son frère agissait toujours de cette façon, pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par directement s'énerver sans chercher à le résonner d'avantage. Croyant en avoir fini, Mickey reprit son repas, dévorant à pleine bouche ce que sa sœur avait cuisiné. Ian soupira mais ne se résigna pas. Il essaya de rapidement évaluer la situation et de trouver un plan B.

« - Je m'en charge, finit il par dire ce qui stoppa Mickey en plein mouvement. Je vais amener l'argent à Joe mais tu lâches Ramirez. Mandy s'occupe peut être des corps mais ça serait stupide d'attirer l'attention des flics avec une petite revanche de quartier.

\- Une petite revanche...

\- Ton père aurait finit par vous retrouver, le coupa Ian, et avoues que t'aurai fais pareil que lui.

\- Ok, concéda Mickey, je lâche l'affaire. Pour le moment. Par contre tu vas pas voir Joe.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Ian surpris.

\- Parce que, d'un, c'est pas ton problème. De deux, tu as - des fois - la discrétion d'une otarie qui copule.

\- Merci ? Je crois que je vais pas chercher à comprendre tes comparaisons.

\- De trois, j'ai besoin de toi et pour ce qu'on va faire, il faudrait mieux qu'on reste ici. »

§

« - Concentre toi.

\- Je suis concentré, marmonna Ian.

\- Concentre toi, répéta Mickey

\- J'essaie !

\- Même si j'ai un doute, c'est déjà plus probable. Vide ton esprit du superflu et focalise toi sur le sort s'il te plaît.

\- Ça serait pas plus simple de demander à Lip ? Soupira le jeune homme qui sentait un mal de tête flirtait dangereusement dans les environs.

\- Tu tiens à ce que je me foute devant Azazel pour déclencher ton pouvoir ? Je te rappelle que c'est le seul truc qui marche pour le moment. A moins, bien sûr, que t'es trouvé une technique dans ton coin. Alors ? Une révélation ?

\- Non, soupira Ian, mais je vois pas pourquoi j'arriverai mieux à faire ça que le sort pour parler à Lip.

\- Parce que ça, répondit Mickey en indiquant le matériel devant eux, c'est moins dangereux si jamais ça dérape.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire si jamais je me plante ?

\- Je veux dire que j'ai pas à surveiller un démon possédant ton frère pendant que j'essaye de t'aider à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Je suis peut être multi-tâches mais pour le coup, je préfère me concentrer sur un seul truc. Alors si tu pouvais toi aussi te concentrer et faire ce putain de sort. »

Ian leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de se faire réprimander comme s'il avait de nouveau six ans. Il tenta de se détendre, de soulager la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son dos à force d'être assis à même le sol depuis un long moment. Il rassembla les ingrédients comme le lui avait montré Mickey et inspira profondément. Il fit tout son possible pour se focaliser sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir, fermant les yeux afin de trouver l'état d'esprit qui le possédait à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses pouvoirs remonter à la surface. Il murmura l'incantation, en s'appliquant sur la prononciation pour ne pas que Mickey le reprenne une nouvelle fois, et effectua la gestuelle qu'il répétait pour la dixième fois au moins. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Mickey fronçait toujours les sourcils et rien n'avait changé. Dépité, il essuya ses mains sur son jean, prêt à rendre les armes.

« - C'est bon ça sert à rien. J'en suis pas capable.

\- Encore une fois, ordonna Mickey d'un ton sec.

\- Tu vois bien que ça fonctionne pas...

\- C'est à peine plus compliqué que l'incantation de base. Même moi je pourrai le faire.

\- Je t'en prie, vas y ! Ça me reposera, capitula Ian.

\- Si j'avais tes capacités, je prendrais le relais, avoua Mickey, mais je les ai pas. Tu peux le faire. Il faut juste que tu...

\- Je jure que si tu dis encore une fois qu'il faut que je me concentre, je vais commettre un meurtre, le coupa-t-il.

\- J'allais dire qu'il faut juste que tu trouve le déclic mais peut être qu'il faut te mettre dans des conditions meurtrières. Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

\- Ah, ah. Très drôle. Je vois même pas pourquoi on perd notre temps avec ça, maugréa-t-il.

\- On perd pas notre temps et on fait ça parce qu'il faut qu'on en sache plus sur le rituel. Je te l'ai déjà dit : pour que Lucifer puisse accomplir son passage, il faut remplir certains critères. Grâce à ton frangin, on a une grande idée du comment. Des ingrédients, si on veut simplifier. Il faut aussi un lieu et un moment particulier. C'est là que tu rentre en action avec ce sort de localisation.

\- Ça serait pas plus simple de localiser le lieu directement ? Parce que, c'est là que tu me perds, je vois pas en quoi chercher des personnes possédées va nous aider.

\- Parce qu'un sort aussi simple n'existe pas, soupira Mickey, du coup on part du principe que comme ils ont besoin d'âmes possédées pour le rituel, ils doivent bien les stocker – à défaut de meilleur terme – quelque part. En localisant les différents endroits où on trouve des démons, on trouvera peut être une sorte de schéma qui indique le lieu. C'est approximatif mais c'est ce qu'on a de mieux et, j'avoue que c'est pas si simple parce qu'on fait une localisation générale et pas quelqu'un en particulier.

\- Et que je gère pas même si c'était un sort basique, ajouta Ian en boudant.

\- Hé, l'interpella Mickey en posant une main rassurante sur son genou, tu peux et tu vas le faire. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Ian posa sa main par dessus celle de Mickey et hocha la tête. C'était la pure vérité, il lui faisait confiance. Il lui confiait sa vie et à aucun moment il n'avait réfléchi à deux fois avant de prendre cette décision. Mickey retourna sa main, l'enlaçant à celle d'Ian par la même occasion. Il plaça son autre main par dessus, l'enveloppant complètement. Ian le laissa faire sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait à ce simple geste. Le regard de Mickey était encré sur lui et sans jamais détourner les yeux, il reprit la parole :

« - On va le refaire une dernière fois. Je vais garder cette main et tu utilisera le contact entre nous pour puiser mon énergie. Ça devrait t'aider.

\- Comment...

\- Tu le feras, le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa question, inconsciemment tu le feras naturellement. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Reprends la poudre de ton autre main, ferme les yeux, respire calmement et concentre toi uniquement sur le son de ma voix. Quand tu le sentiras, tu lâchera juste la poudre comme tout à l'heure.

\- Et l'incantation ?

\- Ma voix, uniquement. Je m'occupe du reste. Tu ne dis rien, tu ressens. C'est ton objectif, d'accord ? »

Ian hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et s'exécuta. Il rassembla une poignée de poudre brune dans sa main libre, la serrant d'une main qui commençait à être moite. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmement stabiliser sa respiration, par de profondes inspirations. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent dans le silence. Ian était certain de la présence de Mickey uniquement par la sensation de ses mains sur la sienne. Il sentit alors les doigts de l'autre homme bouger, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau. Il frissonna à la sensation mais ne dit rien. Il obéit et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur avait beau battre à toute vitesse à cause de l'excitation naissante, lorsque la voix de Mickey s'éleva de nouveau il se sentit apaisé. Mickey compta lentement, l'aidant à caler sa respiration et à se relaxer. La douceur de ses mains contribuait à l'apaiser. Il avait la sensation d'être dans une bulle de confort. Un bien être apaisant comme il avait pu le ressentir le matin même quand son corps était collé à celui de Mickey. Ian se remémora le sentiment, ce n'était pas aussi fort mais c'était là, c'était Mickey. C'était sa voix, ses mains sur son corps. C'était son souffle synchrone à son propre souffle, lui procurant de délicieux picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit sa main légèrement trembler entre celles de Mickey mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il écoutait Mickey, dévorant chaque son avidement. Il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Il pourrait être avec Mickey pendant des heures. Peu importe pourquoi, tant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Sa présence était rassurante, chaleureuse – malgré son caractère bourru – et ce dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Dès ce moment précis une partie d'Ian avait su, dès ce moment tout c'était amplifié.

Peu à peu la voix de Mickey se fondit, passant en arrière plan. Il n'entendait plus les mots distinctement mais elle était toujours là, lui parvenant toujours. Ses mains étaient toujours là mais la sensation était différente : comme une présence électrisante. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre clairement le doigt dessus mais c'était à la fois comme si Mickey n'était plus là et comme s'il avait possession du corps d'Ian. Il sentit une onde le traverser. Chaud, froid, apaisant, grisant. Ses émotions étaient bouleversées et il sentait sa concentration faiblir. Il se força à garder en tête ce qu'il devait faire, pourquoi il devait écouter Mickey. Il fut totalement pris au dépourvu par cette rafale de sensation qui venait de tous les sens. Il avait l'impression d'être assailli de tous les côtés. Il serra fort les yeux décider à ne pas abandonner mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa poitrine l'oppressait, il sentit sa respiration de nouveau s'accélérer. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites et sa peau le brûlait. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il céda : ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, il lâcha brutalement la poudre qu'il tenait. Celle-ci s'étala sur la carte que Mickey avait installé au sol, entre eux. Une légère fumée se dégagea, obstruant sa vue pendant quelques secondes avant que l'air soit de nouveau limpide.

Son attention fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Mickey relâcha enfin sa main et se pencha sur la carte. D'un mouvement fluide d'un revers de la main, il écarta la poudre que venait de faire tomber Ian. Ceci révéla alors différents endroits où le papier avait été brûlé, à des points précis. Mickey étudiait attentivement les multiples traces laissées et les yeux d'Ian s'agrandirent : cela avait-il vraiment fonctionné ? Avait-il vraiment réussi ?

« - Est ce que, commença-t-il hésitant.

\- Oui, répondit Mickey en relevant les yeux sur lui, tu l'as fait. Chaque point où la carte a été brûlée indique la présence d'esprits possédés.

\- Comment on peut être sûr ?

\- C'est une première donc le risque que ça soit approximatif est grand mais, dit-il en indiquant un point précis sur la carte, le fait que le loft soit marqué montre que tu peux le faire. Que tu l'as fait. Maintenant il faut juste essayer de trouver un indice sur le lieu dans ce bazar.

\- Il y en a beaucoup, marmonna Ian en étudiant la carte à son tour.

\- Le prix de l'ascension de Lucifer.

\- On dirait qu'ils sont plus nombreux dans ce coin, indiqua Ian, tu crois qu'ils se rassemblent là ?

\- C'est soit ça, soit c'est un démon d'une grande puissance. Azazel a laissé une marque importante, fit remarquer Mickey, je dirais que le mieux pour en être sûr serait d'aller voir ce qu'il se trame là bas.

\- Si c'est un piège ? Si jamais on se jette dans la gueule du loup ?

\- « On » ne risque rien. J'irai là bas seul.

\- Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas par toi même ! Pas dans ton...

\- Si tu me parles de mon état, je te fais bouffer tes dents.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. On se prépare, on met un plan au point. Je reste un peu en retrait si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux mais tu pars pas seul. »

Son ton était ferme et son regard déterminé. Mandy disait souvent de Mickey qu'il était têtu mais il devait admettre que sur ce terrain, Ian lui faisait sérieusement compétition. Il savait en voyant sa mâchoire serrée qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Ian avait prit une décision et peut importe ce que Mickey dirait, il resterait sur son idée. Tout comme il le ferait s'il était à sa place. Alors Mickey capitula.

« - Ok, soupira-t-il. Ce que je te propose c'est que tu remette la main sur l'adresse que t'as filé Gabriel. On va récupérer l'arme que ces abrutis ont perdu et dont dépend plus ou moins ta vie puis après on s'occupe de ça ?

\- Tu crois que c'est pour bientôt ? Demanda timidement Ian.

\- Tu ressens quelque chose de différent ? S'inquiéta Mickey.

\- Non, non, le rassura immédiatement Ian, enfin rien de différent à ce sujet. » ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mickey fronça les sourcils confus avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux quand le sens des paroles d'Ian le frappa. C'était une des rares fois dans sa vie où il se sentit rougir et fut soulagé que l'autre homme évite son regard. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de former le moindre mot cohérent. Ceci attira l'attention du jeune Gallagher qui sentit un léger sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Mickey sentait ses joues en feu et inspira un bon coup, décidé à couper court à cette situation stupide.

« - Bref de toute façon peut importe le moment, la lance est nécessaire. On en revient à ce que je disais : va chercher l'adresse de Gabriel qu'on voit tout ça.

\- C'est juste le dernier endroit où ils l'ont vu, répondit Ian en reprenant son sérieux, pas sûr qu'elle y soit encore.

\- Il faut bien partir de quelque part. Aller va chercher ça pendant que je récupère le portable pour demander à notre ami Google où ça se situe. »

§

Il faisait nuit noire depuis une bonne heure quand la porte d'entrée du loft s'ouvrit. Mandy se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement mais fut surprise par son frère. Installé dos à elle au comptoir de la cuisine, elle l'entendait jurer d'où elle était. Elle s'approcha discrètement, passant la tête par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui attisait sa colère : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle. Concentré sur ses recherches, Mickey n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui et sursauta sur son siège quand il entendit la voix de Mandy près de son oreille.

« - Putain Mandy tu veux me filer une crise cardiaque ?!

\- Merde ! S'exclama t elle les yeux écarquillés. Désolé j'avais pas...

\- C'est bon. Relaxe. C'est juste une façon de dire. Bon Dieu, Mandy, c'est une expression.

\- Ouai et ben, dit elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, il y a pleins d'autres expressions que tu pourrais utiliser abruti. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie de trouver cette putain de lance du Destin.

\- J'ai vu ton message comme quoi l'adresse était une impasse.

\- Littéralement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'adresse. C'était littéralement une impasse : une rue avec un mur au bout. Aucun passage, aucun signe quelconque. J'ai même pas vu un reste de rune quelques part qui expliquerait qu'un passage serait caché, lui expliqua Mickey. J'ai pensé à un autre truc : y a eu beaucoup de travaux dans Chicago ces dernières années et peut être que l'impasse était pas comme ça avant. Genre, on a vraiment raté un truc. Du coup j'essaie d'aller sur le putain site de la ville pour voir les plans mais ce que je veux est réservé aux administrateurs. Faudrait que je sois un putain de fonctionnaire pour y avoir accès... ou que je sois un meilleur hacker.

\- Fais voir. » Répondit simplement Mandy en lui prenant l'ordinateur des mains sans attendre sa réponse.

Elle pianota rapidement quelques touches sous l'œil sceptique de son frère. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. Mickey allait ouvrir la bouche, prêt à faire un commentaire, quand elle tourna de nouveau l'écran dans sa direction. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait ouvert la section du site sur laquelle il s'acharnait depuis bientôt une heure. Devant son air ahuri, elle répondit simplement en haussant les épaules :

« - Ben quoi ? Je m'ennuie quand tu m'oblige à rester dans la voiture. Faut bien que je passe le temps !

\- Je m'en plains pas, assura Mickey en rapportant son attention sur l'ordinateur. Ça m'arrange au contraire.

\- De rien, répondit-elle avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

\- Au fait, commença Mickey le nez toujours sur son écran, comment ça se fait que tu rentre si tard ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui pas de soucis. Je réglais les derniers détails, c'était un peu plus long que prévus.

\- Et ça va nous compter combien ?

\- Rien, dit elle un léger sourire aux lèvres, je me suis arrangée avec Manny.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Questionna Mickey en relevant soudain la tête vers sa sœur : ça m'étonnerait qu'il se mette à faire disparaître des corps gratos.

\- Rien que tu n'aurais pas fait t'inquiètes pas ! »

Il l'étudia un instant sans rien dire. En l'observant plus attentivement, il perçut les signes : sa tenue était plus négligée, ses cheveux moins disciplinés, elle sentait un mélange de sueur et de... sexe. Il soupira :

« - Me dis pas que t'as fait ça ? T'étais pas obligé. On aurait trouvé un moyen.

\- Hé ! On est une équipe. T'aurais fait la même chose si Manny avait eu un faible pour toi.

\- On parle de Manny... T'as couché avec...

\- C'était pas si horrible qu'on pourrait le croire. C'était même plutôt sympa en fait, avoua-t-elle face au visage écœuré de son frère, fais pas cette tête. J'ai déjà eu pire et puis t'es pas le seul a avoir envie de... relâcher la pression. Au moins comme ça – et grâce à Lana qui nous a passé l'argent qu'elle devait vous donner à toi et Ian pour le job – on a pu passer avec Iggy filer l'argent à Joe.

\- Doux Jésus. T'as d'autres nouvelles comme ça ?

\- Il faisait la gueule de nous voir mais au moins il nous foutra la paix maintenant. De rien.

\- J'ai sérieusement l'impression que je viens de te prostituer, marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas : je n'ai pas fait une seule chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas consentante.

\- Je sais pas si ça me rassure d'entendre ça, Mandy.

\- Oh, aller. Tu sais qu'on est une seule équipe même si on se crie après. On est un peu Rose et Jack version frère et sœur : tu sautes, je saute.

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes avec tes références de gonzesse, répliqua Mickey en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- N'empêche, tu les comprends. » Le taquina-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa affectueusement sa main sur son bras : « Blague à part, tu sais que c'est vrai quand même ?! »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il posa sa main libre sur celle de sa sœur et la serra légèrement : il n'avait pas besoin de formuler quoique ce soit à voix haute, cela lui suffisait pour comprendre que le sentiment était réciproque. Elle lui murmura bonne nuit, déposant un furtif baiser sur sa joue et fila dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Il secoua la tête : décidément cette fille était pleines de ressources et avait la débrouillardise d'une vraie Milkovich. Sa petite sœur avait bien grandi. Il se mordit la lèvres inférieur, tentant de focaliser son esprit sur ce qu'il devait – et ce, grâce au piratage de Mandy – encore faire plutôt que sur ce que celle-ci venait de lui avouer. Imaginer sa sœur rembourser en nature leurs dettes n'étaient pas quelque chose de très reluisant. Il se força à se focaliser sur ses recherches, parcourant les divers onglets maintenant à sa disposition. Différents plans s'affichèrent à l'écran et il étudiait minutieusement chacun d'eux quand une voix le fit de nouveau sursauter :

« - Alors ça avance ? Le questionna Ian.

\- Putain Gallagher ! Je vais finir par vous foutre une cloche dans cette baraque.

\- On est sur les nerfs ? Je te croyais un super ninja à l'affût de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Va chier. T'as vu trop de films mec, répliqua Mickey en levant les yeux au ciel, t'as glandé quelque chose de ton côté depuis tout à l'heure, au moins ?

\- Euh... J'ai essayé, marmonna Ian en baissant la tête pour cacher son malaise, mais faut croire que je suis pas très doué tout seul...

\- Traduction : t'as rien de nouveau.» Conclut-il en passant une main fatiguée sur sa nuque endoloris. « Espérons qu'on aura plus de chances avec les plans de la ville. Apparemment le quartier était différent mais faudrait que je me penche d'avantage sur le truc, ajouta-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Ou alors, commença Ian en se rapprochant de Mickey et en venant poser ses mains sur sa taille, tu pourrais aller au lit ça fait des heures que t'as les yeux fixés sur cet ordi.

\- Faut que je finisse ça, j'aurai le temps de dormir quand je serai mort.

\- Très réjouissant comme projet, soupira Ian dans son oreille, il faut vraiment que j'essaie de te convaincre ? » Ajouta-t-il en commençant à déposer des baisers dans le creux du cou de l'autre homme.

Mickey réagit instinctivement à ce geste. Il se retournant brusquement, se détachant de l'emprise de Ian. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la chambre de Mandy avant de rapporter son attention sur Ian, légèrement irrité :

« - Tu fou quoi là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'essaie de te convaincre d'aller au lit.

\- Non, je veux dire, balbutia Mickey en indiquant vaguement son cou, t'as besoin de jouer au pédé ?

\- J'ai besoin de... Pas croyable..., s'offusqua Ian, c'est vrai qu'il y a rien de gay dans le fait de coucher avec un autre gars.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non, Mickey, je vois pas. Excuse moi mais quand j'apprécie quelqu'un j'ai envie de lui montrer et pas quand le pistonnant au lit. Je sais pas quel lavage de cerveau t'as eu dans ton enfance mais, juré, pas besoin d'être une brute ou de jouer des muscles tout le temps pour prouver qu'on est un bonhomme. Sur ce, j'ai compris : finis ton truc, moi je vais me coucher.

\- Attend ! » l'appela Mickey en le rattrapant par le coude. Le forçant à se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

Ian leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant que Mickey se décide à reprendre la parole. Honnêtement, malgré tout sa volonté, il avait parfois du mal à suivre ce type. Comment pouvait-il à la fois être aussi sûr de lui sur ce qu'il aime, sur sa sexualité et à la fois refoulé autant le fait d'être proche de quelqu'un ? D'accord, d'après ce qu'il savait, la vie de Mickey ne l'avait pas vraiment poussé à laisser les gens être proche de lui mais tout de même. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'Ian ouvrait une fenêtre sur qui était vraiment Mickey Milkovich, ce dernier trouvait un moyen de construire un nouveau rempart derrière lequel se cacher. Cela pouvait être éreintant et ce soir, Ian n'avait pas la force ou le courage de creuser la question. Il attendit, voyant Mickey jeter des regards nerveux autour de lui avant de finalement tirer un peu plus sur son bras pour le rapprocher.

Il fallut une demi seconde à Ian pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait : une main toujours sur son bras tandis que l'autre avait trouvé la direction de sa nuque, Mickey avait fait disparaître l'espace entre eux totalement en venant apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était surréaliste et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Mickey n'était même pas sûr de lui, de ce qu'il faisait. Sa décision avait été impulsive et pourtant, prit dans l'action, semblait prendre tout son sens. La surprise passée, Mickey sentit Ian passait ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rendre son baiser. Si le départ était timide, leur échange finit par être profond, fougueux. Comme si l'un et l'autre finissait par avouer que cela faisait des jours, des semaines, qu'il rêvait de faire cela.

Mickey recula de la mince distance qui le séparer de son siège, entraînant Ian avec lui. Il s'assit de nouveau, laissant Ian se glisser entre ses cuisses. Son autre main monta rejoindre la première autour du cou d'Ian, pressant leurs corps d'avantages l'un contre l'autre ce qui arracha un léger gémissement à Ian. Lentement ses jambes passèrent derrière celles du jeune Gallagher, laissant glisser son pied le long de son mollet dans de lents va et vient. Leurs hanches commencèrent à rouler quand une toux forcée les surpris, les faisant se séparer aussi vite que tout avait commencé.

« - Pitié ne faîtes pas à ça où je mange, c'est tout ce que je demande, pria Mandy en faisant une grimace.

\- Je croyais que t'étais aller te coucher, marmonna Mickey mal à l'aise.

\- J'avais un petit creux... mais étrangement, c'est passé, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à marcher à reculons, je vais donc retourner dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir. Et pitié, je le répète mais pas la table à manger ou la cuisine ! »

Elle disparu encore une fois en laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la pièce de nouveau silencieuse. Mickey cacha son visage dans ses mains cherchant tant bien que mal à retenir un rire nerveux. Lui qui avait toujours voulu éviter ce genre de situation c'était jeté la tête la première dedans et à son grand étonnement se surprit à ne pas le regretter plus que cela. C'était plaisant, comme si l'espace de quelques minutes tout disparaissait. Comme s'il n'existait plus rien à part Ian, ses lèvres, son corps. Il retira ses mains de son visage, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et vit Ian l'observait soucieux. Comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction. Mickey lui sourit alors franchement et, sans un mot, se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en prenant soin d'attraper Ian sur le chemin et de l'entraîner avec lui.

§

Il étouffa un grognement en mordant dans un oreiller, sentant une vague de plaisir tétaniser tous ses membres. Il eut l'impression qu'uniquement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulé quand il sentit Ian se retirait et se laissait tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il se retourna, sentant les draps collés à sa peau en sueur mais n'en avait que faire, son attention était entièrement sur Ian. Ses yeux étaient clos mais son sourire reflétait l'extase que ressentait également Mickey. Il détaillait le jeu d'ombres et de lumière que les lampadaires de la rue créaient sur la peau d'Ian quand celui-ci murmura :

« - Si ça doit arriver, je veux que ça soit comme ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Mickey en se redressant le temps d'attraper son paquet de cigarette pour en allumer une.

\- Mourir. Si mon cœur doit arrêter de battre, je veux que ça soit parce que j'ai trop pris mon pied.

\- T'es trop con mec, répondit Mickey en lui soufflant sa fumée au visage avant de ré-appuyer sa tête sur la tête de lit.

\- Quoi un gars peut bien rêver ! Répliqua Ian en ouvrant les yeux et en lui adressant un clin d'œil : on meurt qu'une fois, on devrait pouvoir choisir.

\- Pas faux.

\- Tu compte répondre le minimum syndical ?

\- En effet.

\- Alors ça te détends pas assez pour avoir envie de parler ?

\- Apparemment, non.

\- Pourtant, dit Ian en se tournant pour venir placer son menton sur le torse de Mickey, j'ai le souvenir que ce matin tu m'as dis qu'on parlerait... plus tard.

\- C'est comme quand tu dis à une fille que tu l'aimes bien : c'est juste pour finir au lit avec.

\- Vraiment ? Insista Ian avec une moue boudeuse et en dessinant du bout des doigts les muscles de son torse.

\- Ian, soupira Mickey, on a pas tous le luxe de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'on ressent toutes les deux minutes. Des fois... des fois c'est plus facile de rien dire.

\- Parce que c'est trop dur à entendre ?

\- Parce que c'est difficile à raconter sans le revivre. »

Mickey déglutit, fuyant le regard d'Ian tandis qu'il tirait sur les dernières lattes de sa cigarette. Ce n'était pas un mensonge : une partie de lui était prêt à parler, à raconter à Ian son histoire mais l'idée de ressasser le passé, de revivre tout ça en le racontant lui fichait une peur bleue. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Ian dut le ressentir car il embrassa délicatement sa peau, remontant jusque dans son cou. Pendant une brève seconde, il s'arrêta et Mickey se figea mais Ian ne dit rien et recommença à déposer de légers baisers en direction de sa mâchoire, puis de ses lèvres. Mickey le laissa faire, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa langue explorant sa bouche. Aussi délicatement qu'il avait commençait, Ian mit fin à ce baiser et se recula légèrement, permettant à Mickey de retrouver son souffle.

« - C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Tu sais que les gens ne font pas toujours les choses parce qu'elles attendent quelque chose.

\- J'étais pourtant sûr que t'étais des quartiers sud...

\- Gné, moque toi mais si c'est vraiment ta philosophie...

\- Ok, concéda Mickey, t'as le droit à une question. Une seule pour ce soir.

\- Hum..., considéra Ian, ça vient d'où ?

\- Je sais que j'ai dis qu'une question mais il va falloir que tu sois plus spécifique, répondit Mickey

\- Ça, dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête et du bout du doigt le cou de Mickey.

\- Tu sais choisir tes questions, marmonna Mickey, t'es sûr de vouloir gaspiller ta question sur l'histoire d'une vieille cicatrice ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi cette cicatrice que tu as dans le cou ressemble exactement à la cicatrice que laisse une blessure par balle. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laborieux. C'est le mot approprié pour décrire l'écriture/publication de ce chapitre. Hormis un manque de temps personnel (faire, défaire des cartons, peindre des murs, bricoler avec du platre et tout demande plus de temps que j'avais prévu...) j'avoue que je suis une nulle complète en ce qui concerne l'écriture des scènes de sexe. J'avais un gros blocage et voilà ce que j'ai réussi à sortir. Ce chapitre paraît un peu "mou" dans la généralité de l'histoire mais je voulais prendre le temps d'approfondir un peu les relations entre les personnages ! Et super bonus si vous trouvez les différentes références (citations) que j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre ;)


	15. Les cercles de l'Enfer

Il aurait dû le savoir. A force de le côtoyer, Mickey aurait dû savoir que c'était le genre de chose qu'Ian demanderait. C'était certain qu'il l'avait remarqué - d'où son arrêt lors de ses baisers - et qu'il avait pu identifié de quoi il s'agissait. Mickey avait naïvement espéré qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet, pas immédiatement. C'était comme croire au père Noël. Mickey attrapa une autre cigarette et l'alluma pour se donner une certaine contenance. Cela n'échappa pas à Ian qui le laissa faire. Lui laissa le temps de répondre à son rythme, conscient qu'il touchait un point sensible. Mickey tira sur sa cigarette, tournant la tête pour souffler sa fumée loin du visage d'Ian, avant de finalement répondre :

« - C'est une longue histoire.

\- Je m'en serai douté. Si c'était juste une anecdote du type : je nettoyais une arme et le coup est parti tout seul, on aurait déjà fini cette conversation. » commenta Ian. Voyant le visage renfrogné de Mickey, il reprit d'une voix douce : « Si c'est difficile pour toi, prends ton temps.

\- C'est que, c'est pas uniquement mon histoire... et que c'est pas forcément à moi de raconter tout ça.

\- Mandy ? Demanda Ian par déduction et Mickey hocha la tête.

\- J'ai déjà pas eu les couilles de lui dire tout ce qu'il s'est produit pendant sa possession...

\- Ça te ferait peut être du bien d'en parler, proposa Ian et voyant le regard septique de Mickey ajouta : c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Bon, j'avoue que là c'est ma curiosité qui trouve toutes les excuses possibles pour mieux te connaître. Un peu plus de connaître ? Juré, je suis super fort quand il s'agit d'écouter. C'est mon truc. On me dit toujours : Ian comment tu fais pour être si cool, arriver à m'écouter parler.. que veux tu ? Je suis monsieur cool ! »

En l'écoutant parler Mickey fit de son mieux pour être attentif mais il avait l'impression d'assister à un sketch. Pinçant les lèvres et mettant la main sur sa bouche pour tenter de se retenir de rire, Mickey céda en voyant l'expression totalement sérieuse d'Ian. Son rire rempli pendant quelques secondes la pièce, faisant taire Ian qui le regarder surpris par sa réaction.

« - Ben quoi ?

\- Toi ? Commença Mickey en reprenant son sérieux, toi t'es monsieur cool ? Et moi je suis Gandhi peut être ?

\- Tu es le changement que tu veux voir dans le monde ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui : Gandhi, le changement... ? Non ? C'est une citation super connue...

\- Ouai mais non. T'es trop cool pour moi, se moqua Mickey.

\- Va chier, j'essaie juste d'élever le niveau culturel moi !

\- Mais je t'en prie...

\- Comme ça tu espère que j'oublie de quoi on parlait peut être ? » Questionna Ian et dont l'expression de Mickey suffit comme réponse. Bougeant pour prendre une position confortable à côté de Mickey, Ian reprit le fil de sa conversation : « Nous disions donc : cette cicatrice.

\- Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire ?

\- Je pourrais faire que ça vaille le coup que tu me raconte l'histoire, négocia-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et t'as quoi en tête ?

\- Rien de précis pour le moment mais j'ai des pistes... Marché conclus ? »

Mickey sut qu'il devait rendre les armes : ce gamin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pas si facilement. Peut être qu'il avait aussi raison au final ? Peut être avait-il besoin d'en parler ? Peut être cela lui ferait il du bien d'évacuer toute cette histoire ? D'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'extérieur ? Quelqu'un qui avait appris à connaître les Milkovich mais qui n'en était pas un.

Être un Milkovich c'était devoir encaisser les coups, compter uniquement sur soi. On lui a toujours appris à profiter des autres et à ne défendre, s'il le fallait, que sa famille. C'était être un homme, jouer des muscles, savoir monter et démonter une arme les yeux fermés. C'était être dans l'action mais ne pas s'attarder à s'épancher sur ses sentiments. Être un Milkovich c'était constamment devoir trouver l'équilibre entre jouer le mâle alpha de le meute et être un loup solitaire. C'était épuisant. Mickey était épuisé par la vie et par la façade qu'il avait mis en place dès son plus jeune âge. Petit à petit il l'avait abaissé : quand il a réalisé qu'il n'échapperait pas aux démons et que c'était sa vraie nature de devoir se battre contre eux. Le moment où il avait le plus baissé son masque de Milkovich c'était en s'avouant à lui même que non, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas attirante qu'il n'arrivait pas à coucher avec Angie Zago mais c'était surtout parce que c'était une fille et que c'est ce point là qui ne l'attirait pas.

A partir de là, qu'est ce qu'il risquait de baisser une dernière fois la garde avec Ian ? Il l'avait pris avec lui, il avait vécu avec lui, il avait couché avec lui. Ian méritait de savoir qui il était et ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était honnête de lui raconter son histoire, celle de Mandy. Mine de rien, c'est ce qui le décida à accepter de dévoiler leur histoire : pas la promesse coquine d'Ian – bien que tentante – mais le déclic dans sa volonté de s'ouvrir. Il inspira profondément, et Ian en profita pour s'installer encore plus confortablement, la tête sur son torse. Mickey passa son bras autour d'Ian, cherchant un point d'ancrage mais s'appliqua à éviter son regard.

« - Ok, souffla-t-il, ça va être long parce que pour te faire un tableau plus juste il faut commencer par te faire un topo de quand j'étais jeune.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec ton grand âge, ça va durer des heures, taquina Ian.

\- Tu me laisses parler ou tu comptes passer la nuit à me charrier ? Demanda Mickey en baissant enfin les yeux sur lui.

\- Pardon. Je t'écoutes.

\- Je disais donc : comme tu le sais, c'était plutôt la merde quand j'étais petit. Je sentais, des fois je voyais ou rêvais, la présence des démons. Ma mère disait qu'il faut être quelqu'un de fort pour avoir ce genre de capacités et que je devais prendre soin des autres. La belle affaire avec Terry comme père. Quand on te rappelle sans cesse que t'es un moins que rien qui fait que se plaindre comme une gonzesse, ben tu finis par le penser. La mort de ma mère a pas aider. J'avais personne pour essayer de calmer le tempérament de mon père alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour survivre. J'ai grandi en repoussant mes capacités. J'ai utilisé ce que j'avais à porter de main grâce au paternel et pendant longtemps j'ai plus ou moins réussi. Rhum, cock, whisky, exta, vodka, beuh... tout ce qui passait et qui pouvait me faire déconnecter de la réalité je l'ai pris. Dis comme ça, je passe pour un junkie alcoolo mais j'étais fonctionnel. Relativement. Un jour je suis rentré au petit matin d'une beuverie et j'ai croisé Mandy. Enfin ça ressemblait à Mandy mais c'était pas Mandy. Si ça a un certain sens pour toi.

\- J'ai eu le même sentiment avec Lip, l'interrompit Ian.

\- Exact mais comme j'étais bien imbibé. J'ai pas spécifiquement poussé plus la question à ce moment là. Je l'ai vu et elle est parti, sans un mot. Il y avait cette puanteur. Cette odeur si forte on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait laissé un carton complet d'œufs pourrir. C'était, c'était le souffre qu'avait laissé sa possession mais ça, je le savais pas à ce moment là. Alors j'ai titubé dans la maison, pour chercher l'origine de l'odeur. J'ai fait presque toutes les pièces sans rien trouver puis je suis allé dans sa chambre. Et là... là l'odeur m'a frappé c'était comme se prendre un direct dans la face. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. J'avais tellement la nausée entre l'odeur et l'alcool que je l'ai pas vu immédiatement mais il était là, au sol derrière son lit. Juste ses pieds dépassaient et j'ai enfin vu les traînées de sang au mur. Il y en avait de partout. Quand je me suis approché : il était là, dans une mare de son propre sang avec la gorge tranchée. Elle avait... non, c'était Azazel, il avait... il avait utilisé mon frère Colin. Il lui a tranché la gorge pour utiliser son sang pour un sort de communication. Et là je te donne l'explication parce qu'à ce moment tout ce que je savais c'est que le corps de mon frère était étendu dans la chambre de ma petite sœur. »

Mickey marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il sentait sa voix commencer à trembler sous la vague de souvenirs qui l'envahissait. Ian n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, préférant assimiler les informations que Mickey venait de lui confier. Il se sentait comme un parfait idiot : comment avait-il pu obliger Mickey à lui raconter ça ? Pas étonnant qu'il est cherché à éviter le sujet, cela devait être horrible et Ian l'avait obligé à revivre cela. Quel abruti. Il allait enfin dire à Mickey qu'il n'était pas obligé de continuer, qu'il comprenait et que cette idée « d'en parler pour aller mieux » était n'importe quoi mais Mickey fut plus rapide que lui et reprit – d'une voix encore un peu chevrotante – la suite de son récit :

« - A partir de là, ça a été le déclic. Toutes les horreurs que j'avais essayées de refouler étaient de retour. J'ai cherché à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est là que tout le bordel d'exorciser les démons et tout à commencer. Il fallait que je retrouve Mandy : déjà parce que c'est ma sœur mais parce que le paternel me tombait dessus en disant que c'était ma faute et que je devais réparer mes conneries. J'ai jamais compris sa logique mais comme de toute façon je voulais retrouver ma petite sœur, j'ai pas insisté sur ce point. Alors je me suis mis à faire des recherches. Putain j'ai jamais passé autant de temps dans une bibliothèque ou à faire le tour des pâtés de maison en posant des questions à tout le monde. Une vraie galère pour avoir ne serait ce qu'une piste.

« Tu me diras, le côté positif c'est qu'après toutes ces années dans le déni j'ai pu rattraper mes connaissances en surnaturel. J'ai appris les bases : sermon, matériel, comment fonctionne les démons... J'ai fait mes premiers exorcismes sur des démons de bas étages et, bordel, c'était pas aussi facile que maintenant. J'ai pris des putains de dérouillées mais ça valait le coup. C'était pour Mandy. C'est ce que je me répétais en boucle. Un putain de mantra jusqu'au jour où devines qui croise ma route ? Par le plus grand des hasards, qui n'en était évidement pas un si tu veux mon avis, voilà qu'après une autre journée pourrie à faire le tour de la ville : elle est là. Juste devant moi à descendre des verres dans un bar comme si de rien était. Tu pourrais croire que ça y est : le plus dur était fait, c'est ce que moi j'ai cru à ce moment là. Elle m'a envoyé bouler quand je suis allé la voir et là j'ai vu vraiment Azazel quand j'ai - comme un con de bleu- commencé à marmonner mon exorcisme en plein milieu du bar. Elle a tout ravagé. Tout a volé. Tout le monde a été massacré. Elle a finit avec moi, ses mains étaient autour de ma gorge. Je sentais l'air lutter pour passer, mes poumons me brûlaient tandis que ses mains se resserraient de plus en plus. » murmura Mickey en portant inconsciemment sa main libre à sa gorge.

Il se tut quelques instants comme à bout de souffle. Comme s'il revivait la scène. Ian prit la main encore sur son cou. Il veilla à délicatement la prendre dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa de légers baisers sur les phalanges tatouées de Mickey, sa façon de lui rapporter du confort, de lui rappeler qu'il était chez lui, accompagné et en sécurité. Mickey lui sourit timidement et prit une profonde inspiration pour se redonner du courage, tandis que le bras qu'il avait autour d'Ian resserra subtilement son étreinte.

« - Je me suis senti partir. J'ai vu le regard noir d'Azazel dans les yeux de ma sœur et j'ai su que c'était la dernière chose que j'allais voir. Tout s'est assombri et puis plus rien. Le néant. J'ai rouvert les yeux, comme si j'étais simplement en train de dormir, et elle était là juste devant moi. C'était Mandy, ma Mandy. Je voyais sa putain d'âme merde. C'était flou, l'atmosphère était étouffant mais aucun doute elle était bien là, bien elle même. Elle avait l'air terrorisé, je l'ai entendu crier mon prénom et la seconde d'après j'étais de nouveau dans le bar, étendu au sol. Iggy m'avait rejoint et avait essayé d'assommer Mandy. Ça a pas été glorieux mais ça lui avait fait lâcher son étreinte et j'ai pu respirer de nouveau. C'est un peu confus parce que j'avais pas les idées nettes mais on a tenté de la retenir comme on a pu sans résultats. Elle a disparu comme le jour où j'ai retrouvé Colin. Le côté positif, si on veut, c'est que j'étais sûr qu'elle soit toujours en vie et en ville. Alors j'ai... j'ai cherché... j'ai cherché à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé quand Azazel m'a étouffé. Pourquoi j'avais vu Mandy et tout. Et en fait c'est con en sachant tout ce qu'on peut savoir maintenant mais c'est là que j'ai découvert que toutes ces histoires de merde sur l'enfer : c'était vrai.

\- Elle était en enfer ? Demanda Ian en relevant la tête soudainement, trop surpris pour élaborer le fait qu'il venait de couper la parole à Mickey.

\- Si on veut. Enfin pas vraiment. Tu connais Dante ?

\- Dans quoi ?

\- Pas "dans", Dante. Un auteur. ''Les cercles de l'enfer'' ça te parle ? T'as étudié ça en cours ?

\- Non mais j'ai peut être entendu Lip en parlé, répondit Ian songeur.

\- Bref. J'en connais que les grandes lignes de toute façon donc je passerai moins pour un con en te l'expliquant. En gros le gars décrit l'enfer comme une spirale, et chaque spirale est ce qu'il appelle un cercle où chaque âme damnée est punie en fonction de son péché. Cette spirale a une sorte d'entrée, un genre de vestibule si tu veux : les limbes. C'est pas l'enfer mais pas vraiment l'endroit où t'as envie de passer tes vacances non plus. C'est un entre deux où passent les âmes qui vont en enfer et stagnent celle qui ne sont pas baptisées, qui n'ont pas à être punies.

\- Comme Mandy ? Elle était dans les limbes ?

\- Elle était pas vraiment morte, son âme était prisonnière entre les deux. Incapable de récupérer entièrement son corps mais pas soumise à l'enfer non plus. Et sachant où était son âme, j'ai eu une idée en me rappelant les recherches que j'avais faites. Généralement l'exorcisme consiste à chasser le démon de l'hôte mais il existe, si on a localisé l'âme, un exorcisme qui en gros remet de force l'âme dans l'hôte et c'est ce qui chasse le démon. Celui ci est plus rare car il faut avoir l'âme en question...

\- Tu veux dire... être dans les limbes avec elle ? » Demanda Ian et Mickey acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Tu n'as quand même pas... » commença t il mais fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

Le regard fuyant de Mickey fut tout ce qui lui suffit à comprendre qu'il avait correctement compris le projet qu'avait entrepris Mickey à l'époque. Il lui fallait être avec l'âme de sa sœur pour la ramener. C'était quand il avait failli mourir des mains du démon qui la possédait qu'il l'avait eu. Tout comme Ian à cet instant précis, Mickey avait conclu qu'il lui fallait jouer sa vie pour sauver sa sœur. Ian sentit le torse de Mickey bougeait rapidement, sa respiration se saccadant, et sa main tremblait légèrement contre sa peau. Le souvenir provoquait une vague de panique chez Mickey que tout son corps trahissait au contact de l'autre jeune homme. Mickey finit par prendre sur lui et par continuer son récit :

« - Il fallait agir vite. Azazel aurait pu faire n'importe quoi avec le corps de Mandy. J'ai demandé à Iggy de la localiser pendant que je faisais... pendant que je... je préparais l'exorcisme. Quand tout était prêt j'ai quand même... j'ai appelé le 911. Pas pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Parce qu'avec le recul, c'était une option à laquelle j'avais déjà songé pendant des années mais je voulais pas que ça soit Iggy - ou pire Mandy - qui me retrouve comme ça. J'ai passé le coup de fil et dès l'instant où j'avais raccroché... j'ai pris le Baretta et... » il s'interrompit. Pointant deux doigts sous son menton il imita le tire du revolver : « Bam. C'est débile mais... j'ai toujours regardé des films d'action et pendant cette demi seconde où mon doigt pressait la détente, je me suis demandé à quoi ressemblerait mon crâne une fois explosé.

\- C'est horrible de penser ça, murmura Ian effaré.

\- Mais c'est la vérité. Pas de lumière blanche à suivre, j'ai pas vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Juste cette réflexion stupide que j'aurai pu avoir à n'importe quel autre moment. Avec cette sensation de sentir la balle s'enfoncer dans ma chair. C'était super étrange : comme si le temps ralentissait et accélérait en même temps et en un éclair j'étais de nouveau là-bas. J'étais de nouveau face à elle. Alors j'ai fait l'exorcisme, le plus rapidement possible car je me sentais déjà.. comment dire ? Attiré ailleurs ? Ma place était pas dans les limbes et c'est comme si l'enfer le savait et cherchait à me virer de là. J'ai lutté et j'ai réussi. Putain comment j'étais fier de moi quand j'ai vu l'âme de Mandy disparaître. Rien à foutre de finir dans le septième cercle de l'enfer, ma petite sœur était sauve et moi j'avais la paix. C'est ce qu'on appelle une issue gagnant-gagnant !

\- Alors comment... ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ian.

\- Il y avait une ambulance plus proche que ce j'avais anticipé. Ils ont réussi à me réanimer dans l'ambulance. Pendant un bon moment j'ai eu l'impression de voyager entre le brancard et les limbes jusqu'à ce que finalement je ne vois plus rien. Le noir complet. J'ai rouvert les yeux et j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ça puait le désinfectant, j'avais mal partout et une armée de types en blouse passait devant moi pour me poser quinze milles questions. A ce moment là, j'ai regretté l'enfer.

\- Mais tu étais vivant !

\- En effet mais à ce moment là c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Il m'a fallut un petit laps de temps pour renouer avec cette idée de respirer, marcher...

\- Tu veux dire avec le concept de vivre ? Tout simplement ?

\- Ouais, murmura Mickey, Iggy a joué un grand rôle. Plus qu'il ne le pense vraiment. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il a rien dit à personne. Il a tout pris sur lui – pas comme si Terry en avait quelque chose à foutre et il voulait pas accabler Mandy. Il a pas non plus été super loquas avec moi : il m'a un peu engueulé de pas l'avoir prévenu de tout le plan mais sinon il a rien dit. Il a pas eu besoin. J'ai vu son regard quand il est entré pour la première fois dans ma chambre et ça a suffi pour que je me promette de jamais plus lui faire traverser ça. Ça a été dur mais je l'ai fait et par la même occasion j'ai fini par faire ce que j'ai toujours fui : chasser les démons. J'ai bossé à liquider les monstres qui s'en était pris à ma famille. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Svetlana et que j'ai appris encore plus de choses sur le sujet.

\- Mais du coup, si maintenant tu devais...

\- Mourir ?

\- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ? T'as dû renvoyer des tas de démons en enfer...

\- Et je devrais toujours aller les rejoindre.

\- Même si...

\- Même s'ils me détestent et qu'ils attendent avec impatience le moment de me rendre la pareil de ce que je leur ai fait : je reste un suicidé Ian. Je suis mort - pendant deux minutes trente-sept d'après l'un des médecins – et on peut rien changer mais je l'ai accepté. Je suis parti du principe que j'emmènerai le plus de crevures possible avec moi.

\- Au risque de te tuer encore plus vite, commenta Ian, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai rencontré Mandy à l'hôpital la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A ton avis ? A vrai dire c'est aussi la première fois que Mandy me retrouvé là-bas et que j'ai aussi dû lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans les grandes , éviter de signaler que c'était pour elle. Bref tu vois le topo et tu sais d'où vient cette cicatrice. Alors content ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu en veux aux anges ? Parce qu'ils ne t'ont jamais aidé ? Questionna Ian à la place.

\- Je croyais avoir dit une question ?

\- S' il te plaît...

\- Ian, soupira Mickey, qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu penserai d'un type qui t'as ignoré toute ta vie - même quand t'étais vraiment dans la merde - et t'as même laissé croire qu'il existait pas vraiment mais qui, le jour où lui a besoin de toi, se rappelle ton existence et dit qu'il compte sur toi ?

\- Tu veux dire comme mon père ? Plaisanta Ian. Parce que tu viens plus ou moins de décrire Franck.

\- Si tu veux...

\- T'as raison, avoua Ian plus sérieusement, je le porterai pas dans mon cœur.

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je préférerai crever de nouveau que de les aider. Eux et leur foutue destinée ! Non mais sérieux : ''ça devait se passer comme ça Mickey'', "notre unique mission est de contrer Lucifer", "il n'est pas important pour nous, nous n'avons pas à le sauver", "tu es important Mickey, tu dois rester en vie", bougonna Mickey dans une imitation simpliste de Gabriel, important mon cul...

\- Attends une minute, le coupa Ian, qui est ce qu'il ne voulait pas aider ? Mickey ? Insista t il face au silence de ce dernier. Je croyais que... T'es revenu sans aucune protection ?

\- J'avais Mandy et Iggy, répondit Mickey sur la défensive.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je pensais que...

\- Que j'étais revenu avec un petit ange sur l'épaule ? Mauvaise nouvelle : c'est des abrutis qui en ont rien à foutre. Enfin je trouve pas ça nouveau mais désolé de te l'apprendre. Ce sont peut être des anges mais ils sont loin de l'idée dont tu t'en fais.

\- Tu es encore plus idiot d'être revenu alors. Et leur intervention est encore plus étrange : pourquoi aider au dernier moment alors ?

\- Tu pose trop de questions. » décréta Mickey en attirant Ian à lui. Il l'empêcha de reprendre la parole en apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Approfondissant le baiser il tira les draps de nouveau par dessus leur tête : il était grand temps de reprendre le prochain round de son activité favorite et si cela pouvait lui éviter d'aborder certains sujets...

§

L'odeur de pancakes et de bacon fut la première chose à le sortir de son sommeil. Seul dans le lit, il entrouvrit un œil pour voir l'heure. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser que la vue habituelle du lit mezzanine de son frère et de sa commode croulant sous les vêtements était en désaccord complet avec la vue qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. Il se redressa, désorienté par la situation. Il se leva, faisant le tour de la pièce vide et cherchant à comprendre comment il était revenu du loft des Milkovich jusqu'à la maison des Gallagher, jusqu'à chez lui. Sans aucun souvenirs. Hésitant, il entreprit de suivre l'odeur qui l'avait réveillé il y a quelques instants plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendit dans la cuisine, sur ses gardes. Malgré cela, il fut prit au dépourvu quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir : face à lui, empilant des pancakes qu'elle sortait de la poêle, se trouvait sa mère.

« - Monica ? S'étonna Ian en s'approchant du comptoir de la cuisine, Qu'est ce que... Est ce que... je rêve ? Questionna-t-il en étudiant son environnement.

\- Assis toi mon chéri, répondit-elle simplement, mange pendant que c'est encore chaud.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Ian sans pour autant s'empêcher d'obéir et de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bar. « Ce n'était pas prévu. Est ce que c'est réel ?

\- Mon cœur, pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas un peu ? Tu as du temps pour te faire du soucis. Regarde, indiqua-t-elle en montrant la fenêtre d'un geste de la spatule qu'elle tenait, le soleil se lève à peine ! N'est ce pas magnifique ?

\- Oui. » murmura-t-il en tournant la tête dans la même direction.

C'était vrai : la vue était magnifique. A cette heure-ci le soleil commençait à peine à percer. Ses rayons illuminaient les toits des maisons du quartiers dans un panel de couleurs hypnotisantes. C'était son moment préféré. Il adorait cette vue de la cuisine à ce moment précis de la journée. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Déjà enfant, il adorait quand Fiona se levait plus tôt les dimanches – des semaines où elle avait gagné plus d'argent – pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner de roi. Elle se levait toujours aux aurores pour faire à tout le monde son plat préféré et lui s'arrangeait toujours pour être réveillé quand elle commençait les pancakes. Il descendait et s'installait à cette exacte même place pour la regarder faire et voir le soleil se lever. De toute son enfance c'était son moment préféré, son endroit préféré et sa mère était là à cet instant à aussi lui servir sa nourriture préférée. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer mais pas ce qu'il avait essayé d'obtenir. Il devait arrêter cette rêverie et se focaliser sur son véritable objectif. Il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et rapporta son attention sur sa mère.

« - Ce n'est pas un rêve, déclara t il posément, ça a fonctionné. »

Monica ne répondit pas mais son regard trahit son inquiétude. Cela n'empêcha pas Ian de continuer :

« - Pourtant... ce n'est pas ça que je voulais. Alors comment ? Commença t il avant d'observer sa mère : C'est toi ? C est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Non. Oui.. enfin pas vraiment. J'ai juste détourné ton sort.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Tu ne devrais pas voir ça, répliqua t elle sèchement. Tu dois te protéger Ian, pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te cacher ? Ce n'est pas ta guerre, mon chéri...

\- Et pourtant je suis au milieu de tout ça. C'est la prophétie ! Répondit il sur le même ton.

\- Ian...

\- Tu t'attendais a quoi ? A ce que je laisse les autres faire tout le travail ? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé vers Mickey...

\- Pour te protéger ! Le coupa t elle. Pas pour te battre. Je voulais que tu sois sauf. C'est mon rôle de mère de veiller à ta sécurité.

\- Ton... ton rôle ? De mère ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as fait que disparaître toute mon enfance ?Que tu nous as laissé croire que tu étais folle ? Tu crois qu'une mère laisserai son propre enfant voir sa mort ? »

Ian se tut. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné contre sa mère toute sa vie remontait peu à peu à la surface. Ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait toujours dénié s'avouer lui revenait en pleine figure et les yeux embués de larmes de Monica ne l'apaisaient pas. C'était lui qui avait souffert de sa négligence. C'était lui qui était dans son droit, elle n'avait qu'à assumer ses choix et le laisser faire les siens. Il vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue mais ne dit rien. Tout son corps était tendu. Il était conscient d'avoir eu des mots durs mais elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre les décisions à sa place. Il avait fait ce sort pour une raison et il allait manqué cette opportunité par sa faute.

« - Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Ian savait qu'elle le pensait. Elle le pensait toujours et pourtant elle recommençait. Elle n'agissait pas volontairement pour blesser ses enfants, Ian le savait pertinemment, mais sa façon de les aimer était tellement maladroite que le résultat était le même. Elle n'aurait jamais le titre de mère de l'année mais pour une fois Ian avait besoin de son soutien. La pièce se mit soudainement à trembler autour d'eux. Les portes des placards claquaient et les objets commençaient à tomber au sol.

« - Qu est ce que...

\- Ton sort s'affaiblit. Tu ne maîtrise pas assez tes pouvoirs, il devient instable, lui expliqua t elle en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vu ce que je devais voir ! S exclama-t-il paniqué.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le voir...

\- S'il te plaît. Laisse moi les aider. J ai besoin de la trouver. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. S'il te plaît... »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, partagée, tandis que la pièce devenait de plus en plus chaotique et instable. Ian regardait frénétiquement autour de lui. Il fallait qu il réussisse mais - même morte - sa mère était semble-t-il plus puissante que lui.

« - S'il te plaît maman. » supplia t il et le fait de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois depuis longtemps sembla réveiller quelque chose en elle. Elle inspira profondément avant de céder et de hocher la tête pour accepter. Elle attrapa rapidement sa main par dessus le comptoir et lui sourira tristement.

« - N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime. » murmura t elle.

Ce fut la dernière vision de la pièce qu'il eut avant que tout son environnement ne s'effondre pour de bon.

§

Un cri soudain le sorti de son sommeil en sursaut. Sur la défensive, Mickey attrapa la lame qu'il cachait sous son matelas avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Complètement seul. Inquiet, il enfila un caleçon et parti à la recherche d'Ian, l'arme toujours en main. Il arriva dans l'entrée du salon en même temps que Mandy dont le bâton d'autodéfense était prêt en cas de nécessité. Ils s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard mais l'un comme l'autre ignorait l'origine du bruit qui les avait réveillé. Ce fut jusqu'au moment où Mickey tourna la tête et vit un corps dépassé de derrière le canapé. Il se précipita pour retrouver Ian inconscient au milieu d'une multitude de symboles. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, accordant toute son attention au jeune homme, il envoya néanmoins sa sœur vérifier leurs sorts de défenses. Mandy s'éclipsa tandis que Mickey tentait de vainement réveiller Ian :

« - Aller Ian, me fais pas ça ! Aller ouvre les yeux. Ian ! »

Le pouls d'Ian battait faiblement dans ses veines mais il était là. Mickey agita le corps sans vie d'Ian, continuant inlassablement de le supplier de se réveiller. Ses réflexes habituels d'exorciste étaient comme mis sur pause. Il était incapable d'agir autrement que frénétiquement. Ignorant tout en dehors d'Ian, il continua jusqu'au retour de Mandy.

« - Hé, Mickey ! Il est sous l'effet d'un sort, dit-elle en parvenant enfin à attirer son attention sur le matériel autour de lui, tu le réveilleras pas comme ça !

\- Qu'est ce... qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à examiner ce qui l'entourait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le salon.

\- J'suis pas sûre.. ça ressemble à un sort que j'ai lu y a longtemps. Un truc de chaman. Mais... mais c'est pas possible. Comment... Il aurait pas pu...

\- Quoi ? S'exaspéra Mickey

\- Le sort que j'ai en tête peut être super dangereux. Tu es dans une sorte de réalité rêvée. Tu vois, ressens tout ce qui arrive dans cette illusion. Absolument tout : le bien comme le mal.

\- Comment on le sort de là ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai jamais plus cherché que ça. J'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse et surtout ose le faire ! »

Les deux jeunes Milkovich se regardèrent désarçonnés : ils ignoraient quoi faire. Mickey allait se précipiter sur le livre qu'avait utilisé Ian pour son sort quand ce dernier revint soudainement à la vie. Il aspira goulûment de l'air dans ses poumons comme si tout ce temps il était en apnée. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Mickey reprit également son souffle comme si lui aussi avait cessé de respirer. Ses mains se posèrent partout sur le visage d'Ian, se voulant rassurantes :

« - Hé du calme ! Je suis là. Je te tiens. Tout va bien, murmura-t-il mais la panique gagnait chaque trait du visage du jeune Gallagher, hé, hé ! Respire Gallagher ! T'es à l'abri.

\- Non ! S'exclama Ian plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Non, non...

\- Gallagher. Gallagher ! Calme toi, répéta-t-il sans grand résultat, Ian ! »

Ian se figea enfin, ses mains légèrement tremblantes s'accrochant désespéramment aux poignets de Mickey. Ses ongles commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la chair sous l'effet de la panique qui l'avait gagné. Mickey fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ian. Ses caresses semblèrent obtenir l'effet escompté quand la respiration d'Ian revint enfin à la normale. Mandy brisa le moment qui s'installait entre eux en venant placer un verre d'eau entre eux.

« - Bois Ian. Ça aidera. » conseilla-t-elle et Ian prit le verre, le descendant d'une traite.

« - C'était quoi ce sort ? Demanda Mickey en prenant le verre vide des mains d'Ian. T'as vu quoi ?

\- Je... C'est... Il y avait..., balbutia Ian avant de finir par faire une phrase complète, c'était horrible. Je... je voulais juste aider à trouver la lance. Ça devait m'aider à la voir. Je... On savait pas comment atteindre la lance et j'ai pensé... mais c'était pas...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai vu Monica.

\- Ta mère ? S'enquit Mandy. Comment c'est possible si tu cherchais à localiser la lance ?

\- Je crois... je suis pas sûr. Elle voulait pas que je vois ça et elle avait raison. J'aurai dû l'écouter. On devrait pas. Ça va mal finir. On a aucune chance, répondit Ian en recommençant à s'agiter frénétiquement.

\- Ian, Ian ! Le focalisa Mickey. Est ce que tu as vu la lance ? »

Ian voulut ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa pour finalement simplement hocher la tête.

« - Tu pense que tu pourrais nous aider à mettre la main dessus ?

\- Ne me demande pas ça, murmura Ian.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu as fais ça, non ? » Questionna Mickey en scrutant la réaction d'Ian. En voyant Ian silencieux, ce fut au tour de Mickey d'être gagné par l'inquiétude : « Bon Dieu Ian, qu'est ce que tu as vu d'autre ?...

\- Moi, finit-il par répondre devant le regard insistant de Mickey, mort. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles informations. J'espère que les choses sont plus claires en ce qui concerne le background de Mickey ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je lis tout cela avec plaisir ! A très vite :)


	16. La pièce finale

Après cet épisode, il avait fallut un peu de temps avant qu'Ian ne retrouve son assurance. Le temps jouant en leur défaveur, les Milkovich avaient dû faire tout leur possible pour accélérer ce processus. Il avait toujours une certaine réticence qui persistait mais Ian leur raconta ses différentes visions et ensemble ils mirent bout à bout les informations qu'ils possédaient pour aller mettre la main sur la lance. Entre les plans qu'avait trouvé Mickey, les informations que Mandy avait dépêchées et l'aide d'Ian : ils mirent la journée à préparer leur expédition prévue pour le lendemain.

Ils avaient décidé d'agir dès le matin, voulant profiter du trafic habituel de la journée pour plus de discrétion. Ils prirent la voiture et stationnèrent au coin de la rue, à quelques pas à peine de leur destination. Mandy sortie la première de l'habitacle pour commencer à ressembler ce dont ils avaient besoin dans le coffre, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Mickey lâcha enfin le volant et se tourna vers Ian installé à côté de lui. Ian continuait de fixer droit devant lui, ses doigts s'agitant nerveusement. Ce fut la pression de la main de Mickey sur sa cuisse qui détourna son attention.

« - Ça va aller ? Demanda Mickey en scrutant le visage d'Ian à la recherche de la vérité.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier d'une voix qui laissait peser le doute.

\- J'ai... Je suis passé chez Stan chercher ça, murmura-t-il en sortant un médaillon de sa poche, j'ai pensé que maintenant il en aurait moins besoin que toi.

\- Je savais pas qu'on était arrivé à l'étape où on s'offre des bijoux, plaisanta nerveusement Ian.

\- Je suis pas un type qui aime les fleurs et j'ai tendance à manger le chocolat plus qu'à l'offrir, répondit Mickey pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ? Questionna Ian en effleurant l'objet du bout des doigts.

\- Vois le comme un bouclier. Stan disait que ça évitait les possessions et les localisation des démons. En gros c'est sensé être un repousse démons et t'en fait pas je veillerai à ce que, ce que tu as vu, ne se produise pas. D'accord ? »

Ian eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête que Mandy tapa à la vitre conducteur pour appeler son frère :

« - J'ai tout. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive, une seconde. Une minute toi, dit-il à l'intention d'Ian, autre chose : tu restes dans la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais...

\- J'ai dis que tu serai en sécurité et on sait tout les deux que ça sera plus simple si tu reste là.

\- Mickey...

\- Fais moi plaisir. »

Ian savait que c'était juste de se plier à sa requête. Après tout c'est lui qui avait eu des crises de panique depuis sa dernière vision, mais quelque chose dans cette décision le frustrait sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur quoi. Il soupira et Mickey prit ça comme son signal pour quitter la voiture. Il claqua la porte laissant derrière lui un jeune homme vexé mais ne s'attarda pas à jeter un œil derrière lui : il devait se concentrer sur leur mission. Il attrapa l'arme que lui tendait sa sœur et se mit en marche en direction de l'allée. Il s'orienta vers l'un des murs tout en rangeant son arme dans son dos et en tirant à la place son couteau de sa poche. Une fois au pied du mur il entailla légèrement sa main et traça à même la brique le symbole qu'Ian lui avait dessiné après sa vision. Comme le jeune Gallagher l'avait décrit le mur devint trouble, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vision et ce devait être le cas. Les démons avaient dû mettre en place un charme pour camoufler l'entrée de leur quartier. Petit à petit les briques disparurent laissant apparaître une porte massive qui n'était pas là il y a encore quelques secondes à peine. Mickey tourna la tête vers Mandy et celle-ci lui sourit, confiante d'être apparemment sur la bonne voie.

Mandy s'avança vers lui et tendit le bras en direction de la poignée quand son frère la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris : quelque chose lui avait-il échappé ? Y avait-il un piège qu'elle n'avait pas vu ? Ce n'est qu'en s'apercevant que Mickey évitait son regard qu'elle fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'une partie d'elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait lui dire :

« - J'y vais tout seul, dit-il posément.

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je t'accompagne, tu as besoin qu'on couvre tes arrières.

\- C'est justement pour ça que tu dois rester derrière. On est pas sûr du nombre exact de démons qu'on va trouver là dedans et de leur pouvoir je veux pas que tu prennes de risque.

\- Arrêtes de vouloir te lancer dans des missions suicides Mick...

\- C'en sera pas une si je me concentre uniquement sur moi, l'interrompit-il, et puis je préfère que tu sois pas loin pour garder un œil sur lui.

\- T'es ridicule à la fin ! S'offusqua la jeune fille.

\- M'oblige pas à ramener tes fesses dans la voiture. On laisse la porte entre ouverte pour que tu puisse venir au moindre soucis.

\- Et comment je saurai...

\- Et tu seras avec moi mais pas physiquement, dit il en lui tendant une oreillette qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste, on sera en ligne. Tu entendras tout et tu peux rappliquer comme ça. Toi et moi on a tous les deux ce qu'on vaut, ça te va ?

\- J'aurai préféré venir, maugréa-t-elle, mais vu qu'il n'y a jamais moyen d'avoir le dernier mot avec toi, je vais prendre ce que je peux.

\- T'as intérêt. »

Elle glissa l'appareil sur son oreille tandis que Mickey ouvrit la porte face à eux. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement presque identique à ces clichés que l'on retrouve dans les films d'horreur : l'entrée inquiétante d'un lieu possédé où le héro allait s'aventurer. En mettant les choses en perspective : c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer et Mandy croisa les doigts pour que l'expédition de son frère finisse mieux que les films qu'ils regardaient à Halloween. Mickey reprit son arme à la main et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur depuis sa place avant de se décider à avancer. Il se stoppa sur le pas de la porte à l'appel de son prénom et se tourna vers Mandy dont les lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne d'inquiétude :

« - Fais attention à l'intérieur, murmura-t-elle, joue pas les héros. »

Mickey ne répondit pas mais lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Le couloir dans lequel il s'aventura était relativement lumineux pour un repaire de démons. La moquette et l'élégante tapisserie du lieu laissaient penser aux couloirs d'un hôtel de luxe, du moins c'est ce à quoi Mickey imaginait qu'un hôtel de luxe devait ressembler. Il avança prudemment, ses pieds s'enfonçant à peine dans le moelleux du sol. Il était aux aguets du moindre son, du moindre mouvement mais jusqu'à présent il semblait être la seule âme dans le coin. Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être un hall avec des couloirs partant de chaque côté et un escalier face à lui. Se remémorant les mots d'Ian il entreprit de monter la volée de marches. Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, il sentit l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus oppressant. Ce silence de mort et le fait de ne pas croiser âmes qui vivent étaient inhabituels. Cet endroit devait être un point de ralliement de démons dans la théorie, alors où étaient ils donc tous passés ?

Ce silence était pesant et contre toute attente, Mickey eu une impression de déjà-vu : la dernière fois qu'il s'était aventuré dans ce genre de bâtiment dans les mêmes conditions il avait failli y laisser sa peau, heureusement que Mandy avait été là. Peut être qu'il avait été trop hâtif en laissant sa sœur derrière lui ? Il roula des épaules, chassant ces pensées de son esprit et continua d'avancer. En dressant l'oreille, il finit par entendre un bruit au loin. De là où il se trouvait, il lui semblait s'agir d'une voix mais il était incapable de percevoir plus qu'un son. Fur à mesure qu'il continuait de marcher, la voix devenait plus précise, certains mots distincts et il s'aperçut qu'en réalité la voix n'était pas seule, au moins une autre lui répondait. Il se rapprochait de son but, il n'en était plus qu'à quelques pas.

Il arriva près d'une porte entre-ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. A l'intérieur, il avisa deux silhouettes : celle d'une jeune femme, debout face à un bureau, avec un calepin en main et prenant des notes. L'autre devait être celle d'un homme si Mickey se fiait aux mains qui dépassaient de chaque côté de la femme à chaque fois qu'il lui répondait. Les différentes bagues alignaient sur chaque doigts qui capturaient la lumière à chaque mouvement et la voix grave et suave qui s'élevait donnèrent des frissons à Mickey : il était presque persuadé d'avoir déjà croisé la personne à qui appartenait ces apparats et si son instinct avait raison, ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Mickey attendit quelques secondes, observant les deux individus et s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls. Autour de lui le couloir était toujours désert. Il profita de l'occasion pour passer à l'offensive. D'un geste expert et rapide, il déboula dans la pièce et n'hésita pas en tirant directement une balle dans la tête de la jeune femme dont le corps s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit lourd. L'homme face à lui n'esquissa même pas un mouvement tandis que Mickey avait déjà dirigé le canon de son arme sur lui. Il s'avança soudain, posant les coudes sur son bureau et observa Mickey, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Son visage avait peut être changé mais pas ses habitudes : ses yeux étaient charbonneux, un trait de liner soulignant son regard déjà ténébreux. Ses vêtements semblant datés d'une autre époque exaltaient à la perfection sa musculature : dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre contexte, Mickey aurait peut être avoué le trouver bel homme. Ce n'était pas un autre moment, c'était ici et maintenant.

L'arme toujours braquée sur lui n'empêcha pas l'homme d'être celui qui brisa le silence entre eux. Paraissant toujours aussi sûr de lui avec son sourire machiavélique, il s'adressa à Mickey d'un ton détaché : « Et ben tu en as mis du temps Milkovich. »

§

« Tu restes dans la voiture. » Les mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et Ian savait que, quelque part, Mickey avait raison. Les flashs de visions qu'il avait toujours le rendaient nerveux, l'immondicité qu'il avait pu voir pendant le rituel l'effrayait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Mickey et Mandy prendre des risques à sa place. Cette part de lui qui, depuis son enfance, s'imaginait combattre pour son pays et venir en aide aux plus démunis lui soufflait que toute sa vie il s'était entraîné à se battre et maintenant était le moment plus que jamais de mettre en pratique ses connaissances et ce, malgré l'horreur qui pouvait l'attendre. Il était sensé être celui sur qui on compte, du moins quand sa vie était encore normale.

Il s'arma de courage et dans un élan de braverie entrepris de désobéir à la seule requête de Mickey. Il sortit du véhicule, récupéra à son tour une arme dans le coffre et pris la direction qu'avait empruntée les deux jeunes Milkovich quelques instants plus tôt. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans l'allée un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de pressentiment et à chaque fois les choses avaient mal tourné. Il se prépara alors psychologiquement au pire, restant sur ses gardes au cas où un démon – ou n'importe quoi d'autre – chercherait à l'attaquer par surprise. Il arriva devant le mur qu'il avait indiqué à Mickey comme celui sur lequel ouvrir un passage. Sans grand étonnement le mur était intact, aucune trace du passage de quelqu'un récemment. Un sort devait faire en sorte que le passage se referme derrière chaque personne. Il soupira, naïf d'avoir espéré que le passage serait encore ouvert étant donné que Mickey et Mandy n'étaient pas parti il y a si longtemps que cela. Il se retourna vers les bennes ornant le passage à la recherche d'un objet tranchant pour réaliser le symbole d'ouverture car dans son urgence de rejoindre les autres il n'avait – bien évidemment - pas pris la peine d'emporter de couteau.

L'idée de fouiller un tas d'ordure ne l'enchantait guère mais cette pensée fut rapidement détournée par la vision d'une silhouette familière au pied de l'un des conteneurs. Il se précipita à ses côtés et constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : le corps de Mandy était étendu sous ses yeux. De prime abord elle ne semblait pas blessée. Il s'accroupit, déterminé à vérifier ses pires craintes. Se souvenant de l'un de ses cours de secourisme, il approcha une main hésitante jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille. Il apposa deux doigts, à la recherche d'un pouls indiquant qu'elle était encore vivante. Il se figea en réalisant qu'il ne sentait rien. Paniqué, il continua de tâtonner le long de sa nuque : il se trompait, il avait mal vérifié... Soudain il le sentit : le léger battement du sang qui traversait ses veines venait effleurer ses doigts. Il soupira enfin, soulagé. Il l'examina un peu plus attentivement et constata qu'en effet elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Peu importe ce qu'on lui avait fait elle semblait donc être uniquement inconsciente et il ne parvint pas à la sortir de cet état malgré ses efforts. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et seule ? Elle devait pourtant accompagner Mickey ? Est ce que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – les avait attaqué avant qu'ils n'aient l'occasion d'ouvrir un passage ? Si c'était le cas Mickey allait avoir besoin de renfort et cela confirma Ian dans son idée de venir à son aide. Il vérifia rapidement que les alentours étaient libres avant de redresser le corps de Mandy contre le mur, profitant de l'occasion pour la dissimuler derrière la benne afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne la voit et ne s'en prenne à elle pendant son absence. Il fouilla ses poches dans l'espoir qu'elle ait emporté un couteau et en trouva un dans sa poche intérieur.

Il se leva, prêt à aller rejoindre Mickey quand il s'arrêta en plein mouvement : la culpabilité de la laisser seule lui pesait sur la poitrine mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à laisser Mickey affronter des démons seul. Même si techniquement c'était ce en quoi consistait sa vie. Il baissa les yeux sur le médaillon que le jeune Milkovich venait de lui donner : il avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un repousse démons. Au moins, avec cela, Mandy aurait une certaine protection, même inconsciente. Il retira le bijou et le passa autour du cou de Mandy avant de cette fois réellement retourner vers le mur cachant le passage. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer correctement le symbole, puis entailla légèrement sa main avant de rapidement dessiner sur le mur avec son sang. En quelques secondes le mur devant lui changea de forme, offrant une large porte à la place, et il s'engagea à l'intérieur sans un regard derrière lui.

§

« Et bien quoi ? Un démon a enfin pris ta langue ? » demanda le démon en soutenant le regard de Mickey de ses yeux dont l'éclat jaune prenait un aspect presque félin.

Cela faisait un longtemps moment qu'il n'avait pas vu ce regard. C'était le souvenir le plus ancien qu'il avait du monde démoniaque. Peu importe le corps qu'il empruntait, le démon donnait à ses hôtes toujours ces mêmes yeux uniques à l'aspect de chat. Enfant, Mickey avait été effrayé par eux et avait mis un long moment avant de tolérer la présence d'un véritable chat près de lui. Pendant de nombreuses années, il avait été traumatisé mais maintenant il n'avait que de la haine pour ce souvenir. Mickey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un bruit strident émana de son oreillette, lui faisait baisser son arme pendant un dixième de secondes. Il l'a releva tout aussi rapidement. Sa ligne avec Mandy semblait avoir été coupé, il n'entendait plus sa respiration ni les bruits qu'elle faisait quand elle oubliait qu'il pouvait entendre – sa spécialité étant habituellement de chantonner une chanson qu'elle avait en tête au grand dam de Mickey. Plus rien et cela l'inquiéta mais il devait rester concentré sur sa propre situation. A son grand étonnement, l'homme n'avait même pas profité de son inattention pour changer sa situation. Il était toujours assis à son bureau, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas.

« - Alors on a perdu sa réparti ? Insista le démon, il semblait presque... déçu ?

\- Bélial, répliqua finalement Mickey, tu te lance dans la bureaucratie maintenant ?

\- Ah revoilà le Mickey que je connais ! Toujours à vouloir prendre des grands airs alors qu'il n'ai qu'un petit ignorant. Tu n'as pas changé : tu es resté comme ce petit garçon effrayé de voir pour la première fois un démon.

\- Je peux pas en dire autant. A qui est ce corps cette fois ?

\- Peu importe le corps, tu sauras toujours à qui tu as affaire : on oublie pas son premier démon. Un peu comme sa première fois, non ?

\- Tu essaie de gagner du temps ? Tu te doutes de ce que je suis venu chercher, après tout c'est l'effervescence chez les démons vous ne devez parler que de l'arrivée du grand patron.

\- En effet, ça bavarde pas mal dans le coin et ça dit que tu cherches la lance du destin. Ce qui m'interpelle c'est : qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'un objet divin est entre des mains démoniaques ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, j'ai mes sources.

\- Elles se trompent, assura Bélial gardant un ton envoûtant et sûr de lui.

\- Bélial, soupira Mickey, si tu étais la franchise personnifiée j'envisagerai peut être de douter d'elles pendant une demi seconde mais comme on sait tous les deux que tu mens comme tu respires. Où est elle ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de me faire peur ? Demanda le démon en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil, soutenant le regard de Mickey. Tu crois que venir seul dans un bâtiment grouillant de démons était ta meilleure idée ? Je pense pas que ta petite sœur soit de cet avis, tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser à la maison.

\- Tu, balbutia Mickey en portant instinctivement sa main à son oreillette, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mes hommes de leur côté... »

Le coup partit avant même que Mickey est pu préméditer son geste. Ils avaient touché à Mandy, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ses instincts de grand frère prirent le dessus. S'il voulait jouer à ça, Mickey pouvait rendre les coups. Il n'attendit pas que Bélial récupère de la balle qu'il venait de lui tirer dans la poitrine – c'était un démon, le coup n'était pas mortel pour lui – et glissa par dessus le bureau d'un geste fluide. Il atterri aux côtés de l'autre homme et profita de son effet de surprise pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise, le projetant avec force sur son propre bureau. Lui assénant plusieurs coup directement au visage, à la fois à la force de son poing qu'avec la crosse de son arme il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le visage de Bélial perdit toute trace d'humanité, quand il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'un démon lui faisait face. Il grimpa alors sur le bureau, enjambant le corps ensanglanté du démon. Il apposa avec force son pied sur le torse de l'homme, l'obligeant à rester allonger où il était, et braqua de nouveau son arme sur lui :

« - Je te fais peut être pas peur mais je te promets que si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre je te renvoie directement d'où tu viens.

\- Tu crois que me promettre l'Enfer me fera parler ? L'enfer, les limbes, les tortures et les cris de souffrance : c'est un dimanche après midi pour moi. Je suis un démon supérieur, ce sont les tourments de l'enfer qui m'ont créés alors tes promesses... je m'en contre fou. Ça me fera des vacances et la prophétie se produira bientôt de toute façon avec ou sans moi ici. »

Mickey étudia le visage satisfait – bien que contusionné - du démon. Ils savaient pertinemment l'un et l'autre que ce n'était pas la première fois que Bélial allait et revenait des enfers. Que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Mickey et lui avaient déjà joué cela plusieurs fois et il lui fallait trouver autre chose pour le faire parler que cette menace vide. Le temps lui était compté. Ian était seul dans la voiture, Mandy était... Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait fait de sa sœur mais ce problème était le prochain sur sa liste. Cette pensée en déclencha une autre. Il tenait son idée et un sourire satisfait apparu alors sur ses propres lèvres, faisant hésiter le démon. Gardant son pied sur le torse de l'autre homme ainsi que son arme pointée sur lui, il passa sa main libre - et légèrement écorchée par les coups qu'il venait d'asséner - dans la poche de son jean et en sortie sa médaille. D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, il changea de position : se laissant tomber à califourchon sur le démon afin de le maintenir avec tout le poids de son corps.

« - Des vacances, répéta Mickey, tu veux des vacances ? Ouais je peux t'offrir ça. Un peu d'exotisme, ça te dit ? »

Les traits sur le visage du démon changèrent soudainement, l'inquiétude s'infiltrant petit à petit et Mickey fut heureux de ce changement. Il apposa la médaille sur le front de Bélial ce qui – malgré la puissance du démon – lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il jouait un quitte ou double. Si son plan échouait, il perdait l'occasion de remettre la main sur la lance et tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il aurait mis sa vie et celle de sa sœur – celle d'Ian – en danger pour rien. Intérieurement, il pria pour que la condescendance démoniaque lui permette d'obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. En façade, il garda une attitude calme et posée. Il fixa Bélial droit dans les yeux et l'informa de son attention :

« - Tu sais ce qu'est la plus belle chose que Dieu a pu offrir ? L'absolution. Totale et sans condition. Peu importe tes péchés, peu importe ton origine. Et le plus beau ? C'est que cette chose magique t'ouvre les portes du paradis ! D'un claquement de doigt tu peux passer de l'être le plus horrible au prochain arrivant au pays du Seigneur. Magnifique non ? Et tu sais quoi ? Comme tu veux changer de paysage, tu as de la chance : je vais t'offrir le voyage ! Une jolie absolution pour mon démon préféré ! Un démon au paradis, minauda Mickey, une première ! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir voir ça ! Ça vaudra certainement le détour !

\- Tu ne peux pas, murmura Bélial incertain.

\- Tu veux parier ? Le défia le jeune homme, _Deus, Pater misericordiarum,qui per mortem et resurrectionem Filii sui mundum sibi reconciliavit... »_

Tandis que Mickey commençait à psalmodier, le démon commença à se contorsionner. Bougeant d'avantage à chaque mot prononcé, Mickey dû renforcer sa poigne sur lui pour le forcer à rester en place. La respiration de Bélial s'accélérait, des grognements de plus en plus important s'échappant de ses lèvres mais Mickey ne se laissa pas déstabilisé et continua son sacrement :

« - _et Spiritum Sanctum effudit in remissionem peccatorum, per ministerium Ecclesiae indulgentiam tibi tribuat et pacem._

\- Arrêtes ! Hurla soudain le démon et Mickey se stoppa net.

\- Alors ? Où est la lance ?

\- Arrêtes. Je... je l'ai pas, ok ?

\- Bélial, Bélial, susurra Mickey, moi qui pensait qu'on allait dans la bonne direction ! Je vais être contraint de continuer si tu n'es pas plus coopératif ! _Et ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris..._

\- Je te jure ! L'interrompit l'homme dans un cri. Elle était bien là mais plus maintenant. Je... je devais juste l'avoir pour la transiter.

\- Je suis pas convaincu... _et Filii..._

\- C'est vrai ! Ça devait être un leurre pour obtenir le dernier élément ! On devait faire croire qu'elle était là alors qu'on l'a donné à l'exécuteur peu de temps après qu'on me l'ai confié. C'est tout ! C'est pour ça que tes sources t'ont amené là, c'était le but !

\- Où est elle maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas. Le gars a lancé un sort dessus pour qu'elle soit introuvable.

\- Qui ?

\- Le type qu'ils ont envoyé. Je l'avais jamais vu et, honnêtement, c'est pas le genre avec qui je traîne. J'ai pas posé de questions. C'était pas mon boulot et je peux pas t'en dire plus...

\- Dans ce cas, maugréa Mickey en se relevant, _et Spiritus Sancti._ »

Le démon ferma la yeux se préparant aux répercutions du sacrement de Mickey. Tout son corps était devenu rigide comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé par les foudres divines d'un moment à l'autre. Rien ne se produisit. Rien sauf le bruit sourd de semelles sur le sol et de mouvements de tiroirs. Mickey était redescendu du bureau et fouillait parmi les documents à la recherche de la moindre information qui pourrait le mener sur une piste et que Bélial lui aurait caché. Se sentant observé, Mickey releva les yeux sur le démon dont le regard incrédule lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter dans ses recherches mais expliqua tout de même :

« - Il faut la demander l'absolution pour l'obtenir. Abruti. »

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa finalement des lèvres de l'homme. Ce dernier se transformant peu à peu en rire. Le fou rire hystérique sans raison apparente du démon attira l'attention de Mickey qui s'interrompit cette fois dans sa fouille pour regarder l'homme mort de rire allongé devant lui. Quelque chose clochait : certes le soulagement pour un démon de ne pas allait au paradis était compréhensible mais Mickey avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Comme si Bélial se moquait de lui. Comme si... comme si c'était lui qui avait gagné en fin de compte. Exaspéré – et ne trouvant rien – le jeune Milkovich laissa retomber ce qu'il tenait à la main dans le tiroir et le claqua d'un geste vif :

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça l'abruti ?

\- C'est vrai, s'exclama Bélial entre deux éclats de rire, ça a marché !

\- Qu'est que tu racontes ? Demanda Mickey dubitatif

\- La pièce finale, répondit Bélial en cessant de rire et en se redressant sur ses coudes, l'idée de la lance à vraiment servi d'appât et tu nous l'a apporté sur un plateau ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part ! »

Mickey fronça les sourcils prit de court par la tournure des événements. Il ne comprenait pas où l'autre homme voulait en venir. A aucun moment, il n'avait apporté avec lui autre chose qu'une arme alors comment avait-il pu être celui qui leur donnait l'élément final dont ils avaient besoin. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il pouvait encore leur manquer pour le rituel que Mickey possédait ? A sa connaissance, en dehors de la lance pour le sacrifice à proprement parlé, tout ce qui manquait était... Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la réalisation. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait laissé loin de lui, interdit de s'approcher, lui avait donné un pendentif pour le protéger. Il était impossible qu'ils aient mis la main sur Ian. Il était impossible que ce soit lui l'idiot à leur avoir fournit le véhicule de Lucifer. La peur le gagna : le démon bluffait c'était la seule option possible. La seule que Mickey acceptait. Le sourire carnassier se profilant sur le visage de Bélial finit d'enfoncer le clou : d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait définitivement merdé. Il se figea, incapable de trouver la moindre chose à dire aux provocations du démon. Ce qui ne semblait pas le dérangeait car celui-ci continua sans attendre de réponse :

« - Entre mon grand, susurra Bélial en inclinant la tête légèrement en direction de la porte derrière lui, ne fait pas ton timide ! Rejoins nous. »

Ses craintes furent alors confirmées quand il aperçut la silhouette d'Ian sortir de derrière la porte et entrer dans le bureau. Il déglutit en voyant le regard que Mickey posait sur lui. Il lui avait promit de ne pas venir et il était là, a quelques pas à peine d'un démon qui n'attendait que lui. Ian lui lança un regard désolé. Avant que l'un des deux jeunes hommes ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, Bélial se releva du bureau et sauta sur ses pieds. Il commença a contourner le meuble en direction d'Ian. Avant qu'il est put émettre le moindre mouvement, Mickey dégaina de nouveau son arme et la pointa directement sur la tête de Bélial.

« - Pas un pas de plus vers lui, le menaça Mickey en déclencha le cran de l'arme.

\- Un vrai pitbull, musa le démon en levant les mains de façon défensive, tu sais que c'est trop tard. L'heure du rituel approche et nous avons tous les éléments pour l'accomplir.

\- Retournes à la voiture, ordonna Mickey à Ian.

\- Il n'ira pas loin. Mes hommes ont ordre de le garder. Dès l'instant où il a mis un pied là, il n'aurait jamais pu repartir.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Retournes à la voiture, répéta Mickey à Ian qui n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce.

\- Il ne partira pas, tonna Bélial dont le regard était devenu glacial, j'ai ordre de ne pas l'abîmé. Uniquement. »

Les yeux de Mickey s'agrandirent de nouveau en comprenant le projet du démon. Il hurla à Ian de courir qui finit par obéir et tira sur le démon. Le coup parti trop tard alors que de la fumée noire quittait le corps de l'homme face à lui. Sans attendre son reste, Mickey se mit à courir à son tour. Rattrapant Ian au détour d'un couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes sprintèrent, tandis que le sol commençait à trembler sous leurs pieds. L'escalier était au bout du couloir qu'ils empruntaient et Mickey accéléra hors d'haleine. Ian – à bout de souffle également – tenta de lui demander ce que le démon comptait faire pour l'obliger à rester.

« - Il va essayer de te posséder. Je sais que j'ai dis que l'amulette te protéger mais Bélial est un démon supérieur de premier rang et je sais pas si elle tiendra le coup. »

Ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier quand Mickey lui expliqua cela et la mention de l'amulette fit stopper Ian dans son élan. Ses pieds étaient sur la première marche alors que Mickey avait commencé à dévaler les escaliers. Constatant qu'il était seul, il s'arrêta à son tour et fit demi tour au pas de course.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous !? » S'exclama-t-il mais fronça les sourcils quand il vit la main d'Ian à sa poitrine, sans chaîne : « Où est l'amulette ?

\- Mandy, murmura Ian, elle était inconsciente alors j'ai pensé... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ou s'il le fit Mickey n'eut pas le temps de l'entendre. Le démon avait été encore plus rapide que ce qu'il avait anticipé. La fumée les avait déjà rattrapé et l'avait percuté de plein fouet. La force du coup le déstabilisa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre sans la possibilité de se rattraper. Il eut le temps de sentir les doigts d'Ian frôlant sa peau, une faible tentative de le secourir, avant de tomber dans les escaliers. Il put entendre la voix d'Ian hurler son nom, l'écho résonnant tout autour de lui, juste avant que sa tête ne percute les premières marches. Un bruit de craquement d'os s'éleva et se mêla au râle que lâcha Mickey pendant sa chute. Il sentit chaque marche qui percutait son corps, martelant successivement ses bras, ses côtes, ses jambes, son abdomen. Quand sa tête percuta une fois de plus les escaliers et que la douleur qu'il ressentait atteignait son paroxysme, il succomba et se laissa entraîner dans l'inconscient. La voix d'Ian l'appelant, ses mains frôlant sa peau... toutes ses sensations étaient encore présentes malgré la douleur. Malgré l'obscurité grandissante qui, finalement, l'engloba complètement sans qu'il ne puisse plus lutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un blocage d'écriture gigantesque et une nouvelle obsession pour l'univers des Shadowhunters (dont j'accuserai le retard de publication si j'étais de mauvaise foi totale) plus tard: voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! On se rapproche de la fin et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde avec mes temps d'attentes longuets entre deux mise à jour ! Courage on arrive bientôt au rituel ! ;)


End file.
